


La leggenda del pirata Barbagialla

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Let's Pirate! [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Angst, Beard John Watson, Beard Kink, Comedy, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pirates, Prostitution, Romance, Sassy John Watson, Sex, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: John Watson, pirata al soldo di Sherlock Holmes, è lontano dalla Norbury e dall’adorato capitano da ben tre mesi. Dopo aver saputo che Mrs Hudson ha avuto un incidente e che è stata costretta a letto, per ripagarla dell’ospitalità e delle cure ricevute in passato, decide di aiutarla e di gestire la locanda in attesa che guarisca. Una volta giunto a Barbados si rende conto che ormai tutti sanno che a bordo della nave del Pirata Bianco c’è un nuovo membro chiamato il “Doc”. Per sviare da sé ogni sospetto e rendersi meno riconoscibile, John si fa crescere la barba, si fa chiamare Daniel Hudson e dice di essere il nipote della locandiera. Quando Mrs Hudson inizia a sentirsi meglio, John manda un messaggio alla sua nave chiedendo a Sherlock di tornare a riprenderlo. Dopo quasi un mese però nessuno del suo amato equipaggio si è fatto vivo, almeno fino a quando un monaco compare sulla soglia della locanda.“Vuoi confessarti, figliolo?”[Ambientata tempo dopo: “Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro”] [Piratelock]





	1. I.

Barbados, 2 di marzo  
Anno del Signore 1657

   
 

 

   
   
Ripercorrendo a ritroso i fatti che lo avevano portato a diventare celebre tanto quanto il Pirata Bianco, John Watson poteva dire di ricordare con millimetrica precisione l’esatto istante in cui ogni cosa era iniziata. Ciò che non sapeva era come avesse fatto Barbagialla a diventare una vera e propria leggenda, condita dai più fantasiosi particolari. Fatto stava che quella storia, la sua storia, era finita sulla bocca di ogni singolo abitante di ogni più piccola cittadina, isole comprese, che popolava il golfo del Messico. La sua fama s’era ingigantita a tal punto, che il suo nome era diventato celebre sino in Inghilterra. Per l’esattezza, tutto era cominciato proprio quando aveva smesso di sperare che un qualcosa di buono potesse finalmente succedere nella sua triste vita. Era una sera dei primi di marzo ed erano passate ormai tre settimane da quando aveva spedito l’ultimo messaggio a Sherlock Holmes, ovviamente tramite piccione viaggiatore, di fatto l’unico metodo per fornire informazioni a un pirata che si nascondeva dalle marine di tutta Europa. John ne aveva portati con sé cinque che teneva in una delle camere da letto che le ragazze del bordello non usavano, al secondo piano dell’Hudders, locanda situata discretamente lontana dai rumori del molo, appena fuori da Indian Bridge, sull’isola di Barbados. I piccioni erano tenuti sotto chiave, non facevano un rumore che la taverna non potesse soffocare col proprio vociare o la musica seppellire, anche grazie a quel pianoforte miracolosamente suonato da un uomo con una mano mozzata e un uncino al suo posto, il cui nome era presto diventato “Manolesta Jones”.    
   
Quel che poteva ritenersi certo era che anima viva era a conoscenza dell’esistenza di quegli uccelli, fatta eccezione per la signora Hudson. Ma era anche vero che quella donna sapeva ogni cosa: non c’era parola pronunciata su quell’isola che le potesse sfuggire. Delle volte, in lei, John notava come una sorta di preveggenza non dissimile alla stessa che usava Sherlock Holmes nelle sue mirabolanti osservazioni. Mentre per il Pirata Bianco altro non era se non spirito d’osservazione e un po’ di logica, quella di lei (ovvero di una mite donna già in là con gli anni che gestiva una locanda piena di puttane) era semplice sagacia femminile. Di Martha Hudson, John amava la brutale schiettezza. Il fatto che non si facesse alcun problema a rimproverare gli atteggiamenti altrui, alla stessa maniera di come avrebbe fatto una madre amorevole che sgrida il figlio maleducato. John non l’aveva vista trattenersi neppure al cospetto di comandanti dell’esercito o di brutali bucanieri. Per tutti gli otto mesi durante i quali aveva abitato nella stanza al piano superiore della locanda, l’aveva addirittura ritenuta una delle cose migliori che gli fosse mai capitata nella vita, seconda solo a Sherlock Holmes e ai suoi pirati. Le voleva bene anche quando sosteneva che stesse diventando vagamente ossessionato da quegli stupidissimi polli volanti, come aveva preso a chiamarli. Non che non avesse ragione, invero doveva ammettere che John controllava i suoi piccioni ogni giorno. Si assicurava che avessero cibo e acqua a sufficienza e quando uno era fuori dal nido, si preoccupava d’osservare il cielo in attesa che facesse ritorno. Li aveva persino battezzati, ognuno con un proprio nome e ormai li considerava come fossero dei figli. Più che un sentimento genitoriale, doveva essere per via del fatto che da essi dipendeva la sua vita, oltre che il suo ritorno a casa. In effetti, John amava quei piccioni come non aveva mai amato nessuno. E quasi rideva al pensiero di quanto era stato scettico la volta in cui il capitano gli aveva proposto di portare con sé quelli che Anderson aveva lasciato nella sua cabina, dopo esser stato ucciso da Moriarty. Non se n’erano mai fatti davvero nulla di quei dannati volatili e Donovan se ne lamentava ogni giorno, dato che era costretta a prendersene cura. Aveva già minacciato il capitano di regalarli ad Angelo e di cucinarli a dovere, quando le era venuta l’idea di darli a John. Secondo lei potevano tornargli utili e doveva ammettere che era aveva avuto ragione. I piccioni viaggiatori non erano mai una sicurezza ma d’altronde, e come ricordava spesso anche la signora Hudson, erano soltanto animali. Però facevano sempre di tutto per tornare al proprio nido, e di conseguenza volavano sino a che non raggiungevano la Norbury e, una volta liberati, facevano il tragitto a ritroso. Erano discretamente veloci, ben più di un corriere o di qualunque altro messaggero costretto a spostarsi via mare e ad attenere il favore dei venti su questo o quel mercantile. Durante quei mesi era stato l’unico mezzo per comunicare con la nave e ovviamente anche con quello stesso Pirata Bianco che amava alla follia, e che gli mancava da morire.  
   
   
John non aveva mai desiderato davvero stare lontano da quell’equipaggio che ormai era diventato la sua famiglia, ma nemmeno dalla nave che considerava come casa propria. E non avrebbe voluto neppure star lontano da Victor e da Sherlock, ovvero dalle persone più importanti della sua vita, ma ne era stato costretto. Per così dire, s’intende. Si trattava più che altro di una di quelle faccende di beneducato orgoglio inglese, che animavano piuttosto spesso il suo forte senso di giustizia. Sebbene le cose non stessero propriamente così, sentiva d’avere un debito con la signora Hudson che era stato convinto di dover ripagare. Evidentemente non gli era bastata l’idea di tutto l’oro con cui l’avevano ricoperta dopo aver trovato il tesoro là sull’isola, a un certo momento aveva sentito la necessità di fare anche un qualcosa di concreto. E l’occasione gli si prospettò a causa di un incidente, avvenuto in una maniera anche piuttosto sciocca. Le aveva sempre detto di star lontana dalle risse perché quando un marinaio ha alzato troppo il gomito non guarda in faccia a nessuno, neppure a una signora. Era stato così che si era rotta una gamba ed era stata costretta a letto. In quel periodo, la Norbury era alla fonda in quel di Tortuga. Da cinque settimane avevano deciso di far porto lì, dato che Sherlock voleva a tutti i costi chiudere un certo affare con un commerciante cinese che da mesi continuava a sfuggirgli. Ne erano venuti a conoscenza dopo pochissimo da che il fatto era avvenuto. Ed era incredibile quanto le voci corressero più rapidamente nelle camere da letto dei bordelli, che tramite i messaggeri. A dirglielo era stato Fortebraccio, il quale lo aveva saputo da una gentile signorina della taverna. Una baldracca come tante, ma che (parola di Victor) era la migliore sulla piazza, di sicuro una tra le più aggiornate di tutti i Caraibi. E sebbene non gl’importasse di come questa gentile signorina fosse venuta a sapere di quei certi fatti, John non era stato troppo a rimuginarci. La decisione era stata pressoché immediata: sarebbe tornato a Barbados e avrebbe aiutato la signora Hudson con la locanda per tutto il tempo necessario alla sua guarigione. Non poteva lasciare alle ragazze il compito gravoso di occuparsi della taverna, considerato che erano fin troppo indaffarate a tener a bada i clienti. E senza una guida capace, l’Hudders sarebbe stato costretto a chiudere e a quel punto che ne sarebbe stato di tutte loro? In effetti, deciderlo si era rivelato piuttosto semplice, ben più complesso invece il dirlo a Sherlock e a Victor ovvero a coloro che John considerava più o meno come un unico essere informe.  
 

Da quando si era allontanato da loro aveva iniziato a pensare piuttosto spesso alla strana situazione che viveva a bordo de la Norbury. Certi giorni gli sembrava d’esser sposato, e soprattutto d’esserlo con tutti e due. Per quanto dividesse il letto solamente col capitano, attività che riempiva grandemente le noiose giornate di navigazione da un porto all’altro, Victor Trevor era la cosa più simile a una moglie che avesse mai avuto. Lui e Victor avevano uno strano rapporto, di sicuro insolito e difficilmente spiegabile. Era vicino all’amicizia, ma era in effetti ben più di quello e al punto che sarebbe stato quasi riduttivo ritenersi semplicemente un suo amico. Victor era un fratello, un marito, una moglie, una madre, un padre, insomma era una sorta di persona indispensabile. Lo amava e non riusciva a immaginarsi senza di lui, pur non provando alcuna attrazione sessuale nei suoi confronti. Era sempre difficile spiegare alle persone che cosa vedesse di tanto speciale in quel monaco sacrilego e ancora di più era far capire quale sentimento lo legava sia a lui che a Sherlock Holmes, ma col tempo aveva imparato a ignorare il pensiero che per le altre persone fosse da ritenersi strano. Anche perché nessuno, tra i membri dell’equipaggio, aveva dato segno di mal tollerare quella tanto diversa relazione a tre. Erano felici, a loro modo ma lo erano. Vivevano ogni giorno un rapporto fatto di simbiosi e amore profondo e che non si era affatto spento nel corso del tempo, anzi, la lontananza al momento era soltanto un fastidio. Un impedimento alla possibilità di vivere insieme altre mirabolanti avventure. Sherlock gli mancava, in verità non avrebbe potuto dire altro se non questo. Però sentiva nostalgia anche delle chiacchierate con Victor o del fatto che, la mattina, spesso s’infilasse nel loro letto soltanto per dar fastidio. Naturalmente subito tentavano di scacciarlo, ma tra pugni sul naso e sonori spintoni si ritrovavano sempre a ridere tutti e tre come perfetti idioti. Sì, gli mancavano tantissimo e al momento avrebbe dato tutto l’oro di cui disponeva perché Victor gli s’infilasse sotto le coperte, svegliandolo con le sue mani gelide conficcate nella schiena o perché Sherlock fosse lì accanto a lui. Casa, non era mai stata tanto lontana.

 

   
   
 

*

 

 

   
John era irrequieto, il piccione viaggiatore era partito da una ventina di giorni e non aveva ancora fatto ritorno. Si domandò se non fosse successo qualcosa alla nave o alla ciurma, pensiero nel quale indugiava spesso sebbene fosse sicuro che si trattava soltanto mera paura. Se fosse accaduta una qualsiasi disgrazia ai pirati de la Norbury, la chiacchiera gli sarebbe già arrivata. Al porto attraccavano navi a tutte le ore del giorno e ognuna portava con sé fiumi di storie diverse, racconti raccattati qua e là lungo la costa e storpiati di bocca in bocca. Era stato così che il Pirata Bianco era diventato leggenda, con un passaparola perennemente inesatto. Decine di aneddoti, tutti differenti fra loro, tenevano banco nelle vie delle cittadine più importanti delle Indie Occidentali; da Port Royal, ad Antigua sino alla piratesca Nassau, non c’era fiato che non raggiungesse il porto successivo con la stessa forza con cui un aliseo gonfiava i velacci. Se non aveva sentito ancora nulla, era perché non c’era niente da sapere. Potevano esserci molte ragioni dietro a un simile ritardo, un affare che si tirava per le lunghe o più semplicemente la lontananza da Barbados, fattore da non sottovalutare. Ciononostante non riusciva a trovarne neppure una che non recasse con sé morte e distruzione.  
«Ancora nessuna notizia da… beh, lo sai» mormorò Sarah a un certo momento, interrompendo il fluire dei suoi ragionamenti. Era sempre lo stesso giorno di marzo ed era già passato il tramonto, ma la taverna era ancora relativamente deserta. Secondo alcune chiacchiere di paese, una grossa nave mercantile era appena attraccata al porto e molti dei soliti clienti erano scesi al molo per vedere di rimediare un lavoro. Di conseguenza una sorta di calma irreale dimorava per la grande sala già pronta per servire cene spartane, e bottiglie di rum e di vino. Soltanto un paio di clienti avevano chiesto di mangiare e uno si stava già intrattenendo con una delle ragazze, al piano di sopra. Ma la situazione sarebbe cambiata presto, perché a sole calato nessuno girava mai nei pressi del molo, fatta eccezione per le guardie di stanza sui ponti delle navi o per le solite pattuglie che battevano le strade. Il rischio era di venir scambiati per un qualcuno in cerca di malaffare o in procinto di commettere un crimine di qualche tipo, e da quelle parti anima viva voleva essere scambiata per un bucaniere. Da quando capitan Moriarty era morto in circostanze misteriose, si diceva assassinato da un pirata ma nessuno poteva dirsene sicuro, i soldati erano diventati ancora più spietati. Nessuno amava la prospettiva di venire accusato di pirateria, specialmente se si considerava che la marina di Sua Maestà non era solita fare processi di alcun genere, si poteva esser condannati alla forca soltanto per un semplice sospetto. A quei tempi, essere appesi per il collo era di gran lunga più semplice che respirare.

 

«Nulla» negò, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla porta chiusa oltre la quale i suoi grassi piccioni sonnecchiavano. Soltanto allora rivolse le proprie attenzioni alla bellissima Sarah ovvero alla ragazza che, per una serie di infinite ragioni, lo salvava ancora oggi e in molti modi differenti. Era stupenda e non serviva avere una buona vista per notarlo, lo era persino tra le luci soffuse del tardo tramonto e con le lampade a olio non ancora accese. Portava un bustino che le strizzava i seni e dal quale spuntava un capezzolo o due, i capelli rossi erano raccolti e aveva un sorriso dolce in viso. Era bellissima, questo era ovvio a chiunque avesse la fortuna di ammirarla. Con le sue lentiggini e i modi di fare garbati, ma al tempo stesso con quel suo carattere forte e determinato. Ma John non era per questo che l’apprezzava, le voleva bene, a tutte loro in effetti. Erano sempre state gentili con lui, fin da quel periodo in cui era stato costretto a letto, il bilico tra la vita e la morte. Adesso che lei non c’era, Sarah e le altre lo aiutavano come potevano. A turno si occupavano della signora Hudson, le portavano da mangiare o semplicemente le tenevano compagnia. In effetti senza di loro non credeva che ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a farla franca. Era stata proprio Janine, prosperosa moretta dallo sguardo furbo, a suggerirgli di cambiare nome e fattezze per non destare sospetti nei soldati. Per questo si era fatto crescere quell’ormai folta barba, una delle novità che a Sherlock non aveva ancora rivelato così come non gli aveva parlato del pericolo che correva stando lì. Ormai tutti i Caraibi sapevano chi fosse John Watson e cosa faceva a bordo de la Norbury. In verità non si sarebbe mai aspettato di diventare famoso, eppure quando Janine gli aveva sconsigliato di presentarsi con nome e cognome, si era reso conto di quanto indispensabile fosse il nascondersi in qualche modo. L’ultima volta che era stato visto in compagnia della sua piratesca famiglia avevano assalito un mercantile olandese, trattando come sempre per uno scambio equo di merci e senza provocare alcun morto o ferito. Tutti sapevano che il biondino dalla faccia pulita e un po’ bassetto che stava sempre a fianco del capitano e del monaco Victor Trevor, era un dottore. Tutti lo chiamavano Doc e tutti lo ritenevano niente di più se non una sorta di cane da guardia del capitano. C’era anche un disegno che lo ritraeva, non proprio dettagliatamente, stampato sopra a un “Preferibilmente morto” che sostava sotto alla dicitura “Pericoloso pirata” e che John aveva intravisto su uno dei cartelli del porto. Naturalmente gli aveva fatto venire i brividi, perché in fin dei conti era lui quello che volevano. Per ucciderlo, possibilmente e per sputare sul suo cadavere, una volta che aveva tirato le cuoia. La sua cattura valeva duecento ghinee d’oro, [1] una cifra considerevole se si considerava che fino a un paio d’anni prima era un perfetto sconosciuto. Insomma, mentire riguardo se stesso e le proprie abilità mediche era necessario, così come lo era l’essersi lasciato crescere quella barba. Era per questo che non vedeva l’ora di tornare su la Norbury, voleva liberarsene al più presto e tornare a essere John Watson.  Era certo che Sherlock l’avrebbe detestata e che gli avrebbe ordinato di rasarsi al più presto, era molto folta e gli copriva in maniera importante i lineamenti del volto. Sherlock in effetti odiava l’idea che un qualsiasi tipo di peluria potesse spuntare sul suo viso, anzi era stato proprio lui, non troppo tempo prima, a dire che amava i dottori ben rasati. Ora però non contava, il capitano non era lì ma a centinaia di leghe e adesso John doveva pensare soltanto a non cacciarsi nei guai. E poi, così conciato si sentiva relativamente al sicuro. Gl’importava solo che gli inglesi che pattugliavano costantemente le strade di Indian Bridge non sapessero nulla della sua reale identità. Tutti avevano creduto facilmente alla faccenda del nipote, che era venuto per aiutare una vecchia zia malata. Persino il capitano delle guardie, un certo Lester, ormai si diceva suo grande amico e confidente. Per serate intere si era dovuto sorbire i suoi vaneggiamenti sul fatto che avrebbe catturato presto il Pirata Bianco e quel sacrilego monaco che lo accompagnava; e, per altrettante serate, John aveva dovuto mordersi la lingua e imporsi di tacere. Ovviamente li odiava tutti. Anzi, non c’era cosa che non detestasse in quel posto e se non fosse stato per la gentilezza delle ragazze o per il bisogno di dover ripagare l’ospitalità di un tempo, se ne sarebbe andato via immediatamente. Odiava i marinai che s’ubriacavano e maltrattavano Janine e le altre, andandosene senza pagare. Odiava i modi arroganti dei soldati e coloro i quali non facevano altro che bere e giocare d’azzardo o che aspettavano l’occasione buona per menare le mani.  
«Arriverà» mormorò Sarah, regalandogli un bacio gentile sulla guancia. Arriverà, annuì John riprendendo il proprio lavoro con solerzia. Doveva preparare i tavoli e spillare il vino e doveva farlo prima di sera.  
   
   
    
Il tramonto era calato relativamente in fretta, così come faceva sempre da quelle parti. Il sole era sparito dietro la linea del mare, lasciando dietro di sé un velo di ombre violacee. John non aveva avuto il tempo di contemplare la propria mera solitudine né di specchiarsi nelle limpide acque della baia, anzi, da quando aveva lasciato Antigua non pensava più a simili sciocchezze. Quella parte della sua vita era conclusa, non si sentiva più solo. Adesso aveva una famiglia, una persona che amava e degli amici. Questa solitudine era un condizione temporanea. Da quando era arrivato a Indian Bridge non aveva contemplato un singolo calar del sole, delle volte era talmente indaffarato che neppure si rendeva conto che il giorno era ormai trascorso e che la notte era scesa. Quella sera, la taverna si era popolata relativamente tardi e piuttosto in fretta. Era come se le persone si fossero riversate in massa tra tavoli e sedie. In tantissimi erano venuti per mangiare, il che aveva dato a John un gran da fare. Preso com’era non riusciva a tenere sotto controllo quelli che volevano trascorrere del tempo con qualcuna delle ragazze, di solito faceva da cane da guardia assicurandosi che non venissero picchiate o violentate. Ma quella sera aveva avuto talmente tanto da fare da non far caso né a loro né tanto meno a quel piccione che non era ancora tornato indietro. Aveva appena minacciato un paio di muscolosi marinai d’abbassare i toni, facendo capire che non si sarebbe fatto problemi a buttarli fuori, quando sentì la porta aprirsi e un leggero frusciare del vento stuzzicargli la pelle del viso. Non era un fatto nuovo, l’entrata veniva di continuo aperta e chiusa così come non era insolito che refoli d’aria più fredda entrassero e infastidissero i clienti o lui per primo. In effetti faceva molto caldo là dentro, tanto che portava sempre le maniche arrotolate fin sopra i gomiti, aveva le guance arrossate e un velo di sudore gl’imperlava la fronte. Non era nulla di propriamente insolito, eppure quel fiotto di vento appena percettibile attirò stranamente la sua attenzione. Gli aveva schiaffeggiato la faccia, provocandogli un brivido lungo la schiena e poi c’era quella strana sensazione che non ne voleva sapere di lasciarlo stare. Non sapeva come descriverla, ma si sentiva osservato ed era un sentimento che non provava da tempo, era come se una presenza a lui nota fosse relativamente vicina. Ora, c’era da dire che John Watson non era mai stata una di quelle persone che credono nella magia o nei segni del destino, in effetti non credeva in niente se non in Sherlock Holmes, ma quella notte avrebbe giurato d’aver sentito come un pizzico all’anima nel momento stesso in cui la porta si era aperta. Si era anche voltato di modo d’assicurarsi d’essere nel giusto, ma sulla soglia non aveva visto nessuno. Era impazzito, pensò tornando dietro al bancone, non c’era altra spiegazione.  
   
   
La sensazione era scomparsa. E mentre puliva i bicchieri con uno strofinaccio ormai logoro, quasi si trovò a considerare che ne sentiva addirittura la mancanza. In verità John amava essere guardato in quel modo, lo faceva sentire in pace con se stesso. Era la stessa emozione che provava quando lui e Sherlock facevano l’amore o perdeva la cognizione del tempo ascoltando Victor raccontargli una delle loro avventure, era il sentimento di quando andava a trovare Angelo in cucina o le volte in cui si tratteneva sul ponte, la notte, per fare una chiacchierata con Lestrade. Quello che s’era sentito addosso era lo sguardo di casa sua, di una nave che aveva preso possesso del suo cuore e non lo aveva lasciato mai più andare. E non era affatto impazzito, aveva sentito tutto quello. Per una serie d’infiniti istanti ma l’aveva sentita e ora, così come era arrivata, quella sensazione se n’era andata lasciandolo di nuovo solo. E dopo minuti interi trascorsi a rimuginarci e con quel pizzicore di cui già aveva nostalgia, si ritrovò a credere che magari si trattava di stanchezza. D’altronde lavorava moltissimo durante il giorno e non c’era mai nessuno che potesse sostituirlo, alla signora Hudson ancora impediva di lavorare nonostante stesse ormai più che bene. O più probabilmente era stato il freddo di quella porta lasciata aperta che aveva provocato alla sua pelle accaldata un forte brivido. Pensandoci meglio, era ovvio che si sentisse osservato dato che era lui a occuparsi di tutto lì dentro. Era naturale che le persone lo guardassero, magari nella speranza d’attirare la sua attenzione. Attenzione che venne richiamata proprio allora, e a farlo fu una voce a lui ben nota ma che sulle prime non aveva riconosciuto. Stupidamente si era convinto che si trattasse di un cliente come ce n’erano tanti altri là dentro. Eppure no, non lo era. E, a comprenderlo, impiegò più tempo di quanto sarebbe stato ritenuto lecito usarne. Era lui, pensò mentre il cuore gli sfarfallava nel petto.

 

_«Vuoi confessarti, figliolo?»_  
 

E oh, sì, pensò trionfante. Quella voce chiara e limpida, quel modo di parlare che lasciava intendere un atteggiamento vagamente canzonatorio, John avrebbe riconosciuto a chi apparteneva tra mille altri e più. Lo conosceva perché ormai aveva imparato ad amarlo e a capirlo. Era lui. John sollevò il viso con uno scatto impaziente, e soltanto allora lo vide. Un monaco sedeva a uno dei tavoli a fianco del bancone, teneva il cappuccio calato sopra la testa, le mani dentro le tasche e un grosso crocefisso di legno gli penzolava dal collo. Non aveva intuito la sua identità soltanto per furbizia o intelligenza, ma più che altro per abitudine perché, di Victor Trevor, ormai sapeva tutto. Inoltre non poteva dire che da quelle parti ci fossero molti preti o uomini di chiesa. C’era un convento di monaci benedettini in città e qualcuno entrava di tanto in tanto, pretendendo che le ragazze lo seguissero in un cammino di conversione, ma di certo non venivano mai a tarda sera. John sapeva bene chi era quel monaco che, santo, non lo era di certo. E sapeva anche perché non si levava il cappuccio, era ovvio cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno lo avesse riconosciuto. Non si trovavano a Tortuga dove la pirateria era consentita e largamente praticata, ma a Barbados ovvero un’isola sotto il protettorato inglese battuta giorno e notte da pugni di uomini in divisa. Era un rischio per lui scendere sulla terra ferma ed era sicuramente un pazzo perché Capitan Holmes aveva mezzi più sicuri per informarlo della loro presenza lì. Ciononostante, senza quasi rendersene conto si ritrovò a sorridere e ad avvicinarsi. Un passo dopo l’altro, lentamente ma con una frenesia impaziente nei gesti impacciati. Era eccitato, emozionato, felice. Voleva abbracciarlo e domandargli dove fosse Sherlock e qual era il loro piano. Eppure taceva e ancora non parlava mentre adesso, invece, aveva preso a sedersi di fronte a lui. Fingere di non conoscerlo, trattenersi dal dire o dal fare alcunché era quanto di più difficile avesse mai sperimentato in vita propria. Ma doveva farlo. Lo doveva a lui, a se stesso e a tutti quanti loro.  
 

«Non credi che un covo di puttane e ubriaconi sia il luogo meno indicato per una confessione, monaco? Va’ altrove a predicare la tua chiesa» sputò con finto disprezzo, sperando di risultare credibile.  
«Il male dimora in mezzo a noi, brav’uomo, la personificazione del peccato può sedere di fronte a te in questo momento e tu potresti anche non saperlo. Lascia che guidi la tua anima verso la salvezza.»  
«Quindi sei qui per questo? Salvarmi?» replicò John, con un gran sorriso addosso che si allargava man a mano che lo sentiva parlare. Poteva intravvedere anche le sue, di labbra stese, al di sotto del cappuccio e quasi scorgere gli occhi scintillare d’emozione. La voce era profonda, sicura, non tentennava neppure per un istante. Era intrisa d’ironia e furbizia. In lui, verità e menzogna avevano lo stesso identico peso perché soltanto Victor Trevor sapeva essere assolutamente sincero e dannatamente bugiardo pronunciando una singola frase.  
«Sono qui per salvare la tua anima» mormorò interrompendo il suo rimuginare «e per assicurarmi che il tuo fondo schiena non sia fiaccato da un qualche male. Dimmi, figlio mio, qual è il tuo nome?»  
«Daniel Hudson» rispose John, sorridendo appena in quello strano gioco che lo eccitava tanto quanto emozionava. Non vedeva l’ora di abbracciarlo, e di baciarlo, e di rivedere Sherlock e fare l’amore con lui. Seduto dove stava fremeva e s’agitava, eppure al tempo stesso rimaneva immobile come se non riuscisse neppure a pensare di muovere un muscolo.  
«E dimmi, Daniel» gli rispose Victor, rimarcando quel nome con una nota di sottile disgusto. Forse non gli piaceva o più probabilmente moriva dalla voglia di affibbiargli uno dei suoi soliti nomignoli. «In questa notte di lussuria e lascivia, in questo luogo infestato dal demonio, c’è qualche peccato che vuoi confessare?»  
«Ho commesso molti peccati, monaco, ma scommetto che un sant’uomo come te sa già perfettamente quello che potrei dire. Quindi perché sprecar tempo a confessarsi?»  
«Mh, hai commesso molti peccati dunque…» mormorò con fare meditabondo. Indubbiamente Victor era piuttosto bravo a recitare, pareva davvero che stesse soppesando le sue parole come se fosse una reale confessione. «E, dimmi, hai fornicato anche con uomini?»  
«Con uno soltanto» ammise John, ora sinceramente più teso. Nonostante la paura lo divorasse non poteva negare che una parte di sé seguitava a trovare divertente quello strano gioco con Victor. E poi lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che quel giro di parole li avrebbe condotti a discutere del capitano, ma perché? Che stesse tentando di dirgli qualcosa? Stava bene? E dove si trovava ora nello specifico? Lo aveva seguito? Il pensiero che il capitano potesse essere lì alla taverna lo eccitava da morire, iniziò anche a guardarsi attorno speranzoso, salvo poi restare deluso nell’istante stesso in cui si rese conto che non c’era nessun altro oltre Victor. Almeno non in quella sala. Naturalmente era un’idea assurda, era pericolosissimo per la Norbury attraccare al porto così come per il Pirata Bianco passeggiare lungo le vie della città. Oltretutto si era fatto ripromettere dal capitano che non si sarebbe mai andato a ficcare in pericoli così stupidi. Tuttavia, adesso che lo desiderava e che gli mancava tanto da far male, si ritrovò a sperare che gli avesse disubbidito se lo augurò con una forza tale che non era poi dissimile da quanto si ritrovasse a desiderare che non ci fosse. L’incoerenza dei sentimenti era terrificante, era un saliscendi di sensazioni ed emozioni difficile da controllare, di certo era potente tanto quanto l’amore che provava per il Pirata Bianco.  
«Con lui ho diviso il letto molte volte» riprese, ora più calmo. «Tante da non averne mai abbastanza e che il tuo Dio mi perdoni, ci fornicherei anche adesso.»  
«Siamo miseri peccatori al cospetto di Dio, figlio mio» rispose Victor con tono solenne, quasi di preghiera. «Ma il Nostro Signore Dio è grande e perdona ogni cosa, occorre solo che da parte tua ci sia la volontà di cambiare la tua vita attuale. Serve che tu nutra il sincero desiderio di redimerti per i tuoi peccati.»  
«Potrei cambiare la mia vita qui in questo luogo soltanto per amore dell’uomo che amo.»  
«Ah, dunque lo ami» mormorò Victor, in modo furbo. Non pareva una domanda, quanto più un’affermazione. Era sicuro che lo sapesse già piuttosto bene, anzi era stato proprio lui a spingerlo a farsi avanti col capitano. Una parte di John non comprendeva sino in fondo il senso quel discorso, ma d’altro canto era quasi sicuro che il significato di tutto quello fosse testare il suo sentimento. Oltre che giocare, perché in fondo Victor Trevor restava un idiota. Era come se lo stesse testando, quasi lo stesse spingendo alla sfida di dover superare una prova prima che gli venisse concesso di far ritorno a casa. Una sorta di vendetta per il suo allontanamento, mai del tutto accettato né dal monaco né dal capitano. Capitano, che quasi sicuramente ignorava il sentimento di un Victor che di certo se la stava ghignando sotto a quel dannatissimo cappuccio, divertendosi alle sue spalle.  
«Moltissimo, monaco, io lo amo più della mia stessa vita.»  
«E ami lui e lui soltanto?» gli domandò con aria quasi svagata. Cielo, se non ne avesse avuto quella stessa certezza che possedeva, grazie alla profonda conoscenza che aveva di quell’uomo, avrebbe pensato di trovarsi al cospetto di un monaco come ce n’erano molti altri. Eppure era lui e John lo sapeva ormai con ogni fibra di se stesso. Era lui nell’atteggiamento, nella maniera di parlare. Era lui nel formicolio che gli faceva sentire al cuore, era lui in tutto e per tutto.  
«No, in effetti ce n’è un altro che ha rapito il mio cuore» mormorò, divertito dalla piega che stava prendendo la conversazione. Tutto quello serviva soltanto a glorificare se stesso? Davvero? Pensò ridacchiando appena.  
«Raccontami di questo misterioso uomo, figliolo.»  
«Beh» iniziò John, lasciandosi appena andare a un divertimento lieve che espresse in una risata bella e sincera. «Si crede bello, ma in realtà non è un granché. Dice d’avere un pisello molto grosso, ma il mio è più grande e lui lo sa. Pensa di essere un grande amatore, ma sa amare molto di più col cuore che con ciò che ha in mezzo alle gambe. Si crede divertente però non fa mica tanto ridere. A volte è anche un idiota. Anzi, lo è spesso. Lo abbiamo chiamato “L’idiota” per una ragione. E poi… Beh, conosco persone che non lo prendono mai sul serio, che pensano sia soltanto scherzi e parole vuote. La verità è che è la persona più complessa e meravigliosa che esista; è profondo, divertente, sentimentale e immensamente fragile e so con altrettanta esattezza che se fosse qui in questo momento piangerebbe come un bambino soltanto perché felice di vedermi. Così come so che non lo ammetterebbe mai, perché ama me tanto quanto ama il suo capitano e io non posso ormai fare a meno di nessuno dei due.» A quell’accorata confessione, il monaco non rispose. John lo vide alzarsi e torreggiare appena su di lui. Seduto come stava, a gambe aperte su quella seggiola sgangherata, si ritrovò a volgere lo sguardo verso l’alto. Ora, grazie alle ombre di luce che filtravano sotto al cappuccio, poteva notare un sorriso sincero e affettuoso divorargli le espressioni del viso e brillare di divertimento. Era illuminato appena dalle lanterne accese nella taverna, ma c’era e John poteva sentirlo su di sé al pari di una seconda pelle. Con uno scatto, Victor gli afferrò un braccio tirandolo in piedi e strattonandolo con rude dolcezza. Quindi gli si fece vicino, mormorandogli all’orecchio parole che lui solo avrebbe potuto sentire.  
«A mezzanotte, in cantina. Mi sei mancato, dolcezza» disse, poi si scostò e a, voce più alta, aggiunse: «In questo luogo di perdizione non c’è speranza che io possa fare qualcosa per la tua anima, figliolo.»  
«Ecco, vattene, monaco. Qui non vogliamo confessioni né le tue croci, ma solo divertirci.» Dopodiché Victor svicolò via, John lo vide uscire dalla porta principale e scomparire nelle ombre della notte.  
   
 

   
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]La Ghinea è stata una moneta in circolo molto importante durante il seicento. Era usata tantissimo e c’era sia d’oro che d’argento. Non mi è chiaro perfettamente il valore se comparato alla moneta attuale, ma ho creduto che cento ghinee per la testa di un pirata fossero una cifra comunque considerevole.
> 
> Note: Non mi sono mai spiegata il motivo per cui Moffat e Gatiss abbiano deciso di dare a Sherlock il soprannome di Barbagialla. “Barbagialla e il terrore dei sette mari e mezzo” è infatti un film del 1983 praticamente sconosciuto, su questo pirata inoltre ci sono pochissime altre cose (ho trovato solo una collana di racconti per bambini). Ho voluto tirarlo in ballo, affibbiando a John questo soprannome, perché mi sono imbattuta tempo fa in una fanart in cui un barbuto John era vestito da pirata. Avevo deciso di farci una storia, ma potevo scriverne una normale? Ho pensato di tornare sulla piratelock.
> 
> Naturalmente non mi sono dimenticata dalla long che avevo interrotto l’estate scorsa per ragioni di salute. Ma sono in un’empasse con quella storia, perché rileggendola non mi piace più com’è scritta e dovrei cambiare tutto quanto e insomma ci devo ragionare sopra. Nel frattempo ho scritto questa che, tecnicamente, è ambientata prima di quella e che non cambierebbe i fatti narrati lì. Ho ancora intenzione di prenderla in mano, anche se non so precisamente quando.
> 
> La storia sarà di circa tre o quattro capitoli. Di questi è scritto soltanto il secondo, quindi è una WIP. Consiglio di seguirla soltanto a chi ha letto la precedente, perché ignorarla minerebbe la conoscenza dei personaggi e delle ambientazioni già citate in: “Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro”. Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono giunti sin qui.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John raggiunge Victor all'appuntamento prefissato, ma una volta giunto lì tutte le sue speranze svaniscono: la Norbury è molto lontana dall'isola di Barbados e per ritrovare il suo amato capitano, dovrà aspettare.

   
L’Hudders non aveva un orario di chiusura prestabilito, solitamente era intorno all’una di notte o forse più tardi ma da che ci viveva, John non aveva mai sprangato la porta oltre le due del mattino. Questo perché Indian Bridge non era una città di perdizione, agitata dalla vita notturna. La gente, a Barbados, viveva di giorno. Viveva nel mercato, nel porto, dentro le botteghe. E la maggior parte della popolazione aborriva con fermezza un certo tipo di comportamento licenzioso, mal tollerando alcune delle attività professate nelle locande. La stessa presenza delle prostitute era vibratamente condannata, al punto che sarebbe stato lecito domandarsi come facessero a esercitare il proprio meretricio senza venire arrestate. Ogni volta che se lo chiedeva gli tornavano alla mente le parole con cui Sherlock era solito discutere di questo argomento:  _“Ogni azione che un uomo compie ha sempre a che vedere con il proprio tornaconto. Essere corsari, soldati o pirati non rende più o meno virtuosi e soprattutto non legittima la condotta di nessuno. Un atto di egoismo è tale anche se a commetterlo è il comandante d’una guarnigione”._ Per i pirati de la Norbury le parole del capitano erano considerate legge e la sua condotta morale largamente approvata. Nessuno poteva sapere con certezza quanti fossero effettivamente d’accordo e chi invece lo seguisse per il proprio tornaconto, considerato che anche i più semplici marinai guadagnavano fior di soldi, ma si poteva esser più che certi che tra gli ufficiali di grado superiore fosse diffusa la convinzione che non sempre i soldati di Sua Maestà fossero uomini moralmente ineccepibili. Di virtuoso, la nobile marina britannica non aveva proprio niente e John lo aveva imparato da quando era tornato a Barbados. Infatti era per volontà dei soldati che alle puttane era concesso lavorare ed era piuttosto probabile che finché quella dolce compagnia andava bene al comandante della guarnigione, non sarebbe stato fatto loro alcun male. E aveva vissuto per talmente tanto tempo immerso dentro alla bigotta e odiosa legalità di Indian Bridge, che non vedeva l’ora di tornare a pirateggiare. Dopo mesi di bugie e di labbra martoriate per impedirsi di dare rispostacce, si ritrovava a provare nostalgia verso quello stesso spirito della pirateria, che veniva tanto strenuamente professata da Sherlock Holmes. Oh, lui gli mancava più di tutto quanto il resto ma non si soffermava mai a pensarci troppo, era discretamente difficile dover tornare a una realtà in cui non c’era. Era per questo che non riusciva ad accettare l’esistenza di Daniel Hudson, pacifico e barbuto nipote della signora Hudson, l’anziana locandiera simpatica a tutti. Daniel era un brav'uomo, si voleva sposare con una dolce ragazza dalla quale sarebbe presto tornato e amava quel lavoro che svolgeva con solerzia e passione. Ma quello non era niente se non un personaggio, un qualcuno che non esisteva e che incarnava in realtà tutto ciò che John non era. Ovvero una canaglia con un odioso senso di giustizia (almeno a detta di Victor, sempre pronto a rimbeccarlo) e una forte brama d’avventura. Ma fare il bucaniere non era affatto un mestiere facile e John Watson lo sapeva più di qualunque altra persona vivesse lì a Barbados. Per prima cosa non poteva mai davvero dire d’essere al sicuro, ma più che preoccuparsi per se stesso, temeva per la vita dell’uomo che amava, per quella di Victor, di Archie e di chiunque a bordo. Di certo si trattava di un mestiere pericoloso e per quanto Lestrade si dicesse sicuro che la Norbury e il suo capitano avessero una via d’uscita, grazie a certe carte consegnate da Mycroft Holmes e siglate dalla Regina, tutti sapevano che ogni giorno rischiavano il collo. Non c’era un porto realmente sicuro in tutto il golfo del Messico, ma era comunque ciò che s’erano scelti e John, che pirata non lo era poi da molto, non avrebbe cambiato quel che aveva per nulla al mondo. Ogni membro dell’equipaggio era fiero d’andare coscientemente contro quella stessa marina britannica che, seppur splendente a una prima occhiata, nascondeva soprusi e ingiustizie. Sì, la vita che facevano era pericolosa. Eppure, per assurdo, trovava molto più complesso stare a Indian Bridge. Non era semplice per un uomo dai sani principi e la solida morale come lui, abituato a dire sempre ciò che pensava, l’impedirsi di parlare. Doveva assolutamente tornare a casa, lo voleva disperatamente. Fu per questo che, in quella notte dei primi di marzo, una gioia mista ad aspettativa prese a divorare le sue membra. Victor era appena stato lì, era successo veramente e questo significava una cosa soltanto: erano venuti a prenderlo.  
 

Nell’andirivieni che affollava la taverna, quella serata non era diversa da tutte le altre. Tanta gente, molte chiacchiere, musica a volontà e quel vociare fastidioso che spezzava il silenzio dei viottoli circostanti, arrivando finanche dentro le case che s’affacciavano a ridosso dell’Hudders. Nonostante avesse tentato di mantenere una parvenza di tranquillità, John era stato agitato per tutto il tempo. Da quando aveva visto Victor sparire chissà dove la sua mente non aveva smesso di vorticare, e il cuore di battere all’impazzata. Dopo aver tanto aspettato, il giorno era finalmente arrivato ma lui aveva troppe domande e fin tanti di quei dubbi, che il prete però non aveva ancora sciolto. Evitò di rimuginare sul motivo che aveva spinto Sherlock a non avvisarlo del loro arrivo e del perché nessun altro si fosse fatto ancora vedere, convincendosi che avrebbe saputo tutto quanto a tempo debito. Doveva soltanto tenere duro e aspettare la mezzanotte, poi avrebbe saputo tutto. Naturalmente non fu affatto facile, anzitutto l’agitazione aveva preso possesso del suo corpo con così tanta violenza che delle volte incespicava nei passi ed era costretto a farsi ripetere le ordinazioni perché non ascoltava mai cosa la gente aveva da dirgli. Sarah gli aveva persino domandato se stesse bene, affermazione alla quale non aveva risposto se non con un mormorato: “È soltanto stanchezza” che mise fine alla discussione. In quel momento una parte di lui avrebbe desiderato raccontarle tutta la verità, dato che ne avevano parlato così tanto che ormai lei sapeva tutto della sua storia col Pirata Bianco. Aveva raccontato ogni cosa a Sarah, di sé e di quello che provava per Victor e Sherlock e una parte di lui era convinta che quella che ormai poteva considerare come un’amica, meritasse di conoscere la verità. Allo stesso tempo sapeva di non poter affrontare un discorso del genere in quel luogo e in mezzo a tutta quella gente, a Barbados i soldati avevano le orecchie lunghe e spie dappertutto, erano sempre in cerca di pirati mascherati da bravi uomini o di qualcuno da accusare. E quindi tacque, a fatica e soffrendo per il suo non poter dire tutta quanta la verità, ma si limitò ad annuire e a invitarla a tornare a occuparsi dei clienti. Clienti di cui, fondamentalmente, a John non importava nulla. Non gl’interessava cosa volessero da bere e neppure che pagassero, avrebbe voluto soltanto mandarli tutti al diavolo e raggiungere Victor Trevor ovunque si trovasse. Voleva che i minuti corressero alla svelta o che l’orologio che se ne stava appeso dietro il bancone, facesse scorrere le lancette un po’ più rapidamente. Voleva cancellare gli ultimi mesi della sua vita, tornare indietro e far sì di non prendere quell’assurda decisione d’andarsene via da la Norbury. Naturalmente era felice d’aver aiutato Mrs Hudson e voleva bene a lei e a tutte quante le ragazze, ma Sherlock… Dio, per Sherlock provava un qualcosa di così forte e totalizzante, che era impossibile per chiunque altro soppiantare quel sentimento. Era per questo motivo che il tempo non passava mai e che l’attesa lo stava lentamente logorando, era per questo che balbettava e inciampava e che non dava retta a nessuno. Perché la verità è che il tempo spesso è un bastardo e in quella notte dei primi di marzo, con lui, si stava divertendo da morire. Questa benedetta mezzanotte era una meta irraggiungibile e più gettava occhiate all’orologio più si sentiva nervoso, era frenetico in ogni cosa che faceva oltre che distratto da fantasticherie che gli passavano per la mente. Victor non gli aveva detto niente, limitandosi a giocare. Quel dannato prete non aveva fatto altro che divertirsi senza preoccuparsi d’informarlo di nulla. Lui però voleva sapere, aveva bisogno di sapere: Sherlock dove si trovava? Era lì sull’isola oppure era a bordo de la Norbury, da una qualche parte a largo? Ma soprattutto, era venuto solo? Perché se da una parte non aveva fatto che chiedersi per quale motivo il monaco fosse piombato lì senza alcuna avvisaglia, dall’altro non aveva fatto niente se non guardarsi attorno nella speranza di scorgere una certa figura alta e slanciata. Non pretendeva sicuramente che il capitano scendesse a terra, si sarebbe accontentato di Angelo o di Bill Wiggins, insomma di chiunque gli potesse ricordare che la vita a bordo della nave del Pirata Bianco non era stata un sogno, ma che era esistita per davvero. Proprio malgrado, però, John non aveva visto nessuno. Tutte le volte che aveva sentito la porta aprirsi, era scattato a guardare in quella direzione speranzoso di poter finalmente vedere un volto a lui conosciuto. Sussultava negli attimi in cui sentiva una risata o quando tra le chiacchiere spuntava una voce più profonda delle altre. Se prima d’allora non era mai successo, quella sera tutto pareva volergli ricordare la sua nave e i suoi amici. Era stata colpa di Victor, rivederlo aveva scatenato sentimenti e ricordi che erano ormai impossibili da fermare. Si sentiva un perfetto idiota, ma gli mancava tutto e voleva tornare. Voleva disperatamente tornare a casa.

 

 

   
 

*

   
   
 

 

Fu con una certa fretta che si ritrovò a sprangare la porta e a serrare per bene tutte le imposte. Non che ci tenesse particolarmente a farlo, ma per quanto sentisse il bisogno di scendere in cantina e tempestare Victor di domande, sapeva anche che era importante non destare sospetti di alcun genere. La benedetta mezzanotte era finalmente arrivata e lui era riuscito a liberarsi non senza difficoltà di tutti i clienti, anche i più restii ad abbandonare la taverna. Le ragazze si erano già ritirate nelle rispettive stanze e John sapeva qualcuno si sarebbe insospettito nel trovare le imposte ancora spalancate, e l’ultima cosa che desiderava era che la signora Hudson avesse dei problemi a causa della sua sparizione improvvisa. Quindi fece il proprio lavoro con solerzia e soltanto dopo che ebbe finito si ritrovò a guardarsi attorno. La sala era un completo disastro di stoviglie, bicchieri e bottiglie che erano gettate alla rinfusa sui tavoli mentre alcune delle sedie erano finite malamente a terra. Se fosse stata una notte qualsiasi avrebbe certamente iniziato a rassettare, cominciando dai tavoli, cosa che faceva sempre per non gravare il lavoro mattutino, fatto molto spesso di un giro al mercato del paese, ma quella, una notte qualsiasi non lo era affatto. Non sarebbe salito a dormire come faceva ogni sera, non avrebbe controllato che i suoi piccioni fossero a posto e al sicuro. E il giorno successivo non sarebbe andato a trovare la signora Hudson, chiedendole come stava. Non avrebbe chiacchierato con Sarah o scritto l’ennesima lettera a Sherlock, puntualmente bruciata subito dopo averla finita. Perché c’era Victor Trevor che lo aspettava in cantina, il che significava che se ne sarebbe andato quella notte stessa, magari approfittando del favore delle tenebre avrebbe raggiunto la Norbury in tempo per il sorgere del sole. Doveva sbrigarsi, pensò, non c’era un attimo da perdere. In un attimo gettò via lo strofinaccio che aveva da ore posato sulla spalla e si liberò al contempo del grembiule, ormai poco utile. Spense tutte quante le luci, lasciando accesa soltanto una lanterna grazie alla quale si sarebbe fatto strada fin di sotto. La cantina era un locale piuttosto grande che si trovava interrato rispetto alla sala principale, era molto umida, piuttosto buia e non conteneva nulla se non scorte di cibo e botti di vino e rum. John odiava quel posto, era costretto a ripulirlo ogni singolo giorno per evitare che i topi facessero il comodo loro e ciononostante si respirava comunque un’aria malsana carica di vino e muffa che gli dava allo stomaco. La si poteva raggiungere soltanto attraverso la cucina, grazie a una scalinata composta di scalini piccoli e molto alti dai quali aveva sempre paura di cadere. Un timore che in quei frangenti era accentuato, dato che non poteva dire d’esserci mai andato la notte, anzi evitava accuratamente di dover scendere là sotto dopo il calar del sole e spesso faceva incetta di cibo per la cena tutto in una volta. E mentre percorreva quei gradini con studiata lentezza si ritrovò a chiedersi per quale motivo quello scellerato gli avesse dato appuntamento laggiù. Presumeva fosse una questione di segretezza, ma era anche vero che non aveva la certezza di niente. Sperava solo che quel piano l’avesse ideato Sherlock stesso, e chi poteva dirlo magari lo stava aspettando in fondo alla scalinata. D’altronde, l’ultima volta che era stato costretto a vivere all'Hudders, per riprendere le forze dopo la caduta in mare assieme a Moriarty, Victor e il capitano si erano presentati senza preavviso in una sera come tante. Perché questa volta avrebbe dovuto essere diversa? Cielo, poteva quasi sentire la sua voce baritonale chiamarlo in una maniera velatamente sensuale. Aveva bisogno di lui, un bisogno disperato tanto quanto la necessità che aveva in quel momento d’incamerare aria nei polmoni. Era eccitato e impaziente. Distratto dal puzzo di muffa e vino, emozionato dalla prospettiva di ritrovare finalmente Sherlock Holmes. Quindi strinse con maggior forza la lanterna che teneva tra le mani e accelerò il ritmo della discesa. I gradini scricchiolavano, uno dopo l’altro emettevano cigolii sinistri. Dalle due finestrelle poste in alto filtrava pochissime luce, doveva esserci la luna piena pensò osservando un fascio argentato che penetrava in maniera prepotente il buio. Fascio che gli permise di scorgere una figura sdraiata a terra, era la sagoma di un uomo abbigliato evidentemente in vestiti monacali. Victor, era chiaramente lui e stava ingollando rum direttamente dalla botte. Poteva vedere il liquido ambrato scendergli in gola e bagnargli il collo. Pareva un assetato che beve acqua dopo la traversata di un deserto. Di Sherlock, osservò, non c’era nessuna traccia. Era stato uno sciocco a pensare che fosse là sotto. Era troppo pericoloso per lui scendere sulla terraferma e in un isola come Barbados oltretutto, perennemente pattugliata da soldati inglesi.  
   
   
«Victor!» esclamò, con una punta di rimprovero nel tono della voce che non si trattenere dal mostrare. «Ah, la cantina era perché volevi rubare.» Pur sapendo di aver tentato con tutto se stesso di mantenere quel certo tono di disapprovazione, era più che sicuro che non fosse riuscito in molto. C’era una risata mal trattenuta nascosta tra i respiri, oltre che nell’espressione del suo volto non poi così corrucciata. Gli ci era voluto poco per rendersi conto di non essere credibile. Nemmeno riusciva a trattenere la voglia di ridere. Aveva desiderato per mesi lasciarsi andare al punto da sbellicarsi fino alle lacrime, così come dire tutto quello che pensava e ora lo poteva finalmente fare. Poteva tirare un sospiro di sollievo e permettere a ogni sentimento negativo di scivolare fuori. Eppure non lo fece, anche se lo desiderava con tutto quanto se stesso. Al contrario strinse con più forza la lanterna che teneva stretta tra le dita e intanto che mille e più pensieri gli si affollavano sulla punta della lingua, graffiandogli le espressioni del volto, si ritrovò a ripensare a tutte quelle falsità che aveva detto ai soldati. Fingere di ripugnare la pirateria era stato doloroso e per quanto sapesse che Sherlock avrebbe approvato i suoi sforzi, non riusciva a non sentirsi orribile. Avrebbe dovuto confessarlo a Victor, ma anche questo non fece. Restò fermo ai piedi delle scale, le ombre tremavano sui muri proiettandolo malamente le loro sagome. La sua mano vibrava appena. Lo sguardo, tacitamente posato a terra. Una vergogna palpabile aveva preso possesso dei suoi sensi, attanagliando ogni pensiero che faceva. Era certo che non ne sarebbe mai più uscito, se non che fu proprio quel falso monaco che aveva di fronte a risvegliarlo dal torpore.  
 

«Ah, dolcezza, tu e il tuo senso del dovere» brontolò, tirandosi in piedi con uno scatto repentino. «Lo ammetto non mi era affatto mancato.» Nelle azioni che compiva, così come nelle parole che diceva, Victor Trevor raramente lasciava passare il reale sentimento che provava. In questo era del tutto simile a Sherlock Holmes, la sostanziale differenza risiedeva nel fatto che mentre il capitano sembrava perennemente imbronciato o tutt’al più annoiato, Victor appariva come il giocherellone un po’ tonto senza alcun interesse reale, fatta eccezione per le donne. Ciò che la maggior parte ignorava era il suo essere un uomo infinitamente leale, una persona su cui si poteva sempre contare per un aiuto o una parola di conforto, detta alla sua maniera naturalmente. Victor era un ottimo combattente, abile sia con la spada che con la pistola, che parlava correntemente diverse lingue, tra cui lo spagnolo e il francese. Anima viva aveva idea di quanto fosse coraggioso e intelligente, non tanto quanto capitan Holmes, ma abbastanza da riuscire a ideare piani ingegnosi. Niente di tutto questo però, le persone, potevano anche lontanamente immaginarlo, a stento i compagni di viaggio a bordo de la Norbury lo ritenevano un qualcuno di valido. E la colpa era del sorriso scanzonato, delle volgarità che gli uscivano frequentemente dalla bocca così come dell’espressione vagamente disinteressata che aveva perennemente dipinta in faccia. Soltanto lui (e ovviamente Sherlock) poteva di dire di sapere cosa ci fosse sotto tutti quegli strati di finzione, ormai lo conosceva come le proprie tasche; era uno scellerato amorale, e John lo amava anche per questo. Lo amava soprattutto perché sapeva che sotto quelle che parevano indifferenza e fastidio, riusciva a scorgere un’anima sensibile e fragile. Era difficile vedere l’anima di padre Trevor, John stesso poteva dire d’averla scorta in un numero limitato d’occasioni ma c’era ed era lì anche in quel momento. Era lì e batteva di vita e amore per lui. Fu proprio per questo che riuscì a notare quanto di meraviglioso risiedeva dietro a quel sorriso da sbruffone, perché era negli occhi che Victor non riusciva mai del tutto celarsi. In essi dimorava una stilla di verità impossibile da cancellare, un’amarezza palpabile, una tristezza che niente e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a eliminare e che feriva John Watson più di quanto desiderasse ammettere. Dopo che ebbe incrociato il suo sguardo e notato la felicità mista a dolore che scorgeva ogni volta che posava gli occhi su di lui, non riuscì più a trattenersi e posata la lanterna a terra gli si lanciò contro, stringendolo in un abbraccio impetuoso e carico di quel sentimento di nostalgia col quale recentemente era costretto a convivere. Era un abbraccio dentro al quale anche Victor si era lasciato andare, aggrappandosi a lui con ritrovato vigore. Riuscì a sentirci tutta la sua sofferenza, la paura e il dolore che aveva provato per quella separazione forzata. C’era anche Sherlock là dentro, oh sì. C’era lui e il peso della loro lontananza. Erano stati separati soltanto per pochi mesi, ma a tutti loro era sembrata un’eternità.  

 

«Mi sei mancato» sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
«Anche tu, John.» Fu allora che comprese il reale peso di quell’abbraccio, oltre che la portata delle emozioni che provava perché Victor non lo chiamava mai per nome. Lo aveva fatto in un paio di rare occasioni e sempre quando arrivava al punto in cui arrendersi e levare ogni costrutto, diventava vitale, ma in quel momento il monaco sacrilego che tutti conoscevano e che per difendersi aveva bisogno di esagerazioni e menzogne, era scomparso. Quel che aveva davanti era solamente un uomo, felice d’incontrare una delle persone più importanti della sua vita.  
«Da morire. Mi sei mancato da morire, dannato Watson.» Poi, Victor lo baciò due volte. E in modi del tutto differenti, tanto da non sembrare fossero dati dalla medesima persona. Il primo fu a fior di labbra, delicato. Non trasudava passione né attrazione, ma soltanto amore incondizionato e totale devozione. C’era amicizia, stima, amore e rispetto ed era quel tipo di tocco fugace che gli aveva visto regalare piuttosto spesso anche a Sherlock, un bacio leggero e innocente del quale mai si era visto geloso. Ma il secondo… oh, il secondo fu differente. Fu travolgente, passionale, disperato. Fu un danzare di lingue vigoroso. Inaspettato perché no, Victor non baciava mai nessuno in quel modo, neanche le puttane dei bordelli con le quali si limitava a del sesso occasionale. Victor, in effetti, non baciava nessuno se non lui e Sherlock perché era convinto che i baci fossero quelle cose da innamorati che lui al contrario detestava. Erano le sdolcinatezze tipiche di quelle persone che altro non desiderano altro dalla vita se non rotolarsi fra le lenzuola. Erano manifestazioni di quel sentimento che lui non provava per nessuno, nemmeno per Sherlock per il quale nutriva pur un amore sincero e sconfinato. No, quello non era un bacio che apparteneva a loro né tanto meno a Victor. Quello era Sherlock, era lui che lo aveva stretto in quel modo, lui che lo aveva preso e che aveva affondato la lingua nella sua bocca, lasciandolo sconvolto e confuso. Lui che per un istante aveva vissuto nell’animo di Victor. Ciononostante John faticò prima di rendersi conto di cosa fosse realmente successo, inizialmente si era scostato con una certa fermezza, confuso e stordito ma soltanto dopo che l’ebbe sentito parlare trovò la chiarezza necessaria.  
«Questo è da parte sua» mormorò, strizzandogli l’occhio prima di tornare a stringerlo in un abbraccio che già era completamente diverso dalla passionalità di poco prima. «Mi ha mostrato esattamente come baciarti e mi ha detto di dirti che ti sta aspettando. A gambe aperte aggiungerei io.»  
«Scommetto che ti ha fatto una lezione» sorrise con un pizzico di leggerezza in più nel cuore che nonostante tutto stentava ad arrivare. Era felice per quel bacio e d’averci sentito Sherlock, di averlo percepito per davvero e dopo tutti quei mesi, eppure non riusciva a rischiarare la propria mente perché era sicuro che mancasse ancora qualcosa in quel quadro perfetto di bei sentimenti ovvero la verità: dov’era la Norbury? E perché non c’era nessuno di loro?  
«Oh, sì certo. Cosa piace a John Watson, parte I: il bacio in bocca.» Rideva, Victor e lo faceva sinceramente. Lo faceva con gli occhi, si vedeva che in lui viveva una sorta di divertimento sollevato. Doveva esser felice d’averlo ritrovato oltre che d’averlo davanti sano e salvo. «Seriamente, dolcezza, lui sta impazzendo senza di te. Ti prego dimmi che verrai via con me stanotte.»  
«D-dove si trova?» balbettò, quasi senza parole.  
«A mezza giornata a nord ovest di Tortuga.» Ma come? Pensò John, sentendosi mancare la terra sotto ai piedi. Come poteva essere così lontano e come aveva fatto Victor a raggiungere Barbados senza una nave? Era sicuro che avrebbe incontrato Sherlock entro l’alba, ma a quanto pareva sarebbe occorso ancora più tempo prima di ritrovarsi. C’erano troppe cose che voleva sapere, su tutto il perché di quella decisione.  
«Non te lo posso spiegare, non adesso almeno» precisò, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e baciandolo nuovamente e questa volta come faceva sempre. Leggero e delicato, come quell’amico che amico non lo era affatto e al quale non avrebbe più saputo rinunciare. «Per adesso sappi che non ci siamo potuti avvicinare con la Norbury, il capitano ha creduto che una persona soltanto bastasse a tirarti fuori ma non poteva rischiare di venire a prenderti lui. Barbados, Port Royal… da quando Moriarty non c’è più i porti sono diventati ancora più pericolosi, dovremo stare all’erta perché qualcosa si muove nell’ombra.»  
«Che cosa si muove? Che pericolo corriamo?»  
«Non abbiamo tempo adesso, c’è una nave che ci aspetta al porto e che partirà al sorgere del sole con o senza di noi. Adesso devi prendere le tue cose e devi farlo in fretta. Io ti aspetterò in cucina, usciremo dall’entrata posteriore.»  
«D’accordo, mi sbrigo in un attimo» mormorò afferrando la lanterna e incamminandosi in direzione del piano superiore. Tentennò quasi nel lasciarlo nuovamente, aveva come la sensazione che non doveva assolutamente separarsi più da Victor da quel momento in avanti. E quindi indugiò a metà della scalinata con la mano tremante e lo sguardo che si soffermava a osservare le ombre agitate dalla lucerna. Fu allora che la sua voce lo richiamò e questa volta era carica di scherno, del più sincero e meraviglioso divertimento che gli fosse capitato d’ascoltare di recente. Si voltò appena in sua direzione, poteva difficilmente scorgere la sua sagoma e intuire a malapena il suo sorriso sornione allargargli il volto di gioia, ma non gl’importava perché avrebbe potuto dire esattamente cosa ci fosse dipinta su quella faccia da canaglia.  
«Mio caro Barbagialla, resti sempre una dolcezza.» E detto questo, Victor scomparve tra le ombre della cantina. John era sicuro che si fosse rimesso a bere, ma di tempo non ne aveva nemmeno per sgridarlo.  
   
   
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
 

John Watson era sempre stato un uomo ordinato. Merito della formazione militare, oltre che della disciplina medica che suo padre gli aveva impartito fin da bambino. Aveva un proprio rigore mentale che manifestava in gesti quotidiani come rifarsi il letto, sistemare con cura le proprie erbe mediche o, in loro assenza, abiti e oggetti personali. Pur non avendo ricevuto notizie da ormai molti mesi era sicuro che prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe cambiato e che la sua trovata quotidianità sarebbe stata spezzata presto. Per questo motivo, da giorni teneva pronta una sacca contenente i propri effetti personali e aveva anche scritto una lettera indirizzata alla signora Hudson, nella quale la ringraziava per ogni cosa. Righe che si era ritrovato a rileggere ogni sera prima di addormentarsi, trovandole ogni volta inadeguate e prive di alcuna impronta personale. Ci aveva lavorato moltissimo e soltanto alla fine era giunto a una stesura adatta. Ciononostante, pensò mentre lasciava cadere il foglio sopra al letto, ancora gli sembrava una lettera d’addio. Non sapeva spiegarsene le ragione ma aveva la vaga sensazione che quelle sarebbero state le ultime parole che le avrebbe rivolto. Aveva pensato piuttosto spesso a quella ridicola convinzione, ma in quei frangenti non ci rimuginò affatto. Voleva soltanto andarsene e raggiungere quella nave il prima possibile. Quindi ridiscese frettolosamente le scale, fermandosi per un istante o due sulla porta della cucina. Attimi, durante i quali prese a rimirare quel luogo a cui in fondo teneva. Non sapeva cosa gli avrebbe riservato il futuro, era impossibile prevedere quali avventure avrebbe incontrato la Norbury sul proprio cammino e specialmente in virtù di quelle “Ombre” nominate da Victor, eppure non poteva fare a meno di pensare che quella fosse l’ultima volta che avrebbe visto l’Hudders. Di nuovo quel sentore si fece strada dentro di lui, torcendogli lo stomaco ed era un pensiero sciocco e privo di alcun fondamento, eppure non poté fare a meno di guardare all’insù e a volgere lo sguardo alle stanze delle ragazze.  
«Grazie di tutto» mormorò fra sé, dopodiché raggiunse Victor.  
   
   
No, il piano non lo seppe neanche dopo di allora. Neppure mentre camminava al fianco dell’odiatissimo pirata padre Trevor (odiato non da lui, ovviamente) lungo le viuzze strette di Indian Bridge. L’Hudders era situato relativamente lontano dal porto e quindi occorreva una buona camminata per riuscire a raggiungerlo, la mattina solitamente John impiegava più di dieci minuti anche solo per scorgere il molo, a peggiorare la situazione c’era il fatto che dovevano prestare attenzione alle pattuglie e non destare sospetti in qualche vagabondo notturno. Inoltre e per quanto tutti lo conoscessero col nome di Daniel Hudson, sarebbe stato difficile il giustificare la sua presenza accanto di un pirata ben noto come Victor Trevor, vagabondo dal travestimento ormai conosciuto da tutti ovvero quello del monaco che si aggirava armato di coltelli e che sotto il saio teneva una cintola con tanto di pistole e polvere da sparo. No, non era affatto un luogo sicuro per due pirati come loro e magari conoscere il piano avrebbe potuto permettergli di dare una mano, o perlomeno di capire cosa stessero facendo e perché. E invece Victor, che da Sherlock aveva preso solo brutte abitudini, procedeva a passo svelto. Il cappuccio tirato su sopra la testa, la croce di legno a ciondolare giù per il collo, un vago olezzo di rum impregnato addosso e i modi sicuri, di chi sa esattamente cosa deve fare e come lo deve fare.  
«Si può sapere dove stiamo andando?»  
«Non fare domande ovvie, dolcezza» lo rimproverò con un tono che ricordava moltissimo il loro capitano. «Mi pare d’averti già detto che c’è una nave che ci aspetta al porto.»  
«Sì, ma chi è e perché un capitano sarebbe disposto ad aiutarci?» Forse aveva alzato un po’ troppo la voce, perché lo vide sussultare e quindi fermarsi all’improvviso. In un attimo lo aveva spinto contro al muro, addossandosi contro di lui e tappandogli la bocca facendogli segno di stare zitto. John poteva dire d’aver mai visto così tanta brutalità in lui da che lo conosceva e, nonostante sapesse fino a che punto fosse sfaccettata e complessa la sua persona, ne fu comunque sorpreso.  
«Lo ripeterò una volta soltanto» mormorò a bassa voce, serio in viso e determinato nel far tacere la sua lingua lunga oltre che i toni troppo elevati. «E se poi mi farai altre domande, giuro che inizierò davvero a dormire con te e Sherly ogni singola notte, e questa è una minaccia, mia cara barbuta dolcezza. Quindi taci e ascolta» proseguì e intanto che aveva parlato, John gli aveva visto indurire le espressioni del viso. Non era arrabbiato, pareva più preoccupato. Ma di che cosa fosse così spaventato, davvero non lo sapeva. Invece che chiedere, però, preferì tacere e ascoltare.  
«Siamo stati aiutati da un amico, un uomo fidato. Il suo nome è Henry Baskerville, è capitano di un mercantile inglese ed è una vecchia conoscenza della famiglia Holmes. Ci deve almeno una decina di favori, dato che l’abbiamo tirato fuori dai guai in più di un’occasione. Ma se con la Norbury ha un debito d’onore, a Sherlock deve la vita. Anni fa, un tale chiamato Frankland assassinò Sir Henry Baskerville senior, il padre di Henry e avrebbe assassinato certamente anche lui se non fosse stato per Sherlock. Lui gli ha salvato la vita e ha smascherato Frankland. Si conoscono da prima che diventassimo dei pirati e anche dopo la stima reciproca non è mai scemata. Henry farebbe di tutto per aiutarci e lo ha dimostrato questa volta più che mai. Mi ha dato un passaggio fin qui, anche se nessuno a bordo della sua nave sa che ho viaggiato con loro.»  
«Per quale motivo?»  
«Se qualcuno dell’equipaggio sapesse che il loro capitano aiuta i pirati, Henry sarebbe appeso sulla forca prima di subito e Sherlock non è disposto a permettere che un suo alleato muoia.»  
«E quindi come hai fatto a non farti scoprire?» mormorò John ora vivamente interessato, oltre che curioso. Non aveva mai sentito nominare questo Henry Baskerville, ma da come Victor ne aveva parlato sembrava essere una vecchia conoscenza di Sherlock, magari anche un amico? Davvero non sapeva.  
«Abbiamo finto di assaltare la H.o.u.n.d., la nave di Henry. Ma al contrario del solito scambio equo ne abbiamo proposto uno che era completamente a vantaggio nostro e Baskerville ha accettato, giustificandosi col fatto che siamo pirati brutti e cattivi e che temeva che avremmo fatto loro del male se non ci avesse detto di sì. Ha preso alcune casse di stoffe e dei nostri barili di rum e ha ceduto più della metà del carico. Io ero in una delle casse che sono state portate sulla H.o.u.n.d., il piano è che io e te ci faremo catturare dagli uomini di Henry e pretenderemo di parlamentare col capitano, gli proporremo un accordo che lui accetterà. Poi andrà all’inseguimento de la Norbury e una volta trovata, Henry pretenderà indietro la sua merce in cambio delle nostre teste. Non temere, non ci sarà fatto alcun male ma è necessario agire in questo modo.»  
«E per quale motivo? Perché mettere in scena tutto questo? Che senso ha?»  
«Già lo sai, qualcosa si muove nell’ombra. Non sappiamo ancora che cosa sia o, peggio, chi sia ma c’è agitazione nella pirateria. A Tortuga abbiamo notato troppo movimento, molto più del solito. Qualcuno si sta organizzando e chiunque esso sia non è nostro amico. Serve prudenza e intelligenza, questa tua idea di venire qui è saltata fuori proprio nel momento sbagliato. Avevo detto a Sherlock che era una pessima idea lasciati andare, ma il signor "Didietro da favola" non è capace di dirti di no.» [1] Come poteva non sapere una cosa del genere, pensò sentendo a contempo la rabbia ribollire nello stomaco. Perché Sherlock non gliel’aveva detto? Perché non gli diceva mai niente? Se avesse saputo avrebbe rinunciato ad andare dalla signora Hudson, perché per lui il bene dell’equipaggio e del capitano era molto più importante di debiti d’onore e altre sciocchezze del genere.  
«Ma perché non me l’avete detto?» gli chiese, sforzandosi di non alzare troppo la voce. Impresa che gli stava riuscendo più difficile del previsto. «Se mi aveste detto che era pericoloso mi sarei messo il cuore in pace.» In realtà non si aspettava una vera e propria risposta, anche perché sapeva che quelle domande avrebbe dovuto porle al capitano in persona e che Victor poteva conoscere soltanto parte dei suoi pensieri e infatti, a quello, Victor non rispose. Si limitò a un timido sorrisino appena accennato e niente di più.  
«Ancora non l’hai capito? Dolcezza, avrai anche la barba ma hai l’innocenza di un bambino. Sherlock Holmes muoverebbe mari e monti pur di vederti felice e, credimi, questo mi spaventa molto più di quanto non mi spaventasse James Moriarty alle nostre calcagna.» Detto questo, Victor riprese il proprio cammino. Il porto era ancora lontano.  
   
   
   
   
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Come ho già detto la storia si colloca dopo Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro e prima della storia che ho cancellato. Naturalmente, dato che non esiste più online non è necessario aver letto quella per comprendere questa.
> 
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto il primo capitolo e soprattutto chi ha deciso di lasciare una recensione.  
> 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor e John stanno raggiungendo il porto, ma una sgradita sorpresa li attende lungo il tragitto.

La cella era buia e puzzava di piscio. Aveva dimensioni di gran lunga inferiori rispetto alla cabina che occupava su la Norbury, ma quel che lo metteva maggiormente a disagio era l’assenza quasi totale di luce. Dalle grate in ferro dell’unica finestrella ne filtrava pochissima, per quanto affascinante fosse osservarne i raggi argentei, tipici di quando la luna era piena, non era affatto sufficiente a delineare per bene i contorni del luogo in cui stava. Dell’altra, contraddistinta da bagliori rossicci, proveniva invece dalle torce accese nel corridoio ma il loro riuscire a penetrare all’interno della cella era drasticamente impedito dallo spioncino, che veniva aperto unicamente quando le guardie decidevano di controllare che fossero lì, ancora vivi e ancora pronti a morire all’alba. John Watson, seduto su una branda malmessa privata di una qualsiasi forma di comodità, sedeva compostamente ma teneva lo sguardo schiacciato a terra. Il pavimento era un terriccio lurido mescolato con la sabbia, soffiata all’interno dal vento marino. Non aveva assolutamente idea di come facesse Victor anche semplicemente a pensare di potercisi sedere. Eppure era lì che stava, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, il cappuccio monacale tirato su sopra la testa, quel crocefisso che ciondolava giù dal collo e un’espressione indecifrabile dipinta in volto. John lo aveva fissato per una buona manciata di minuti più che altro nel tentativo di carpirne i sentimenti, salvo poi distogliere lo sguardo ammettendo d’aver fallito. Neppure era in grado di concentrarsi su se stesso, figurarsi se sarebbe riuscito a decifrare un uomo complesso e difficile al pari di Victor Trevor, un qualcuno che sì, ormai poteva dire di conoscere ma che per certi versi restava un mistero. In questo la sua somiglianza con Sherlock veniva fuori perfettamente e John la poteva intuire anche in quel silenzio tombale, oltre che nel ticchettare frenetico delle dita delle mani, che battevano le une sulle altre. Stava pensando o forse pregando. Non ne aveva idea a dire il vero e se fosse stato un prete assennato avrebbe optato per la seconda ipotesi, ma Victor non era di sicuro un uomo comune, era molto probabile che stesse pensando a qualche femmina intravista alla taverna. Si domandò se non fosse il caso di rompere gli indugi e mettersi ad architettare qualcosa, eppure taceva. Dentro di sé, si ritrovò a confessare di non avere neppure il potere di ragionare in lucidamente. Aveva provato a mettere a tacere quel nodo di paura che gli torceva lo stomaco, ma più si sforzava e meno questo dava segno di scomparire. Era arrivato a un punto di nervosismo tale, che fu costretto a concentrarsi sullo squittire dei topi che infestavano gli angoli più bui e lo aveva fatto unicamente per distrarsi. Era orribile e disgustoso, ma quello era l’unico svago che aveva trovato per non impazzire e non continuare a rimuginare sul fatto che, all’alba, lui e Victor molto probabilmente sarebbero stati impiccati. Appesi per il collo nella piazza principale di Indian Bridge, dove già una forca li attendeva. La certezza ovviamente non ce l’aveva, ma se così fosse successo non avrebbero ricevuto degna sepoltura. Sarebbero stati vilipesi e insultati, avrebbero sputato sulle loro membra senza vita, maledicendo il nome di quei pirati che si erano azzardati a metter piede sull’isola di Barbados. Nessuno avrebbe pianto John Watson, perché non ci sarebbe stata una lapide sulla quale incidere il nome suo o quello di Victor, quel nobile mascalzone un po’ pirata e un po’ guascone, ma in fondo con un animo buono e altruista. Chi li avrebbe compianti? In effetti John non aveva mai riflettuto sulla propria morte, ma in quella notte e con i fasci di luce argentati che gli accarezzavano il torcersi frenetico delle mani, non riusciva davvero a smettere di ragionarci. Aveva tentato più volte di figurarsi il volto di Sherlock o di parlargli come se ce l’avesse davanti, si ripeteva quanto lo amava e rimpiangeva il fatto che non avrebbe potuto vederlo per un’ultima volta. Salutarlo almeno o dirgli di mettersi in salvo e fuggire lontano, dove il Pirata Bianco ancora non era conosciuto. John non sapeva se al mondo esistesse davvero un luogo del genere, ma in quei momenti avrebbe gridato a Sherlock di andare via e non tornare mai più. E poi pensava di nuovo a quel bacio, l’ultimo che si erano scambiati, velocemente e prima di lasciare la cabina. Un bacio, una promessa di ritrovarsi presto ma che John non sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere. Come avrebbe reagito Sherlock alla morte sua e di Victor? Si sarebbe sentito in colpa? Avrebbe cercato vendetta? Per quanto detestasse la sola idea si scoprì a desiderarla con tutto se stesso, voleva che qualcuno versasse del sangue in suo nome, che Sherlock Holmes uccidesse la mano che aveva tolto la vita a lui e a Victor. Sì, lo desiderava e al tempo stesso non lo voleva. Non voleva che la persona che amava, il più grande uomo che avesse mai conosciuto, togliesse la vita a qualcuno per un qualcosa che John aveva fatto. Già, perché se stavano rischiando la morte, la colpa era soltanto sua. Sarebbero morti per un suo errore, perché non era stato capace di ragionare lucidamente e di andar dietro alle intenzioni di Victor che, meglio di lui, era abituato a situazione di quel genere. Sarebbero morti sì, o magari no. In fondo non c’era niente di sicuro, si ritrovava ripetersi di tanto in tanto. Al giungere di questa famigerata alba avrebbero anche potuto decidere di lasciarli andare. In fondo se erano stati portati lì era stato unicamente per via del dubbio di un soldato idiota e della certezza di un altro, troppo ubriaco per reggersi in piedi.  
   
 

 

 

*****

 

   
Il piano era di quelli semplici, forse fin troppo elementare, si era ritrovato a pensare John durante un momento non ben definito tra l’uscita dall’Hudders e la corsa che li avrebbe condotti in direzione del porto. Dovevano raggiungerlo senza farsi vedere da nessuno, evitando i soldati, muovendosi nell’ombra e una volta arrivati a bordo della H.o.u.n.d., farsi catturare dagli uomini di Baskerville e permettere che questo amico di Sherlock li conducesse lontani da lì. Semplice, in effetti dei più banali piani che avesse mai sentito. Tuttavia, ritorto su se stesso come stava e fasciato di poco dal raggio di luce lunare che filtrava dalle inferriate della cella, John Watson si domandò se fosse stata davvero una buona trovata il percorrere quella strada e non sceglierne invece una più sicura, magari spostandosi sui tetti, come solitamente facevano quando scendevano in una qualsiasi città. Ma nel trambusto del dover lasciare quella che era stata casa sua per dei mesi e il caos emotivo che lo aveva colto, non ci aveva affatto pensato e aveva preferito affidarsi completamente a Victor e a tutta la sicurezza che mostrava. E poi, tecnicamente, non aveva avuto una pessima idea. Muoversi per Indian Bridge non era difficile, la notte non c’era in giro anima viva, al contrario del giorno in cui ogni stradina brulicava di mercanti in cerca d’affari e venditori di qualsiasi oggetto o prelibatezza i Caraibi potessero permettersi. Ma dopo il tramonto nessuno si azzardava a mettere il naso fuori di casa, pertanto, correre a passo leggero e in silenzio per non farsi notare, non era affatto impossibile. E fino a un certo punto se l’erano cavata egregiamente. Prima a destra, poi a sinistra… quel dedalo inestricabile di stradicciole maleodoranti pareva davvero non finire più e tanto che John stava giusto iniziando a temere che non ne sarebbero usciti mai più, quando successe. Dell’attimo in cui avvenne, in effetti non ne aveva una ben lucida memoria e quindi non ricordava ogni singolo dettaglio con precisione. Avevano appena girato l’angolo quando un rumore sospetto aveva attirato la loro attenzione. Non si trattava dei consueti suoni della giungla, facilmente intuibili nel lacerante silenzio notturno che solo le Indie Occidentali sapevano avere, ma non era nemmeno un qualche ubriaco ancora in giro per bordelli; si trattava di una delle pattuglie di ronda ovvero ciò che più di ogni altra cosa avrebbero dovuto evitare.  
«I soldati» aveva mormorato spostandosi con un movimento agile contro la parete, così da poter facilmente sfruttare il cono d’ombra di uno degli edifici. Aveva anche portato una mano al ventre di Victor, spingendolo delicatamente a ridosso del muro di modo che si potesse mimetizzare con l’oscurità. Neanche ci aveva pensato sopra, non era stato nulla più di un gesto istintivo, un qualcosa di spontaneo a cui probabilmente Victor non aveva fatto caso. Se qualcuno avesse sparato sicuramente si sarebbe preso una pallottola al suo posto, ma per fortuna in quei frangenti nessuno arrivò a tanto. Al contrario, quella pattuglia, che marciava spedita nella strada parallela a dove si trovavano, non aveva dato segno d’averli notati. E poco più tardi sparirono, tanto in fretta che per un istante gli parve che non fossero mai stati lì. Fu l’assordante silenzio di Indian Bridge a inghiottire il marciare dei soldati e soltanto la torcia, tenuta saldamente nella mano di chi tra loro serviva a fare strada, era la prova che fossero realmente esistiti.

 

«Sono lontani» sussurrò John dieci minuti più tardi, quando ancora non distoglieva lo sguardo da quel puntino rossiccio ormai divenuto quasi invisibile. Sapeva che avrebbero potuto riprendere il cammino ma, in entrambi, in quei frangenti dimorava più che altro una discreta prudenza. Fu Victor il primo a rompere gli indugi, sembrava fin troppo spazientito da tutto quell’aspettare forzato e infatti, dopo essersi sistemato al meglio il cappuccio sopra la testa, gli fece cenno di seguirlo. Procedeva con meno spavalderia rispetto a prima, ma si mostrava comunque sicuro e svelto. Rapidità che comunque non durò molto, già perché dopo pochi metri da che erano ripartiti, lo vide irrigidirsi e bloccarsi sul posto. Per quale ragione si era fermato in quel modo? Che qualcuno fosse in arrivo? Eppure non sentiva niente e non vedeva niente attorno a sé.  
«Ma che succede?» No, sulle prime non aveva davvero capito e tanto che si era ritrovato a domandarsi perché il volto di Victor fosse così tirato e per quale motivo mostrasse evidenti segni di spaventato. Non riusciva a vederlo bene, ma la luna era grande e un raggio aveva colpito il suo compagno d’avventure in pieno viso, il terrore era ormai ben radicato in lui. Ma che cosa lo terrorizzasse tanto, lo capì soltanto dopo più tardi. Soldati, di nuovo. Questa volta non si trattava di una pattuglia, bensì erano soltanto tre e sembravano reduci da una notte trascorsa in taverna. Probabilmente era La tana di Bakersfield, situata non molto distante da dove si trovavano. Gli uomini erano disarmati, però portavano le divise. Tra loro soltanto uno era graduato, un guardiamarina che John aveva già visto da quelle parti. Non parevano del tutto sobri, di certo uno era ubriaco al punto che gli altri due erano costretti a sorreggerlo.    
«Ma bene, chi abbiamo qui?» A parlare era stato il più massiccio dei tre, un corpulento uomo sulla cinquantina, portava lunghi capelli chiari legati in un cordino, aveva viso allungato e una profonda cicatrice gli tagliava prepotentemente in due la guancia sinistra. Se fosse stato lì con loro, sicuramente Sherlock sarebbe stato in grado di fare tutte le deduzioni più giuste e sfruttarle a proprio vantaggio. Qualità che lui non possedeva. Dal canto proprio era sicuro che quell’uomo avesse avuto un duro scontro con qualcuno, e a suggerirglielo era proprio quel taglio sul viso e magari il suo avversario era stato proprio un pirata, il che non giocava affatto a loro favore. Ma come poteva trarre vantaggio da tutto questo? Forse in quel momento non contava tanto ciò che avrebbe potuto capire, ma come fare per tirarsene fuori senza problemi. Sherlock non gli aveva mai detto come agire in una simile situazione, ma Victor era suo cugino, erano cresciuti insieme e di sicuro doveva conoscere i suoi metodi in situazioni simili. O magari Victor stesso aveva già escogitato qualcosa? Fu nel tentativo di trovare una risposta, o magari di carpirla dalle sue espressioni, che per un istante posò lo sguardo su di lui, trovandolo indeciso ed esitante. John sapeva che se con loro ci fossero state altre due braccia avrebbero potuto menare le mani e provare a scamparla in qualche modo, anche perché uno era talmente ubriaco che a stento si reggeva in piedi. Ma sapeva anche che era una pessima idea, erano disarmati (o almeno lui lo era), e se si fossero messi a lottare avrebbero dato certamente prova di avere qualcosa da nascondere e magari avrebbero attirato l’attenzione di altri soldati che giravano lì attorno. In fondo ce n’erano molti dentro alle locande ancora aperte. E poi John aveva un’arma dalla propria, vestiva i panni di Daniel Hudson, il nipote della signora Hudson, donna famosa in tutta Barbados. Forse era quello il modo migliore per cavarsi dall’impaccio e aver salva la pelle. Oltretutto conosceva quel guardiamarina, gli aveva servito da bere nemmeno due sere prima, veniva spesso alla locanda ed era un gran chiacchierone. Un idiota che si vantava di imprese che molto probabilmente non aveva mai compiuto.  
«Sono Daniel Hudson» se ne uscì con voce decisa e modi determinati. Non aveva guardato Victor e tanto meno si era accordato con lui su come comportarsi. Però sentiva che agire in quel modo era la cosa più giusta da fare e sentiva che anche Victor era d’accordo, o almeno lo sperava.  
«Gestisco l’Hudders. Spero mi riconoscerete.»  
«Signor Hudson, siete davvero voi?» mormorò il guardiamarina, probabilmente indeciso sull’identificarlo o meno. Non aveva con sé alcuna torcia e per poterlo vedere meglio in faccia aveva addirittura lasciato la presa su quell’uomo ubriaco, e gli si era avvicinato. Il soldato sbronzo si accasciò a terra, gemendo in un mormorio indistinto ma nessuno tra loro ci fece caso. «Cosa fate in giro a quest’ora di notte e chi è questo monaco a cui vi accompagnate?»  
«Il suo nome è padre Delacourt e non parla la nostra lingua. Capisco a malapena cosa mi dice, si è presentato alla taverna dopo la chiusura e lo sto accompagnando al convento.»  
«A quest’ora di notte? Non potevate aspettare domattina?» gli domandò questi. John tossicchiò, come di imbarazzo. Un imbarazzo che non provava seriamente, ma che ormai sapeva mostrare come se lo stesse divorando per davvero. Imbarazzo che aveva accompagnato a una lieve ritrosia, come di vergogna. Faceva tutto parte del personaggio che si era costruito, ovvero quello di un mite uomo, riservato e mai in cerca di guai. Un uomo che faceva amicizia con facilità e che si ricordava di quel soldato che veniva spesso a bere, lo conosceva al punto da considerarlo un vero e proprio amico. Perché Daniel Hudson era fatto così e John doveva solo reggere il gioco per un altro po’.  
«In tutta sincerità, signore, ho meno voglia di quanta ne avreste voi al mio posto. Ma ha tanto insistito che mi sono ritrovato a dargli retta mio malgrado. Credo che abbia affari urgenti col suo abate, ma come dicevo non parlo francese e poi fare un favore a un prete mi aprirà le porte del paradiso, giusto?» concluse esplodendo in una risata.  
«Capisco, capisco…» mormorò il guardiamarina, meditabondo. «Volete che vi accompagni fin lassù? Potrei lasciare al forte questi due idioti ubriachi e recuperare una torcia, da quelle parti la strada è ostica da seguire e con questo buio potreste farvi male» replicò indicando il convento che sorgeva sopra alla collina e che effettivamente era raggiungibile tramite un sentiero in salita, difficile da praticare persino alla luce del sole.  
«Non sarà necessario, conosco la strada a memoria e farò alla svelta. E poi la luna è splendente questa notte, sarò a casa prima di un’ora. Ma ora se volete scusarmi dovrei incamminarmi.» Successe allora, proprio nell’attimo stesso in cui aveva stupidamente pensato d’averla fatta franca. In fondo era stato bravo dato che aveva trovato una scusa credibile, sfruttando la notorietà di uomo per bene che si era costruito durante tutti quei mesi, ma purtroppo non era servito a nulla.  
«Quello lì è Victor Trevor!» esclamò uno dei soldati, quello ubriaco che aveva abbandonato l’improvvisato giaciglio che si era ricavato contro al muro, e si era avvicinato a loro in maniera importante. Camminava barcollando e aveva una risata fastidiosa con la quale accompagnava ogni cosa che diceva. John non seppe davvero come riuscì a impedire a se stesso di sussultare con violenza né come aveva fatto Victor a mostrare sempre la stessa espressione da idiota ignaro di tutto, con la quale se ne andava sempre in giro. Eppure nessuno di loro due aveva mosso un muscolo, sebbene quel nome fosse sceso su tutti quanti al pari di una mannaia. John aveva visto il guardiamarina vibrare vistosamente e passare lo sguardo da lui al monaco e viceversa, forse in cerca di una risposta che non era però in grado di trovare. Non aveva mai incontrato Victor, dedusse esultando vittorioso. Era dunque la parola di un ubriaco contro la loro.  
«Non è Trevor» rispose un altro, appropinquandosi a sua volta di modo da studiare i tratti del volto del monaco più da vicino. «Io una volta l’ho visto, quello sporco pirata è alto almeno due spanne più di questo qua e ha due spalle enormi. È gigantesco, questo qui è solo un monaco.»  
«Ma è un monaco» biascicò il soldato sbronzo.  
«Che il diavolo mi porti, Travis, se tutti i monaci che incontriamo fossero Victor Trevor le nostre celle sarebbero piene di preti.» John avrebbe voluto intervenire e ribadire che era soltanto uno sconosciuto che stava accompagnando in convento, ma proprio quando stava per parlare gli venne in mente che forse era meglio tacere. Avrebbe peggiorato la situazione mettendosi in mezzo a un simile discorso e quindi richiuse la bocca, restando religiosamente ad ascoltare. Il primo soldato ne pareva sicuro mentre il secondo era altrettanto determinato: “quel monaco non è affatto un pirata” aveva appena ribadito.  
«Ti dico che è lui» riprese l’ubriaco, con voce strascicata. Dentro di sé John sperava che gli dessero poco credito proprio per via delle condizioni in cui versava, ma sapeva anche la decisione di lasciarli o meno andare spettava unicamente al guardiamarina che ancora li guardava con circospezione.  
«Beh, è presto dimostrato che non lo sia» mormorò il secondo «quel figlio di un cane gira sempre armato fino ai denti. Solleviamogli l’abito, se ha delle armi allora lo arrestiamo e domattina lo impicchiamo.» Nel sentire quelle parole John aveva tremato vistosamente. Era vero, i soldati erano ben informati: Victor girava sempre armato sotto al saio. Pistole, coltelli… non c’era volta in cui non gliele aveva viste addosso. Non gli aveva neanche chiesto se ne avesse portate con sé, lo aveva semplicemente dato per scontato. Perché era così che faceva sempre. Oh, quanto avrebbe voluto saperlo! Quanto avrebbe desiderato tornare indietro nel tempo e occuparsi di faccende pratiche e non perdere tempo con ragionamenti sui sentimenti e sull’amore. Tentò anche di scambiare con lui un’occhiata, di modo da ricevere un segno o anche semplicemente un cenno ma Victor sembrava tranquillo. Era come se non avesse realmente compreso un bel niente.

   
«D’accordo, alza quel dannato saio» annuì il guardiamarina mentre il soldato, quello non ubriaco, procedeva con la perquisizione. Non fu nemmeno troppo delicato nell’avvicinarsi a lui, però a un certo punto parve ricordarsi che quel tizio parlava soltanto francese e infatti ebbe l’accortezza di chiedere a John di dirgli, se ne era in grado, di alzarsi la veste. E John lo fece, con quel francese orribile che, sapeva, stava facendo ridere il vero Victor Trevor. Colui il quale sotto alla maschera di indifferenza e non capire, vibrava di passione e furia. Quello che avrebbe voluto abbattere quei tre a mani nude. Quello che certamente ci sarebbe riuscito.  
«Soulève» gli disse, mimando il gesto di alzarsi l’ampia veste per scoprire cosa c’era sotto. In effetti non amava parlare a gesti, o più che altro non ne era proprio capace, ma gli era tornato in mente come Angelo riusciva a farsi capire anche con persone che non parlavano affatto la loro lingua. Usava molto le mani per comunicare, un’espansività tutta borbonica e molto poco inglese, e che in quel momento gli tornò utile. E infatti, Victor annuì alzandosi il tutto e dando prova non soltanto d’essere disarmato ma di non avere nemmeno altri abiti al di sotto. Era nudo, completamente nudo. Una nudità sfacciata, mostrata senza vergogna come soltanto Sherlock Holmes sarebbe stato capace di fare. Oh, avrebbero potuto camminare nudi e sembrare comunque dei nobili, pensò trattenendo una risata divertita.  
«Visto: è disarmato e nelle tasche c’è soltanto una bibbia» disse il soldato sobrio, con aria vittoriosa.  
«Ti dico che è lui, lo conosco. L’ho incontrato una volta» mormorò l’ubriaco sempre con voce strascicata. «Si è portato a letto la sorella di un mio amico. Lui voleva ammazzarlo di botte ma Trevor è scappato.»  
«D’accordo» tagliò corto il guardiamarina, evidentemente spazientito dal quel discorso inconcludente. «Signor Hudson, mi dispiace ma vi devo condurre in cella. La verità è che non possiamo fidarci del nostro soldato, date le sue condizioni. Ma qualcuno al forte conosce Victor Trevor e saprà certamente dirci se è lui o meno. Domattina verrete interrogati dal nostro comandante e se non avete niente da temere, come sono certo che sia, verrete liberati. Per il momento però siete in arresto.»

   
Oh, c’erano tante cose che John avrebbe potuto fare e altrettante che Victor stava sicuramente pensando. C’erano piani che avrebbero potuto inventare o fughe che avrebbero potuto tentare. Eppure nessuno dei due fece nulla perché, sapeva, era molto più sensato che i soldati fossero nel dubbio e che credessero di star trattenendo due persone per un accertamento, invece che fossero convinti d’aver catturato due veri e propri pirati. Potevano scappare, tramortirli e fuggire ma se li avessero inseguiti sino alla H.o.u.n.d. non avrebbero più potuto tornare a casa perché Baskerville non sarebbe stato in grado di proteggerli. Ma se da un lato John era sicuro che fosse un bel piano, dall’altro odiava l’idea di non poter far nulla per risolvere la situazione nell’immediato. E doveva averci pensato anche Victor perché mentre camminavano uno a fianco dell’altro, con il corpulento guardiamarina a far loro la strada, lo sentì avvicinarsi e mormorare pianissimo al suo orecchio un: «Li distraggo, tu scappa» che scatenò in lui un miscuglio di sentimenti incerti, dalla felicità alla rabbia. Non aveva senso e Victor lo sapeva, eppure gliel’aveva detto. Perché? Perché diavolo si doveva comportare sempre esattamente come Sherlock? Perché aveva dentro quello stupido, stupidissimo spirito di sacrificio? Voleva morire per lui, per permettergli di tornare a casa. Ma John avrebbe preferito morire a sua volta e in quell’istante, pur di non permettere che tutto ciò accadesse.  
«Scordatelo» sussurrò in rimando. «Si muore insieme, Vic. Si muore insieme.»  
   
 

 

  
*

   
   
«Si muore insieme.» Fu la voce sottile e tagliente di Victor a spezzare il silenzio della cella dov’erano stati imprigionati. John sollevò il viso con uno scatto non trattenuto, senza prendersi la briga di nascondere il fastidio che aveva provato nel sentirsi deridere in quel modo. Era irritato al punto che non riuscì a tener dentro la delusione che l’aveva pervaso. Era consapevole di quanto approfonditamente Victor lo conoscesse perché lui sapeva, sapeva sempre. Sapeva come soltanto Sherlock. Sapeva di ogni più piccola sfumatura, di ogni pensiero, ogni problema che si poneva. Spesso sapeva la soluzione o era in grado di precedere le sue parole, come se gli leggesse nella mente o nel cuore. Eppure, in quella notte dei primi di marzo e con la luna che spaccava a metà l’oscurità della maleodorante prigione di Indian Bridge, Victor gli aveva parlato e lo aveva fatto con un tono intriso di scherno. Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro avrebbe dato una risposta secca e poco carina, ma quel monaco che sedeva di poco avanti a lui non era una persona come tutte le altre e la rabbia, il dolore che vedeva anche adesso e che gli deformava lo sguardo così come i toni della voce, avevano un’unica ragione d’esistere. E John, alla propria maniera, aveva saputo afferrarla in tempo evitando così d’esplodere in una furia cieca. Furia, che né Sherlock né lui meritavano mai. Perché la verità, la sola e unica verità era gli aveva offerto una via d’uscita e John non aveva voluto coglierla. Si stava sacrificando per lui, gli stava offrendo una sicurezza, un futuro a bordo de la Norbury. Possibile che fosse tanto sciocco da credere che sarebbe stato capace d’abbandonarlo e lasciarlo a un triste destino? Se così era, allora era meno intelligente di quanto credesse. Ovviamente non gli aveva obbedito e anzi, lo aveva seguito sin dentro la prigione gettandosi fra le braccia di una morte che sarebbe certamente arrivata all’alba. Con la luce del giorno infatti, Victor Trevor sarebbe stato riconosciuto e condannato a morte in quanto pirata e a quel punto non ci sarebbe stato scampo. John era certo che, nella sua testa, quel diabolico monaco stesse escogitando un qualcosa per liberarlo. Grazie alla nomea di cui godeva a Barbados e alla parentela con la signora Hudson, sarebbe stato semplice convincere il comandante delle guardie di non avere niente a che vedere con quel Daniel Hudson, se gli avesse detto che voleva derubarlo o ucciderlo gli avrebbero senz’altro creduto. Oh, sicuramente l’avrebbero fatto, pensò John trattenendo lacrime che, pur non scendendo, lo divoravano di tormenti rendendolo odiosamente fragile. Sì, gli avrebbero creduto, si ripeté ancora una volta e avrebbero anche perdonato l’ingenuità del povero e stupido Daniel Hudson, imbrogliato da un pirata. In fondo, le fattezze di Victor erano assai diverse rispetto ai disegni appesi per le strade o sui cartelli del porto, il suo non averlo riconosciuto sarebbe stato largamente compreso. John, insomma, aveva ancora una via d’uscita in serbo. Una che però non avrebbe afferrato, farlo avrebbe significato lasciar morire una persona che amava e non era disposto a restare indietro. Ed era questo che Victor non riusciva a perdonargli.

 

 

«Sei così sentimentale…» continuò, stirando un ghigno un po’ storto e intriso di amara dolcezza. La velata ironia con cui aveva parlato non aveva invece stemperato la tensione, al contrario era ancora difficile scacciare i pensieri negativi oltre che guardarsi negli occhi. Ciononostante si ritrovò a sorridere di fronte a quell’affermazione, perché era vero che aveva un animo romantico. Era una di quelle cose che Sherlock gli ripeteva spesso con tono vagamente di rimprovero: “Hai un’idea di me e della pirateria infinitamente romantica, John”. Quindi lui era questo per loro? Un uomo scioccamente sentimentale? Forse sì, ma se esserlo significava voler morire a fianco chi si amava allora non gliene importava.  
«Così dannatamente leale» proseguì Victor, sorridendo ancora, ma questa volta di un’amarezza più palpabile. «Perché diavolo sei fatto così?»  
«Non volevo lasciarti solo, è così difficile da comprendere?» replicò, stizzito. «E sappi che se ti dovessero accusare, non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti morire da solo, mi dichiarerò tuo complice e tutto finirà qui.»  
«Lo so» gli rispose, accennando questa volta a un’espressione più dolce. Era simile alla rassegnazione ma c’era anche dell’altro, sembrava infinita devozione ma soprattutto amore. Sì, quello era senz’altro amore. «Ero certo che avresti reagito in questa maniera, ma dovevo comunque darti una via di fuga. Devo sempre offrire una via di fuga a te e a Sherly. In un modo o nell’altro, dolcezza, io vi devo tenere al sicuro perché la vostra vita è più importante della mia.»  
«No!» esclamò invece John a voce un po’ più alta, facendo rimbombare quella secca negazione per tutta la cella e probabilmente persino oltre. Il suo urlo andò a spegnersi nel mare, che imperava oltre quella piccola finestrella a grate. Il mare che di tanto in tanto spruzzava la sua spuma fin lassù e che profumava di casa. Il mare che era splendido e spaventoso così come John aveva imparato ad apprezzarlo. In quel momento però non ci badava troppo, si era alzato di scatto e, a pugni ben stretti, tremava d’indignazione. Quel discorso aleggiava fra loro da anni e per quanto non fosse il luogo adatto per simili questioni, sentiva che era giunta l’ora di chiarire una volta e per tutte.  
«Non è affatto vero, stupido idiota. La tua vita vale, vale tantissimo» disse, agitato e intanto che parlava lo aveva raggiunto là dove stava, poi era crollato fra le sue braccia afferrandolo in una stretta malmessa. Aggrapparsi con tutto se stesso al saio che portava era stata l’ovvia cosa successiva da fare, e John ci si era attaccato e lo aveva fatto con malcelata disperazione. Posò la fronte contro la sua, respirò all’unisono e per tutto il tempo in cui rimasero vicini, non smise di mormorare quelle parole, un monito, quasi una preghiera di poco sussurrata. Sbagli, diceva. Sbagli, ripeteva. Credimi, lo pregava. Ma quel suo gesto, fatto grazie al solito istinto che non sapeva domare, non sortì l’effetto sperato. Perché quando Victor riprese a parlare, sembrava che il discorso non fosse affatto chiuso.  
«Sherlock è il nostro comandante» si sentì dire «ha una nave da salvaguardare e uomini da proteggere, la cui esistenza dipende dalle decisioni che prende. Pensa al piccolo Archie, ad Angelo o a Mike, se Sherlock dovesse morire sarebbero tutti in pericolo perché la sola uscita legale che abbiamo, ovvero il nome di Mycroft, garantisce la sicurezza della nave e della sua ciurma soltanto se le chiappe del capitano sono sane e salve.»  
«Sono perfettamente d’accordo» annuì John, convinto di quanto stava sentendo. Ma non era la vita dell’amato Pirata Bianco a essere in discussione, Victor stava semplicemente deviando il discorso. Il che non era affatto una novità, dato che lo faceva spesso. «La sua vita è importantissima, però non capisco cosa t’ha convinto che tu sia più sacrificabile del sottoscritto.»  
   
   
Per tutto il tempo in cui avevano discusso erano rimasti fermi là dove quell’abbraccio storto li aveva raggiunti. Tra le sue braccia, Victor aveva accentuato la stretta, premendo con forza la fronte contro la sua come se desiderasse una via di fuga che non riusciva a trovare. John sapeva che dentro di sé, Victor voleva affrontare l’argomento, ma che al tempo stesso avrebbe preferito tacere e smettere con tutto quello immediatamente. Era troppo complesso, troppo doloroso e soprattutto da troppo tempo se lo portavano dentro. Era un disagio che John in fondo aveva afferrato sin da subito, ovvero poco dopo esser giunto a bordo de la Norbury ma che aveva volutamente ignorato. Si trattava della riprova che quella relazione non era utopica come spesso si vantavano che fosse, illudendo loro stessi. Victor ne soffriva, ma non nella maniera a cui era più ovvio pensare. Stava male non di gelosia, non di mancanza d’amore ma perché si era stupidamente convinto di valere meno rispetto a lui.  
«Sei l’amore della sua vita» mormorò infatti poco più tardi, confermando i suoi sospetti. Ancora gli parlava addosso. Ancora gli respirava contro. Ancora sicuro delle sciocchezze che andava dicendo.  
«Lo sei anche tu» replicò John, stringendolo con più vigore. «Credi che non sappia che se ti fossi opposto alla mia presenza, per me e Sherlock non ci sarebbe stato alcun futuro? Lui avrebbe visto soltanto te e io non sarei neppure esistito dentro la sua mente. Tu non sei importante, sei fondamentale e conti tanto quanto me. O magari sei così scemo da pensare che siccome ci vado a letto, allora io mi trovi in una posizione favorita rispetto alla tua? È da quando sono arrivato che rimugini su queste stronzate ed è da allora che ti vorrei prendere a pugni per quanto sei idiota.»  
«Joh…»  
«No, ora tu mi ascolti» gli disse, staccandosi definitivamente e sciogliendo con prepotenza quell’abbraccio. Lo vide sgranare gli occhi e per la prima volta da quando lo aveva incontrato lo vide serrare le labbra e zittirsi, poi semplicemente rimase ad ascoltarlo. «Pensi che non sappia che volevi buttarti giù tu da quella rupe, con Moriarty al seguito? Lo so che è per questo che mi hai seguito e che hai cercato di farmi allontanare, eri sicuro di essere più sacrificabile ma non è così. Perché noi tre siamo legati da qualcosa che nessuno riuscirà mai davvero a comprendere. Quindi se pensi di dover morire al mio posto o lasciarmi indietro soltanto per proteggermi, beh, hai sbagliato di grosso. Perché io e te ora usciremo da qui, anche se non ho idea di come cazzo faremo senza Sherlock.»  
«Jo…»  
«Tzé, scommetto che lui avrebbe trovato un modo in meno di uno schiocco di dita» aggiunse, interrompendo ogni tentativo di Victor di rispondergli e, di fatto, mettendo fine a tutto quello. Sperava semplicemente che capisse che non era quello il momento di replicare e che per lui il discorso era temporaneamente chiuso, ora dovevano soltanto unire le forze e trovare una via d’uscita. Eppure e nonostante desiderasse concentrarsi, la sua mente non faceva che restare ancorata a ciò che provava. Si sentiva più leggero, era come se il grosso peso che gli gravava sul cuore se ne fosse finalmente andato. Era una sensazione di benessere che svanì praticamente subito, per quanto ci si sforzasse la realtà assunse contorni drastici che spesso la contraddistingueva. Lo desiderava con tutto se stesso, ciononostante non riusciva a essere del tutto spensierato né completamente felice. Dalla cella non si poteva fuggire e, ad attenderli, all’alba non c’era che la forca.  
«E poi avrebbe aggiunto: “Non era forse ovvio?” con quella sua faccia da stronzo che ti fa venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi» aveva detto Victor, sorridendo appena in quella che pareva più che altro una resa, era un modo come un altro di ammettere che aveva sbagliato. Ma non solo, John comprese che era la sua maniera di dirgli che andava bene così per il momento, forse avrebbero ripreso il discorso ma soltanto in futuro. Se fossero sopravvissuti.  
   
   
Fu allora che si guardarono e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si ritrovarono a ridere, a ridere entrambi come scemi. Probabilmente era per via della lontananza che li aveva separati o magari per la situazione in cui si trovavano, ma intanto che si lasciava andare al divertimento un moto di nostalgia lo pervase. Era un sentimento amaro, complesso da comprendere e che gli risalì lungo lo stomaco, provocandogli dello sconforto. Si era detto sicuro che se la sarebbero svignata presto, ma obiettivamente come potevano? Senza Sherlock e privati della sua mente geniale, così come del suo trovare puntualmente la soluzione a un problema, non sarebbero riusciti in nulla. In fondo si erano fatti catturare come due perfetti idioti. Fu per questo che a un certo punto crollò miseramente contro al muro, si era seduto accanto a Victor e ora si teneva la testa fra le mani. Non aveva nemmeno la più vaga idea di un piano ed evadere era a questo punto un sogno. La finestra era troppo stretta perché uno dei due ci si potesse infilare mentre la porta era massiccia, oltre che ben chiusa ed era impossibile buttarla giù a spallate. Avrebbero rischiato di rompersi qualche osso e poi così facendo avrebbero attirato l’attenzione delle guardie, ritrovandosi nei guai più di prima. Era vero che non c’erano molti soldati in giro, chi non era di ronda per le strade era invece a dormire, però sarebbero stati comunque sufficienti per accerchiarli e magari farli ulteriormente arrabbiare. No, dovevano svignarsela da lì senza farsi sentire né vedere. Come, John non lo sapeva proprio.  
«Non ce la faremo mai» mormorò, preso dallo sconforto. Si era lasciato completamente andare, al punto che non gliene importava più neppure della sporcizia o dei topi che ancora squittivano. Sperava solo che il suo compagno d’avventure avesse qualcosa in mente, ma non fece in tempo a chiederglielo che se lo ritrovò davanti al naso che lo spiava con quei due enormi occhi azzurri, le labbra stirate in un ghigno furbo. Era di nuovo il Victor di sempre.  
«Ti ricordi quando chiappe d’oro era convinto che si sarebbe gettato dalla montagna insieme a Moriarty?» [1] John sollevò la testa di poco, annuendo in un cenno appena percettibile. Nascosto sotto a quell’espressione sconfortata c’era un sorrisino divertito che però non ebbe il coraggio di mostrare. Ovviamente se ne ricordava, era stato uno dei momenti più brutti della sua vita. E, a proposito di sacrificio, il capitano era stato il primo a mostrarsi disposto a morire pur di vederli in salvo. Argomento che avrebbero dovuto affrontare anche con lui, una volta o l’altra.  
«Ricordi cosa voleva che diventassimo io e te?» gli domandò e, ancora, annuì senza proferire parola. Non sapeva cosa c’entrasse tutto questo con la loro fuga dalla prigione, ma era anche vero che il più famoso pirata vestito da monaco della costa aveva le sue buone ragioni per ogni cosa che diceva o faceva.  
«L’ho in mente come fosse successo ieri.»  
«Sì, ma quello che mi domando è se hai capito davvero ciò che intendeva.»  
«H-ho» balbettò, indeciso riguardo alla risposta da dare. Non avevano mai affrontato la questione, perché non c’era davvero nulla da dire, o almeno di questo era sempre stato convinto. «Pensavo, sì insomma che lo volesse perché non stessimo da soli, per darci supporto a vicenda. Per non soffrire troppo, ecco.»  
«Oh, Cristo Santo, lo sapevo!» esclamò affondando il viso nelle mani, in un gesto di disperazione. «Dolcezza, sei davvero ingenuo» gli rispose, roteando indietro gli occhi e scatenando in John una sincera confusione. Quindi non era quello il motivo? Quale altro avrebbe potuto avere per desiderare che lui e Victor diventassero una coppia dopo la sua morte? Tenersi compagnia, sostenersi a vicenda dopo un lutto importante non era una motivazione ridicola o assurda. Era quello che avrebbe desiderato per loro se fosse morto lui e in fondo gliel’aveva anche detto, prima di lanciarsi giù dalla montagna con Moriarty abbracciato addosso. Già, ma qui si parlava di Sherlock. Il Pirata Bianco non agiva mai secondo le convenzioni o in base a ciò che di lui si era convinti, ma aveva un’idea personale su qualsiasi cosa, sull’esistenza, sulla morte e persino sui sentimenti. Era ragionevole ritenere che persino in merito a questa questione avrebbe desiderato cose differenti da un comune mortale.

 

«Non temere, è colpa nostra» lo rassicurò con fare pacato, sempre massaggiandosi la radice del naso in un gesto che apparteneva decisamente a John e che ogni tanto Victor prendeva in prestito. «All’epoca non ti conoscevamo come adesso, avremmo dovuto prevedere che non avessi ben capito come stavano le cose. Sì, Sherlock era convinto che sarebbe morto e non che lo desiderasse ma come ben sai, dato che poi ti ci sei buttato tu, il rischio che finisse male c’era. E lui aveva una sola grande preoccupazione: la Norbury sarebbe rimasta senza capitano. Non voleva che ci facessimo supporto a vicenda, desiderava che stessimo insieme per poter ereditare il nome del Pirata Bianco. Dovevamo diventare lui.»  
«Che cosa?» domandò in risposta, balzando diritto su se stesso come se fosse stato punto da qualcosa. Era completamente pazzo? Sherlock non aveva mai lasciato intendere niente del genere e come poteva pensare che un povero soldato in congedo fosse in grado di prendere il comando di una nave? Di barche non ne sapeva un bel niente, dopo quasi due anni da che era salito a bordo de la Norbury aveva a fatica imparato i nomi i tutte le vele. Per assumere il comando di un galeone di quella portata, bisognava conoscere cose di cui John non si era mai interessato come i venti e le rotte, argomenti su cui si sentiva molto ignorante.  
«Credo d’aver capito... ti eri convinto che parlasse dell’unione dei nostri corpi, insomma che facessimo l’amore» proseguì Victor, interrompendo il fluire agitato dei suoi ragionamenti. «Ma per lui l’idea che io e te potremmo finire a letto insieme, dopo una sua ipotetica morte, è un fattore secondario. Non credo ci abbia mai davvero pensato né che la ritenga una cosa importante. No, dolcezza, Sherlock voleva vivere attraverso di noi. Ci voleva insieme per far continuare il suo nome, per far proseguire la sua leggenda.»  
«Io non capisco» balbettò ancora John, più confuso che mai.  
«Sherlock è qui adesso» annuì Victor, convinto e sicuro dell’assurdità che stava dicendo. «Lui è qui» proseguì, indicando la propria testa e poco dopo anche quella di John, sulla cui tempia aveva posato un dito, premendo appena e con delicatezza. «Il suo metodo, la sua filosofia di vita, i suoi sentimenti, il suo modo d’amare, i ricordi, le debolezze… è tutto dentro di noi e io e te, insieme, possiamo farlo vivere. E adesso dobbiamo usare la sua intelligenza, la sua maniera di ragionare per fuggire da qui. Occorre soltanto che ci concentriamo.»  
«Concentriamo» ripeté John, iniziando finalmente a comprendere. Era come se ogni cosa fosse andata finalmente al proprio posto. Le parole che Sherlock aveva pronunciato a suo tempo, la reazione che aveva avuto davanti all’evidente non capire di John e poi Victor e quei “ti amo” che buttato là quel giorno, prima che salpassero per l’isola del tesoro. Capì tutto e fu una meravigliosa epifania. Ora non gli restava altro che evadere da quella lurida cella.  
   
   
   
 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1]Si riferisce al capitolo 21 di Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro: “Un uomo piccolo piccolo” nel quale, in un confronto, John e Victor parlano proprio di questo argomento. Sherlock è sicuro che morirà assieme a Moriarty (o che comunque rischierà la vita) e John è convinto d’aver capito quello che il capitano desidera per lui e per Victor ovvero diventare una coppia con annessi e connessi. Le cose però non stanno esattamente così, come si capirà.


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Victor inventano un piano per poter uscire dalla cella dentro la quale sono tenuti prigionieri. Nel frattempo, John è tormentato dal dubbio di non essere abbastanza per eguagliare il nome di Sherlock Holmes.

Il problema maggiore che John Watson avrebbe dovuto affrontare consisteva nel fatto che, oltre a non essergli mai successo prima, non aveva neppure riflettuto sull’eventualità di finire dietro le sbarre. Questo atteggiamento nei confronti della legge era da considerarsi quasi ingenuo, insensato considerato che le probabilità di venire catturati durante un qualsivoglia tentativo di evasione, era assolutamente reale. Eppure, il soldato John Watson, colui il quale era convinto ancora adesso di combattere per una giusta causa, non calcolava mai il poterci finire e questo perché era romanticamente convinto che ogni cosa riguardasse Sherlock Holmes fosse buona e giusta. Era un sentimentale, una persona fortemente convinta che il Pirata Bianco fosse un eroe al pari di quei miti greci che aveva studiato da bambino durante la sua educazione. Per lui, Sherlock era un Achille, un Ercole forte e non tanto nel fisico, quanto eccellente nell’intelletto oltre che nella bontà d’animo. Non si era mai per davvero soffermato sul pensiero, e perché poi avrebbe dovuto? Da quando viaggiava su la Norbury si sentiva al sicuro, era come se niente potesse scalfirlo né ferirlo in alcun modo. Era raro che riuscisse a ragionare con fredda lucidità, sebbene fosse convinto d’esser sempre stato un uomo profondamente assennato e razionale, da quando condivideva il letto con Sherlock Holmes aveva compreso quanto la sua idea di logica differisse da ciò che logico effettivamente era. Da quando lui e Victor erano stati catturati, però, i suoi pensieri non avevano smesso di vagare errabondi. E infatti, persino su quell’aspetto della vita piratesca si ritrovò a ragionare a un certo punto del suo forzato soggiorno in cella. Ciò che sentiva per lui e per tutti i membri dell’equipaggio di cui Sherlock era capitano, aveva influenzato drasticamente il suo credersi perennemente al sicuro. Si trattava di una certezza del domani che soltanto la vicinanza di qualcuno che ami è in grado di darti. Una certezza che una reale ragione d’esistere proprio non ce l’aveva. Non aveva dato troppo peso alla possibilità di morire, perché Sherlock era geniale e trovava sempre un modo per salvar loro la vita o uscire da un brutto guaio. Forse sarebbe dovuto diventare un po’ più come il suo monacale, quanto taciturno, compagno d’avventure. Victor che, a contrario suo, si comportava come se fosse convinto che le cose si sarebbero risolte per il meglio. La sua non era una speranza, ma qualcosa di ben più radicato in quel miscuglio di ragionevolezza e sconsideratezza che era il suo tanto amato padre Trevor. Dopo che la guardia aveva chiuso la porta della cella dietro le loro spalle, John lo aveva visto sedersi a terra in posizione rilassata, come se l’idea di poter morire all’alba non lo scalfisse più di tanto. E quel suo atteggiamento da: “è una giornata come tante altre” lo aveva addirittura fatto arrabbiare. Anche perché sulle prime non aveva ben capito se quella che notava in Victor era mera leggerezza oppure se era davvero convinto che se la sarebbero cavata. E probabilmente, se non lo avesse conosciuto così bene, avrebbe imputato un simile atteggiamento al fatto che era un idiota e non si rendeva conto di quanto preoccupante fosse ciò che stavano vivendo. Victor Trevor però, così come tutti i pirati de la Norbury, affrontava i guai in una maniera diversa. Una che John Watson, da buon ultimo venuto, non era mai riuscito del tutto a comprendere e non ci riusciva neppure adesso che erano passati due anni da quando li aveva incontrati. Irrazionalmente sapeva che buona parte di quell’atteggiamento era dovuto a una straordinaria padronanza nei propri mezzi, ma John di recente s’era convinto che fosse dovuto soprattutto a Sherlock. Dipendeva da ciò che aveva insegnato, da quel modo di pensare che aveva trasmesso giorno dopo giorno facendoli diventare una parte di se stesso. E lui? Perché qui stava in nocciolo della questione, ciò a cui i suoi pensieri si rifacevano di continuo. Lui sarebbe stato in grado di agire come Sherlock Holmes? Di portare alto il suo nome? Dubitava davvero e intanto che spiava il cielo terso di quella notte di Barbados che si scorgeva facilmente dalle inferriate, gli tornò in mente il discorso di Victor sull’eredità del Pirata Bianco. Come avrebbe fatto a competere con una persona che lo conosceva da tutta una vita? Uno come Mike sarebbe stato in grado di fare il capitano ben più di lui. John non si sentiva nessuno d’importante, era un povero patetico ex soldato non più in grado di sparare bene, che ora rattoppava pirati su un galeone rubato al Re di Spagna. E un idiota, imbrogliato addirittura da un vecchietto, avrebbe dovuto prendere sulle spalle la responsabilità di una filosofia di vita, di un metodo di pensiero che dopo così tanto tempo ancora trovava stupefacente? Come poteva Sherlock sperare che potesse riuscire in qualcosa, comandando al suo posto? John non sapeva niente di navigazione né di battaglie in mare aperto. Aveva imparato qualcosa sulla tattica, questo era vero, ma quando aveva combattuto sotto l’esercito non era stato mai davvero lui a prendere decisioni a riguardo. Era assurdo e nonostante fosse diventato addirittura capitano, non si era mai sentito a proprio agio nell’impartire ordini, al contrario aveva sempre preferito riceverli. Non era un argomento del quale amava parlare né tanto meno gli piaceva il perdersi in ragionamenti su quanto scarso fosse a metter sotto qualcuno. E per questa ragione, quando Victor aveva accennato alla faccenda dell’eredità morale, John s’era sentito letteralmente morire. Sherlock non aveva mai accennato a niente del genere, per quale motivo non lo aveva fatto? Ma soprattutto come poteva pensare che fosse capace a fare davvero il comandante? Se ci pensava con maggior attenzione si rendeva conto che attorno a lui c’erano soltanto persone di valore, perché quei pirati… Oh, erano straordinari! A dire il vero tutti lo erano, da Fortebraccio al piccolo Archie, da Roux il francese al minuto Bartolo, vecchietto non più agile come un tempo ma che tentava sempre di rendersi utile in qualche modo. [1] Ognuno di loro aveva una caratteristica che nel tempo aveva affinato ed esaltato, c’era chi era più abile nella lotta o chi con la pistola, chi invece aveva una predilezione per terrorizzare la gente (Dita di ferro non mancava mai di spaventarlo, e ogni qual volta lo vedeva avvicinarsi con un piatto tra le mani e una benda a fasciargli i capelli, John arretrava appena, istintivamente). Erano eccentrici e strani, ma tutti loro avevano una forza, un’armoniosità di pensiero e movimento, una scaltrezza che John non poteva che invidiare. Guardarli combattere era uno spettacolo, vederli mentre si davano da fare per governare una nave gigantesca lo era altrettanto. E lui avrebbe dovuto assumere un comando tanto importante come quello? Avrebbe dovuto diventare il più celebre pirata del mar dei Caraibi? Victor doveva essere impazzito del tutto oppure si era sbagliato, anzi s’era certamente sbagliato. Perché tra loro, colui che lo conosceva meglio era Victor. D’altronde erano cugini, erano cresciuti insieme e si erano voluti bene fin dall’infanzia, insieme erano fuggiti nelle Indie Occidentali, avevano rubato un galeone ed erano diventati dei pirati. Tra di loro, il vero e unico successore del Pirata Bianco non era certo John Watson. Il che era facilmente dimostrabile dal fatto che, per tutto il tempo che erano rimasti chiusi lì dentro, non gli era venuta in mente nemmeno un’idea per poter fuggire. Insomma, ma che razza di pirata era? No, pensò rattristandosi, era tutto un errore. Non poteva essere l’erede morale di nessuno, men che meno del grande Sherlock Holmes.  
   
   
   
In genere non sono molte le maniere per uscire da una prigione e, per quanto assurdo possa sembrare, quella più sicura è sempre la porta. E a un certo punto delle proprie paranoiche riflessioni riguardo se stesso e il proprio scarso acume, si ritrovò a concentrarsi su quanto di pratico c’era da fare. Aveva già commesso lo sbaglio di rimuginare eccessivamente su se stesso e non a quanto doveva fare e ora, che oltretutto si trovava nei guai fino al collo, ci stava ricadendo miseramente. Fu per questo che decise di concentrarsi, mettendo da parte quei ragionamenti e rimandandoli a un altro momento. Usare la logica, fu l’ovvia mossa successiva e iniziò proprio dalla stessa finestrella grazie alla quale riusciva a scrutare il cielo terso. Era troppo piccola perché chiunque di loro ci si potesse infilare, ma soprattutto sarebbe stato pericoloso calarsi da lì dato che si trovava a picco sul mare. John aveva girato relativamente a lungo Indian Bridge e sapeva che nel punto immediatamente sottostante a dove stavano, la frangia di costa era puntellata di scogli. Perciò aveva scartato la possibilità ancora prima d’iniziare a pensare a un piano decente e presumeva che il suo compagno avesse fatto lo stesso.  
«L’unico modo è quella» mormorò, parlando fra sé con fare meditabondo e indicando al contempo la porta con un lieve cenno del capo.  
«Ho contato una decina di guardie al massimo» gli rispose Victor che decisamente stava già, e forse anche da tempo, progettando un progetto di fuga adeguato. Probabilmente ci rifletteva fin da quando erano stati condotti lì, anzi era ragionevole che lui e Sherlock avessero progettato tutto fin da prima che il suo recupero cominciasse. Il capitano doveva aver previsto la possibilità che venissero arrestati, lui era sempre tanto previdente su queste cose.  
«Da qui all’entrata principale il tragitto dovrebbe essere relativamente libero» lo sentì aggiungere «ma andare in quella direzione è comunque un rischio troppo alto: potremmo facilmente attirare l’attenzione. E poi non dobbiamo dimenticare che il portone d’ingresso è chiuso e che c’è una guardia in custodia delle chiavi, per uscire da lì senza farci sentire dovremmo essere invisibili e forse neanche quello basterebbe.»  
«E se usassimo invece un’altra via?» gli domandò John, azzardando a un pensiero che già da svariati minuti aveva iniziato a ronzargli in testa ma al quale non aveva voluto dar retta. «Siamo in piena notte e se le celle sono le prime a essere sguarnite di soldati, come abbiamo intuito venendo qui, ci saranno stanze ai piani di sopra del tutto vuote o addirittura corridoi deserti. Questo gioca in nostro favore.»  
«E noi ci butteremmo di sotto raggiungendo la H.o.u.n.d a nuoto, grande dolcezza» lo vide esultare in modo festoso, salvo poi rabbuiarsi immediatamente dopo. «Però dovremmo tuffarci in mare, sei sicuro di voler fare un’altra volta una cosa del genere? Due anni fa per poco non ci rimanevi secco e se il grande capo sa che te l’ho fatto rifare, questa è la volta buona che mi appende per davvero per le palle sulla contromezzana.» [2]  
«Sono due cose completamente diverse» replicò, sicuro di sé. Per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a mettere in dubbio se stesso, si sentiva in grado di prendere una decisione riguardo a ciò che c’era da fare. E lanciarsi di sotto era fondamentale per la loro salvezza. Perché sì, Indian Bridge la conosceva bene e per quanto frenetico fosse il lavoro alla locanda, piuttosto spesso si ritagliava dei momenti di pace per sé. Amava le passeggiate in riva al mare, tanto che capitava che le facesse durante quelle notti in cui il ricordo di Sherlock non lo faceva dormire, a quel punto camminava lungo la costa per ore e ore sino al sorgere del sole. Delle volte invece ci trascorreva le mattinate, quelle di relativa calma alla taverna. Ed era esattamente per questo che aveva ben presente quale fosse il punto meno pericoloso dal quale buttarsi ovvero l’ufficio del governatore dell’isola di Barbados. Ora, il forte non si trovava in una posizione eccessivamente elevata, non era in cima a una rupe alta tanto quella dell’isola del tesoro dalla quale si era effettivamente tuffato, ma stava invece a un’altezza di circa trecento piedi [3] o forse qualcosa di più. E soprattutto, al di sotto dell’ufficio non c’erano rocce sulle quali avrebbero rischiato di sfracellarsi, questo significava che sarebbero finiti in mare aperto anche se comunque relativamente vicini alla spiaggia, dalla quale avrebbero poi raggiunto il porto in breve tempo.  
«Non correremo alcun rischio» disse, facendo capire d’esser assolutamente sicuro di cosa stavano andando a fare. «Il punto migliore dal quale gettarsi è l’ufficio del governatore, là sotto non ci sono rocce o scogli appuntiti, non rischieremo di sfracellarci e inoltre le correnti sono molto ridotte. Il problema è come arrivarci, hai qualche idea?»  
«Beh, dolcezza, mi pare semplice!» replicò, ammiccando appena di furbizia. «Una volta fuori da qui dovremo cercare d’evitare i soldati il più possibile, nasconderci insomma e questo posto offre alcune possibilità di passare inosservati. Però non voglio mentirti, dolcezza, il rischio di dover affrontare qualcuno ci sarà eccome. Se proprio ci ritroveremo costretti agiremo di soppiatto prendendoli alle spalle o stordendoli in qualche modo. Sei più abile di me nel corpo a corpo e nessuno lo sa meglio di Sherlock Holmes» mormorò, sorridendo in quel modo che fece venire voglia a John di prenderlo a sberle o forse d’abbracciarlo (non ne era del tutto sicuro). «E infatti mi ha ordinato di fidarmi di te sotto questo punto di vista e io lo faccio, mi sottometto alla tua grande, grandissima capacità di prendere qualcuno da dietro. Tutto ora sta a te e a se sei pronto a menare le mani. Sei pronto a farlo?» gli domandò infine, stirando al contempo un sorriso sornione e carico di malizia. Dio, c’erano così tanti doppi sensi in quel discorso che non era nemmeno certo d’averli colti tutti, ma non importava. Ciò su cui si ritrovò a riflettere fu sul senso di sicurezza che provava. Non conosceva il vero motivo, ma il notare quell’espressione dipinta sul suo volto e vederlo comportarsi come se si trattasse tutto di un gioco, lo convinse che aveva ragione e che ce l’avrebbero fatta. Forse era vero che Sherlock era lì proprio in quel momento e che viveva nelle loro mente e nel loro cuore.  
«Oh, mio Dio sì.»  
«Bene, e ora è giunta l’ora di andarcene da qui.»  
   
 

Nel sentirlo parlare in quel modo si ritrovò a fremere d’eccitazione, addirittura dovette sedare un brivido che aveva preso a corrergli lungo la schiena, facendolo vibrare d’aspettativa. John aveva sempre amato l’azione, il sentire la morte che ti scorre sulla pelle e il dover fare di tutto per restare aggrappati alla vita. Era la cosa che un tempo lo aveva spinto ad arruolarsi, l’unica che lo aveva faceva sentire vivo dopo Sherlock Holmes. E proprio Sherlock che era l’unico ad aver ottenuto questo primato e che riusciva con un semplice sguardo a farlo sentire la persona più fortunata e al tempo stesso la più dannata che ci fosse sulla fottuta terra, gli si figurò davanti come in una visione, facendolo sentire stordito. Ma lui non c’era, realizzò appena dopo. Lui e i suoi meravigliosi occhi dal colore impossibile erano soltanto un’immagine dentro la sua testa, non era realmente davanti a sé. Lui era quel qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto raggiungere al più presto, la meta finale di quella fuga impossibile da un carcere puzzolente e malmesso. Eppure, mentre gli stava in piedi di fronte, impalpabile al pari di un fantasma, John sentì un rinnovato coraggio prendere possesso delle sue stanche membra. Una sicurezza ritrovata che lo spinse a impegnarsi più che poteva per poter finalmente uscire da lì.  
 

 

 

 

*

  
   
 

   
John le aveva pensate proprio tutte, ma nonostante gli sforzi non era riuscito a trovare l’idea giusta per poter compiere il primo importante passo ovvero uscire da quella dannata cella. Perché se era vero che sapevano già dove andare e come fare per muoversi nell’oscurità, dall’altra parte Victor non aveva ancora detto niente su come costringere le guardie ad aprire la porta. In effetti qualche idea gli era venuta, aveva pensato di fingere un malore e domandare a uno dei soldati dell’acqua, ma per quanto ne sapeva avrebbero potuto fregarsene liberamente e lasciarlo lì dentro a marcire. Era vero che il guardiamarina che li aveva arrestati si era raccomandato di trattare bene i prigionieri perché Daniel Hudson era un amico, ma i soldati generalmente facevano ciò che volevano e non erano soliti concedere favori senza ricevere un qualche tipo di tornaconto. E avendo servito in una locanda per diversi mesi e ascoltato la tipologia di discorsi che facevano, ormai lo sapeva bene. Non si poteva contare sulla loro benevolenza, al contrario era più saggio dar per scontato che agissero per difendersi e che non si facessero scrupoli nel ficcare la punta di una spada nella pancia in chicchessia. Erano convinto d’avere sempre ragione su ogni cosa e chi stava dall’altra parte, specie se sospettato di pirateria, doveva chinare la testa ed evitare di commettere qualche sciocchezza.  
«D’accordo, come ce la svigniamo da qui?» s’azzardò a domandare, ma dopo che gliel’ebbe chiesto notò che certo ghigno s’era fatto strada sul suo volto. Aveva lasciato il broncio e ripreso a sorridere con giusto un pizzico di furbizia in più nei modi di fare. Negli occhi, infine, Victor aveva quell’espressione lì, con la quale avrebbe fatto innamorare di sé persino le pietre.  
«Non hai notato che vengono a controllarci a intervalli regolari?» gli domandò, ammiccando appena. «Ho contato e se i miei calcoli sono giusti si fanno vedere a distanza di circa mezzora, il che significa che saranno qui tra non molto. Propongo di nasconderci, non vedendoci si spaventeranno e apriranno la cella per controllare. Tu ti sistemerai dietro la porta mentre io che sono più agile userò il soffitto, mi ci arrampicherò senza sforzo. Fidati, dolcezza, funzionerà.»[4]

   
   
John era francamente sorpreso dalla semplicità di quel piano. Non era niente di elaborato né d’eccessivamente contorto, poteva invece definirlo come piuttosto banale. Per complessità non era diverso dalla prospettiva di percorrere di soppiatto le stradine tra la locanda e il porto, per finire poi coll’imbarcarsi su un mercantile inglese. Teoricamente anche quello era un piano efficace. In quel caso erano stati molto sfortunati, si ritrovò a ripetersi andando in direzione contraria rispetto alla colpa che s’era dato sino a quel momento. In effetti, per quanto si fosse sentito moralmente in dovere di assumersene la responsabilità, non c’era stato proprio niente che avrebbe potuto fare per impedire che succedesse. Era capitato e basta, perché il destino regalava ogni giorno gioie e dolori e nessuno lo sapeva meglio di John Watson. Dopo essere giunto nelle Indie Occidentali si era demoralizzato poiché convinto d’esser vittima di un fato crudele, ma una volta incontrato Sherlock Holmes si era ricreduto. Dio, o il destino, aveva strane forme di manifestarsi e conduceva in direzioni che, nell’immediato, non sempre erano comprensibili. Forse anche tutto quello aveva un senso ed era per questo che non doveva sforzarsi di capirlo, prima o poi avrebbe afferrato il significato che si nascondeva dietro alla loro piccola disavventura. Fu per queste ragioni che non si soffermò eccessivamente a rimuginare su questo aspetto della vicenda, preferì formulare ipotesi di fallimento, una più drammatica dell’altra. Aveva paura e non che non si fidasse di Victor e delle sue trovate, ma non avevano la sicurezza di niente. John era sempre stato una “Regina del dramma” come simpaticamente Sherlock lo definiva e questo perché aveva una forte tendenza a fare d’ogni cosa una tragedia, ma in quel caso sentiva che la paura era più che giustificata.  
«E se non dovesse? Eh?» gridò, pentendosi immediatamente d’aver alzato così tanto la voce. Si erano ripromessi d’usare toni sommessi e di non creare fastidi così che le guardie li considerassero prigionieri modello e si rendessero conto che non avevano nulla da nascondere; una speranza più che una possibilità concreta di convincere qualcuno che Victor non era Victor. Inoltre, per tutti, quel monaco parlava unicamente francese e sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare perché gli stesse urlando in faccia in una lingua che non avrebbe compreso. Sapeva d’aver sbagliato e infatti non ebbe bisogno di notare l’occhiataccia di rimprovero che scoccò, per sapere che aveva fatto una stupidaggine. Era stata una leggerezza che per fortuna non ebbe alcuna conseguenza, nessuno pareva essersene accorto. Mutamente domandò scusa, ma invece che tacere come probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fare, di nuovo esplose in un grido, questa volta silenzioso. Poco più di un sussurro in effetti, ma che lasciava intendere quanto spaventato fosse dall’intera situazione.  
«Se quella guardia decidesse di fregarsene, in che modo potremmo scappare da qui? Anche ipotizzando di riuscire a fuggire domattina, come credi che potremmo raggiungere il tuo capitano? Al sorgere del sole quello sarà bello che salpato e noi moriremo, e io non potrò dire addio all’uomo che amo più della mia stessa vita.» Ma per quanto John si aspettasse un fiume di rassicurazioni, Victor non gli rispose. Non a parole almeno. Era sempre stato un chiacchierone, e col tempo s’era convinto che in un giorno parlasse molto più di quanto non avesse mai parlato Sherlock da che era nato. Eppure in quei frangenti scelse i gesti, preferì un abbraccio scomposto e posare la fronte sulla sua, inspirando con lui e accarezzandogli appena le guance barbute con un movimento delicato delle dita.  
«Fidati» mormorò senza aggiungere altro. Era solo una richiesta, per altro semplice. Nulla di complicato ma al tempo stesso incredibilmente difficile da esaudire. Doveva fidarsi di lui e di se stesso, doveva credere d’avere addosso per davvero l’eredità del Pirata Bianco, già ma come poteva? Lui non lo era affatto, non era intelligente, non era brillante né divertente. Osservò Victor scrutando il suo sguardo, forse in cerca di una rassicurazione ulteriore. Ma questi aveva già sciolto la stretta e s’era allontanato. Tutto ciò che lo vide fare appena dopo fu unire l’indice e il medio della mano destra e fare il segno della croce, quasi stesse benedicendo la loro iniziativa. Dopodiché si accomodò là dov’era stato seduto per tutto il tempo in attesa che qualcuno s’avvicinasse.  
   
   
   
Ma non dovettero aspettare troppo. Come aveva giustamente osservato il suo compagno di cella, gli intervalli erano regolari. John non ne conosceva il reale motivo, ipotizzò che questione di fiducia, ragionamento sensato dato che chiunque nelle Indie Occidentali ne aveva ben poca nei confronti dei pirati. Per quanto ormai sapesse che quelli de la Norbury fossero diversi da tutti, la gente li vedeva ancora come malfattori pronti a fregare il prossimo. Nessuno si prendeva la briga di fare distinzioni né d’osservare che il Pirata Bianco non aveva mai fatto per una vittima, eccezion fatta per capitan James Moriarty e che ogni scorreria era seguita da una trattativa equa e beneducata, dettata da quelle antiche tradizioni di rispetto tipiche di chi viaggiava per mare. Poteva seriamente essere questa la ragione o magari c’entrava col fatto che il guardiamarina che li aveva arrestati si fosse raccomandato di tenerli d’occhio, nel caso in cui avessero avuto bisogno di qualcosa. John lo aveva sentito precisare che l’arresto dipendeva da un sospetto più che da un’accusa vera e propria, specificazione a cui seguì una breve aggiunta riguardo al fatto che Daniel Hudson era una persona per bene. L’immagine di sé che s’era sforzato di mostrare aveva dato buoni frutti e per quel guardiamarina, Daniel Hudson era un brav’uomo, pronto ad aiutare chiunque in caso di necessità (anche un monaco sconosciuto e vagamente somigliante al criminale Victor Trevor). In effetti non aveva idea di come servire rum e vino dentro a una taverna piena di puttane facesse di un qualcuno una brava persona, ma era sicuro che fosse meglio tacere e assentire così come aveva fatto spesso negli ultimi mesi. Qualunque fosse la verità, dunque, fu proprio quel controllo assiduo a permetter loro di scappare. Fuggire era stato facile così come Victor gli aveva assicurato e in parte lo aveva trovato persino divertente. Era stato stupefacente vederlo arrampicarsi sul soffitto della cella e reggere lo sforzo con una disarmante facilità. Ed era stato altrettanto incredibile il fatto che ci fosse rimasto per quasi cinque minuti, con le braccia e le gambe larghe a premere sugli angoli più lontani, i muscoli in tensione e una vena di sudore a gocciolare sul pavimento lurido. Lassù Victor aveva aspettato, con pazienza e una solida determinazione in volto che lo facevano apparire come una persona del tutto diversa dal solito. Il giocherellone un po’ sbruffone e mai affidabile era del tutto sparito, al suo posto c’era un qualcuno disposto a tutto pur di riportare chi amava a casa. E fu lì, in quei frangenti, con lo sguardo volto all’insù a spiare il pirata Victor Trevor e i raggi di quella luna argentata che lo aiutavano a distinguere le espressioni sul suo viso contratto, che capì: lo stava facendo per lui. Per lui e per Sherlock Holmes ed era quello il suo sacrificio, il vero sacrificio era fare di tutto pur di tornare a bordo de la Norbury. Il sacrificio non era morire. Morire al contrario era la strada più facile, era sempre la strada più facile. Ma sopravvivere, anzi vivere a dispetto di tutto e persino del proprio istinto, era la cosa più complicata di tutte e Victor la stava facendo per loro. Dunque era questo il suo modo di amare? E lui ci riusciva a tal punto? Si domandò John abbassando lo sguardo a terra, forse nello sciocco intento di nascondere una lieve punta di rossore sulle guance. Non si diede una reale risposta a quelle domande, accantonò il pensiero così come aveva fatto spesso quella notte. Poi si era messo in ascolto, il tintinnio delle chiavi che ciondolavano dalla cintola della guardia non gli era mai sembrato così reale.  
   
   
   
Doveva ammettere, non senza una certa vergogna, che per un istante o due aveva avuto paura di veder crollare Victor a terra prima del previsto, rovinando tutto. Per fortuna, però, nessuno dei suoi timori s’era avverato. Il momento buono per saltare addosso alla guardia era infine arrivato, dopo lunghi minuti d’attesa questi aveva aperto la porta, chiaramente allarmato dalla prospettiva che i prigionieri fossero fuggiti. Nessuno alla guarnigione voleva davvero assumersi la responsabilità della fuga di due sospettati di pirateria. Dopo aver notato la loro assenza, la guardia aveva emesso un suono strozzato e li aveva chiamati con un potente: “Ehi voi” carico di accento del sud dell’Inghilterra, che aveva provocato in John un leggero brivido di timore. Aveva sentito così tante cose in quelle due parole, che per un attimo s’era sentito abile nelle deduzioni come Sherlock Holmes. In quell’uomo vedeva il tentativo di mostrare una certa autorità, il desiderio d’eccellere sugli altri soldati ma soprattutto notava paura, anzi il terrore d’essersi lasciato scappare sotto al naso due prigionieri. C’era anche il timore di una punizione sonora, che avrebbe condotto lui primo dietro le sbarre. La guardia pareva relativamente sveglia, ma non tanto da ipotizzare che potesse trattarsi di una trappola. Ci aveva messo poco a convincersi che la cella fosse vuota, poi aveva aperto con quelle grandi chiavi che teneva agganciate alla cintola e, una volta all’interno, aveva girato su se stesso per un paio di volte come per accertarsi d’esserne sicuro. Infine si era mosso in direzione della porta col chiaro intento di dar l’allarme. Chiaramente non aveva fatto in tempo ad andare da nessuna parte, pochi istanti più tardi Victor gli era piombato addosso con una tale irruenza che il soldato pur avendo dalla propria un fisico possente, era crollato privo di sensi. Oh, era stato incredibile, davvero incredibile. Non che non gli avesse mai visto fare prima cose stupefacenti, ma l’agilità, la forza, la spietatezza che aveva mostrato… a confronto lui non aveva fatto granché. S’era sistemato dietro l’entrata, sfruttando un angolo cieco e la sua bassezza per non farsi vedere e quando la guardia era stata atterrata, gli aveva sfilato armi e vestiti, lo aveva legato e soprattutto lo aveva imbavagliato. Era stato un lavoro faticoso, considerata la mole imponente dell’uomo in questione e soltanto alla fine, dopo che si fu sollevato da terra, si rese conto che aveva funzionato. Erano liberi.  
«Che Dio ti benedica per il tuo puntuale aiuto, figliolo» aveva mormorato Victor, afferrando la sciabola e lasciando a John la pistola, prima di precederlo fuori da lì. L’ultima cosa si ritrovò a fare prima di chiudere la serratura a doppia mandata, fu assicurarsi che il nodo al lembo di stoffa col quale gli avevano tappato la bocca, ricavato dalla camicia strappata, fosse ben stretto. Solamente dopo che se ne fu detto certo, era scivolato in direzione dell’uscita.

 

   
   
Il primo obiettivo era recuperare la sacca dentro la quale, all’Hudders, John aveva riposto tutti i suoi effetti personali. Niente di valore ovviamente, conteneva soltanto qualche vestito ma c’erano cose che non voleva perdere come una camicia di Sherlock che s’era portato dietro. L’aveva tenuta in mano durante la discesa in direzione del porto e non l’aveva lasciata neanche dopo che erano stati fermati dai tre soldati, fuori dalla Taverna di Bakersfield. Sulle prime si era giustificato dicendo che apparteneva al monaco e che lo stava aiutando a portarla perché lui era molto affaticato, scusa alla quale le guardie avevano creduto. Quando poi erano stati accompagnati in cella, la sacca gli era stata portata via e ora giaceva da una qualche parte lì attorno. Dove, non ne aveva idea. Le prigioni erano situate al primo piano interrato del forte, ci si accedeva grazie a una scala stretta e dai gradini molto alti, aveva anche memorizzato il percorso che avevano fatto fin dal portone principale nel caso in cui fosse tornato utile. Era illuminata scarsamente grazie ad alcune torce che bruciavano olio, ed era composto da uno stanzone grazie al quale si poteva accedere alle varie celle. Ai piedi delle scale che conducevano ai piani superiori era stato sistemato un tavolo con alcune sedie. Tavolo sopra al quale John poteva vedere dei dadi, un paio di bottiglie di vino e soprattutto la sua sacca. Tavolo, che era sorvegliato da un tizio magrolino e col volto smunto, sporcato appena da un po’ di barba. Costui aveva capelli rossicci e se ne stava coi piedi poggiati sopra una sedia, teneva gli occhi serrati ma non dormiva. Seppur distante, John ne era sicuro perché il modo in cui lo vedeva respirare era troppo rapido per un uomo incosciente. Che avrebbero dovuto fare? Agire di soppiatto era la cosa più saggia e non sarebbe stato molto difficile, considerando che dovevano affrontare un uomo solo e per di più rallentato dal vino. Da dietro l’angolo che occupavano, John guardò Victor per un istante o due, non ne avevano parlato ma dentro di sé sentiva che non era necessario programmare niente. Quell’occhiata rapida a cui era seguito un leggero ammiccamento da parte del suddetto monaco, gli aveva fatto capire perfettamente cosa avrebbero dovuto fare. Era un pirata de la Norbury d’altronde e sebbene faticasse a sentirsi un possibile erede di Sherlock Holmes sapeva come comportarsi durante una lotta. La guardia era voltata, dunque e in nessun modo avrebbe potuto notare la loro presenza e fu proprio per questo motivo che, una volta afferrata la pistola per la canna, procedette in direzione del soldato. Camminava a passo molto lento e leggero, non un rumore volava in tutta la cella, se non un lamentio costante in sottofondo, proveniente dagli altri prigionieri. Gente che John non conosceva, anime delle quali non avrebbe potuto interessarsi al momento e che ignorò, tirando semplicemente dritto.

 

Nessun rumore spezzava il silenzio assordante della prigione di Indian Bridge, a Barbados. Niente se non quelle parole, che giunsero come un lampo che squarcia d’improvviso il cielo notturno. Parole dette a voce relativamente alta e in modo beffardo, pronunciate dal solito adorabilmente pazzo padre Trevor.  
«Hai per caso qualcosa da bere, figliolo?» domandò e la sua voce giunse con una sferzata alle orecchie del soldato mezzo addormentato, il quale sollevò di scatto la testa e posò i piedi a terra, con l’ovvia intenzione d’estrarre la pistola. Nemmeno lui fece in tempo a far nulla, neanche a pronunciare una parola, che John lo colpì sulla nuca con un colpo secco facendolo ricadere riverso sul tavolo, ormai privo di conoscenza.  
«Grazie per il vino» aggiunse Victor, scolandosi lo scarso contenuto di una delle due bottiglie, leccandosi poi le labbra con estrema soddisfazione. Nel frattempo John gli aveva preso la pistola e aveva gettato via la spada, di modo che non potesse prenderla, dopodiché lo avevano legato allo stesso modo di come avevano legato il primo soldato. L’operazione non portò loro via che qualche istante e che non fu eccessivamente dispendiosa, perché cinque minuti dopo aver lasciato la cella, erano già spariti su per le scale. Casa era vicina, pensò John rincuorato dalla felicità che prendeva possesso del suo camminare così come delle espressioni del suo viso. Lui era vicino, sempre di più.

   
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
L’ufficio del governatore dell’isola si trovava al terzo piano dell’edificio, John non poteva dirsene certo dato che lo aveva intuito dalla posizione della finestra rispetto all’entrata. Aveva fatto presente a Victor di non esserci mai stato e d’averlo dedotto dal fatto che, nel corso dei mesi trascorsi a Barbados, si era ritrovato spesso a guardare il palazzo dalla spiaggia, il che significava che lo aveva ben presente. Non aveva idea di come fosse riuscito a comprendere l’esatto punto in cui dirigersi e quale fosse la scala giusta da imboccare. Eppure lo aveva fatto, muovendosi con sicurezza lungo i corridoi illuminati di rado da una o due lanterne. Non ci aveva rimuginato sopra troppo, aveva semplicemente agito dando retta unicamente all’istinto. Ma da dove proveniva tanta determinazione? Di certo non dai pensieri vagamente ansiosi dentro ai quali si era perduto per tutta la notte. Se fosse stato più lucido si sarebbe certamente reso conto d’essersi creato una sorta di mappa mentale, una che Sherlock avrebbe realizzato in una manciata di secondi, ritenendo lo sforzo fatto alquanto ridicolo. Mappa, che era l’ennesima riprova che John Watson non era poi così stupido o incapace come tentava di convincersi. Doveva esser stato per questo che, di fronte a quell’atteggiamento vagamente spavaldo, irrobustito dalla folta barba che gli copriva il viso, che Victor gli aveva sorriso con fare vagamente furbo. Non aveva avuto modo di studiare con attenzione le sue espressioni, dato che s’era calato il cappuccio sulla fronte nascondendosi il volto, conoscendolo però John aveva afferrato perfettamente il suo ghignare in quella maniera. Avrebbe potuto fermarsi e mettere in chiaro che quella deduzione non significava un bel nulla, che non voleva certo dire che si sentisse degno dell’eredità del Pirata Bianco, ma il sopraggiungere di una delle guardie che facevano la ronda per i corridoi, lo aveva fermato. I soldati non erano molti, ne avevano incrociati cinque o sei per tutto il forte, spesso erano soli, in altre occasioni in gruppetti di due. Nessuno, però, aveva notato la loro presenza. Come aveva ipotizzato Victor, era stato semplice usare gli anfratti presenti nei muri, colonne e stanze vuote per celare la propria presenza. Il buio, poi, aveva fatto tutto quanto il resto favorendo il loro incedere silenzioso. Perciò avevano percorso l’intero tragitto relativamente alla svelta, muovendosi agilmente e senza incertezze e quando finalmente s’erano ritrovati davanti alla porta socchiusa dell’ufficio del comandante, avevano creduto sul serio d’avercela fatta. A quel punto la sola cosa da farsi era gettarsi di sotto e raggiungere a nuoto il porto. Una bazzecola, insomma.  
 

   
«Ci siamo» mormorò, spingendo col delicatezza la pesante porta non perfettamente chiusa. Era semplicemente accostata e forse era da quello che avrebbe dovuto capire, ma preso com’era dalla frenesia, non si fermò a pensare che potesse esserci qualcuno all’interno. Se Victor l’avesse o meno dedotto, questo John non lo seppe mai. Anche avendolo intuito, sapevano che quello era l’unico punto dal quale saltare e quindi non c’era nessuna alternativa. Avevano una sola via di fuga e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto fermarli. Ma di pensieri sensati, John non ne aveva proprio fatti e tanto che a stento riuscì a trattenere l’entusiasmo per l’ottima riuscita dell’evasione. Tuttavia ogni traccia di gioia scomparve dal suo volto, successe nell’istante stesso in cui entrarono nella stanza. C’era un uomo seduto alla scrivania, stava chino su delle carte e, grazie a una candela consumata quasi per intero, lavorava senza sosta. Un qualcuno che John identificò come l’uomo più potente di Indian Bridge. Aveva sentito parlare di lui, una volta o due, ma non lo aveva mai visto di persona dato che nemmeno durante le impiccagioni si faceva vedere. Stando a quanto la gente del paese sosteneva, il governatore non frequentava neppure le taverne. Colazione e cena le consumava nelle proprie stanze e usciva dal forte solamente per ragioni di lavoro, ma solo quando queste erano degne della sua attenzione. Neppure cercava la compagnia delle ragazze e in diversi sostenevano che non provasse alcuna pulsazione di quel genere, né per le donne né per gli uomini. In molti, tra i suoi sottoposti, sostenevano che fosse un uomo profondamente solitario e riservato, puntualmente dedito alle proprie faccende. Stando a questo, John non si stupì troppo nel trovarlo al lavoro a quell’ora della notte e non si sorprese nemmeno dell’aura che si portava addosso. Il governatore era un uomo ben diverso per cura personale e portamento rispetto ai propri sottoposti. Anzitutto era molto ben curato, la barba era fatta, i capelli pettinati all’indietro, non portava baffi ma due importanti basette scendevano lungo il volto, segnandone la forma allungata. Aveva pelle molto chiara che risaltava grazie alla luna argentea mentre i capelli, di un grigio spento, non erano molto folti ed erano pettinati all’indietro. Non aveva un’età definita, ma era sicuramente molto più anziano di loro. Era fondamentalmente un politico, indossava abiti eleganti e di una forgia che John non aveva mai visto da tanto era preziosa. La precisione dei suoi modi di fare era sottolineata anche dal fazzoletto che portava annodato al collo e alla giacca perfettamente allacciata, pareva non sentisse il caldo e che questi non fosse un problema che lo riguardava. Non era difficile notare una discreta severità nel modo che aveva di lavorare, doveva essere un uomo non facile col quale avere a che fare, profondamente ligio ai regolamenti e a quel buon modo di comportarsi grazie al quale i membri dell’aristocrazia inglese amavano distinguere loro stessi rispetto al resto del mondo. Ecco, rifletté in un momento di lucidità, quell’uomo rappresentava tutto ciò che Sherlock Holmes detestava. Ciò da cui tutti loro erano fuggiti.  
 

 

Fu particolarmente impressionato dal fatto che, l’uomo in questione, pur avendo sentito qualcuno aprire la porta e muovere dei passi fin dentro l’ufficio, non aveva fatto neppure una piega. Si era limitato a sollevare di poco lo sguardo dalle proprie carte, salvo poi tornare a compilare come se niente fosse successo. A rendere quella situazione drammaticamente vera fu un refolo d’aria salmastra che soffiò tra loro scompigliando appena i fogli ingialliti. Era una situazione ai limiti dell’irreale, ciononostante e invece che lasciarsi andare allo sconforto, John proseguì senza alcuna paura. Da quando era a bordo de la Norbury aveva affrontato le più disparate situazioni, un semplice ufficiale per quanto capace non avrebbe impedito loro di tornare a casa. E infatti non tentennò neppure per un istante e a passo ben deciso raggiunse il centro della stanza. A suo fianco sentiva Victor fremere e palpitare di una crescente eccitazione.  
«Con chi ho il piacere?» domandò l’uomo dietro la scrivania, aveva voce profonda e un tono severo, quasi implacabile.  
«Il mio nome?» rispose Victor in modo beffardo e lo sentì distintamente, era carico di quella maniera di fare che aveva spesso quando si trovava di fronte a un’autorità della quale voleva smontare la boria oltre che un vago sentimento di sufficienza. Victor era fatto così, lui era nato per essere libero e non era fatto per sottostare a regole o imposizioni. Amava distruggere l’aura imperiosa e fatta quasi di divino che molti comandanti e governatori si portavano addosso al pari di una seconda pelle, amava prenderli in giro e metterli in ridicolo, amava fare ciò per cui era nato ovvero essere un pirata. John sapeva bene che c’erano altri modi per agire, avrebbero potuto correre verso il balcone e gettarsi di sotto senza dare troppe spiegazioni. In due ce l’avrebbero fatta a contrastare un uomo da solo. Tuttavia, proprio in nome di quella buona educazione inglese che tutti loro tanto odiavano, sapeva che Victor avrebbe deciso d’introdurre entrambi, con tanto di nome e cognome, scatenando un vero e proprio putiferio. Ecco, quello era il tratto che aveva preso in eredità da Sherlock Holmes: la teatralità. L’essere sempre e comunque il primo attore di uno spettacolo che sì, era assolutamente meraviglioso.  
«Io sono Victor Trevor mentre l’uomo al mio fianco è John Watson, lei però può chiamarlo tranquillamente Barbagialla.» John vide il governatore sollevare la testa senza scomporsi ma comunque non celando un moto di stupore, vide la penna che teneva stretta tra le dita gocciolare inchiostro e macchiare i fogli. Vide la mano tremare appena e lo sguardo indugiare sulla monacale figura che gli stava di fronte, vide il disgusto dipinto sul suo volto e una rabbia cieca e furiosa divorargli lo sguardo. Vide la fiammella della candela vibrare a fronte allo spostamento d’aria che quell’alzarsi aveva provocato e infine vide anche Victor, afferrare l’elsa della spada e puntarla al collo del governatore. Soltanto allora il cappuccio scivolò indietro, scoprendogli il viso. John vide subito un’espressione di furia implacabile dipinta sul suo volto, non era semplice rabbia, era molto di più e lui non ne conosceva il motivo. Perché Victor era tanto arrabbiato? Perché c'era una traccia di disperazione nei suoi occhi ma soprattutto chi era quell’uomo? Chi era e cosa c’entrava con Sherlock Holmes?  
   
   
   
   
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Bartolo Diaz, viene citato nel capitolo 11 “Viaggio al centro de la Norbury”. Il fatto che io l’abbia menzionato qui non è un caso, poi capirete perché.  
> [2]Citazione a: “La sirena, il santo e l’idiota” in cui Victor chiama la Norbury “bagnarola” e Sherlock gli risponde con questa frase: “Ah, e definisci la mia nave come una bagnarola un’altra volta, e ti appendo per le palle sulla contromezzana”.  
> [3]Per la precisione: 328 piedi che corrispondono circa a 100 metri.  
> [4]L’idea per questa fuga l’ho presa dal film “Missione Goldfinger” in cui James Bond fugge dalla cella dentro la quale è tenuto in un modo molto simile a questo.
> 
>  
> 
> Questa settimana è stata molto difficile, ho avuto più di un problema a stendere il capitolo, che in un primo momento era molto diverso da così. Scrivendolo mi sono resa conto che la mia idea originaria era un po’ troppo frettolosa e che la bozza che avevo steso era illeggibile, quindi ho lavorato il doppio per produrre un capitolo che mi soddisfacesse. Ho fatto modifiche e aggiunte fino all’ultimo e spero che non ci siano troppi errori, purtroppo ho una rinite allergica e sono con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, quindi spero che il capitolo sia quantomeno decente sotto il punto di vista della forma. Per il resto vi posso assicurare che tante cose verranno spiegate nei prossimi caoitolo. Ne frattempo grazie a tutti coloro che stanno seguendo.


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Victor finiscono nell'ufficio del governatore, ma qualcosa di strano c'è nell'aria. John infatti inizia a pensare che Victor e il governatore si conoscano già.

Fondamentalmente, John Watson era una persona istintiva che tendeva a reagire d’impulso e si affidava moltissimo alle sensazioni che provava. Ed era vero che da quando conosceva Sherlock aveva provato a ragionare un po’ più con il cervello e meno con la pancia, mettendo da parte i sentimenti ma delle volte si lasciava andare a una lunga sfilza di pensieri che finivano col travolgerlo. In quei momenti, per esempio, sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava, un dettaglio che stonava dentro a quel disegno perfetto che era stata la loro fuga verso la salvezza. Sino ad allora tutto si era svolto in modo abbastanza lineare: Victor si era fatto vedere all’Hudders e gli aveva spiegato della nave mercantile di un certo Henry Baskerville, grazie alla quale sarebbero stati condotti a largo della Tortuga per riunirsi ai pirati de la Norbury. Lungo il tragitto erano stati catturati e avevano quindi ideato un piano per abbandonare il forte con tutte quante le ossa al loro posto e nessuna corda attaccata al collo. Insomma era un qualcosa di relativamente semplice e al punto che più volte s’era ritrovato a riflettere sulla banalità dei piani ideati, salvo poi giungere alla conclusione che di per sé non era molto strano, considerato che Sherlock progettava spesso tattiche che agli occhi di tutti sarebbero risultate troppo facili e di conseguenza inefficaci. Naturalmente non lo erano mai, il Pirata Bianco era sempre in grado di sorprendere il nemico e ottenere una vittoria, in fondo era uno degli aspetti che John amava di lui ovvero la capacità che aveva di stupirlo. In tutto questo, Victor Trevor, che del metodo del suo celebre capitano era ormai un abile conoscitore, era stato capace di progettare tutto quanto nel dettaglio. John era quasi sicuro che avesse improvvisato ben poco e che insieme al suddetto capitano avesse preventivamente elaborato svariati piani di fuga, anche questo però faceva parte della normalità. Probabilmente fu proprio per questo che non faticò a rendersi conto che c’era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui Victor stava premendo la punta di una spada alla gola del governatore di Barbados.  
   
   
John era convinto di conoscere il proprio compagno di viaggio come le proprie tasche e in buona parte aveva ragione e ciò, nonostante sapesse che c’erano lati di lui che ignorava, così come segreti che non gli avrebbe mai rivelato e che riguardavano principalmente il passato suo e quello di Sherlock. Ma per quanto curioso fosse, John non si era mai azzardato a porre una domanda a questo proposito, aveva ben capito che alcuni argomenti erano molto delicati e che Victor non si sentiva d’affrontarli. Per esempio, ogni qual volta qualcuno accennava alla propria infanzia o gioventù, finiva con l’andarsene e lasciare i propri compagni adducendo all’avere “di meglio da fare che chiacchierare”. Immaginava che non fosse semplice ricordare l’educazione ferrea impartita da un padre, che oltre a esser severo aveva sempre mostrato scarso interesse nei suoi confronti. Stando ad alcuni racconti di Sherlock, il padre di Victor conduceva una vita dissoluta, dedita all’egoismo e al soddisfacimento unico dei propri piaceri. Unitamente a questo, la successiva vita all’abazia dettata come in ogni convento benedettino da orari rigidi e vita spartana, non doveva esser stata semplice per uno spirito libero come quello del giovane Trevor. [1] Era certamente per tutto ciò che aveva subito che non amava condividere certi ricordi, ciononostante John era convinto che prima o poi Victor avrebbe trovato la forza di aprirsi ed allora lui e Sherlock l’avrebbero aiutato come potevano. Quindi sì, c’erano ancora aspetti di quell’uomo che ignorava ma certamente questi non riguardavano i sentimenti. Lui era di quelle persone che mettono e tolgono maschere di continuo nel tentativo disperato di celarsi dietro a paraventi. John non ne era mai stato infastidito, anzi, in buona parte trovava affascinate quanta profondità potesse serbare dentro di sé un uomo che parlava quasi esclusivamente di donne e di come conquistarle. Ed era ovviamente interessato alle tante complesse e sfaccettate emozioni, che in lui notava ogni qual volta lo vedeva posare lo sguardo su qualcuno a cui voleva bene. Perché in fondo non era difficile cogliere i mille accenni di emozioni che dimoravano nel suo sguardo e anche in quei frangenti, nonostante il buio gl’impedisse d’afferrare tutte le più giuste sfumature, John era in grado comunque di scorgerci un qualcosa di stupefacente. C’era una punta di paura e rabbia, in lui. E quest’ultima in special modo lo colpì più di tutto in resto: Victor era furioso e John non capiva il perché. Non lo aveva mai visto in un simile stato di follia e proprio perché era un qualcosa di raro, non poteva non pensare che ci fosse dell’altro di cui non gli aveva parlato. Victor non era mai realmente cattivo con qualcuno, a meno che questi non avesse ferito in qualche modo lui o Sherlock, o fatto del male ai pirati de la Norbury. Durante uno scontro si limitava a ferire o semplicemente a stordire l’avversario, senza mai fargli del male. Non era un pirata sanguinario, per quanto fosse uno spadaccino capace oltre che un abile pistolero, uccidere non era un’opzione da considerarsi valida. Quindi non aveva senso che si comportasse in quella maniera, a meno che tra lui e il governatore non ci fosse una sorta di passato irrisolto di cui John ignorava l’esistenza. Dunque era così, si erano già visti prima? Fu piuttosto difficile sgombrare la mente da tutte quelle domande per poter fare un’osservazione logica e impiegò un’infinità per capire tutto quanto per bene, però a un certo punto gli venne in mente Sherlock e il suo metodo deduttivo. Quella cosa che faceva quando osservava uno sconosciuto ed era poi in grado di snocciolare dettagli anche privati della sua vita. Lui che avrebbe fatto? Cosa avrebbe osservato per primo? Il governatore; senz’altro Sherlock avrebbe iniziato da lui ovvero da quella figura che in un contesto caraibico pareva quasi fuori luogo. Era, il governatore appunto, un uomo che indossava abiti fondamentalmente leggeri e di ottima fattura ma che col caldo di Barbados dovevano risultare quantomeno fastidiosi. Aveva un portamento nobile, che mostrava persino con quella spada puntata contro. Doveva essere un qualcuno di una certa levatura culturale, considerata la mole di libri che erano stati stipati in una capiente libreria alle sue spalle, ma era anche un qualcuno di abituato a scrivere e a lavorare alacremente. Tuttavia, un qualcosa attirò in modo particolare la sua attenzione e per l’esattezza fu il paio di occhiali che teneva calati sul naso. [2] Erano un paio dalle lenti spesse, fabbricati sicuramente in Europa da un artigiano esperto che il governatore usava per facilitare la lettura. E fu esattamente questo il particolare che lo fece sussultare, quell’uomo aveva problemi di vista e chi mai, in simili condizioni, leggerebbe e scriverebbe in piena notte con solo la scarsa luce di una candela a illuminare il fogli? Non un qualcuno con chiari problemi di vista, non un qualcuno che rischiava forti mal di testa come era questo il caso del governatore, infastidito da un’emicrania ben evidente. La persona con cui avevano a che fare era precisa e di quelle che sapevano bene come comportarsi in ogni situazione. Era infatti troppo metodico, oltre che rigido, per compiere uno sbaglio del genere o per far del male a se stesso in quella maniera. Di conseguenza la risposta era una e una soltanto: li stava aspettando e durante l’attesa aveva ingannato la noia con un po’ di corrispondenza o lavoro arretrato. Ma se tutto questo era vero, come poteva sapere che avrebbero usato il suo ufficio per poter fuggire? Per quale motivo non aveva chiamato le guardie, facendoli riportare in cella? E soprattutto, perché non sembrava affatto spaventato? Nella sua reazione, non affatto celata ma al contrario tanto visibile che pareva farlo apposta, non c’era paura quanto disgusto. Sembrava nauseato dalla sola loro presenza lì. Si trattava di un qualcosa d’insolito. Spesso, nei confronti dei pirati, le persone erano spaventate. Magari addirittura terrorizzate che potessero rubare tutti i rispettivi averi o addirittura che potessero rapire o violentare le donne. Ma una repulsione tanto forte, John non ricordava d’averla mai vista tra le espressioni di nessuno e la sola idea che quell’uomo nutrisse simili sentimenti verso di loro, provocò nel suo stomaco un certo fermento. Era arrabbiato, fortemente irritato alla sola idea che lui e Victor potessero essere considerati feccia. Probabilmente la soluzione a tutto quello era mostrare umanità, se avessero abbassato le armi e si fossero mostrati gentili come spesso Sherlock stesso faceva durante gli assalti, il governatore si sarebbe ricreduto. O almeno lo sperava.  
  
  
«Victor, tu ora abbassi quell’arma» esordì John in modi pacati e sereni, aveva risposto le pistole e sollevato le mani di modo che si capisse che i loro intenti erano pacifici. «Poi io e te ce ne andiamo via da qui e lasciamo il governatore sano e salvo come l’abbiamo trovato.»  
«Tu non capisci» mormorò invece lui, senza levare la punta della spada da dove stava ma al contrario spingendo con ancora più determinazione contro la gola esposta. Un sentimento rabbioso gli deformava i tratti solitamente angelici del viso, facendolo assomigliare più che altro a un demonio.  
«E cosa dovrei capire? Stai puntando una spada alla gola di un innocente, questo non va contro la politica di non uccidere nessuno? Ne avete sempre fatto un vanto e ora vuoi rovinare tutto? Cosa direbbe il capitano se fosse qui?»  
«Di certo farebbe la stessa cosa» sibilò Victor con, nella voce, uno strano miscuglio di furia e ribrezzo che sputò fuori assieme a un rigurgito d’ira che non si trattenne dal nascondere. John dubitava che avesse ragione perché Sherlock era una persona buona e generosa e non avrebbe mai davvero fatto del male a qualcuno, Moriarty ovvero l’unico che aveva desiderato uccidere, era stata un’eccezione. Una sorta di estrema difesa che era stato costretto a mettere in atto per salvare la nave e l’equipaggio, se avesse avuto altra scelta non gli avrebbe mai tolto la vita. Ne era convinto così come era certo che non avrebbe mai ucciso a sangue freddo il governatore di Barbados. Eppure, Victor ne sembrava sicuro come mai gli era sembrato sicuro di qualcosa da due anni a questa parte. La determinazione del suo sguardo c’era ed era sporcata appena da un velo di dolore. Una sofferenza che diventava evidente man a mano che passavano i minuti. Forse aveva sbagliato, si ritrovò a pensare. Magari il governatore non era innocente. Perché quella reazione, la mano che tremava appena e il corpo che vibrava erano il chiaro sintomo che i due avevano dei trascorsi. Fu in quei frangenti che si rese conto che le osservazioni fatte sino ad allora avevano mancato un punto fondamentale: il governatore era un uomo e in quanto tale poteva essere malvagio, allo stesso modo di come i soldati erano prepotenti ed egoisti. Ciononostante non riusciva a comprendere cosa stesse succedendo, non ci riusciva affatto e proprio per questo voleva sapere. Lo voleva molto di più di quanto desiderasse andarsene da lì.  
  
  
«Oh, dottor Watson… lei dev’essere il nuovo idiota di quella combriccola di farabutti.» A parlare era ovviamente stato lui, l’uomo inginocchiato a terra e che teneva le mani saggiamente dietro la testa, ma che comunque manteneva la capacità di scatenare in chi lo ascoltava un’ira profonda e che John, mai come in quel momento, faticava a controllare. Il governatore aveva una voce sottile e parlava con fare mellifluo, quasi accondiscendente. Ascoltarlo era piacevole allo stesso modo di quanto non lo era, c’era un qualcosa che era in grado di scatenare inquietudine e finiva col lasciargli addosso una sensazione di viscido che non riusciva del tutto a spiegarsi. Era fondamentalmente una persona sgradevole che aveva il potere di metterlo in uno stranissimo stato d’agitazione. Sebbene non avesse detto pressoché nulla, John fu comunque colto da una discreta ansia. Come faceva a conoscere il suo nome? O che fosse un medico? E per quale ragione era convinto che gli altri lo considerassero un idiota? E se aveva ragione? Magari gli altri pirati lo trattavano con condiscendenza perché lo consideravano troppo stupido per essere degno della loro fiducia. Era ridicolo e in fondo sapeva che non era quella la verità, ma riuscire a sedare i pensieri negativi era pressoché impossibile.  
«Come fa a sapere chi sono?» mormorò, arretrando di un passo e provando al contempo lo sciocco desiderio di venire inghiottito dalle ombre così che nessuno potesse più dargli dello stupido o dedurre particolari semplicemente osservandolo. Intento che non gli riuscì e, anzi, il governatore si era aggiustato gli occhiali sopra il naso e si era espresso in un: “Interessante” pronunciato tra sé che gli provocò brividi lungo la schiena. In volto aveva un ghigno untuoso mentre le mani ora erano congiunte sotto al mento e intanto che pregava in quella strana maniera, lo guardava. Aveva assunto una posa contemplativa, che in parte riuscì a ricordargli Sherlock Holmes e i pomeriggi immerso nella profondità della sua mente. Fu strano notare quella connessione, specialmente perché il capitano e il governatore non avevano nulla in comune fuorché un’ovvia nobile origine. Così come Sherlock, poi, anche lui non pareva infastidito dall’essere sotto minaccia. Non pareva spaventato dall’idea di avere una lama affilata puntata alla gola, sembrava invece sicuro che nessuno gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.  
  
   
«L’uomo che hai davanti, John, si chiama Charles Augustus Magnussen»[3] esordì Victor, ritirando soltanto allora la spada che pur tenne ben impugnata come a voler far comprendere al governatore che non aveva nessuna intenzione d’abbassare la guardia. Che non si fidasse di lui era decisamente più che ovvio. «Questo nome a te non dirà nulla, ma da quando Moriarty è morto, lui è diventato l’uomo più potente delle Indie Occidentali. Questo… Questo individuo sa tutto di tutti. Ha informatori sparpagliati ovunque che lo portano a conoscenza di fatti che avvengono anche molto lontano da qui, utilizza ciò di cui viene a conoscenza per ricattare od ottenere ciò che vuole, dalla posizione di governatore a denaro con cui finanzia le proprie spedizioni. Dov’è che sei andato l’ultima volta, Charles? Si dice nelle giungle del sud e a fare che cosa, poi? A cercare oro e pietre preziose in mezzo a un branco d’indigeni, che scommetto tu abbia sterminato.»  
«Io non sono un sanguinario, Monsieur Trevor» mormorò Magnussen tirandosi in piedi e lisciandosi gli abiti che erano stati sgualciti di poco dall’impeto di Victor. «Ho semplicemente invitato quelle persone a dirigersi altrove e l’ho fatto con le civili maniere inglesi che lei ovviamente non conosce, essendo un francese. Maniere che quei selvaggi hanno calpestato, ritenendo più saggio attaccarci con quei ridicoli bastoni appuntiti. A quel punto i miei uomini hanno cercato di salvaguardare me e le proprie persone, o crede forse che la legittima difesa sia un peccato grave tanto quanto il gettarsi volontariamente da una rupe con un capitano della nobile marina britannica al seguito?» John sussultò vistosamente a fronte di quelle parole e un sudore freddo gli colò giù lungo la schiena, provocandogli un brivido spaventato. Nessuno poteva essere a conoscenza di un dettaglio simile, da quanto gli avevano riferito erano stati vaghi persino con la ciurma. Quindi come faceva Magnussen a saperlo? Quell’accenno non poteva essere casuale, in effetti niente in quell’uomo lo era. Impaurito, si ritrovò a barcollare mentre tentava di sedare moti violenti di nausea che si mescolavano a un velo di lieve terrore. Quel tizio gli faceva schifo e non soltanto per l’evidente ribrezzo che nutriva nei confronti di chiunque non considerasse un suo pari, ma perché oltre al suo nome aveva dimostrato di sapere molte più cose di lui e questo lo faceva sentire indifeso e sì, anche inquieto.  
«E a questo proposito, la ringrazio infinitamente, dottor Watson, per avermi levato dai piedi la sgradita presenza di James Moriarty. Certamente lei saprà che per il delitto che ha commesso la dovrei far impiccare, ma come avrà notato, sulla sua testa c’è una taglia piuttosto esigua. Lo consideri un mio modo personalissimo di ringraziarla per il favore che mi ha fatto. Mi creda è raro trovare persone tanto gentili oggigiorno.»  
«Questo significa che lei sa tutto di quello che è successo lassù?» gli domandò, con voce titubante. Non voleva parlare con lui perché non voleva sentirsi dare di nuovo dello stupido che dice soltanto cose ovvie o scontate, ma al tempo stesso aveva bisogno di sapere. Anzi, lo desiderava con tutto se stesso e nonostante si sentisse addosso un miscuglio indefinito di paura e incertezza. Aveva sempre Victor, si rese conto ritrovando in quel momento la forza necessaria. Un Victor che ora lo guardava con fare titubante, era come se stesse temendo l’arrivo di quel momento. Che lo sapesse già? Che lui e Sherlock fossero a conoscenza da tempo di questo Magnussen e del fatto che fosse al corrente di quanto accaduto sull’isola del tesoro? E se così era, come mai l’avevano mandato lo stesso a Barbados, a vivere vicinissimo a lui? Ancora erano troppe le cose che gli sfuggivano e più guardava Victor, più notava in lui un sentimento strano, come d’incertezza. Sentimento sul quale John preferì non indagare, non al momento.  
«E sa anche del tesoro e…» balbettò, malamente.  
«E che sul petto ha una mappa tatuata ormai inservibile? Assolutamente sì e so anche che è caduto da quell’altissima rupe assieme a capitan Moriarty, so che ha trascorso otto mesi alla locanda di Martha Hudson e che da tempo si spaccia per Daniel Hudson, il nipote giunto in aiuto della cara zia. Sì, so tutto questo e molto, molto di più. So cose che lei non potrebbe nemmeno immaginare, gran parte delle quali riguardano il suo grande amore o forse i suoi grandi amori?» gli chiese infine, soffermandosi su quella domanda come se fosse la cosa più importante di tutte. Non sembrava esserci davvero curiosità, pareva più che altro desideroso di metterlo seriamente in difficoltà.  
«Ecco, questa è una parte un po’ fumosa a dire il vero» proseguì un Magnussen che aveva sempre, nel parlare, quei modi fastidiosamente gentili che riuscivano soltanto a irritarlo. «E gradirei mi facesse il piacere di chiarirmela. Mi dica, e sappia che m’interessa solo per personale diletto, con quale dei due va a letto? Col vizioso prete francese oppure col capitano che ama farsi sodomizzare? O magari con tutti e due? Scommetto che non avrebbe difficoltà in questo, lei è un uomo prestante ed estremamente virile. Mi viene da pensare che li abbia entrambi ai suoi piedi e se così fosse sarebbe un risvolto interessante, perché dovrei iniziare a domandarmi chi comanda davvero su quella nave.» Magnussen rideva e lo faceva senza trattenersi o mordersi la lingua, lo faceva per sbeffeggiarlo e per prendere in giro il loro legame. Da che il suo orribile monologo era terminato gli si vedeva in volto un’espressione di sadico divertimento. Ora invece lo fissava con discreta insistenza, sempre da dietro le sottili lenti che teneva calate sul naso e che di tanto in tanto puliva con un fazzoletto. A una prima occhiata si poteva considerare che fosse davvero interessato alla sua vita o che comunque volesse ricevere una risposta quanto prima, sembrava che per lui fosse di un’importanza vitale. Tuttavia, c’era sempre quel qualcosa che faceva sentire a disagio John ogni qual volta incrociava il suo sguardo. Il disprezzo che Magnussen nutriva nei loro confronti era evidente e alimentava il gusto puramente provocatorio col quale faceva le domande. Era come se gioisse alla semplice idea di fargli del male.  
   
   
Non aveva idea di cos’avrebbe realmente fatto o detto se il suo compagno d’avventura non si fosse messo in mezzo proprio in quell’istante. Quando stava nell’esercito aveva tirato pugni per molto meno ed era sicuro che se fosse stato ancora il ragazzino impetuoso e impulsivo di un tempo, lo avrebbe riempito di botte. Non fece comunque in tempo nemmeno a pensarci che vide Victor frapporsi fra lui e il governatore. Un Victor determinato che gli dava le spalle e che, in mano, teneva saldamente la spada che pareva pronto a usare. Nel vederlo reagire in quel modo, John ebbe una strana sensazione. Una di un tipo piacevole e che agì al pari di un balsamo sui suoi nervi tesi. Non poté proprio negare di provare ora un forte senso di sollievo all’idea che ci fosse anche lui. Non era da solo, non lo era più. Adesso aveva Sherlock dentro al testa e ficcato nel cuore, ma c’era anche Victor e lui non l’avrebbe abbandonato.  
«Taci, bastardo» lo sentì tuonare con voce imperiosa e carica di rabbia. Lo vide premere di nuovo la lama della spada contro di il governatore, ma questa volta preoccupandosi di puntargliela al petto e non facendosi alcuno scrupolo nel far saltare i bottoni della giacca e quelli del panciotto.  
«Dolcezza, non rispondere alle sue provocazioni e non starlo nemmeno a sentire. La sua anima è marcia e al centro del petto non ha un cuore, ma una gigantesca pozza di letame. Vuoi sapere cos’ha fatto questo figlio di puttana?» gli chiese infine e senza distogliere lo sguardo da un Magnussen che pareva infastidito più che altro dal fatto che gli aveva aperto i vestiti, che per le offese ricevute. «Anni fa Sherlock stava iniziando a raccogliere informazioni sugli affari loschi di un certo capitano della marina inglese e un giorno venne a sapere che tra le varie prostitute che era solito frequentare, Moriarty ne aveva una che era la sua preferita. Lei si chiamava Vivian Norbury, non so quanto tu sappia di questa faccenda ma a un certo punto Vivian è stata scoperta. Di quello che è successo dopo mi porto ancora addosso le cicatrici e lo sai di chi è la colpa? Sei stato tu» parlò infine, rivolgendosi direttamente a Magnussen, che invece che provare spavento per quell’arma premuta addosso, non aveva smesso di sorridere in modo viscido. «Sei stato tu a vendere Vivian a James, dico bene? Sherlock l’ha sempre saputo e mi ha mandato qui lo stesso a sentire quello che avevi da dire, evidentemente non deve importargliene poi molto se vivi o se muori. D’altronde cosa vuoi che siano un migliaio di ghinee in più sulla testa?»  
«Beh, io» mormorò il governatore, ma John subito lo interruppe. Era sempre più confuso e quanto aveva detto Victor non coincideva con quello che Sherlock gli aveva raccontato, non del tutto almeno.  
«Ma non ha senso! Poco fa ha detto che la morte di Moriarty è stata una liberazione, se è così per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo e far scoprire Vivian Norbury?»  
«Perché quest’uomo gode nel ferire la gente, dolcezza. Gode nell’umiliarla e nel trattarla come se fosse merda. Non gliene importava niente di Moriarty, per lui era soltanto un fastidio e non gliene importa niente di me, di te o di Sherlock, così come non gl’importava nulla della vita della povera Vivian Norbury. Noi gli serviamo a uno scopo, anzi tu gli sei servito a uno scopo. È per questo che non ti ha toccato per tutto il tempo che sei rimasto qui ed è sempre per questo che alla signora Hudson non verrà mai fatto alcun male.»  
«I-io non capisco.»  
«Dovrebbe farselo scrivere sulla camicia, dottore, per quanto spesso lo ripete» ironizzò il governatore, prima di scoppiare in una lieve risatina che fece fremere John di rabbia.  
«L’hanno fatto apposta» gli disse invece Victor che aveva abbassato l’arma e ora la puntava a terra. Sembrava che non ritenesse più necessario minacciare la sua vita. O forse, già sapeva che non gli avrebbe fatto del male e puntargli contro la punta della spada era più che altro una vuota minaccia. «Far sì che la Hudson si rompesse una gamba, intendo.»  
«Già, ma perché? Che senso aveva farle del male?»  
«Era un messaggio» mormorò Magnussen che pareva ora decisamente più divertito. Si era appoggiato alla scrivania e con un fazzoletto recuperato nel taschino si stava pulendo nuovamente gli occhiali. Nell’osservarlo agire in quella maniera, John si ritrovò a pensare che quegli occhiali non fossero davvero sporchi ma che il suo fosse un gesto che era solito ripetere pur senza che ce ne fosse davvero la necessità. Come un bisogno impellente di fare pulizia, aveva già visto atteggiamenti simili in suo padre ma questo era un argomento del quale davvero non aveva voglia di parlare.  
«Continuo a non capire.»  
«Ed ecco il retro della camicia» ironizzò il governatore.  
«Rompere una gamba alla signora Hudson significa mandare un avvertimento al Pirata Bianco, ecco perché lo ha fatto. Sono pochissime le persone che conoscono davvero Sherlock Holmes e se escludiamo Mycroft, rimangono soltanto Moriarty e Magnussen. Chiunque tra loro sa che capitan Holmes di tanto in tanto si appoggia a lei, così come è noto che sia la locanda che la vita della signora Hudson siano intoccabili. Uccidere anche una sola di quelle ragazze significherebbe avere addosso tutta la pirateria dei Caraibi, perché Sherlock non esiterebbe un istante ad aizzare gli altri capitani contro la marina inglese. Quelli non aspettano altro che una scusa per dar battaglia e ottenere Port Royal, ovvero il porto più ambito di tutte le Indie. Il problema è che in questo momento l’Inghilterra ha bisogno di tutto fuorché di una guerra [4]. Quindi rompere una gamba alla persona sbagliata significa richiamare l’attenzione del Pirata Bianco. L’abbiamo capito subito che era un messaggio da parte di Magnussen e l’ho detto a Sherlock che era meglio ideare un piano migliore, ma lui continuava a insistere che tu eri perfetto per farlo e che era meglio che non ne sapessi niente. È per questo che…» mormorò, ma invece di proseguire indugiò appena un momento. Era come se fosse spaventato, quasi avesse paura della reazione che John avrebbe potuto avere. Non seppe dire come fece a esserne tanto sicuro, ma a un certo punto credette d’aver capito da dove provenisse tanta paura. Nonostante avesse del tutto azzerato la mente e non riuscisse a ragionare su nulla, dentro di sé era certo di dove quel discorso stesse andando a parare. In cuor suo sapeva perfettamente cos’era successo, era chiaro come il sole d’altronde. Il fatto che ancora si rifiutava di crederci era tutta un’altra faccenda e riguardava proprio con ciò che legava lui Victor e Sherlock. Era sicuro che sarebbero stati insieme per sempre e che niente o nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di dividerli o di minare ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altro, ma esserne convinto si era rivelata una sciocchezza. Era stato un bambino idiota a credere che non avrebbero mai avuto delle difficoltà. Il punto, però, a quel punto era un altro: era stato tanto sciocco anche a credere che Sherlock lo amasse? Non voleva una reale risposta a quella domanda e aveva troppa paura che Victor potesse confermare i suoi sospetti. Fu per questo che in un primo momento si rifiutò di ascoltare e che, scrollando la testa come a non volerci credere, arretrò di qualche passo. Suo malgrado però, quella terribile verità arrivò comunque alle sue orecchie.  
  
  
«Insomma, John, l’idea di venire qui non è mai stata tua. Lo ha pensato il capitano, tu saresti dovuto venire qui con un pretesto e poi io sarei dovuto venire a riprenderti usando Baskerville, fuggendo avremmo dovuto farci catturare per poter essere qui in questo momento. Perché non è possibile che un governatore parli con dei luridi pirati alla luce del sole, dico bene?» mormorò infine, sibilando odio in direzione di un Magnussen compiaciuto. Probabilmente gioiva del fatto che i suoi intenti fossero diventati più chiari o magari invece stava godendo del fatto che John non l’avesse presa benissimo. Era infatti chiaramente sconvolto, tremava di rabbia e dentro di sé vibrava di una furia violenta. In testa un’unica martellante verità: lo avevano preso in giro. E non riuscì a pensare più ad altro se non a quello, non alla loro fuga, non a Sherlock e neppure al fatto che erano settimane che non lo vedeva.  
«Voi mi avete usato» sibilò, infatti, faticando a trattenersi tutta la delusione e l’ira che si mescolarono in un tremare leggero delle mani strette a pugno. «Voi mi avete mentito e trattato come un cretino. Cristo, questo stronzo ha ragione! Io non sono altro che un idiota ed è questo che sono per voi, giusto? Un idiota che vi divertite a mettere in situazioni che non comprende perché, oh, vediamo se lo stupido John ce la fa a rendersi conto di cosa sta succedendo davvero.»  
«Non è così, te lo giuro» lo pregò Victor con fare supplichevole. «Sherlock ha fatto quello che ha fatto perché sa che non sei capace di raccontare delle bugie, ma è soltanto per questo. Non ti considera affatto uno stupido e in cuor tuo lo sai perfettamente.»  
«Eh, certo e quindi sarebbe colpa mia giusto?» tuonò con rabbia sempre più malamente trattenuta. «Sono io che ci vado a letto, Victor, non tu. Io mi sbatto quello stronzo, io gli sussurro parole dolci all’orecchio e sempre io gli dico che lo amo, che è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa nella vita. E invece lui che fa? Niente di niente, non ha nemmeno il coraggio di venirmi a dire la verità.»  
«Ascoltami» mormorò un Victor ora chiaramente disperato. Lo aveva raggiunto e nell’impeto del momento aveva addirittura lasciato cadere la spada, per poi stringerlo dentro a un abbraccio potente. Era di quelli che non dava mai se non quando travolto da sentimenti troppo forti per poterli tenere per sé, ed era di quelli che si serbano per un amore travolgente, uno che probabilmente Victor aveva già tra le braccia. E in quegli istanti mentre stava lì avvolto da quel saio e da quel suo odore forte di vino, John si ritrovò a realizzare che neanche per lui fosse semplice. In fondo si trovava esattamente tra due fuochi e a dover portare la voce di un qualcuno che non c’era e che non si sarebbe senz’altro preso una sfuriata simile. Per allora, John era certo che avrebbe sfumato e che gli sarebbe rimasto altro dentro, delusione forse o magari della più semplice comprensione o addirittura tanta tristezza. Ma adesso era Victor a subirsi la furia ma, invece che tentennare, la fronteggiava come avrebbe fatto il più straordinario degli uomini, con dignità e nonostante il dolore che provava e che corrucciava le nervature del suo volto fosse ormai più che evidente. Victor soffriva, si agitava e tremava appena e il modo in cui lo stringeva, aveva fermato per un istante il cuore di John Watson. Un John che però a un certo momento si ritrasse violentemente, come scottato.  
  
  
«Lo sai che il capitano ha dei buoni motivi per tutto, se non ti ha detto niente è perché aveva le sue ragioni e fidati di me quando ti dico che sono più che valide.»  
«Perché non so mentire, giusto? Sì, in effetti non sono stato proprio capace a convincere tutti d’essere Daniel Hudson» aveva invece replicato, arretrando appena verso la porta. Non voleva ascoltarlo e se avesse dato retta all’istinto sarebbe fuggito da lì, prendendo il corridoio e scappando il più lontano possibile da quell’incubo assurdo. Idea pessima, considerato che avrebbe potuto incontrare uno qualsiasi dei soldati di guardia e finire per davvero impiccato.  
«E infatti sei stato davvero bravissimo e io ero convinto che ce l’avresti fatta anche sapendo tutto, ma per lui rimani un’anima pura. Sei un qualcuno che non vuole sporcare con ciò che è convinto di essere, perché tu sei così onesto e sincero e lui ti ama tantissimo proprio per come sei fatto. Se non ti ha detto niente era perché sapeva che quella bugia ti avrebbe protetto. Se ti ha mandato qui era perché era sicuro che non avresti corso alcun pericolo. E se non vuoi perdonarlo per ciò che ha fatto, almeno credi a questo.»  
   
   
Non seppe mai dire per quale motivo, ma una parte di lui credeva veramente alle sue parole. Forse era per il tono disperato che aveva nella voce o perché in fondo era sicuro che Victor Trevor, pur essendo perfettamente in grado di farlo, diceva sempre la verità. In fondo era un po’ come lui, dannatamente sincero oltre che la riprova che Sherlock Holmes apprezzava la compagnia di un unico tipo di persona ovvero un qualcuno dall’animo onesto. Dettaglio della sua indole che si poteva facilmente dedurre dal tipo di pirati di cui si era circondato, ovvero persone che non uccidevano e che rubavano soltanto se in cambio di qualcosa. Ciò non levava il fatto che era ancora profondamente arrabbiato, oltre che ferito dalla mancanza di fiducia che Sherlock aveva dimostrato. Lo avevano trattato come un fantoccio, come uno stupido che si poteva manipolare facilmente e senza nessun problema. Eppure, le parole che gli aveva appena rivolto lo avevano convinto che non era contro di lui che avrebbe dovuto scagliarsi. Perché c’era un'altra persona che di tutto quello stava godendo, un qualcuno che li guardava come se non avesse aspettato altro nella vita che un simile momento. Charles Augustus Magnussen stava da una parte, poggiato contro la scrivania e aveva in viso l’espressione del gatto che ha appena rubato un pesce polposo. Era compiaciuto e decisamente divertito da quella che probabilmente riteneva una schermaglia amorosa o una sorta di spettacolo teatrale. John non seppe mai davvero che cosa fu a farlo scattare, sapeva solo che una forza e una sicurezza nuova pervasero le sue membra, dandogli un rinnovato vigore. Doveva essere il veleno che per tutti quei mesi era stato costretto a ingoiare o magari era per colpa dell’assurda situazione dentro la quale si trovava, ma a un certo momento superò Victor e si diresse contro Magnussen, afferrandolo per la gola. Lo spintonò contro al muro e premette con forza le dita contro la trachea, se avesse usato anche solo un briciolo di forza in più lo avrebbe ucciso. Ma non gl’importava, voleva che quella ridicola situazione finisse e voleva andarsene via con Victor. Della vita del governatore gliene fregava ben poco.  
«Hai commesso un errore, amico: mi hai sottovalutato» mormorò con un tono basso che lasciava trasparire tutta la sua rabbia. Aveva anche caricato la pistola e ora la puntava alla tempia del governatore. Non che volesse ucciderlo davvero, ma Magnussen era fondamentalmente un vigliacco che faceva in modo che fossero sempre gli altri a sporcarsi le mani. Certamente non era una persona fisica o un qualcuno che si gettava in mezzo alla battaglia.  
«C’è stato un tempo in cui il mio nome era John Hamish Watson, medico e soldato. Ma quell’uomo non esiste più e adesso lo capisco davvero, John è morto sul campo di battaglia della guerra più stupida che questa terra abbia mai visto. Quello che non sai è chi sono adesso, Magnussen. Sono un uomo incazzato e ferito, che al momento non vorrebbe fare altro che prendere a pugni e poi baciare quel grandissimo figlio d’un cane di Sherlock Holmes. Sono un uomo che non ha nessuna voglia d’essere giudicato da te o da nessun altro e ti conviene iniziare a chiamarmi col mio vero nome, io sono Barbagialla e questa pistola che ti punto alla tempia è carica e pronta a sparare. Adesso tu ci dici tutto quello che hai da dire e poi io e il prete ce ne andiamo.»  
   
  
Il governatore non era davvero in difficoltà, avendoci a che fare non si aveva mai l’impressione che potesse essere quel tipo di persona che cade preda di un qualche tipo di sconforto. Eppure quel gesto così brutale e quelle parole, sibilate in maniera dura così come le espressioni del basso uomo che aveva di fronte, lo avevano spiazzato. Perché da svariati istanti fissava John con occhi spalancati, forse addirittura incerto sul giusto tono da usare. Era difficile riuscire a comprendere cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, ma a un certo momento il governatore doveva aver compreso quanto più saggio fosse utilizzare maniere più neutre ed evitare di provocarli ulteriormente.  
«Non ho idea di quanto sappiate di quello che sta succedendo a Londra» esordì in quel modo, John non lo aveva lasciato andare e ancora premeva la pistola alla sua tempia. «Cromwell non andrà da nessuna parte con questa ridicola trovata perché il legittimo sovrano di questo paese, ovvero il nuovo Carlo, salirà presto al trono. E non sono solo a pensarla in questo modo, Mycroft Holmes ne è più che convinto, sebbene lui per primo sia stato costretto a nascondersi. Si dice che si sia rintanato in Francia e che goda della protezione di sua madre, Monsieur Trevor, ma altre mie fonti sostengono che lui e i suoi uomini stiano proteggendo la Regina.» [5]  
«Mia madre?» mormorò in risposta un Victor che sembrava basito, John ne sapeva bene poco ma aveva presunto che fosse morta o che fosse comunque molto anziana. Magnussen tuttavia ignorò lo stupore di entrambi e proseguì col proprio monologo.  
«Sono sicuro che Mycroft sia pronto ad appoggiare Carlo e il suo regno e che tutti e due torneranno presto al potere, ma al momento la firma di un Holmes vale meno di un soldo bucato. Se dovessero catturare il vostro capitano, lui e voi verreste appesi a una forca senza che nemmeno ve ne rendiate conto.»  
«E a te cosa importerebbe? Pensavo che odiassi i pirati» chiese invece John, sembrava che fosse sinceramente preoccupato per loro ma dentro di sé sapeva benissimo che la radice dei suoi timori non era di sicuro quella. C’era molto altro che ancora non aveva spiegato e che non si era preoccupato di dire.  
«I pirati non sono tutti uguali, Barbagialla. Per esempio, il vostro Sherlock Holmes è una risorsa che questo impero non può permettersi di perdere. Il principe Carlo, anzi che dico Re Carlo ne è sicurissimo ed è per questo che, segretamente s’intende, desidera che un giorno voi passiate dalla nostra parte. Londra vi vuole disperatamente, ogni Lord del regno è disposto a tutto pur di avervi dalla propria. Se deciderete di appoggiare Carlo, vi assicuro che avrete da me tutta la protezione che volete.»  
«E tu ci avresti chiamato solo per questo?» rise Victor. «Dovresti saperlo che Sherlock odia la nobiltà inglese, ha rifiutato la corsareria anni fa e nessuno lo convincerà mai a prendervi parte.»  
«E infatti non è soltanto per questo, monsieur Trevor, anche se il vostro aderire alla causa vi faciliterebbe parecchio. Ma c’è un’altra questione che mi preme fargli presente e che sono più che certo faccia comodo anche a lui. Immagino saprete che sta succedendo qualcosa di diverso da queste parti e che c’è una lunga scia di cadaveri che va da qui all’Inghilterra. Ci sono morti ovunque: governatori, ammiragli e generali, Lord del parlamento… e tutti hanno in comune una cosa soltanto, il non aver mai appoggiato James Moriarty. Qualcuno sta vendicando il suo nome, signori e voi sarete i prossimi sulla lista. Vi chiedo di indagare su questo, vi offro le mie navi e tutto il mio potere ma chiunque sia dietro a queste uccisioni va fermato prima che arrivi ben più in alto.»  
«Che intendi?» chiese Victor che pareva aver avuto tutta la sua attenzione.  
«Che Mycroft Holmes non è intoccabile e che non lo è nemmeno la sua famiglia. Che chiunque si nasconda dietro tutto questo vuole arrivare a Sherlock Holmes e ovviamente anche a lei, dottor Watson. Il suo farsi chiamare Barbagialla non le salverà la vita, non questa volta.» Poi, Charles Augustus Magnussen non parlò più e cadde in un profondo mutismo.  
   
   
   
  
  
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Non è mai stato specificato, lo faccio qui: Victor è un monaco benedettino, il saio che porta è quindi di un colore scuro sui toni del marrone.  
> [2]Gli occhiali con la forma che più si avvicina a ciò che conosciamo oggi sono un’invenzione del 1300, tanto che verso la metà del secolo dovevano essere un oggetto di uso comune tra chi poteva permetterseli. Ho infatti trovato diversi dipinti con personaggi che li indossano. Essendo questa storia ambienta nella seconda metà del ‘600 ho creduto potessero essere facilmente usati da un uomo come il governatore.  
> [3]Non so davvero come non abbiate fatto a non capirlo, la descrizione che ho dato era in realtà molto precisa.  
> [4]Il seicento fu un periodo complesso per la storia inglese. All’epoca in cui sono narrati i fatti (sia di questa che dell’altra storia), l’Inghilterra era nel pieno di una guerra civile e di certo non poteva permettersi dei guai anche nelle Indie Occidentali. Carlo I era stato ucciso e Carlo II, il figlio, sarebbe salito al trono soltanto nel 1660 ovvero dopo la morte di Cromwell e la caduta del Commonwealth. Ci saranno altri riferimenti a questo periodo storico, ma sempre blandi. Info.  
> [5]Solo per far presente che Enrichetta Maria di Borbone, la moglie di Carlo I, sopravvisse al marito. Quando ebbe inizio la guerra civile inglese fu costretta a ritirarsi in Francia, il suo paese d’origine. Lei era infatti figlia di Enrico IV, Re di Francia e Maria de Medici. Ho creduto che fosse logico che Mycroft si preoccupasse anzitutto per la sua sicurezza e che, in quanto alleato reale, fosse in pericolo di vita.
> 
> Nel capitolo precedente era presente una piccolissima citazione a Il nome della rosa, che ho scordato di segnalare. Nel caso in cui qualcuno se ne fosse accorto faccio presente che non era casuale.
> 
> Come avrete notato il capitolo è più breve dei precedenti ed è anche molto dialogato, personalmente ritengo sia già tanto che io sia riuscita a concluderlo e a pubblicarlo, perché a oggi non so come io abbia fatto. Questa è stata una settimana molto complessa, non voglio spiegare qui i motivi perché non voglio che le mie parole vengano fraintese, ma posso dire concludere questo capitolo è stato tutt’altro che semplice. Posso dire però che la parte più introspettiva, che in questo capitolo è mancata, verrà ripresa nei successivi. Qui ritenevo più importante spiegare bene alcune cose, John avrà modo successivamente d’affrontare il “mostro”.


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor e John si organizzano per la fuga, ma giunto al momento di saltare dalla balconata dell'ufficio del governatore, così come avevano programmato, John ha un ripensamento.

Considerando l’atteggiamento disinteressato e il fare taciturno nel quale il governatore era caduto da una manciata di secondi a questa parte, John considerò che non c’era nient’altro di cui dovessero discutere. Era implicito che adesso toccasse a capitan Holmes il dovere di mettersi in contatto dopo aver preso una decisione riguardo l’offerta ricevuta. Prima che questo avvenisse, però, sarebbe dovuto passare del tempo e lui e Victor avrebbero dovuto assolutamente filarsela prima che fosse troppo tardi. E il rischio che albeggiasse, era ormai più che concreto. Perché se fino ad allora non aveva avuto modo di constatare che ore fossero effettivamente, fu soltanto dopo che il suo sguardo ebbe seguito passo dopo passo i movimenti di Magnussen sino alla scrivania, che fece caso ai vari oggetti che la popolavano. Ognuno di essi era di gusto fine e molto ricercato, alcuni dovevano essere dei cari ricordi o comunque doni provenienti da un qualcuno d’importante. E tra questi spiccava certamente una pendola da tavolo, ovvero ciò che attirò l’attenzione di John. Questa era di ottima fattura, ovviamente di provenienza europea così come ogni cosa in quella stanza. Di piccolissime dimensioni, le lancette si muovevano su di un quadrante dorato mentre i ricami del corpo dell’orologio, d’oro anch’essi, erano ricchi di fregi e decori d’ogni tipo. Gusto francese, probabilmente. John a dire il vero non se ne intendeva moltissimo d’oggetti del genere, però ricordava una qualche lezione tenuta da suo padre che al contrario aveva una vera e propria passione. E al punto che era arrivato a spendere delle fortune pur di ottenere i più rari e preziosi, che teneva sotto chiave dentro a una stanza nella quale nessuno poteva accedere. John era letteralmente cresciuto in mezzo agli orologi, piccoli e grandi, di ogni forma e fattura. Italiani, svizzeri, francesi, bavaresi… La sua infanzia era stata scandita da quelle odiose piccole lancette che proprio malgrado avevano dettato a lungo le faccende giornaliere, gli impegni e le lezioni del piccolo John Watson. A lungo si era detto convinto che doveva esser stato per quella rigidità che aveva scelto una carriera militare, vivere in un campo con una divisa addosso non era stato un granché diverso dall’essere svegliato dai servitori di suo padre all’alba, soltanto per cruccio personale. Ora che ripensava alle sue numerose vite passate, John si rendeva conto che la vita con suo padre e quella sotto le armi erano del tutto imparagonabili. L’esercito era duro, ma vigeva tra i soldati una sorta di cameratismo impossibile da descrivere con parole precise. Era una specie di fratellanza molto salda e forte che nulla, tanto meno la morte, avrebbe scalfito. La sua infanzia in casa Watson invece non aveva visto nulla del genere, solo distacco e anaffettività. L’indifferenza di suo padre e lo scarso amore che aveva dimostrato nel corso del tempo, John le aveva riversate negli orologi. Dio, li odiava, gli orologi! Non solo ne aveva mai ereditato la passione, ma era arrivato al punto d’amare la sua vita nelle Indie Occidentali proprio perché era ben più raro trovare persone con addosso una di quelle dannate trappole a scandire il passare delle giornate. Era sicuro che Sherlock ne avesse uno molto piccolo e parecchio prezioso, che stava comodamente dentro a una tasca e che doveva essere un ricordo della famiglia Holmes, uno di quelli che era riuscito a portarsi via da casa prima di darsi alla pirateria. Lui stesso però non lo utilizzava mai, al contrario era custodito come se si fosse trattato di una vera e propria reliquia. John era quasi certo che da Sherlock avrebbe accettato anche quello, ma per fortuna il capitano non sembrava amare particolarmente lo scandire regolare del tempo o comunque non desiderava che niente e nessuno gli facesse capire che erano passati soltanto cinque minuti e non le due ore che credeva. In questo, lui e Sherlock non erano affatto dissimili. Anzi, era forse una delle poche cose che li accomunavano, oltre l’affinità a letto ovviamente.  
   
   
Non appena ebbe posato lo sguardo sul quadrante bellamente dorato della pendola del governatore, sentimenti incontrollati presero possesso della sua mente, attanagliandogli il cuore di ricordi. Tornare indietro sino a quella triste giovinezza era una di quelle cose spiacevoli che John evitava come la peste. Soffermarsi su suo padre e su quanto poco affetto gli aveva mostrato, era persino peggio. Tuttavia, in quel terremoto indefinito di pensieri e sensazioni nei quali si era addirittura ritrovato a equiparare Magnussen a suo padre, a un tratto si rese conto che erano parecchi anni che non se ne ricordava e che quei ribelli pensieri su una vita totalmente diversa da quella che suo padre gli aveva imposto, non si riaffacciavano chiedendo d’uscire. Oh, da giovane il piccolo John Hamish Watson aveva sempre preferito impegnare la mente su qualcosa che per lui era più costruttivo degli orologi o del farsi riconoscere nella società, come la lettura, lo studio della medicina (che comunque lo appassionava) e il fantasticare su mondi lontani e sconosciuti. C’era stato un periodo in cui aveva sognato di fare l’esploratore e di andare in caccia di tesori in tutto il mondo, desiderio che suo padre aveva demolito con una singola frase e senza neppure sollevare lo sguardo in sua direzione. Aveva sette anni o giù di lì, quando John espresse la volontà di fare il cacciatore di tesori. E aveva sempre sette anni o giù di lì quando Hamish Watson, da dietro la scrivania di medico che occupava in due stanze a Fleet Street, dove lo seguiva per “imparare”, gli disse con fare laconico: «Tu farai il dottore». No, John non l’aveva mai davvero accettato e fu per questo motivo che, crescendo, diventò un vero e proprio ribelle. E se per anni altro non aveva fatto che reprimersi, fu nell’adolescenza che divenne un amante dell’amore. Oh, a un certo punto della sua vita si era reso conto che avrebbe sempre preferito le cosce di qualcuno a una qualsiasi altra cosa, persino all’adrenalina che gli entrava in circolo quando era in una situazione di mortale pericolo. L’amore e le attività di letto, ovviamente riprovevoli agli occhi severi di suo padre, era ciò che John tutt’oggi preferiva più di tutto quanto il resto. Attività che svolgeva con Sherlock con una più che discreta soddisfazione, ma a questo non volle pensare. E non volle pensare neppure a suo padre e a quell’infanzia tanto triste, perché si trattava davvero di un’altra vita e di un tempo che era ormai andato, così come di un John Watson che non esisteva più. Era come aveva detto al governatore, il figlio di Hamish Watson era morto su un campo di battaglia durante la guerra civile. E soltanto dopo aver cercato tanto a lungo se stesso, viaggiando da Londra sino ad arrivare ad Antigua per poi imbarcarsi su una nave di pirati, aveva trovato Barbagialla. Lo sapeva che era tutto ancora molto nuovo, che non aveva razionalizzato a dovere né rimuginatoci sopra troppo. D’altra parte, quel nomignolo Victor gliel’aveva affibbiato relativamente da poco, eppure gli piaceva e sentiva che doveva lasciarsi travolgere da questa balzana idea che gli era saltata in testa. Aveva paura, era vero. Timore di fallire, di sembrare ridicolo e di non essere all’altezza di Sherlock Holmes. Eppure sentiva anche di non volersi tirare indietro dal mostrarsi come un qualcuno di valoroso, un qualcuno di cui Sherlock e tutti i pirati de la Norbury sarebbero stati orgogliosi. Sarebbe diventato un vero pirata e un uomo d’onore, con una solida morale appiccicata addosso. Barbagialla, dunque, sarebbe stato il suo nome. Barbagialla che un bastardo magari lo era anche, ma che non aveva paura di nulla e non si tirava indietro davanti a niente. Quella era la prima vera occasione che aveva di dimostrare chi era e quanto valeva. No, non sarebbe mai stato il Pirata Bianco. Per quanto avesse compreso le intenzioni di Sherlock e la convinzione di Victor nel dirgli come stavano realmente le cose, John era un’altra persona. Ragionava a proprio modo e aveva una sua identità ben precisa. Un’identità che andava man a mano acquistando consapevolezza e che non aveva intenzione d’abbandonare. Avrebbe certamente assimilato molto da Sherlock da oggi in avanti, avrebbe compreso appieno il suo modo di ragionare e quello di agire, imparando come fare per essere un buon capitano e un marinaio capace. Ma il nome del nobile Pirata Bianco apparteneva a un uomo soltanto, un uomo che a miglia e miglia di distanza proprio in quel momento guardava il mare e pensava ai suoi affetti più cari.

 

«Sono quasi le quattro» mormorò, parlando più che altro fra sé. Aveva interrotto il flusso di pensieri e ragionamenti nel quale si era lasciato andare, perché sapeva che non era il caso di assentarsi mentalmente in quel modo. Anzitutto non voleva lasciare solo il suo compagno d’avventure, essere di alcuna utilità contravveniva ai buoni propositi che si era fatto sino a quel momento, e poi avevano una certa fretta specie se si considerava l’ora già tarda. In tutta risposta alla sua osservazione, Victor annuì in maniera vigorosa. Era uscito di fuori, sporgendosi dal balcone e poi lo aveva visto annusare l’aria del primissimo mattino, allo stesso modo di come facevano i marinai più esperti. John non aveva mai davvero capito per quale motivo lo facessero ed era stato Fortebraccio un mattino a spiegarglielo, si valutava l’umidità dell’aria. Se era rarefatta dall’afa o più limpida e secca. Era un modo per provare a dedurre se sarebbe arrivata tempesta entro poco tempo, una tempesta senza preavviso in mare aperto avrebbe potuto facilmente rovesciare una nave della portata di un galeone e ridurla a brandelli. John non conosceva il reale motivo per cui Victor stesse annusando l’aria, il cielo era terso e non c’era alcuna traccia di nubi. Se si trattasse di una sorta di abitudine, questo proprio non lo sapeva. Tutto ciò di cui fu sicuro era di quel sorriso soddisfatto che gli rivolse e poi quello sguardo, felice e un po’ innamorato. Andava tutto bene, si disse con spirito rinfrancato.  
«Il mare è calmo e la luna è chiara, però ci vorrà ugualmente del tempo prima di arrivare al porto. Dobbiamo andare ora.»  
«Oh, non badate affatto a me» intervenne Magnussen con fare fintamente gentile. Di nuovo, così come già aveva fatto, il governatore dava di sé l’impressione di un qualcuno che credeva fermamente in ciò che diceva. Parlava e agiva come se avesse tenuto a loro in modo sincero. Ma oltre la facciata perfetta e composta, John aveva ormai imparato saggiamente a guardare e fu ciò che fece. E notando dettagli infinitesimali, come un movimento del sopracciglio, l’inflessione della voce, riuscì a comprendere sino a che punto il governatore era infastidito dalla loro presenza. Per quanto utile potesse esser stato quell’incontro per il suo futuro del governatorato di Barbados (perché era ovvio che nelle sue intenzioni ci fosse un forte sentimento di salvaguardia personale), ancora mal tollerava il loro star lì. Tutto quel disgusto, però, veniva elegantemente ricacciato indietro da un’espressione fintamente disinteressata e un’aria quasi annoiata. Di certo molto composta, oltre che gentile.  
«La vostra presenza qui non è più necessaria. Portate i miei omaggi al vostro capitano, riprenderò il mio lavoro da dove l’avevo interrotto.» Cosa che aveva effettivamente fatto dato che si era messo a scrivere, passando carte da una parte all’altra del tavolo, come se niente fosse successo. Non credeva facesse realmente finta, ma di certo pareva non gl’importasse o che non avesse appena affrontato un discorso sulla politica inglese e su quanto pericolose fossero le acque da qui a Londra, con due pirati socialmente poco raccomandabili.  
«Ma non possiamo lasciarti così» gli rispose a tono Barbagialla, stirando un sorriso sardonico. Era già qualche minuto che ci pensava e più vi rimuginava, più si convinceva che fosse la soluzione più giusta, oltre che il modo migliore con cui andarsene. Non potevano permettere che il governatore rimanesse come l’avevano trovato, intento a scrivere come se nulla fosse realmente successo. Le guardie avrebbero avuto dei sospetti, finendo col chiedersi per quale motivo non li avesse avvertiti o tentato almeno di combatterli. Magnussen un uomo attento e sagace, John arrivò alla conclusione che non poteva non averci pensato lui stesso ed era altrettanto sicuro che avesse trovato da sé una qualche soluzione per non destare sospetti sulla propria persona. Ma essa, qualsiasi fosse, certamente non era vincente quanto quella che John aveva pensato. E naturalmente non poteva essere altrettanto divertente. Oh, John aveva desiderato vendicarsi di quell’uomo fin da quando gli aveva dato dello stupido e ora ne aveva la concreta possibilità.  
   
   
Si scambiò una fugace occhiata con Victor, che come spesso succedeva non aveva bisogno di troppe spiegazioni. Doveva infatti aver capito perfettamente da sé quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Era uno degli aspetti interessanti, e incomprensibili, del loro stranissimo rapporto a tre. Riuscivano a intendersi senza che ci fosse bisogno di parole e sebbene questo non capitasse spesso tanto quanto John desiderava, in quel momento la sua strategia di fuga era risultata più che ovvia. Di conseguenza, Victor aveva preso a fissarlo con una punta di vivo stupore addosso. Pareva esser stato preso in contropiede o che comunque non si aspettasse nulla del genere da parte del mite dottor Watson. Bocca aperta in un sorriso ampio e ancora carico di una buona dose di sorpresa, braccia incrociate al petto e un’espressione meravigliosamente indecente tinta sul volto, John si sentì pienamente soddisfatto di sé soltanto guardando i sentimenti che dimoravano sul volto di Victor Trevor. Aveva avuto una buona pensata, evidentemente. Era questo a cui si riferiva quando diceva che Barbagialla era la sua soluzione a tutto, doveva essere propositivo e non passivo. Non lasciarsi andare ai pensieri negativi e all’apatia, ma credere di essere ben accettato e amato da tutti i suoi amici pirati.  
«Dolcezza, oggi sei una continua sorpresa» si sentì rispondere con un tono carico di un’incontenibile felicità. Una che chiaramente faticava a trattenere e che John vedeva sprizzare dai movimenti agitati che faceva, così come da quel piccoli saltelli d’eccitazione che fece intanto che rientrava dalla balconata.  
«Prima quello e adesso questo. È un vero peccato che chiappe d’argento non sia qui con noi. Gesù Cristo, dolcezza, ti sarebbe già saltato addosso per quanto sei eccitante e a quest’ora ti cavalcherebbe su quel tappeto, te lo dico io.»  
«Io non sono eccitante» mormorò John, questa volta piuttosto imbarazzato. O meglio, sperava sinceramente d’essere almeno un po’ attraente agli occhi di Sherlock Holmes ed era probabile che Victor avesse ragione sul fascino che sprigionava sul capitano (perché quando si trattava di decifrare i pensieri capitan Holmes, Victor era un passo avanti a chiunque) e normalmente non se ne sarebbe vergognato, ma il fatto era che c’era Magnussen lì accanto a loro. Un governatore che non doveva avere alcuna intenzione di guardarli, ma che intanto che lavorava li ascoltava con attenzione. E che soprattutto lo giudicava con quel suo sguardo gelido e il sopracciglio arcuato che sì, gli ricordavano proprio suo padre. Era sicuro che dentro di sé gli stesse dando del cretino. Per assurdo, però, fu proprio grazie a lui che riuscì a cavarsi dall’impaccio. Gli si avvicinò in modo deciso e, puntandogli di nuovo una pistola alla tempia, gl’intimò di levarsi i vestiti.  
«Come prego?»  
«Ho detto che è meglio che ti togli tutti gli abiti che hai addosso. Certo è più saggio che tu lo faccia da solo, non vorrei metterti addosso le mie sporche mani sodomite.»  
«E perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere, di grazia?» gli domandò in rimando Magnussen. Al contrario di quanto lo era stato sino a quel momento, adesso era chiaramente in difficoltà. Al punto che John si ritrovò a pensare che fosse realmente la prima volta in tutta la vita in cui non si sentiva del tutto a proprio agio. Non aveva il controllo della situazione e non poteva far nulla per impedire che quella fastidiosa umiliazione avvenisse. Contro, oltretutto, Magnussen aveva anche il ragionamento impeccabilmente logico col quale Victor subito dopo lo inchiodò. Naturalmente di tutto questo, John non poteva dirsene sicuro ma era palesemente ovvio che ci fosse qualcosa che disturbava il governatore dietro l’espressione glaciale con cui ora fissava entrambi.  
«Te lo dico io, Charles» intervenne padre Trevor con fare profetico, facendosi avanti e raggiungendolo accanto alla scrivania. Aveva ripreso la spada e ci giocherellava come se non si fosse trattato di un oggetto pericoloso, ma di un qualcosa di totalmente innocuo. La finta aria maldestra con cui la agitava a destra e a sinistra, tuttavia nascondeva una grande abilità che il governatore doveva chiaramente conoscere dato che non si mosse di un millimetro.  
«Dobbiamo spogliarti, legarti, imbavagliarti e lasciare un messaggio di saluti alle tue guardie, ma non fraintendermi, è per te che lo facciamo. Desterebbe troppi sospetti se ti trovassero così in buona salute e senza alcun graffio, i tuoi soldati sono stupidi ma non così tanto. Forse li sottovaluti troppo, l’idiota che ci ha portati fino a qui lo capirebbe benissimo che c’è qualcosa che non va. Dirai che stavi lavorando e che ti abbiamo aggredito e poi legato e imbavagliato, eccetera. Loro penseranno che quando ti sei ripreso era già mattino e noi eravamo spariti. Funzionerà» disse infine, strizzando l’occhio in direzione di un ormai arreso governatore, il quale svogliatamente aveva iniziato a togliersi tutti i vestiti. Uno dopo l’altro, con infinita e odiosa lentezza, ogni pregiato abito di seta e stoffe di lavorazione inglese, scivolò sul pavimento. Era ovvio che lo stesse detestando, perché il disgusto che normalmente dimorava sul suo viso era addirittura accentuato. Ciò che d’altro era evidente era la rabbia che provava per l’aver dovuto dar ragione a due stupidi pirati idioti. John dovette ammettere che in buona parte fu anche divertente torturarlo in quella maniera (una tortura blanda, questo era ovvio), specialmente quando non gli permisero di tenere i pantaloni addosso, che levò non senza una punta di ritrosia.  
«Buon Dio Charles, Nostro Signore è stato poco generoso nei tuoi confronti» scherzò Victor intanto che John legava Magnussen alla sedia, assicurandolo saldamente grazie i lembi ormai strappati della camicia. Aveva stretto la stoffa malamente attorno alle caviglie e ora faceva la stessa cosa con i polsi, che unì l’uno all’altro dietro allo schienale dell’ampia ed elegante sedia dove stava seduto.  
«Deve aver dato tutto a me» intervenne un divertito John, ritrovandosi a fare l’occhiolino in direzione di Victor e quindi a flirtare in quel modo innocente ma anche un po’ spudorato, e di certo tutto loro, col quale spesso e volentieri si ritrovava a scherzare. Di tanto in tanto, e soprattutto i primi tempi, si sentiva lievemente turbato dal fatto che lui per primo non avesse le idee chiare riguardo a quel modo d’interagire. Era tutto un gioco oppure facevano seriamente? Flirtavano davvero o era un semplice scherzo, subito da dimenticare? A pensarci, Victor non faceva così con nessuno, nemmeno con Sherlock le cui interazioni vertevano quasi sempre su una certa serietà. Era raro che si lasciassero andare a qualche gioco o presa in giro. Ma con John, Victor aveva spesso un tono leggero e un modo di fare differente. Lo pungolava, lo prendeva in giro, ci scherzava e, proprio come in quel momento, si dichiarava folle d’amore per lui. Anche adesso, non gli aveva risposto subito ma aveva ammiccato guardando palesemente in direzione del suo cavallo, poi aveva spalancato la bocca come a volersi stupire di un qualcosa che in verità già sapeva. Ma era sincerità, la sua? Era vera e propria onestà intellettuale e sentimentale? Victor lo amava seriamente? Lo amava più di quanto amava Sherlock oppure in egual misura? Ma soprattutto, si poteva valutare l’affetto in questa maniera? Ed era giusto che dopo tanto tempo in loro compagnia, si facesse ancora dei problemi del genere? Qualsiasi fosse la risposta, la voce di Victor lo strappò violentemente dai propri ragionamenti e John finì col sussultare in modo vistoso.

 

«Dolcezza, tu sì che lo sai come si fa a farmi innamorare di te» gli disse, poco più tardi. Aveva recuperato carta e penna e gliela stava porgendo senza troppi indugi, invitandolo a scrivere un messaggio alle guardie. Avrebbe dovuto farlo veramente lui da solo? E ne sarebbe stato in grado? Forse John Watson sarebbe stato indeciso, ma Barbagialla ovvero la parte più istintiva di sé, sapeva esattamente cosa dire. E quindi lo fece, scrivendo poche parole e abbozzando il tutto con una discreta dose di ironia. La stessa che i pirati come loro erano soliti utilizzare con guardie e governatori di sorta come se fosse un’arma vera e propria.  
«Oh, per Dio andatevene da qui» intervenne un Magnussen con fare disperato, interrompendo l’ennesimo palese ammiccamento. Era chiaro che non tollerava più la loro presenza e che preferiva chiaramente che si levassero di lì subito. Incredibilmente e invece che ribattere, John scelse di cogliere quell’invito sputato con un bel po’ di veleno. Avrebbe realmente desiderato assestare un pugno in faccia a quel gigantesco stronzo ma si limitò a levargli gli occhiali, gettandoli lontano e a imbavagliarlo col suo stesso fazzoletto. Soltanto a quel punto si rese conto che erano pronti per andare. Adesso dovevano soltanto saltare giù di sotto, proprio come lui per primo aveva suggerito. Lo aveva già fatto, pensò avvicinandosi al balcone non senza una certa ritrosia. Una volta soltanto e cadendo in un precipizio ben più profondo di questo, e quella volta era sopravvissuto nonostante le ferite. Nonostante avesse tenuto stretto a sé sino all’ultimo un uomo che era morto nell’impatto con l’acqua, quasi aggrappandosi a quel corpo ormai senza vita. Questo al contrario era un salto relativamente più semplice, nel quale non c’era nulla di pericoloso. Avevano un’ottima visuale, il tempo era buono, l’aria fresca e non carica di umidità. Il cielo non era annuvolato, ma sereno e il vento non troppo forte. Era tutto quanto perfetto per una nuotata, ciononostante in lui bruciava ancora la convinzione che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Non era niente se non mera paura che invece che scemare si faceva sempre più largo tra le espressioni del suo viso. Era un vago timore, accompagnato da un forte senso di non sapere. E se fosse andata male? Se qualcuno di loro avesse accidentalmente battuto la testa da una qualche parte? John sapeva che se fosse accaduto qualcosa anche soltanto a uno di loro, Sherlock si sarebbe infuriato con Magnussen e tutti i loro accordi di collaborazione sarebbero saltati. Così facendo lui e la Norbury sarebbero stati in pericolo e a quel punto come avrebbero fatto a stanare questa minaccia che si avvicinava all’orizzonte? John tentò di far prevalere il forte Barbagialla, si sforzò di essere positivo e di non permettere allo sconforto di sopraffarlo e ci provò con tutto quanto se stesso ma intimorito dal salto e stordito dalla mole di pensieri, informazioni e sentimenti che aveva assimilato quella notte, esplose in un tumulto di negatività. Non era forte, non era valoroso ma soltanto un misero e patetico idiota, troppo spaventato per fare una qualsiasi cosa. Fu per questo che non mosse un muscolo e che invece che saltar su sul parapetto, rimase a fissarlo con occhi sgranati e il cuore in gola. Aveva sopravvalutato se stesso, decisamente sopravvalutato. Aveva creduto che un salto non sarebbe stato nulla e che in fondo lo aveva già fatto in passato. Un passato che gli tornò alla mente proprio malgrado assieme a Moriarty e a ogni fatto accaduto quella sera, il lancio giù di sotto, il dolore e la solitudine provata durante gli otto mesi passati forzatamente all’Hudders. Non voleva che tutto questo si ripetesse, non voleva stare lontano da Sherlock di nuovo per così tanto tempo. Perché gli mancava, gli mancava da morire. Per sua fortuna, in soccorso e non del tutto inaspettatamente, giunse Victor Trevor. Lo stesso Victor che si era presentato alla taverna come se nulla fosse e gli era stato accanto per tutta la sera. Il Victor che ora gli stringeva la mano e che aveva intrecciato le dita con le sue. Victor che ora gli sorrideva, che lo guardava con una discreta faccia tosta e un ghigno storto e furbo in viso. Ma la cosa che più di tutto quanto il resto aveva attirato la sua attenzione e acceso più di una perplessità, era la sfacciata nudità che esibiva. Già, perché si era levato il saio ed era saltato con un balzo su sul parapetto, esibendo se stesso tanto gloriosamente. Essere vestito o nudo per padre Trevor non aveva mai fatto troppa differenza. Anzi, piuttosto spesso aveva manifestato il pensiero che fosse più bello vivere in un mondo di gente tutta nuda. O forse solo di femmine tutte nude, John non ricordava bene il ragionamento che gli aveva fatto considerato che erano passati mesi dall’ultima volta che vi aveva accennato. Eppure, quello starsene in quel modo e in quel momento gli parve del fuori luogo persino per lui. E dovette avercelo dipinto in faccia, tutto lo stupore che provava perché si sentì rispondere senza che neppure ebbe avuto il tempo di chiederglielo.

 

«Hai mai provato a nuotare con un coso di questi addosso, dolcezza?» gli domandò, infilando il proprio abito monacale dentro la sacca di iuta di John, che tentò poi di chiudere alla bell’è meglio. «Non mi va davvero di annegare perché trascinato sott’acqua da un saio pesantissimo.» E dopo che l’ebbe detto ammiccò di nuovo in sua direzione ma questa volta non si limitò a incoraggiarlo, gli tese anche una mano invitandolo ad afferrarla. E soltanto allora, con la rassicurazione di quella dita e della sua presenza pronta ad afferrarlo in caso di pericolo, John trovò in sé il coraggio e lo raggiunse là sopra. Dopo quell’attimo tutto cambiò. Ora si trovava lì, a un passo dal vuoto. Con un Victor Trevor del tutto privo di abiti e una sacca decisamente più ingombrante per via di un enorme e pesante saio da monaco. John col cervello oberato da sentimenti negativi e che tentava, senza riuscirci troppo bene, di chiudere gli occhi e lanciarsi di sotto. Lo aveva già fatto, dove stava il difficile?  
«Si muore insieme?» gli sussurrò Victor all’orecchio pochi istanti più tardi. Doveva aver intuito molto bene il suo disagio perché ancora non lasciava la sua mano e non smetteva di sorridergli come soltanto lui era capace di fare.  
«Si muore insieme» mormorò, convinto. Tuttavia quando fecero per lanciarsi di sotto, un ultimo feroce dubbio attanagliò la mente di John Watson. E con Barbagialla già dimenticato, si ritrovò a stringere con vigore la mano di padre Trevor come se stesse cercando con tutte le proprie forze di trattenerlo. Victor che si voltò di tre quarti in sua direzione, sorpreso ma che rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare ciò che aveva da dirgli. John sapeva che era il momento peggiore, ma doveva farlo. Doveva sapere. Anche a costo di risultare un ragazzino idiota. Sapeva anche che era ingiusto porre una domanda simile, ma lui aveva bisogno di conoscere la verità. Fu per via dei sentimenti negativi che provava, per il modo in cui si erano mescolati fino ad allora dentro di lui e per la repressione di tutti quei mesi durante i quali era stato costretto a mentire, che esplose in quel modo e che, senza neppure guardarlo negli occhi ma al contrario fissando il mare calmo di quella notte di Indian Bridge, prese a parlare.  
«Sherlock, cosa prova per me? Sii sincero. Se sono solo un passatempo devi dirmelo.» In tutta risposta lo vide stirare un sorriso che sulle prime gli sembrò dolce, ma che indagando anche grazie alla luna che brillava nel cielo e che in parte gli illuminò le espressioni, aveva invece assunto un fare vagamente più triste. Interpretare la complessità sentimentale di Victor Trevor non era mai una cosa facile, ma afferrare ciò che gli stava passando per la testa in quel momento gli sembrò ancora più complesso. Di certo ciò che gli disse non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.  
«Molti, quando era piccolo, sostenevano che Sherlock non era capace di voler bene a nessuno. Io sapevo che non era vero, ma dai suoi fratelli sino ai suoi genitori, tutti ne sembrano fortemente convinti e non hanno mai fatto niente per tentare di capirlo. Non sono mai stati davvero cattivi con lui, erano soltanto superficiali. Io però li odiavo tutti, nessuno escluso e tutt’oggi detesto Mycroft, il cui tanto vantato spirito di protezione è dato in realtà da un tarlo che lo assilla e che non è fatto d’altro che di sensi di colpa. Tenta disperatamente di tenere in vita il fratello, ma mi domando se gli abbia mai detto che gli vuole bene o se si sia mai sforzato di comprenderlo almeno un pochino. Ma non voglio parlare di questo, forse un giorno ti racconterò di Mycroft Holmes ma questo non è il momento adatto. Quello che intendo è che Sherlock non è mai stato anaffettivo, ha un’enorme capacità di amare che esprime a proprio modo, ma che c’è ed è forte. Va soltanto compresa. Sono stato la sua roccia per tutta la vita, John Watson, anche quando era furioso con me perché mi ero rinchiuso in un convento. Ma mi ha amato sempre e lo fa anche adesso, così come ama i pirati de la Norbury e la sua nave. Lui ama fare ciò che fa ma più di tutto, Sherlock ama te, John “Dolcezza” Watson.» Il modo in cui aveva sputato fuori il suo nome, gli provocò un discreto brivido. Non ragionò su dove volesse andare a parare con quel discorso, però il tono quasi velenoso con cui aveva parlato sino a quel momento, non gli piacque davvero. «Convinciti di questo e smettila di rimuginare perché io lo so la sbandata che s’è preso, l’ho vista crescere giorno dopo giorno fin dal primo momento in cui t’ha incontrato. L’ho visto prendersi la più gigantesca cotta della sua vita, l’ho visto innamorarsi come mai gli era successo prima. E te lo dico io, che mi chiamo Victor Trevor e del mio nome ho fatto un vanto perché di Sherlock Holmes so più cose di quante tu ne potrai mai sapere in tutta la vita e non ti permetterò di mettere in dubbio di nuovo i suoi sentimenti o la saggezza delle sue azioni. Sì, è stato uno stronzo a non dirti niente ma ha avuto le sue buone ragioni e di questo puoi starne certo. Io ti voglio molto bene, John e sono a un passo, credimi davvero, sono a un passo dall’innamorarmi follemente di te. E questa notte io ho visto l’uomo che sei realmente, un uomo per cui vale la pena lottare. Barbagialla è un valoroso pirata, onesto e nobile ma lo è anche John Watson. Diventa quello che veramente e avrai tutto il mio rispetto, la mia fiducia e il mio amore. Ma ti avverto che se metterai di nuovo in dubbio il capitano e la sua parola da me non avrai niente, nemmeno la pietà. Perché non sai fino a che punto sono disposto a spingermi anche solo per salvare il suo onore.» Dopodiché, Victor Trevor, che dei pirati de la Norbury era decisamente il più leale, si gettò di sotto. La sacca di iuta stretta sotto al braccio e un’espressione determinata premuta addosso. Forse una lacrima o due a pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi.  
   
   
   
   
 

> Al gentilissimo e molto onorevole governatore Charles Augustus Magnussen,   
> a tutte le guardie del forte e a quei soldati che ci hanno inconsapevolmente aiutati a fuggire.  
> Io, Barbagialla, pirata al soldo del celeberrimo Pirata Bianco Sherlock Holmes,   
> la ringrazio sinceramente per l’ospitalità ricevuta nelle sue deliziose prigioni.   
> Ciononostante mi duole comunicarle che non posso trattenermi per la festa  
> che ha preparato per me e per il mio compare all’alba, in pubblica piazza.  
> Siamo pirati, non amiamo stare al centro dell’attenzione,  
> specie se questa prevede una corda a collo.  
> Sono stato costretto a fuggire e quindi a legarla e imbavagliarla,  
> ma non la prenda come una questione personale.  
> È stato solo per dovere che le ho tolto i vestiti di dosso.  
> Spero comunque che stia bene e che la ferita che le ho inferto alla nuca non le faccia troppo male.  
> Nel caso in cui provi dolore le consiglio un impacco di arnica da applicare per una settimana. [2]
> 
> I miei omaggi.  
> –Barbagialla–  
>    
>  
> 
> Post Scriptum. Il vostro vino fa proprio schifo! Parola di Victor Trevor.

   
   
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
   
La H.o.u.n.d. era un’imponente nave mercantile inglese di quelle che popolavano ampiamente le rotte commerciali dalle Indie Occidentali sino a Londra, ma non solo. Per quanto ne aveva capito un tipo come lui, che di navigazione ne sapeva veramente poco, un vascello di una simile portata avrebbe facilmente fatto il giro del mondo andando sino in Cina e ritorno, senza patire eccessivamente il viaggio. [3] Aveva due alberi imponenti e uno di Bompresso, relativamente più basso e tutti montavano vele quadre di un candido color bianco, che nel buio di quell’ormai presto mattino risaltavano grazie alla luce della luna ancora levata nel cielo. Aveva una forma piuttosto tozza, nonostante la grandezza ed era del tutto povera di fregi o arricchimenti estetici. Di velieri di quel genere se ne vedevano parecchi nel mar dei Caraibi, nonostante l’essenzialità e il fatto che disponessero di poche bocche da fuoco, una quindicina al massimo, venivano di tanto in tanto utilizzate anche da alcuni pirati specialmente per l’enorme carico di merci che riuscivano a sopportare. Presentavano comunque diversi limiti, erano relativamente lente rispetto a un vascello di prima classe della marina britannica e contro un galeone della portata de la Norbury erano praticamente indifese. Almeno tutto questo stando al parere del valido quartiermastro al servizio del Pirata Bianco ovvero Mike Stamford, il quale un pomeriggio si era preoccupato di descrivergli quale tipologia di nave sarebbero andati ad assaltare di lì a poco. Quel giorno e con un vascello già bene in vista a tribordo, John lo aveva ascoltato con interesse seppur conscio del fatto che se ne sarebbe presto dimenticato. E ciò perché non aveva assimilato tutte le nozioni che lui e il Nostromo di bordo, il buon Lestrade, si premuravano d’insegnargli. Tante aveva finito col dimenticarle, alcune invece lo confondevano andando a creargli in testa un gigantesco marasma di nomi di venti e maniere differenti di annodare le corde (che poi corde non si chiamavano). Fu esattamente per questa ragione che si ritrovò a boccheggiare per la sorpresa, nell’attimo stesso in cui si rese conto d’aver riconosciuto nell’immediato quel tipo di nave. Era felice d’essersi finalmente ricordato di qualche cosa di concreto e che le lezioni di Mike non fossero state del tutto inutili. Naturalmente quell’informazione non poteva essergli di alcun aiuto in quel momento, considerato che gli uomini che sostavano là sul ponte non gli avrebbero certamente fatto domande tecniche per vagliare le loro buone intenzioni. Eppure si sentiva felice d’aver fatto un progresso, seppur piccolo. Almeno su quello aveva ottenuto dei risultati, considerato che su tutti gli altri fronti… Beh, da quando si erano gettati dalla balconata dell’ufficio del governatore, non si erano neanche più parlati. Victor lo aveva guardato a malapena, limitandosi a qualche cenno col viso. E lui aveva evitato saggiamente di tornare sull’argomento, nonostante quel discorso non l’avesse affatto dimenticato. Anzi le sue parole gli giravano e rigiravano in testa e non ne voleva sapere di lasciarlo in pace. Ancora aveva l’impressione d’avere davanti agli occhi lo sguardo serio di Victor, il modo di fare determinato con cui aveva stretto le mani a pugno e corrucciato le labbra e un qualcosa d’indefinito ma feroce nella maniera di parlare, e che più di tutto lo aveva colpito. Victor Trevor non era una persona da sottovalutare e farlo significava commettere un enorme errore di giudizio, oltre che dimostrarsi dei perfetti sciocchi. Così come era sbagliato pretendere di sapere che cosa gli passasse effettivamente per la testa. Se in quei frangenti si sentisse davvero arrabbiato o se in lui ci fosse un miscuglio strano di rabbia e delusione, questo John non poteva saperlo. Sino a poche ore prima se ne sarebbe detto convinto, ma ora non era più sicuro di niente. Quel che era certo era che non lo aveva mai considerato come un rivale in amore, in primo luogo perché non lo era e poi perché era stato proprio lui a spingerlo a dichiararsi a Sherlock, due anni prima. Victor era stato il loro primo sostenitore, l’unico che si era preoccupato che fossero felici, che si sentissero a loro agio con quella relazione sicuramente diversa rispetto a ciò che solitamente la gente ammetteva di desiderare. Lui era stato il solo ad aver capito realmente cosa provassero, e forse ancora prima che loro stessi lo comprendessero. Quindi no, Victor non era mai stato un rivale e non lo era neppure adesso. Ciononostante da dopo quel discorso che aveva fatto, là in piedi sulla balaustra di una balconata in cima a una rupe a picco sul mare, John aveva avuto come la sensazione che lo stesse valutando sebbene il suo ruolo non fosse quello di un vigilante. In realtà era… Dio, era tutto così complicato! Victor amava Sherlock e questo, in teoria, non era mai stato un problema. Ma ora iniziava a rendersi conto che la profondità di quel sentimento non lo riguardava affatto, il loro legame era soltanto loro e non apparteneva e mai sarebbe appartenuto a nessun altro. Neppure John, che col capitano ci andava a letto e che lo amava di un sentimento altrettanto profondo e speciale, sapeva tutto quello che lui e Victor avevano passato insieme o che effettivamente nutrivano verso l’altro. Ma poi, era davvero giusto desiderare di conoscere così tanto della loro vita? Non era forse colpa della gelosia se pensava e provava queste cose? Gelosia non tanto dell’uomo, quanto di un passato di cui non sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza e che non gli apparteneva. A lungo, John aveva interrogato se stesso riguardo questo argomento, ma non era mai arrivato a una risposta soddisfacente. Che simili pensieri fossero dettati dall’invidia? Ogni volta che se lo domandava, però, finiva col ripetersi che non era quello il suo problema. Non era geloso di Victor dato che non voleva separarli e nemmeno era intimorito dalla sua presenza, lui voleva soltanto renderli felici e quella ramanzina che gli aveva fatto ne era l’ennesima riprova. No, probabilmente era giunto il momento di raccontare a se stesso la verità, perché sì, aveva un problema con quel loro rapporto a tre. Un problema che in realtà non esisteva perché non riguardava nessuno se non lui stesso. Era così confuso da tutto. C’erano troppe cose che voleva sapere ed erano troppi i mesi che si poneva domande e ricacciava indietro pensieri, sentimenti e parole per non rischiare di venire scoperto. Cosa provava Victor per lui? Cosa provava davvero? E non per scherzo. Era questo che lo tormentava più di tutto quanto il resto e non sapeva come comportarsi né se fosse il caso di parlare con lui di ciò che gli passava per la mente. Ciò a cui doveva badare era alla verità, a quello che desiderava veramente e doveva cominciare proprio dal discorso che gli aveva fatto Victor. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, John aveva messo in discussione Sherlock e il loro amore, ovvero due anni di sincerità e di passione. Due anni di parole, confessioni, carezze e nottate infinite trascorse unicamente a sfiorarsi o a respirare insieme. Aveva messo in dubbio persino il suo ruolo di capitano e la sua intelligenza, il suo voler sempre il bene dei propri uomini e il tenere in considerazione ogni dettaglio o possibile pericolo prima di agire. Ed era stato ingiusto da parte sua, perché aveva parlato unicamente per frustrazione. Come sempre si era sentito inadeguato e messo in secondo piano. Forse la colpa era da addebitarsi al modo in cui era cresciuto e al rapporto con suo padre, non lo sapeva e neppure voleva indagare. Ciò che più di tutto adesso voleva era cambiare, smettere di pensare di non essere abbastanza e agire come un vero pirata. Come Barbagialla avrebbe fatto.

 

«Ehi, voi.» Victor Trevor aveva molte qualità, una di queste era la sfacciataggine. Si era lanciato da un balcone nudo come un verme, aveva nuotato altrettanto svestito sino alla costa e soltanto una volta lì aveva avuto il buon gusto di rivestirsi. E col cappuccio del saio calato sopra la testa, i capelli gocciolanti e i piedi sporcati di sabbia, si era incamminato in direzione del porto con John mutamente al seguito. Sapeva esattamente dove andare e con quanta rapidità camminare, sapeva dove si trovava la nave di Baskerville e quanto tempo avrebbero impiegato per raggiungerla. C’erano arrivati in circa mezzora, minuto più o minuto meno, come aveva ricordato a se stesso John non aveva un orologio con sé, ma il cielo era ancora buio quando intravidero la H.o.u.n.d., quindi non doveva essere più tardi delle cinque del mattino. Era stato lì che aveva fatto una sua prima valutazione riguardo la struttura del vascello, salvo poi notare che sul ponte sostavano due guardie solamente, le quali non parevano nemmeno ben armate. Come chiunque, anche Baskerville si sentiva ben al sicuro ad attraccare a Barbados. C’era l’esercito su cui contare e nessun pirata si prendeva la briga di spingersi fin lì, almeno che non fosse mosso da istinti suicidi. Ad ogni modo, al ponte ci arrivarono grazie a una passerella e una volta raggiunte le due guardie, Victor Trevor alzò le mani in segno di resa. Loro lo avevano notato subito e quel vago fare insonnolito con cui guardavano dritto avanti a sé, era del tutto passato. Avevano infatti estratto le pistole, puntandole in loro direzione.  
«Chi siete?» A porre quella domanda era stato uno dei due, un tizio inglese relativamente basso. Aveva capelli lunghi che teneva legati in un codino, pochi denti e una gamba di legno.  
«Il nostro nome non t’interessa, marinaio» gli disse Victor, sempre con le mani bene in vista. Parlava piano, quasi sibilando e aveva in sé una punta di divertimento che faticava a nascondere. Anche lui era eccitato dal pericolo, dall’idea della morte. Anche a lui piaceva da matti essere un pirata e vivere di inganni e imbrogli.  
«Siamo qui per vedere Henry Baskerville, abbiamo una proposta d’affari per lui.»  
«Il nostro capitano non accetta proposte dai monaci, vai da un’altra parte a predicare.»  
«Ehi, aspetta, noi…»  
«Quello che il mio amico sta cercando di dirti, buon uomo» lo interruppe, sempre con fare pacato. «È che abbiamo un messaggio da riferire al tuo capitano. Un messaggio che troverà molto interessante. Ora» aggiunse quindi, unendo le mani come se stesse pregando o predicando. L’una o l’altra cosa, per Victor Trevor era indifferente. «Mr Baskerville verrà comunque a conoscenza della mia proposta. La vera domanda è quale tipologia di uomo vorrai essere tu, figliolo. Quello che gli avrà messo i bastoni tra le ruote impedendogli di fare l’affare della sua vita o colui, invece, che lo avrà favorito permettendogli di ottenere ciò che gli spetta di diritto?» Il marinaio non rispose nell’immediato, sulle prime non sembrò neppure aver capito ciò che gli era stato detto e successivamente pareva non avere neppure una risposta da dare. Non doveva comunque avere idea di chi fossero né che si trovasse al cospetto di un pirata, e forse fu per questo che sembrò voler valutare seriamente di avvisare il capitan Baskerville. Di certo il ragionamento lo aveva colpito e altrettanto sicuramente era allettato dalla prospettiva di favorire il suo capitano con un grosso guadagno, di modo da riceverne uno lui stesso. John sapeva quanto restii fossero alcuni marinai nel trattare con gli sconosciuti, la loro vita nelle Indie Occidentali, tra pirati e con la concorrenza spietata di spagnoli, olandesi e portoghesi, era tutto fuorché semplice. Avrebbe potuto anche mandarli via, come poteva invece Victor essere tanto sicuro che tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio? E se non avessero mandato a chiamare questo Baskerville, come avrebbero fatto a raggiungere Tortuga? Magari avrebbero avvisato i soldati e li avrebbero scoperti. Ma no, John non doveva essere così negativo perché si era ripromesso di non cadere nella tentazione di vedere tutto quanto nero e voleva mantenere quel proposito. Victor gli aveva detto di fidarsi di Sherlock e così avrebbe fatto, senza più ripensamenti.  
«D’accordo, qual è questo messaggio?»  
«Si tratta di una parola soltanto» gli disse Victor, sollevando il dito indice in modo saggio. «Mastino.» Poi, il pirata Victor Trevor si abbassò il saio, scoprendo il proprio volto sorridente. John fu sicuro del fatto che almeno uno dei due marinai lo avesse riconosciuto esattamente in quel momento e fu allora infatti che temette per il peggio, ma invece che dare l’allarme, il marinaio annuì e si diresse oltre una porta che stava poco lontano, sotto al cassero di prua. Ce l’avevano fatta.  
   
   
   
   
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Su google ho trovato molti orologi da tavolo appartenenti a quest’epoca. Non linko tutte le immagini, ma posso dire che per design somigliano a Tockins, la pendola del film La bella e la bestia.  
> [2]Ho trovato un sito molto accurato sull’uso delle erbe medicinali nel medioevo ovvero questo: https://www.bluedragon.it/medioevo/medicina.htm So che è il 1657 e che la medicina era già diversa rispetto a trecento anni prima. Ma ho considerato il fatto che John ha dovuto far proprie conoscenze medicinali più “antiche” per curare i propri pazienti considerata la vita spartana che faceva ad Antigua. Esistevano molte erbe, alcune delle quali si usano ancora oggi, per curare i malanni dovuti alla cefalea. L’arnica era, ed è ancora oggi, particolarmente indicata per le contusioni.  
> [3]In questa pagina: http://www.magellano.org/public/magellano/articoli/527/527.pdf viene descritta piuttosto dettagliatamente un tipo d’imbarcazione molto usata nel ‘600 anche come nave mercantile. Nota col nome di Pinnace, secondo gli olandesi, fu chiamata invece Sunne in Inghilterra. Le caratteristiche delle due navi erano pressoché identiche e corrispondono a ciò che ho descritto della H.o.u.n.d.


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor e John arrivano a bordo della H.o.u.n.d la nave mercantile capitanata da Henry Baskerville, uomo gentile ma severo che comanda un pugno di uomini fedeli. Lì, John si ritroverà a dover affrontare più di un problema.

La primissima impressione che Henry Baskerville ebbe su John Watson, fu quella di un uomo che all’occorrenza sapeva essere anche un buon amico oltre che un eccellente capitano. Il che probabilmente era influenzato da quanto di lui già sapeva, ovvero che aveva rischiato la carriera, la nave e il rispetto dei suoi uomini aiutando un noto pirata soltanto per ripagare un debito. Eppure, non appena ebbe posato un primo sguardo su di lui, John si convinse che magari lo era davvero, una persona per bene. Il favore che doveva a Sherlock Holmes doveva essere talmente grande da spingerlo a collaborare con un qualcuno noto col nome di Pirata Bianco, la cui testa valeva migliaia di ghinee d’oro. Ma Henry Baskerville, di sé, non dava neppure la sensazione d’essere spaventato all’idea di collaborare con dei bucanieri la cui reputazione, specie per quel che riguardava Victor Trevor, non era proprio delle migliori. Al contrario di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato teneva lo sguardo alto e puntato dritto avanti a sé a sondare le loro figure, e lo faceva dall’imponenza di una statura non troppo eccessiva. Henry aveva in viso un’aria fondamentalmente buona, quelle orecchie forse un po’ troppo sporgenti lo facevano sembrare come un qualcuno di non tanto intelligente, sensazione contraddetta nell’immediato dalla fierezza di quello sguardo, così come dal linguaggio che esibiva. Capitan Baskerville era una persona che si levava drasticamente al di sopra rispetto a coloro che lo circondavano. In questo, a John ricordò un po’ Sherlock e a come spiccava in mezzo a una ciurma di uomini sì rispettabili, ma raccattati qua e là dall’Europa alle Indie. Così come capitan Holmes, anche Henry era di ricca famiglia, aveva ricevuto un’istruzione che gli permetteva un linguaggio forbito e soprattutto vestiva elegantemente. Distinzione che si notava chiaramente dal colore della pelle mantenuta biancastra, così come dalle mani non callose ma lisce e ben curate. Di una seta di gran pregio era confezionata la camicia bianca portata alla moda inglese, la quale spiccava al di sotto di una giacca di fattura altrettanto pregiata. Era senza ombra di dubbio un uomo distinto, un Sir a giudicare da quanto aveva detto, introducendo se stesso.

 

  
«Il mio nome è Sir Henry Baskerville, capitano di questa nave mercantile. A quanto pare ho l’onore di parlare col celebre Victor Trevor, se posso… a cosa devo l’onore della vostra presenza?» Aveva esordito con queste esatte parole, appena un istante dopo esser uscito sul ponte. Ancora il mattino non accennava a volersi mostrare, nonostante il cielo toccasse già le punte violacee e aranciate dell’alba e all’orizzonte si notasse un discreto chiarore, nel porto di Indian Bridge faceva ancora buio. Occorreva che le lanterne piazzate qua e là tra un albero e l’altro della H.o.u.n.d. fossero ben accese e bruciassero la quantità di olio necessaria affinché facessero della luce, per illuminare le espressioni e i colori degli uomini che gli si erano parati davanti. Fu infatti grazie a un fascio giallognolo che tagliava di netto il volto di Henry Baskerville, che John poté dare al capitano una prima rapida occhiata. Non aveva idea di quante e quali deduzioni corrette avesse già formulato riguardo al suo fisico, tutto ciò di cui era drasticamente sicuro era che quel Baskerville non mostrava alcun tipo di sentimento. Nemmeno aveva dato segno d’essere infastidito dalla presenza lì a bordo di due ricercati, pensiero che sarebbe stato naturale provare. Al contrario, da che si era palesato al loro cospetto aveva preso a fissare entrambi con aria severa. C’era stato un barlume quasi impercettibile di sollievo non appena aveva posato lo sguardo su Victor ma era passato talmente alla svelta, che John aveva avuto l’impressione di esserselo soltanto immaginato. Che quel favore non fosse solamente un dovere per ripagare un antico debito, ma anche un piacere personale scaturito dall’affetto? A giudicare dalla maniera in cui Henry aveva posato gli occhi sul suo amico monacalmente vestito, ciò che li legava doveva essere profondo oltre che difficile da nascondere. Ma invece che indugiare in ragionamenti del genere nei quali avrebbe anche potuto perdersi, la sua mente passò oltre. Già perché sul ponte della H.o.u.n.d. in quel presto mattino di marzo, da una manciata di istanti a questa parte erano presenti anche un pugno di altri uomini. Senza dubbio si trattava di più alti ufficiali a bordo di quel veliero, uno dei quali era il quartiermastro. Era un tale di nome Palmer, uomo corpulento e dalla massiccia muscolatura. Aveva la testa rasata e completamente tatuata e teneva calati sul naso un paio di occhialini da lettura, uno di un tipo non dissimile a quelli Magnussen. Parlava con voce sottile e toni misurati, aveva un’aria minacciosa ma anche gentile, di sicuro rispettosa della parola del capitano, che ascoltava e osservava come se fosse la persona più importante al mondo. Un sentimento d’infinita lealtà che non lo rendeva dissimile da uno qualsiasi dei pirati de la Norbury. Un uomo curioso, senza ombra di dubbio oltre che molto interessante. Accanto a Palmer, appena un po’ a sinistra, c’era invece un tale che avevano chiamato Brooks. Costui era un tizio bassetto con un codino di unti capelli rossicci, aveva un’espressione corrucciata e irosa su un viso tirato e rugoso, sporcato da una barba incolta che non aiutava a nascondere un certo pallore delle membra oltre che le gengive sanguinanti e gonfie. Brooks doveva essere quel genere di persona la cui pelle è stata drasticamente rovinata dalla costante esposizione al sole, tuttavia ciò John aveva notato nell’immediato era ben altro. Il suo fisico pareva essersi impoverito dalla scarsità di vegetali freschi a disposizione e la sofferenza che non riusciva a celare del tutto, era più che evidente dallo sguardo stanco. Da quando si era trasferito ad Antigua, John aveva curato molti marinai affetti da scorbuto e quell’uomo ne presentava tutti i sintomi. [1] Si domandò se avesse già consultato un medico e se conoscesse quale male lo affliggeva e, qualsiasi fosse la risposta, non dubitò neppure per un istante di dover fare un qualcosa per lui. Sebbene la poca cordialità con la quale lo aveva accolto non aveva favorito la simpatia nei suoi confronti.  
   
   
«Trevor? Quel Trevor? Victor Trevor? Il tirapiedi di Sherlock Holmes?» domandò Brooks. C’era uno strano miscuglio di sentimenti in lui e il più ovvio era proprio la rabbia. Ciononostante, e se si guardava appena sotto la superficie, si poteva notare anche un qualcosa di differente e che aveva a che fare col terrore. Era un sentimento che spesso vedeva in tutti quegli uomini che erano soliti incrociare lo sguardo furbo di padre Trevor ovvero lo sguardo di un qualcuno di implacabile e pericoloso. Un pirata dalla pessima fama, del quale non ci si poteva fidare e che era sempre pronto a ingannarti in una maniera o nell’altra. Ogni volta John si straniva di fronte a simili reazioni, trovandole a dir poco esagerate. Victor era un uomo buono, forse un tantino sopra le righe, maleducato e volgare ma non era assolutamente cattivo. Eppure, dopo il confronto che avevano avuto, John non poté non chiedersi se quegli uomini non avessero ragione a temere la sua furia. Doveva aver paura della persona di cui si fidava di più al mondo dopo Sherlock Holmes? Doveva temere il suo giudizio? Se avesse dato retta all’istinto avrebbe risposto di no, che Victor voleva soltanto il suo bene e quello del capitano e nient’altro. Ma se avesse seguito la mente ancora fresca di quelle parole dure pronunciate sul bordo di un parapetto, allora i suoi timori schizzavano letteralmente alle stelle e John Watson si ritrovava ad annegare nuovamente nel dubbio.  
«Che c’è, prete? Impaziente di pendere da un cappio per caso?» sputò Brooks, interrompendo con le sue parole velenose il flusso dei pensieri impazziti di John. Forse era meglio sedare simili discorsi ed evitare di cadere nella tentazione di ragionare troppo. Aveva già sbagliato una volta e non voleva farlo anche una seconda. Decise quindi di concentrarsi su quell’uomo, quel Brooks che aveva sputato fuori parole cariche di risentimento e rabbia e che fissava entrambi con profondo astio. In fondo lo capiva, d’altra parte lui e la sua nave erano stati derubati proprio da Victor e dai suoi neppure qualche giorno prima. Era comprensibile che si sentisse tanto diffidente e non evitasse di mostrare l’odio che provava nei loro confronti.  
«Ho una proposta che credo troverete interessante.»  
«E dovremo ascoltare offerte d’affari da un pirata come te? Io vado a chiamare le guardie, altroché.»  
«Tu non vai da nessuna parte, Brooks» intervenne il capitano con fare severo, ma pacato. Non aveva mosso neppure un muscolo e al contrario era rimasto in piedi dov’era stato sino a quel momento, appoggiato di poco all’albero di mezzana. Contrariamente all’idea che si era fatto di lui, Henry Baskerville era una persona autoritaria. Era chiaro che godeva di un discreto rispetto, oltre che del timore dei suoi uomini. Era infatti bastata un’occhiataccia scoccata in direzione di quell’iroso marinaio, per far intendere che doveva essere lui a prendere ogni decisione e che nessuno avrebbe dovuto permettersi di dire altro né di contraddirlo. Se avessero consegnato Trevor alle guardie sarebbe stato soltanto per suo ordine. Ordine che non aveva ancora dato e che pareva lontano dal dare, considerata la disponibilità ad ascoltare che esibiva esattamente in quel momento.  
«Parla» disse soltanto e Victor, chinato appena il capo in un cenno di ringraziamento, obbedì all’istante. Senza indugiare, evitando di giocare o di provocare come solitamente avrebbe fatto. Si limitò solamente a un’appena accennata aria soddisfatta.  
«Riavrete indietro le merci che vi abbiamo rubato, tutte dalla prima all’ultima e in aggiunta vi daremo tre casse di tabacco giamaicano, il migliore che c’è sulla piazza.»  
«E in cambio cosa vuoi?»  
«Un passaggio per me e il mio compagno, Barbagialla» disse e proprio in quel momento, appena dopo che Victor ebbe fatto il suo nome, John si sentì addosso lo sguardo insistente degli uomini che aveva davanti. Uno studiare breve, ma molto intenso e in buona parte disinteressato. Nessuno, tra quei marinai, pareva prestare troppa attenzione al biondino che accompagnava il prete. Era come se il fatto che ci fosse non contasse poi tanto, neppure il capitano lo teneva in considerazione. Dopo un’occhiata rapida infatti, le sue attenzioni si spostarono nuovamente su Trevor.  
«So dove si trova la Norbury e dove resterà ancora per un bel pezzo e so come fare per convincere il mio capitano a ridarvi tutto quello che vi appartiene. Portateci là e riavrete sino all’ultima cassa, mi pare uno scambio equo. Come garanzia ti darò la mia vita, potrai consegnarmi alle guardie e ritirare la somma che c’è sulla mia testa se non manterrò la parola data. E se i soldati dovessero darti dei problemi per aver fatto affari con noi, dirai che ti abbiamo ricattato e costretto con la forza. Un migliaio di ghinee in più sulla mia testa, mi doneranno soltanto.» Dopo, Victor chinò di nuovo il capo in segno di riverenza. Non c’era alcun sberleffo da parte sua, ma John notò immediatamente che tentava in tutti i modi di trattenere un ghigno vittorioso che ricacciò dietro la sua solita faccia da schiaffi. Era chiaramente soddisfatto di com’erano andate le cose e non soltanto perché il piano già prestabilito aveva funzionato alla grande, non solo perché aveva la certezza che sarebbero partiti presto e che non avrebbe rischiato ulteriormente la vita, ma perché lo divertiva l’idea di correre dei rischi e di scamparli alla grande. In questo non erano poi tanto diversi, nell’indole di entrambi c’era più di un qualcosa che li accomunava oltre all’amore che provavano verso Sherlock Holmes. Ad ogni modo e per quanto avesse saputo che sarebbe andata a finire bene, John si sentì comunque sollevato nell’attimo stesso in Baskerville diede i suoi ordini. Aveva accettato.  
«Pronti a salpare, voglio la nave pronta in un’ora.»  
«Ma, capitano» lo interruppe Brooks, contrariato. Lui era il solo che si era dimostrato apertamente contrario all’iniziativa di prenderli a bordo, Palmer e le altre guardie che per tutto il tempo avevano controllato i movimenti di John e Victor come neppure Barbarossa sarebbe stato in grado di fare, non si erano mossi da dove stavano. Non avevano mostrato di possedere intenti bellicosi né in alcun modo violenti, d’altronde le intenzioni del capitano erano più che ovvie e di conseguenza quei due non avevano alcun bisogno di attaccarli.  
«In un’ora, signor Brooks o dovrò pensare che voglia lasciare i suoi compiti di nostromo al signor Travis. È dunque così?»  
«No, signore. Va-vado subito» mormorò, sebbene poco convinto. John non ebbe modo di notare lo sbollire della sua furia né di ascoltare per intero i borbottii nei quali si era espresso poco dopo, dato che subito sparì oltre la porta che conduceva ai piani inferiori. Quel non essere affatto convinto dell’idea di Baskerville non aveva comunque prevaricato il senso del dovere che dimorava certamente in lui perché per Brooks, così come per tutte le altre lì a bordo, ciò che contava era la parola di Henry Baskerville. Un capitano che non aveva mai perso il proprio cipiglio distinto e severo e che, ora, pur mantenendo lo sguardo fisso agli occhi di Victor Trevor, impartiva gli ordini necessari.  
«Palmer, si faccia dare dal nostro ospite le coordinate per intercettare la Norbury e tracci una rotta che ci conduca là nel più breve tempo possibile. Nel frattempo, miei gentili pirati, vorrete gradire una tazza di tè?» [2]  
   
   
   
Sì, Henry Baskerville era uno strano tipo di capitano. Severo ma gentile, una volta che i suoi marinai si erano diradati nelle rispettive faccende e quasi dimentico di chi si trovasse realmente davanti, aveva preso a parlare con loro, come se si fossero trattate di normali chiacchiere in un qualsiasi palazzo signorile di Londra. Non sapeva quanto stesse fingendo e quanto di sincero ci fosse in lui, però sembrava onestamente cordiale e disponibile. Ciò non toglieva, al contrario accentuava, lo stato confusionale di John che ormai stava diventando perenne. Non erano forse dei prigionieri lì a bordo? Almeno era quel che gli era sembrato di capire dalla spiegazione rapida di Victor. E se così era per quale motivo il capitano avrebbe dovuto offrir loro qualcosa? Se invece così non era e se a bordo sarebbero stati trattati come degli amici, per quale ragione non avrebbe dovuto farli prigionieri? Di nuovo, John si sentì tagliato fuori nel suo non capire costante. Si domandò se tutto quello fosse stato preventivato da Sherlock, se Victor sapeva del comportamento di Baskerville e soprattutto si chiese se era saggio avallare ancora pensieri tanto carichi di negatività. Nel dubbio, tentò con tutto se stesso di spegnere ogni ragionamento sensato e permise a ciò che lo circondava di travolgerlo completamente.  
«Tè?» La domanda gli uscì quasi spontanea, non ci aveva riflettuto sopra troppo, aveva semplicemente ripetuto quella parola come se fosse stata la più strana al mondo. Ne aveva già sentito parlare, naturalmente, dato che era molto usato in oriente e specialmente in Cina, ma non ne era mai stato particolarmente attratto. Si trattava di un miscuglio di erbe lasciate in infusione in acqua calda, del genere che prescriveva lui stesso ai pazienti come rimedio contro questo o quel male. Esistevano differenti tipi di infusione, a seconda di quale fosse la malattia da curare ma questo tè era qualcosa di del tutto diverso. Non aveva alcuna proprietà terapeutica che si potesse considerare valida, era solo una bevanda non troppo dissimile dal caffè. Caffè che John aveva provato una volta soltanto, a Londra. Questo tè avrebbe avuto un sapore simile? Dubitava fortemente e in quei frangenti, mentre osservava Henry Baskerville far loro strada sino alla sua cabina, se ne scoprì curioso.  
«Tè, esattamente» annuì il capitano, invitandoli ad accomodarsi con i consueti toni cordiali che lo contraddistinguevano. Non appena ebbe varcato la soglia con sempre Victor al seguito, John sentì un gran vociare provenire dai ponti inferiori. I marinai dovevano esser stati svegliati all’improvviso e il quartiermastro doveva averli già messi al lavoro. Tuttavia e una volta chiusa bene la porta alle loro spalle, nessuno di loro vi prestò troppa attenzione. Non dopo che Henry li fece accomodare al tavolo ben apparecchiato di una cabina molto grande e organizzata nei più piccoli dettagli. Un letto da una parte, pochi abiti dentro a una cassettiera e altrettanti stipati in un baule sistemato ai piedi del letto. Un sofà e soprattutto, appese alle pareti, mappe e carte di ogni tipo. Qua e là su uno o due mobili, si potevano notare cannocchiali e lenti di ogni dimensione, sistemate con un evidente inglese rigore. No, non era la prima cabina di un capitano che visitava in vita propria, ma lo studio un po’ caotico e pieno di cianfrusaglie che era il piccolo mondo di Sherlock Holmes non aveva niente a che vedere con questa stanza. In quella del Pirata Bianco c’era sempre un’aria rarefatta che sapeva degli incensi e del tabacco che bruciava, qui invece il solo profumo che sentiva era quello del tè. Lo stesso che era già stato servito in piccoli bicchieri di porcellana, senz’altro cinese, da un bollitore di altrettanta preziosa fattura. Si trattava di un liquido di colore ambrato e ancora fumante, del tutto diverso dal caffè che aveva invece un aroma più forte e un colore decisamente più scuro e che Henry Baskerville aveva appena servito loro con un gran sorriso impresso sul volto. Un sorriso che non scemò nemmeno dopo che ebbe ripreso a parlare.  
«Avrete sentito parlare presumo, dell’impresa di Thomas Garway che in Inghilterra ha avviato la prima produzione inglese di tè. A mio modesto modo di vedere ritengo sia la cosa più stupefacente mai inventata dopo le ghette. Oh, quello che vi sto servendo arriva proprio dalla sua primissima produzione. Un regalo personale, ovviamente. Il padre di Thomas era amico di mio padre.»  
«So che questa bevanda sta conquistando gli europei, ma che ci sono aperti molti dibattiti sui suoi benefici» intervenne Victor che, John non sapeva come, riusciva a essere sempre aggiornato su tutto. Non aveva davvero idea di come lui e Sherlock facessero a ricevere notizie sempre fresche da Londra, considerata la lontananza dall’Inghilterra e il fatto che, essendo dei bucanieri, non fossero di certo i primi a venire informati sugli ultimi pettegolezzi. Alcune erano anche di scarsa rilevanza come questa e ogni volta John che li vedeva discutere di fatti di cui nessun altro poteva essere a conoscenza, si ritrovava a boccheggiare per lo stupore e a domandarsi come facessero quei due a sapere sempre tutto. Lui, invece, non sapeva mai niente e veniva informato quando ormai era troppo tardi. E ora non si stava riferendo esattamente al tè, già perché ancora la sua mente rimuginava su tutto quel che Sherlock non gli aveva detto riguardo a questa missione a Barbados. Non era più tanto arrabbiato, però voleva delle spiegazioni e le voleva dal suo capitano.  
«Se volete il mio parere» riprese Baskerville, che non aveva proprio idea di quello che passava per la mente del povero John Watson. «L’Inghilterra ha atteso fin troppo. Portoghesi e olandesi ci surclassano, specialmente nel commercio così come rischia di avvenire in qualsiasi altro settore. Fermare la potenza economica di Portogallo e Olanda è, per il nostro povero paese, una vera e propria impresa impossibile. Ad ogni modo, assaggiatelo, è delizioso.» Henry invitava entrambi a sorseggiare quel liquido ambrato, addolcito da un cucchiaio di miele, con sempre un gran sorriso in volto. Era gentile, davvero gentile. Lo aveva già detto che era gentile? Non sorrideva per condiscendenza o, così come di sicuro in molti tra i suoi uomini pensavano, per non scontentare la ben nota irascibilità del Pirata Bianco. Essi infatti si dovevano esser convinti che il suo mostrarsi disponibile nascesse dalla paura che il nome di Sherlock Holmes incuteva in chiunque, se avesse trattato male i suoi uomini poi Baskerville e tutta la sua nave se la sarebbero vista direttamente con lui. Agli occhi dell’equipaggio la decisione di Henry pareva saggia, tuttavia un qualcosa tra le sue espressioni faceva intuire che ci fosse della sincera amicizia in quell’uomo. E se Victor non aveva affatto mostrato stupore né si era trattenuto dall’accettare l’offerta, John aveva invece tentennato. Da minuti infatti guardava quel tè agitarsi nel suo bicchierino di porcellana. Lo guardava e basta, come se tentasse di afferrare il senso stesso della sua esistenza. Aveva un ottimo profumo, di frutta ed erbe sapientemente essiccate. E doveva avere anche un sapore delizioso, considerata l’espressione che aveva colto Victor dopo un primo assaggio. Eppure non riusciva a far nulla. Sapeva solo rimuginare su pensieri confusi e sensazioni indefinite.  
 

«Dovrebbe bere il suo tè, Watson e che non si dica in giro che Henry Baskerville non è educato con i propri ospiti.»  
«Non mi permetterei mai, lei mi sembra un uomo davvero per bene, capitano e il suo tè sembra delizioso, è solo che sono un po’ confuso. Il che, come direbbe qualcuno qui, non è nemmeno una novità.»  
«Ah, ma smettila!» sputò Victor, con fare decisamente risentito. Non doveva proprio essergli passata, così come in effetti non era passata nemmeno a lui. Non del tutto comunque. E ovviamente sapeva che di questo così come di tutto quanto il resto avrebbero dovuto parlarne prima o poi, perché nella vita di John Watson c’erano già fin troppe incognite, ma quello non era il momento migliore. Avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cosa gli stava passando per la testa, ma non ebbe neppure il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo dal proprio tè. Si limitò a un piccolo sorso, giusto per spezzare la tensione e avere una scusa per non guardarlo, nella speranza che Victor si decidesse a portare quei suoi dannatissimi occhi celesti altrove. Cosa che fece. Per fortuna della salute mentale di John, appena una manciata di istanti più tardi, Victor e il suo sguardo se ne andarono lontani. E John rimase solo con se stesso.  
«Mi sono perso qualcosa?» mormorò Henry con aria altrettanto confusa che venne però scacciata via subito dopo che padre Trevor ebbe minimizzato il tutto con una scrollata di spalle, informandolo del fatto che non era niente di che e che avevano avuto un semplice scambio di vedute. Nulla di irreparabile, insomma. Ma era davvero così? O lo diceva per non sbandierare i loro problemi davanti una persona che sì, tanto stava facendo per aiutarli, ma che era comunque estranea a certe faccende? John non aveva proprio idea, ma decise di non avallare simili ragionamenti preferendo dar retta a Baskerville che dopo aver mostrato dispiacere per il loro diverbio, aggiunse che c’era ancora una questione di cui dovevano parlare facendo capire che non aveva alcuna intenzione d’immischiarsi.  
«Approfitto del fatto che siamo soli per farvi un certo discorso che mi preme molto. L’ho detto anche a Sherlock e lo ripeto a voi, non sarà facile far accettare ai miei uomini la vostra presenza a bordo. Molti di loro vi vorrebbero vedere appesi a testa in giù sul parrocchetto e soprattutto tu, Victor che sei il più tristemente famoso. [3] Farò leva sul senso di rivalsa e sull’orgoglio, perché riprendersi il carico che ci avete rubato, per quei ragazzi è più importante che intascare ghinee consegnandovi ai soldati. L’orgoglio li convincerà a seguirmi in questa folle idea che, tra parentesi, spero non vi verrà mai più in mente.»  
«Credimi, Henry, è stata un’eccezione» gli spiegò Victor, con fare pacato e rassicurante. «Ma ciò che siamo venuti a sapere dal governatore vale non soltanto il tuo intero il carico (o il nostro) ma molto, molto di più. Riguarda anche te, anzi tutti voi di questa nave. E a questo proposito, il mio capitano ci tiene a farti sapere una cosa: stai all’erta e non accettare dei nuovi nel tuo equipaggio. Paga bene i tuoi uomini così che abbiano poca voglia di venir corrotti da qualcuno. Se hai un sospetto anche su un singolo marinaio, fai di tutto per scoprire se ciò che credi corrisponde a verità. Viviamo in tempi difficili, amico mio e gli alleati di Sherlock Holmes devono proteggersi.»  
«Grazie, davvero» annuì Baskerville in risposta. Sembrava che le raccomandazioni di Victor non lo preoccupassero più di tanto, ma era anche vero che John si trovava al cospetto di un capitano. Un qualcuno abituato a dare ordini e ad avere per le mani la vita di altre persone e che difficilmente lasciava trapelare quel che provava. In tutta la sua vita, John non aveva mai visto il capitano di una nave con un’espressione perfettamente decifrabile in volto. Ed Henry Baskerville sembrava essere sufficientemente capace di mascherare anche il più piccolo sentimento. Sicuramente lo faceva per motivi non dissimili da quelli di un qualunque altro uomo al comando di un veliero, ovvero non mostrarsi debole per non perdere il proprio primato. Ed Henry ci riusciva perfettamente. Senza ombra di dubbio era un uomo notevole, oltre che capace.  
«E grazie anche per la premura che avete dimostrato nei miei confronti. Se ve lo steste domandando non mi pento d’avervi aiutati, però vi prego di tenere in considerazione quanto sto dicendo. Nessuno vi farà del male finché il capitano sarò io, ma vi sconsiglio di provocarli, anzi è meglio che non ve ne andiate troppo in giro. Vi farò avere una cabina e abiti puliti, dovrete dividere un letto ma stando al mio quartiermastro si tratta di pochi giorni. Per il resto, rimanete buoni e tutto andrà per il meglio. Se avete qualche domanda o problema, rivolgevi a mastro Palmer. È l’uomo su cui ripongo maggior fiducia qui a bordo.»  
   
   
Soltanto a quel punto John intervenne. Sino a quel momento non aveva detto praticamente nulla di concreto, limitandosi ad ascoltare e ad assimilare tutto ciò che aveva visto e sentito. La verità era che, oltre allo scombussolamento per le troppe cose accadute quella notte, si sentiva anche mortalmente stanco. Era certo di non ricordare nemmeno più l’ultima volta che aveva chiuso gli occhi per dormire un sonno decente e se fino ad allora non aveva minimamente sentito lo sforzo, ora tutta la stanchezza pareva essergli piombata nuovamente addosso. Eppure non tacque, preferendo farsi gli affari propri in attesa di sprofondare in morbide coltri, perché c’era qualcosa che gli ribolliva dentro lo stomaco. Un misto strano di sentimenti e pensieri e sì era stanco e voleva dormire, e quel tè era dannatamente buono, lo doveva ammettere. Ma adesso tutto questo non importava.  
«Brooks» mormorò, spezzando il breve silenzio che era sceso su di loro. Victor aveva allargato la bocca in un segno di stupore e quindi aveva preso a guardarlo, forse non capendo bene dove volesse andare a parare. Baskerville, contrariamente a lui, aveva portato lo sguardo direttamente in quello di John, puntandogli addosso quei suoi occhi chiari. Dopo si era messo in ascolto.  
«O come si chiama, insomma quel tale che ci voleva consegnare alle guardie.»  
«Non lo farà se è questo il tuo dubbio, Watson» gli disse Henry con fare rassicurante.  
«No, non è per questo» si affrettò a spiegare, comprendendo che era stato parecchio enigmatico. Era un aspetto del suo lavoro che non aveva mai amato in maniera particolare. Aveva sempre sentito come un dovere informare qualcuno d’avere un male di qualche tipo, ma ciò non significava che amava farlo. «Lui è malato.»  
«In che senso?» domandò un capitan Baskerville, che questa volta era stato chiaramente preso in contropiede. Evidentemente non si era aspettato una frase del genere da parte sua, anzi nessuno se l’era aspettata neppure Victor che ora lo fissava con un miscuglio di curiosità e timore. Forse aveva paura di quanto sarebbe successo se uno di quell’equipaggio si fosse ammalato? Forse temeva un contagio? Solo in quei frangenti si rese conto che era necessario spiegarsi per bene, onde evitare allarmismi.  
«Scorbuto» disse quindi e si rincuorò quando notò che Victor si era rasserenato appena. Il suo non doveva essere egoismo fine a se stesso, non era per un sollievo personale a renderlo più felice. John era sicuro d’aver afferrato la radice del suo momentaneo attimo di timore, se si fosse ammalato (o peggio, se fosse morto) non avrebbe più potuto proteggere Sherlock. Oh, i suoi pensieri erano finiti sicuramente in quella direzione, John ne era certo perché ogni pensiero di Victor Trevor finiva su Sherlock Holmes. E i suoi invece? Dove andavano quelli di John Watson? Erano rivolti unicamente ai propri tormenti oppure stava diventando eccessivamente severo, oltre che ingiusto, con se stesso?  
«Ho riconosciuto subito i sintomi e ho creduto di doverglielo dire, capitano e da quanto ho avuto modo di capire la sua situazione è già parecchio grave. Non avete un medico a bordo?»  
«Lo avevamo» mormorò Henry, la cui serena espressione del volto si era adesso rabbuiata in maniera più evidente «è rimasto a Londra ormai un anno fa, dopo che sua moglie si è ammalata non ne ha più voluto sapere. Io dovevo partire subito e così non ho avuto tempo di cercarne un altro.»  
«Nessuno ha capito che stava male?» chiese invece Victor senza distogliere lo sguardo a Baskerville.  
«Assolutamente no, anche se ultimamente è parecchio strano. Anzi, in molti sono strani. Dottore, non è che mi faresti il piacere di visitarli? Abbiamo una stanza in cui il vecchio medico operava e ha lasciato anche tutti i suoi strumenti da tanta la fretta che aveva di andarsene, potresti stabilirti lì e dar loro un’occhiata?»  
«Ecco io» balbettò John, preso in contropiede da una simile proposta. In effetti più tempo passava su quella nave e più l’idea della prigionia si allontanava. L’accoglienza di Henry Baskerville era stata un qualcosa di stupefacente, ma il fatto che ora gli stesse chiedendo di curare i propri uomini, metteva del tutto da parte ogni dubbio. Se sino a quel momento non aveva avuto un’idea su quanto tangibile fosse la fiducia che Henry riponeva in Sherlock Holmes, lo comprese certamente in quel momento. Quell’uomo, quel capitano gli stava affidando i suoi uomini. La loro vita e le loro famiglie. Stava mettendo tutto nelle sue mani. E lui che doveva fare? Non se lo chiese nemmeno, era un dottore dopo tutto e aveva giurato di curare chiunque gli chiedesse aiuto. Sul campo di battaglia aveva ricucito anche soldati appartenenti a un altro schieramento, perché era stato suo dovere farlo e ora la situazione non era poi tanto diversa.  
«D’accordo, farò quanto in mio potere. Però la avverto, capitano, per far guarire lui o chiunque altro ci sia di malato su questa nave, occorrerà uno sforzo anche da parte sua.»  
«Ma certamente, cosa devo fare?»  
«Verdura e frutta in abbondanza. Trovatene quanta più potete e aggiungetele alla vostra alimentazione, è vitale. A meno che la situazione di Brooks non sia già troppo compromessa dovrebbe riprendersi, ma è molto urgente. Anzi, vi consiglio di caricare qualche cassa di vegetali prima di salpare anche a costo di rimandare la partenza. Senza quelli, temo che i suoi uomini moriranno, capitano.» Dopodiché John prese a sorseggiare il tè che aveva ancora stretto tra le dita di una mano. Era decisamente buono, ma non fece in tempo a complimentarsi con lui che Henry Baskerville era già corso fuori in direzione del ponte.  
   
   
   
 

*

   
 

 

John Watson, una leggenda, già lo era diventata. Alla sua maniera, s’intende ovvero in un modo del tutto diverso da come solitamente i pirati dei Caraibi divenivano leggendari. Il più delle volte questi erano famosi per la quantità di persone che avevano ucciso, per le navi che avevano abbordato, per le donne conquistate… Ma lui, che di nome faceva Barbagialla, di consueto non aveva proprio nulla. Per prima cosa John Watson era un medico che, dopo aver studiato per anni assieme a un padre anaffettivo e una sorella disinteressata alla sua esistenza, si era arruolato nell’esercito preferendo l’attività di “segaossa” a quella del benestante dottore londinese. Era un uomo dall’aspetto pacifico, piuttosto bassetto e la cui corporatura non incuteva certamente timore. Eppure sapeva essere stupefacente nel suo possedere forza e abilità nel combattere. Perché John Watson era anche un soldato. Un uomo d’azione che viveva d’adrenalina e che, fondamentalmente, di pacifico non aveva nulla. Così come molti altri che stavano al servizio di Sherlock Holmes, anche Barbagialla era una persona particolare. E particolare era stata la maniera in cui il suo mito aveva avuto inizio. In quel mattino dei primi di marzo, il sole non era ancora sorto su Barbados che il suo nome già aveva cominciato a circolare lungo le strade di Indian Bridge. Secondo i soldati della guarnigione, lui e Victor Trevor erano stati capaci di un’impresa miracolosa affrontando cento uomini per salvarsi la vita e scampare all’impiccagione. Per le ragazze della signora Hudson era un amante sopraffino e insaziabile, capace di andare avanti per delle ore senza stancarsi mai (il che non era poi così distante dalla realtà), mentre per gli uomini della H.o.u.n.d., nave mercantile battente bandiera inglese, era colui il quale aveva salvato loro la vita. Dopo aver trascorso un’intera giornata a visitare ogni singolo marinaio presente lì a bordo, si era reso conto che non erano poi in molti quelli afflitti da scorbuto, ma abbastanza da far sì che ogni mattino dopo la colazione un numero considerevole di persone si assiepasse davanti la porta del suo nuovo e temporaneo studio di medico. A questi se ne univano poi altrettanti, fiaccati dai più disparati problemi e che John curava con precisione e devozione, senza mai lamentarsi o proferire una qualche parola di troppo. Si mostrava gentile oltre che disponibile a spiegare le cure date, raccomandandosi di far attenzione e di non sottovalutare mai i malanni che una vita in mare poteva provocare. Ma “Barbagialla il salvatore” non divenne famoso soltanto per questo, non sulla H.o.u.n.d. almeno. Dopo i primissimi giorni di diffidenza durante i quali aveva sentito lo sguardo di quei cento e più uomini puntato costantemente su di sé e pronto a giudicare ogni cosa facesse o dicesse, le cose erano andate decisamente meglio. Tutto, così come nella sua vita spesso era successo, era cominciato una notte, una di quelle in cui faticava a dormire. Una delle ormai troppe passate in compagnia di un Victor Trevor silenzioso che evitava di rivolgergli la parola. Una senza sonno che lo aveva visto camminare, come una belva rinchiusa in una gabbia, tra l’albero mezzana e quello di trinchetto. Era iniziata così, col vociare di una manciata di lupi di mare che avevano richiamato la sua attenzione con un’offerta allettante e inaspettata. Un combattimento, onesto e leale, per saggiare il suo coraggio e la sua forza. Per passare il tempo, più che altro e non far annoiare tutti quegli uomini che già avevano i più disparati problemi di salute ai quali pensare. Ma soprattutto per capire per quale ragione un uomo in apparenza pacifico e con le mani più santamente miracolose che quell’equipaggio avesse mai visto in vita propria, avesse finito col fare il pirata. Dettaglio del quale, John lo aveva ben intuito, nessuno riusciva a capacitarsene. Come può fare il pirata, Mastro Barbagialla? Chiedevano in molti, dopo aver ricambiato il sorriso cordiale con cui li riceveva nel proprio improvvisato studio. Ciò che però nessuno di loro sapeva, era il suo essere anche un combattente. Lo era sempre stato e sebbene non fosse più in grado d’impugnare una spada decentemente, nel corpo e corpo se la cavava ancora alla grande. Era stato così che il suo mito era iniziato. Con un colpo ben assestato e poi con un altro ancora, grazie ai quali aveva atterrato prima uno e poi due, tre e infine cinque uomini. Un colpo e basta, senza mai tentennare e dimostrando una certa forza persino contro avversari muscolosi e ben più prestanti di lui. Ed era incredibile sentirsi acclamato in quel modo, veder brillare nei loro occhi ammirazione e invidia. Era appagante oltre ogni immaginazione il sentir acclamare il proprio nome, sentirsi accettato per la prima volta per ciò che avrebbe voluto essere e non per quello che si era forzato a mostrare nel corso della sua intera vita. C’era tanto di John Watson in Barbagialla, forse tutto in effetti. Ma ciò di cui si rese conto nel proseguire di quello strano viaggio, era che quest’ultimo era determinato molto più di quanto il povero John non lo fosse stato. Barbagialla era un protettore implacabile, un qualcuno che sarebbe morto per chi amava, un qualcuno che aveva avuto il coraggio di gettarsi da una rupe per salvare le due persone più importanti della sua vita. Era una fiera abile e lesta, che lottava sino alla fine e che non sarebbe mai e poi mai arretrata di un passo. Era come se il dolore e l’insicurezza provati, i dubbi e i tormenti se ne fossero andati e avessero lasciato il posto a una persona più sicura di sé. Sì, la leggenda del pirata Barbagialla aveva avuto inizio proprio grazie a quel viaggio, quella traversata che in otto giorni li avrebbe condotti da Sherlock Holmes. Otto giorni secondo la previsione di Mastro Palmer, fatta in quel mattino del 3 di marzo e con ancora la nave alla fonda. Otto giorni che John avrebbe vissuto come in un incubo, nella costante attesa di un arrivo che sembrava non venire mai. Otto giorni stando a stretto contatto con Victor Trevor, dividendo con lui un letto ma non guardandosi mai negli occhi. Otto giorni a non parlarsi, non sfiorarsi nemmeno. A essere così poco loro da starci male al sol pensarci.  
   
   
La notte in cui tutto cambiò, di giorni di navigazione ne erano trascorsi ormai nove e secondo il signor Palmer ce ne sarebbero voluti ancora due, o forse tre, prima di arrivare a destinazione. Una conseguenza non prevista causata dal calare del vento e che aveva prolungato, così come spesso succedeva a chi andava per mare, il tempo di percorrenza. Ancora il suo incontro con Sherlock avrebbe dovuto aspettare, ciononostante e giunto a questo punto a John poco importava. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo una volta arrivato su la Norbury, ma al momento la sua mente era occupata da altro. Più precisamente da un monaco dalla bionda chioma e gli occhi celesti, che se lo stava facendo diventare matto. Tutto ciò che aveva temuto era infine successo, la lontananza di Victor e delle scuse non pronunciate a pesare sul cuore. Evitarsi a tutti i costi, stando lontani più che potevano come se non sopportassero la reciproca presenza a pochi fiati di distanza. Ma per questo John non si era tormentato. Non come avrebbe fatto tempo prima, la realtà era che si sentiva ancora profondamente ferito per l’inganno che aveva subito e non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare il primo passo. Magari peccava di eccessivo orgoglio, anche se ancora non era giunto al punto d’ammetterlo, ma era più che ovvio che la situazione iniziasse a pesargli. Ed era per questo che quella sera era fuggito dalla cabina, con Victor accucciato a terra a sfogliare la sua preziosa bibbia e l’infantile desiderio d’abbracciarlo e metter fine a ogni problema, era scappato preferendo il cielo notturno. Un cielo povero di stelle, pensò Barbagialla con un moto di stizza. Le poche erano oscurate da delle spesse nubi che si arricciavano con decisione da est a ovest. Ma almeno non minacciava pioggia, non secondo Dunn, mastro d’ascia e grande esperto di navigazione al quale tutti quanti lì bordo erano portati a dar retta, probabilmente per via dei capelli grigi o dei tanti anni di lavoro che aveva alle spalle. Fu esattamente con quei pensieri in testa che quella sera si ritrovò a osservare la volta celeste, era piuttosto stanco dato che per tutto il giorno non aveva fatto altro che visitare uomini, prescrivendo cure e rimedi. E ora, e come spesso gli succedeva, accarezzato com’era dalla brezza leggera, in lui si mescolavano strane fantasie e sbadigli mal trattenuti. La loro meta si stava avvicinando, Sherlock e la Norbury non erano lontani. Presto lo avrebbe baciato di nuovo, avrebbe fatto l’amore con lui come sognava da mesi. E ci pensò per un istante o due, sebbene sapesse che non avrebbe dovuto indugiare in simili ragionamenti, cosa che si era imposto di fare per non sentire troppo la mancanza del suo amato. Stava giusto per scacciare l’immagine di lui dalla testa, quando uno dei marinai lo raggiunse e con un fare timido attirò la sua attenzione.

 

«Mastro Barbagialla» mormorò la voce sottile di un ragazzo che non doveva avere più di diciassette anni. Si chiamava Craig, o almeno così credeva, di aspetto magrolino lo guardava ora da dietro una cascata di ricci capelli scuri. Somigliavano a quelli di Sherlock, pensò con un sorriso addolcito.  
«Mastro Barbagialla, gli uomini si stanno domandando se anche questa sera vuole combattere.»  
«Mh, perché no» rispose, parlando più che altro fra sé. Si levò quindi da dove stava e seguì il ragazzo fin dall’altra parte della nave, ai piedi del castello di prua dove già un drappello si era radunato. Poteva scorgere con chiarezza i volti di ognuno, illuminati dalle lanterne. Non aveva imparato i nomi di tutti, ma scorse qualche faccia a lui nota come Brooks che col proseguire dei giorni si era lievemente addolcito, anche grazie alle prime cure che stavano facendo effetto. Sì, si sentiva decisamente stanco, pensò senza trattenere uno sbadiglio, ma non al punto da evitare un po’ di sana lotta fisica. In mancanza di un altro tipo di attività corporea, era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva di fare e poi John aveva fin troppa tensione in corpo che sarebbe riuscito a scaricare anche grazie a una sana scazzottata fra maschi.  
«E chi è che vuol sfidare Barbagialla questa sera?» domandò intanto che, tra i marinai, un gran vociare era iniziato a crescere. C’era chi si proponeva come avversario e chi spingeva un compagno a offrirsi volontario. Tuttavia nessuno di loro attirò l’attenzione di John in modo particolare, almeno non sino all’attimo in cui non sentì la voce di Victor Trevor sovrastare le altre.  
«Ti sfido io» disse con tono imperioso. Soltanto allora, mentre lo vedeva avanzare in sua direzione vestito con una camicia dai lembi ballerini e che gli scoprivano un petto quasi completamente glabro, John si rese conto che gli era mancato. Gli era mancata la sua voce, la sua maniera di parlare e quella di sogghignare. Gli era mancata la furberia del suo sguardo, gli era mancato lui e la sua faccia da schiaffi.  
   
 

   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Lo scorbuto era la malattia tipica dei marinai. Dato che la causa principale è la carenza di vitamina C, assimilabile grazie a frutta e verdura, e che di questi c’era una gran carenza a bordo delle navi, in molti si ammalavano. Alcuni dei sintomi sono irascibilità, le gengive sanguinanti e il pallore dato dall’anemia. Dalle ricerche che ho fatto già nel ‘500 molte navi olandesi riempivano le stive di crauti per evitare questo problema.  
> [2]Come viene detto subito sotto, la prima produzione inglese di tè è merito di Thomas Garway che iniziò a produrlo proprio nel 1657 mentre quella del caffè iniziò nel 1650 (si parla di Inghilterra).  
> [3]Parrocchetto volante e parrocchetto fisso, vele che solitamente erano fissate sull’albero di trinchetto.


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Victor si affrontano in una scazzotata fra maschi, ma la situazione prende una piega diversa da come l'avevano prevista.

Victor Trevor era un uomo bellissimo e decisamente attraente. Anzitutto era alto, addirittura più di Sherlock [1] e poi aveva dei bellissimi capelli biondi che portava relativamente corti. Il fisico era prestante ma non troppo muscoloso e infine lo sguardo era caratterizzato da quei due grandi occhi azzurri, che parevano riuscire a sondare l’anima di chiunque si trovasse davanti. John non aveva mai pensato a lui come a un bell’uomo, Victor era tantissime cose e quella era davvero l’ultima a cui lui dava importanza. Eppure, in quei frangenti si ritrovò a fissarlo probabilmente per un istante di troppo, ammirandone anche il fascino che indubbiamente aveva. Condivideva con lui un letto da otto giorni oramai, ma soltanto adesso gli pareva di vederlo davvero. Era come se per tutto il tempo si fosse rifiutato di guardare oltre l’apparenza, di scorgerne la bellezza angelica così come il dolore evidente che dimorava nei suoi occhi. Lo fece in quel momento, come folgorato da un’intuizione rimase in silenzio, fermo dove stava, con lo sguardo puntato su di lui. Aveva la bocca appena un poco spalancata e il cervello bloccato su un unico concetto: Victor era una meraviglia di bizzarria, sfacciataggine e provocazione. Lo era nella sua sofferenza evidente, nello sguardo intristito e appesantito da sentimenti che probabilmente neppure desiderava. Era bellissimo nel suo guardarlo di sbieco e in quel ghigno storto che gli deformava i tratti del volto, un sorrisino beffardo e ironico, certamente di sfida. Sentimenti non rari da trovare su di lui, in effetti era una persona molto provocatoria e capitava di vederlo eccitato da una sfida con qualcuno oppure emozionato dall’idea di aver appena scatenato passioni travolgenti. Era, fondamentalmente, un istigatore della peggior specie. Ed era quel lato di lui che John trovava anche un po’ eccitante e che in fondo glielo faceva piacere più di quanto non desiderasse ammettere. Ma quella notte, Victor Trevor era molto di più di un semplice ragazzo un po’ cresciuto con la tendenza a sobillare animi altrui. Era una persona ferita e che tentava in tutti i modi di combattere quei mostri che gli si accampavano dentro. E in quel suo guardarlo fisso negli occhi, come se fosse mosso dal desiderio di scandagliarli l’anima, sapeva di star facendo la figura dello scemo davanti a tutti, ma non gl’interessava. Era arrabbiato, confuso e soprattutto curioso. Era una settimana che non gli rivolgeva la parola, perché si era deciso proprio adesso? E che cosa pensava di ottenere da una scazzottata? Se era convinto che picchiandosi avrebbero risolto tutti i loro problemi si sbagliava di grosso perché non era di pugni ciò di cui avevano bisogno, ma di parole sincere e di abbracci. Forse persino di perdonarsi a vicenda. Qualsiasi fosse il motivo che lo spingeva a sfidarlo, però, comprese che doveva essere sufficientemente forte da rendere il suo sguardo alto e fiero. Privo di alcun tipo di pentimento.  
 

«Sono sorpreso, Victor, credevo che non facessi mai a pugni» gli disse con una punta di presa in giro nel tono della voce che sì, lo divertì parecchio. Era un qualcosa che il vecchio se stesso non avrebbe mai fatto, ma che Barbagialla si ritrovò invece a sputar fuori come se la cosa non lo sfiorasse neppure. Era una maniera come un’altra di pungolarlo e stava funzionando, considerato che l’espressione di Victor era cambiata. Da soddisfatta era diventata appena un poco risentita, di certo sorpresa nel vedere come John reggeva facilmente lo sguardo. Quasi pareva per davvero che non gliene importasse nulla, il che ovviamente non era affatto vero. Che stesse diventando bravo a nascondersi? Non aveva una reale riposta a un quesito del genere e l’unica persona, tra coloro che aveva di fronte, che avrebbe potuto chiarirgli un dubbio del genere di certo stava pensando a ben altro. Magari a faccenda conclusa ne avrebbero discusso, oh, John lo sperava davvero.  
«Non è una di quelle cose troppo volgari per le tue sante manine?»  
«Sì, è vero, non lo faccio mai» si sentì rispondere. Victor aveva un’aria noncurante addosso, aveva scrollato le spalle e ora lo guardava con disinteresse. Era forse più bravo di lui in quel gioco, perché non faceva trapelare nulla se non, forse, un’espressione vittoriosa. «Non se non è strettamente necessario, ma giunto a questo punto ritengo doveroso sfatare il mito che sei diventato. Non sei imbattibile, Barbagialla. C’è qualcuno qui che è più forte di te.»  
«E saresti tu?» Fu in quel momento che John rise, trascinando con sé una folla di marinai altrettanto divertiti. Per Barbagialla era nient’altro che boria e forse un’eccessiva sicurezza in se stesso, per loro era invece cieca fiducia nei confronti di un uomo che li aveva sorpresi in molte maniere diverse e che non voleva smettere di dare di sé un’immagine del tutto differente da quella che negli anni si era faticosamente costruito. Aveva smesso di essere la persona che tutti si aspettavano da lui e aveva cominciato, non senza fatica, a essere semplicemente se stesso. Ma John a questo aspetto non pensava neppure troppo, non ancora almeno. Per intanto era ben deciso a divertirsi e a non preoccuparsi di nulla che non fosse il prossimo pugno da sganciare. Ora, tutto ciò di cui gl’importava era del suo avversario. Il buon padre Trevor che, divertito, lo era altrettanto. Il che era facilmente deducibile dal sorrisino storto che aveva in viso, un’euforia per tutti quei dannati otto giorni non aveva visto sulla sua bellissima faccia d’angelo e della quale aveva sentito una bruciante nostalgia. Certamente avevano tanto di cui discutere, ma adesso ciò che contava era fare a botte. Importava soltanto la loro sfida, la tensione che cresceva montando fra loro in maniera potente. Ed era questa idea a stuzzicarlo più di tutto quanto il resto e a provocare i suoi sensi perennemente annoiati. Perché la verità era che quei combattimenti notturni erano una fuga dalla noia, da una vita circondata da persone oneste e bisognose di cure, ma che non amava e che non soddisfacevano mai il suo desiderio costante di adrenalina. Victor ci riusciva, così come Sherlock. A loro bastava una parola, un gesto o una provocazione per appiccare un incendio dentro di lui. Ed era ciò che stava accadendo proprio in quei frangenti. Con loro due messi al centro di un drappello di uomini che, ora in perfetto silenzio, rimpallavano lo sguardo da un pirata all’altro come se non aspettassero altro di vederli saltarsi alla gola. Loro che non avevano smesso di studiarsi nemmeno per un attimo e che ora si sorridevano. Loro che avevano voglia di parlarsi e forse anche di baciarsi, ma che al tempo stesso morivano dal desiderio di pestarsi e da quello litigare.  
 

«Oh, le mie abilità nel corpo a corpo ti sorprenderanno, dolcezza.» Fu in quel momento che John fece partire il primo pugno, dando il via a tutto. Col senno di poi si sarebbe reso conto che gli era nato più che altro dall’intenzione di spegnere il tono malizioso col quale gli aveva parlato, ma sul momento il suo unico desiderio era quello di menare le mani senza avere un motivo ragionevole per farlo. Un primo cazzotto forse un po’ debole e nemmeno troppo ben assestato, che neanche andò a segno ma che finì nel vuoto rischiando di farlo sbilanciare. I movimenti di John, fiaccati da un’eccessiva lentezza, erano stati anticipati da Victor, il quale si era spostato da un lato e ne aveva approfittato per assestargli una spallata. Era stato così che John si era ritrovato a terra con il proprio avversario seduto a cavalcioni, che lo schiacciava col peso del corpo. E a quel punto, liberarsi o anche semplicemente muoversi, pareva impossibile. Victor era piuttosto massiccio, molto più di quanto non sembrasse a prima vista. La sua altezza nascondeva la muscolatura possente ed era così che in molti spesso lo sottovalutavano, scambiando il fisico asciutto e longilineo per debolezza. Non avrebbero potuto commettere un errore più grossolano di questo, errore che in buona parte, anche John aveva fatto.  
«Allora, tesoro? Chi è il più forte tra noi?» lo provocò, stringendogli i polsi e premendoli con potenza contro le assi di legno del ponte, che scricchiolarono sotto lo sforzo. A quel punto sapeva che non si sarebbe liberato facilmente grazie alle mani, era impossibile muovere la parte superiore del corpo ma non voleva ancora darsi per vinto. La sfida era appena cominciata e lui aveva molte risorse non ancora sfruttate. Victor riteneva se stesso una persona molto intelligente, ma Barbagialla non si sentiva affatto da meno. Se non poteva usare le mani, allora doveva utilizzare le gambe. La pressione che il corpo di Victor gli esercitava sulla parte inferiore del corpo non era eccessiva, sarebbe stato semplice scalzarlo e fu infatti proprio grazie a una spinta poderosa che John riuscì a risollevarsi prima che questi potesse essergli nuovamente addosso. In un attimo ritornò in piedi e, incitato dalle grida della folla che era tutta per lui, si decise a mollare il secondo cazzotto che questa volta non andò a vuoto. Victor venne colpito appena sopra il labbro superiore, il pugno aveva causato un arrossamento e un piccolo taglio. Nulla di grave, aveva notato John grazie a quell’occhio da medico che non lo lasciava mai, neppure in simili situazioni.  
 

«Lo sai perché vincerò io?» sputò Barbagialla con rabbia crescente. Si era trattenuto per otto lunghissimi giorni e altrettanto aveva fatto negli ultimi mesi, e non ne poteva più. Neppure erano soli, ma non gliene importava. Nessuno a parte loro avrebbe davvero capito di cosa stessero parlando, il che gli conferiva una certa tranquillità. «Perché sono incazzato, Vic. Sono così incazzato… mi avete mentito, raggirato, manipolato ma soprattutto sono mesi che non mi porto a letto nessuno. Ma tu dovresti capire meglio di tutti come mi sento, non avevi fatto voto di castità?»  
«Cos’è? Non sei abituato all’astinenza, dottore?» gli rise contro questi, prima di sganciargli un pugno che ferì John al sopracciglio. Cristo, faceva un male del diavolo e doveva sanguinare copiosamente, perché un sapore metallico gli finì in bocca appena prima di rendersi conto che un rivolo di sangue gli era colato lungo la parte destra del volto. Eppure non sentiva alcun male, era soltanto divertito. Divertito dall’espressione giocosa di Victor, dalla sua sfacciataggine oltre che dalla maniera in cui aveva preso a guardarlo. I colpi ricevuti non avevano mutato di una virgola lo stato d’animo di entrambi, al contrario era come se una scintilla di eccitazione fosse scoppiata definitivamente fra loro. Emozione che Barbagialla non riusciva più a tenere per sé e che trapelava dalla frenesia con cui chiudeva le mani a pugno, in modo ripetuto e quasi preparandosi all’ennesimo cazzotto. Emozione che si vedeva anche ora, e piuttosto distintamente, nello sguardo del sempre compito padre Trevor. Victor era vivo come non mai e lo era grazie a lui.

 

«Decisamente no, specie da quando ho scoperto certe grazie che… beh dovresti conoscere meglio di me» lo prese in giro Barbagialla, ritornando al discorso che stavano facendo. John capì in quell’istante che era difficile rimanere concentrati e pronunciare parole sensate, eppure si ritrovò ugualmente ad ammiccare in sua direzione e a farlo con una malizia che non gli era mai appartenuta davvero, ma che quella notte sapeva scivolare fuori con impressionate semplicità. Si sentiva diverso, sicuro di sé, determinato, provocatorio. E decisamente forte, aveva quasi l’impressione di poter stendere ogni marinaio con facilità.  
«Sì, sono incazzato, dolcezza» sputò John nuovamente e con adesso una punta di cattiveria in più. «Tu e quell’altro mi avete raccontato un sacco di stronzate e sì, ho capito il motivo ma ce l’ho con voi lo stesso e ce l’avrò con voi finché mi andrà d’essere incazzato. Questa notte vincerò io, Vic, perché ti detesto allo stesso modo di quanto ti amo. Ti odio, Cristo santo e odio che tu ti sia lasciato convincere a mentirmi o che per una settimana tu non mi abbia neanche rivolto la parola. Tu non devi permetterti di non rivolgermi la parola, dovevi starmi addosso. Me l’avevi promesso.»  
«E tu hai fatto altrettanto, tu non hai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di guardarmi negli occhi» si sentì urlare contro, ma questa volta non c’era traccia di scherno o divertimento nelle parole di padre Trevor. Victor aveva urlato e lo aveva fatto con disperazione e con il medesimo sentimento gli aveva, poco dopo, assestato un pugno alla guancia sinistra. Piangeva, si rese conto John mentre barcollava all’indietro, tramortito da quel colpo potente. Le lacrime gli bagnavano gli occhi e qualcuna già era sfuggita al suo controllo, rigandogli il viso. Le nocche della mano destra, sporcate del sangue di John, dovevano dolergli a giudicare da come se le massaggiava. Il colpo questa volta era stato potente e John si era ritrovato con il viso arrossato e dolorante, mentre tentava di non cadere di nuovo a terra. Faceva un male del diavolo! Al punto di convincersi che fare a pugni era stata una pessima idea, soprattutto se si considerava la piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi. Victor stava male, questo era evidente così come lo era la sua sofferenza, che per tutti quei giorni non era passata inosservata. John l’aveva vista giorno dopo giorno e ogni volta si era girato dall’altra parte fingendo di non aver capito. E proprio di questo, adesso, Victor lo stava accusando e il peggio era che aveva ragione perché John lo aveva lasciato solo quando in realtà aveva promesso di non farlo. Forse era la fine di tutto, pensò in un barlume di follia data dalla paura d’aver mandato tutto quanto a puttane. Forse quel loro rapporto atipico e di certo strano era destinato a morire su di un mercantile inglese, in una notte come un’altra nel mar dei Caraibi. Per un istante John dovette ammettere d’averlo pensato e di aver avuto sinceramente paura che stesse capitando davvero. Non successe, anzi fu proprio a quel punto che le cose cambiarono. Ciò che agli occhi di tutti sembrava irreparabile, per loro fu l’inizio della riconciliazione. Quella così tanto attesa pace che aveva fatto penare le notti di entrambi per un’intera settimana. Fu un pugno, l’ennesimo del resto, che John assestò allo zigomo di Victor Trevor e che venne esploso con una violenza tale da farlo finire a terra, sanguinante e dolorante. Barbagialla aveva vinto di nuovo, si rese conto non appena la folla lo decretò come trionfatore di fronte all’ovvia resa del suo avversario che infatti non si era più rialzato. Tutti attorno a loro i marinai esultavano, felici d’aver puntato sull’uomo giusto. Dovevano anche esserci delle scommesse in ballo, John non ci aveva fatto troppo caso e onestamente preferiva non sapere. Non li ascoltava, questa era la verità. Non sentiva nessuno e non voleva nessuno. Teneva invece gli occhi puntati sull’unico che tra loro contava qualcosa e che, elegante persino in quel momento, lo fissava in rimando con addosso un misto di stupore, rabbia e felicità. Probabilmente c’era anche dell’orgoglio ferito in lui, ma nessuno ci fece caso. Tutto ciò che nei minuti successivi accadde, gli altri marinai non ci diedero troppa importanza. Volevano solo un altro combattimento, che questa volta Barbagialla declinò sostenendo di voler curare le proprie ferite e quelle del suo amico, prima che s’infettassero. La leggenda di Barbagialla il salvatore, il pirata buono, in quegli attimi tornò a farsi viva tra gli uomini della H.o.u.n.d. La leggenda di un uomo che curava i colpi appena inferiti a un nemico e che si assicurava che stesse bene. La leggenda del dottor Watson che riempiva il cuore di Victor Trevor di una gioia orgogliosa. Fu così che lo aiutò ad alzarsi e che, lentamente, scesero di sotto. Qualcosa era cambiato, John lo sentiva. E sebbene non fosse sicuro di come sarebbero andate le cose da ora in avanti, gli bastava che fossero nuovamente insieme. In fondo soltanto questo contava.  
 

   
   
 

*

   
   
   
   
   
John non ricordava con precisione come si chiamasse il medico della H.o.u.n.d. né se Baskerville gliel’avesse detto. La sola cosa di cui era drasticamente certo, era che quell’uomo aveva lo studio meglio fornito che avesse mai visto. Gli arredi erano raffinati e provenivano senz’altro dall’Inghilterra, si trattava di mobili ben rifiniti e costruiti con un legno molto pregiato. Quello che per John ormai era diventato uno studio vero e proprio e dentro al quale aveva trascorso la maggior parte delle ore negli ultimi otto giorni, era composto da una cabina, ampia quasi quanto quella del capitano e al cui centro spiccava un enorme tavolo operatorio che però non aveva mai utilizzato. Sulla sinistra, appena dentro la porta, si poteva notare una piccola scrivania stipata di appunti e cartelle cliniche, nel quale il precedente dottore aveva trascritto la storia medica di ogni membro dell’equipaggio. Dalla parte opposta invece, un esorbitante quantità di medicamenti, unguenti e medicinali, erano stati stipati su delle mensole. Era ovvio che Baskerville si rifornisse dai migliori speziali di Londra e che sfruttasse tutte quelle possibilità che invece loro, in quanto pirati, non possedevano. Ma non era stato soltanto quello ad averlo lasciato basito, quanto l’ordine e la precisione con cui ogni singola giara o contenitore era stato sistemato. Tutte erano etichettate e, su un diario, il medico aveva descritto la composizione di ogni medicina e i rispettivi usi. Per esempio, quello che piuttosto spesso si era ritrovato a utilizzare era il Balsamo Innocenziano [2], un unguento molto utile per ferite e contusioni che aveva un potere equiparabile agli impacchi di arnica, ma che in più facilitava la cicatrizzazione delle ferite. E fu proprio quello che si ritrovò a cercare, sotto la scarsa luce della lanterna da poco accesa. Victor sedeva sul tavolo operatorio, ciondolando le gambe e guardando nel vuoto. Non aveva parlato, ma del resto neppure John lo aveva fatto. Per i primi minuti la sua attenzione era stata rapita principalmente dalle cure che aveva da fare. Aveva acceso la lampada a olio, recuperato una bacinella d’acqua fresca e un paio di panni puliti, oltre che naturalmente a questo miracoloso balsamo. E fu esattamente ciò che fece, procedendo in maniera svelta e sicura, non preoccupandosi della scarsa illuminazione. Il volto di Victor era in penombra ma tanto bastava. Non era messo poi male, considerò dandogli una rapida occhiata. Il taglio era superficiale, ma il colpo che aveva ricevuto allo zigomo gli avrebbe lasciato un bel livido bello grosso. Avrebbe potuto anche succedergli anche di peggio, preso come lo era stato dalla furia che lo aveva colto avrebbe potuto anche rompergli il naso. Forse era per questo che, dopo minuti e minuti, ancora taceva e che teneva la testa china sui propri doveri. Insomma, tutto ciò che del loro auspicato confronto era rimasto, fu soltanto il silenzio. Silenzio e basta sino a quando il coraggioso Barbagialla non decise di mettervi fine.  
«Ero convinto che facessi a botte come una ragazzina, Trevor e invece picchi proprio duro» mormorò, prima di sciacquare il panno sporco di sangue nella bacinella e dichiarando d’aver finito. O così almeno credeva, già perché non fece neppure in tempo a voltarsi per andare a riporre l’unguento, che Victor lo afferrò per un braccio. Dopo recuperò il panno pulito che era rimasto, lo immerse nell’acqua e glielo passò sul viso. Si era ferito? Domandò a se stesso in un moto di confusione. Già, sì, al sopracciglio. Ma era stato tanto preso dai propri doveri di medico e da ciò che ancora evitavano di dirsi, che se n’era proprio dimenticato. Per fortuna non lo aveva fatto il suo compagno di viaggio, che con premura e attenzione prese a ripulirgli la ferita dalla terra e dal sangue rappreso, facendo la stessa cosa con quel rivolo di sangue che aveva sentito scendere sino al collo. Victor fu meticoloso e delicato, aveva una mano molto leggera se si considerava le botte che riusciva a dare. Ma non c’era da stupirsene, lui era così anche nel carattere. Tanto pareva libertino, licenzioso e superficiale, quanto profondo e malinconico era in grado di essere. Era anche per questo che lo aveva sempre affascinato e che lo affascinava ancora, in un modo o nell’altro.  
«Parla per te, dolcezza, hai un gran bel sinistro per essere un uomo che si dice pacifico e anche il destro non è male. Comunque dovresti esserne orgoglioso, non è da tutti sconfiggere una leggenda come il sottoscritto» rise appena, accentuando il divertimento nell’attimo stesso in cui John si era esibito in una smorfia di dolore.  
«Mh, non ridere perché quel tuo bel labbro si gonfierà parecchio mentre il mio sopracciglio invece no» gli aveva detto Barbagialla, accennando alla bocca tumefatta e ricevendo in risposta uno sbuffo contrariato. «Ma guarda il lato positivo, se mi avessi sfidato con la spada avrei perso e anche piuttosto miseramente. Quindi direi che siamo pari, non c’è uno migliore dell’altro. Siamo uguali, anche se diversi.»  
«Ora non stai parlando della nostra scazzottata, vero?» gli domandò Victor, rabbuiandosi appena. Lo aveva ripulito completamente mentre ora stava applicando l’unguento sul taglio, sempre con la consueta delicatezza che aveva mantenuto per tutto il tempo. Erano i toni a essere cambiati e John se ne rendeva conto man a mano che il tempo passava. La tensione che fra di loro era scoppiata tanto violentemente quando erano ancora sul ponte non era del tutto sparita, ma non era tornata neppure la leggerezza. Per quella occorreva del tempo e ancora tante, ma tante parole.  
«Senti, a questo proposito… mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto quella sera, nell’ufficio di Magnussen. La verità è che hai ragione a essere arrabbiato con noi, non posso dire non capirti ecco. Nei tuoi panni non lo so come avrei reagito e siamo stati due stronzi, lo confesso. Quindi se vuoi avercela con me fai pure, ma ti avverto che affrontare la questione con Sherlock potrebbe essere molto più difficile che con me. Il capitano, beh, lo sai che è ostinato su queste faccende.»  
«Questo lo so e non sarà un problema» ammise Barbagialla, stirando un sorriso dolcemente nostalgico. Sapeva esattamente come prenderlo e su quali punti far leva, in fondo conosceva parti di lui che Victor ignorava. «Lui lo so gestire, certo si beccherà una bella ramanzina e probabilmente mi terrà il muso per un po’ ma non è questo a preoccuparmi né a farmi soffrire.»  
«E allora qual è il tuo problema, John?» sbottò Victor, gettando a terra il panno che ancora teneva tra le mani con un gesto carico di stizza. «Perché io non ti capisco proprio. Pensavo fossi una persona limpida ed è vero, lo sei. Sei sincero e sei una frana a mentire, ma ci sono pensieri oscuri dentro di te che non riesco ad afferrare e che mi spaventano. Dimmi qual è il tuo problema, ti prego. Sono io? È quello che provo per Sherlock? È quello che provo per te? Io quella notte, all’ufficio di Magnussen ti ho detto che mi sto innamorando di te ed è vero ancora adesso com’era vero due anni fa, quando te lo dissi per la prima volta. Tra noi non ci sarà mai un legame simile a quello che io ho con Sherlock o che tu hai con Sherlock, ma può essere qualcosa di solo nostro, se lo desideri. Che non abbia nome, definizione… a me queste cose non interessano, mi importa solo che voi siate felici e al sicuro.»

 

John rimase diversi istanti a fissare lo sguardo implorante di Victor Trevor. Non erano molti anni che lo conosceva e c’era da dire che, ora della fine, aveva trascorso più tempo a Barbados che a bordo de la Norbury, [3] eppure poteva dirsi certo del fatto che non lo avesse mai visto ridotto in un simile stato. Tremava in maniera vistosa e soprattutto aveva ancora gli occhi velati di lacrime. L’ansia che sentiva era perfettamente intuibile dal torcersi delle dita delle mani così come dal parlare sottile, quasi povero con cui ora gli si rivolgeva. Non lo guardava più negli occhi, al contrario aveva ripreso a sondare il pavimento illuminato a stento da fiochi di luce rada della lucerna. Il silenzio già era sceso ed era opprimente, oltre che pesante da sopportare. Ciononostante non aveva più la sensazione che tutto fosse rovinato. In fondo, Victor aveva trovato il coraggio di porre la domanda che più di tutte lo doveva tormentare. Qual era il problema? Una domanda che nascondeva tutto un universo di sentimenti, sensazioni, ricordi e mezze frasi che poco avevano a che vedere con le bugie su Magnussen e Barbados, ma che c’entravano con la loro vita insieme. Per quale motivo John era tanto tormentato? In effetti, questa domanda, la evitava da anni ed era giunto il momento di concedersi una risposta adeguata. Fin da subito aveva provato una forte attrazione per il capitano che invece di soffocare aveva alimentato, facendola diventare un fuoco di passione vero e proprio. Tra loro c’era amore, rispetto, attrazione e anche un’immensa fiducia. Parlavano moltissimo, spesso trascorrevano intere notti a raccontarsi fatti e cose avvenute nel passato (per la maggior parte del tempo era John a raccontare di se stesso e della sua vita sotto le armi o quella con suo padre e sua sorella). Altre volte invece facevano semplicemente l’amore. Certo litigavano e discutevano, ma non riuscivano a restare mai troppo arrabbiati l’uno con l’altro. E in tutto questo, perfettamente inserito, c’era Victor Trevor. Victor che amava Sherlock a propria volta ma per il quale non provava alcuna attrazione fisica. Il loro rapporto gli era stato chiaro fin da subito e per questo non ne era mai stato geloso, perché semplicemente non c’era niente per cui esserlo. Quindi cos’era che lo faceva sentire tanto male? L’invidia per un passato che non conosceva oppure il fatto che si sentisse sempre escluso da quello che, alla fine, era un rapporto molto esclusivo? Era piuttosto probabile, ammise a se stesso in quei frangenti, che fosse una commistione di tutte queste cose. Che la risposta non fosse una soltanto. Che non fosse semplice né comoda da accettare.  
«Io» sussurrò in un fiato che si perse nella saliva che gli allappava la bocca. Aveva ancora un sapore amaro sulle labbra, di sangue e di terra e un nodo allo stomaco che lo opprimeva. Doveva parlare perché erano troppi mesi che taceva, che ingoiava rospi per non far saltare la propria copertura. Troppo tempo che si zittiva mordendosi le labbra e che reprimeva sentimenti che sarebbero stati insopprimibili per chiunque. Il suo esplodere fu stranamente silenzioso, rispettò la pacatezza di quella notte di luna nel mar dei Caraibi. Eppure fu violento e passionale, in quel mormorio che soltanto Victor Trevor poteva sentire. Un Victor che sedeva ancora sul tavolo operatorio, ciondolando le gambe e che non aveva smesso di torcersi le dita. Un Victor che sussultò nell’attimo stesso in cui John ebbe ripreso a parlare.  
«Credo che sia un’insieme di cose. Io… non sono geloso di te, lo giuro perché non ne ho alcun motivo. Però tu e Sherlock avete condiviso delle cose che a me sono precluse e non conoscerò mai. Non saprò cos’è successo con Henry Baskerville, quale rapporto avete davvero con questo Mycroft di cui so tutto e niente allo stesso tempo. Non saprò com’eravate da bambini o da ragazzi, i sogni che avevate, i pensieri che facevate, io... abbiamo trascorso ore intere a parlare del nostro passato, ma solo ora mi rendo conto che ho parlato solo io. Io ho raccontato di me stesso, di Antigua, della guerra civile, di mia madre e mio padre e di quanto non amassi vivere a Londra. E lui invece? Lui non mi ha mai parlato di niente. Probabilmente non mi farebbe così tanto soffrire se non sapessi che ciò che avete condiviso in passato vi influenza ancora adesso, e molto più di quanto non crediate. Il fatto è che ci siete voi due e poi tutti gli altri, lo so che non lo fate con cattiveria ed è soltanto ciò a cui siete abituati ma a me fa soffrire ugualmente. E questa storia di Magnussen lo dimostra, ci siete tu e Sherlock e basta, voi due che decidete cosa c’è da fare, come e quando farlo. Tutti gli altri non contano tanto quanto voi, nessuno è degno di mettersi fra di voi.»  
«T-ti sbagli non è così.»  
«Ah, no? Almeno ammettilo, Cristo santo!» sbottò invece a quel punto, ma questa volta senza riuscire a trattenersi dall’alzare la voce. «Non ve ne rendente neppure conto. Victor, io non sono come Lestrade o Mike. Non sono un vostro sottoposto o un membro qualsiasi dell’equipaggio e voglio essere coinvolto nelle decisioni che prendete. Voi avete dei segreti e non mi riferisco al vostro passato, ma a segreti che riguardano la nave e la ciurma. Cose che sapete solo voi riguardo al futuro, ai pericoli che corriamo e nessun altro li deve sapere. Beh, a me non sta bene. Non più almeno. Io voglio essere al corrente di tutto quello che decidete, voglio essere coinvolto perché così, per come stanno le cose adesso, mi sento un estraneo. E lo so ho sbagliato a non fidarmi di lui, ma io ci vado a letto, Vic e mi ritrovo a non sapere nulla di ciò che gli passa per la testa. È frustrante, è dannatamente frustrante. E ci sono delle volte in cui… beh so che non dovrei, ma ci sono delle volte che mi sento una stupida puttana. Una di quelle a cui non dici nulla perché se racconti un segreto a una puttana allora sei fottuto, lo sapranno tutti fino a Londra. È questo che sono?» gli domandò, tremando vistosamente «ti potrei rispondere di no, allo stesso modo di come ti potrei dire di sì. Non lo so, io sono tanto confuso e ferito.»  
   
   
Fu il silenzio, di nuovo, a inghiottire le sue parole. Questa volta però, al contrario delle precedenti, la tensione era svanita e al suo posto era rimasta soltanto una profonda tristezza. Victor ancora lo fissava da dietro quei suoi grandi occhi azzurri e intanto annuiva senza però parlare. Come se, in fondo, avesse sempre saputo ogni cosa, come se già spesse tutto. Dopo non fece nulla se non abbracciarlo e senza quasi rendersene conto John si ritrovò stretto tra le sue forti braccia. Soltanto a quel punto posò il capo sul suo petto, lasciandosi andare a un pesante sospiro e poi godendo delle dita che gli s’infilavano tra i capelli. Era il suo modo di chiedergli scusa, di dirgli che aveva capito e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per cambiare le cose. In effetti, John non si sentiva di dare a nessuno di loro colpa di questo. Lui e Sherlock erano cresciuti insieme e avevano imparato fin da prima di darsi alla macchia, a contare unicamente loro stessi. Erano stati costretti dalla vita che avevano fatto a condividere il meno possibile e la situazione era perdurata anche dopo che avevano formato l’equipaggio de la Norbury. Mike e Greg, i più alti in grado dopo Sherlock, erano semplicemente convinti che Victor fosse una sorta di consigliere e che di conseguenza il capitano prendesse da solo ogni decisione. Questo era in parte vero, ma per altrettanta buona parte era una mezza bugia. La verità era che le decisioni le prendevano entrambi in egual misura. Ma quindi per quale motivo Trevor non si era mai dichiarato capitano? Per il semplice fatto che, tra i due, era Holmes il più carismatico, quello più adatto a essere un capo. Victor, con i suoi modi di fare eccentrici e sopra le righe, sarebbe stato più utile tra la ciurma. Ma a questo ormai non voleva più pensare, non ora che era stretto al suo petto e che respirava lento, a occhi chiusi. Tutto nasceva da lì insomma, dallo spirito di autoconservazione di due ragazzi cresciuti soli e diversi in un ambiente che li voleva ubbidenti e uniformati a ciò che la società e la famiglia desiderava per loro. Due persone che avevano mentito e che avevano smesso di fidarsi delle persone soltanto per sopravvivere. John in fondo, aveva sempre capito qual era il problema, e lo capiva anche ora. Sebbene ancora facesse un male del diavolo.  
«Cambieremo, te lo prometto, dolcezza. Come stai cambiando tu, lo faremo anche noi e Sherlock capirà. Lui…» Fu soltanto in quel momento che se ne rese conto. La sofferenza di Victor, il non parlare dentro al quale era caduto per otto lunghi giorni, non era stato dettato tanto dalla rabbia nei suoi confronti. Al contrario quella pareva non avere più troppa importanza, era il dolore, il problema. Il dolore che gli divorava lo sguardo anche in quei frangenti. Un dolore che non c’entrava né con lui né con Sherlock e che sino ad allora era stato abile a nascondere. Così come avrebbe fatto il più abile dei capitani, Victor Trevor aveva mascherato ogni cosa dietro a un’espressione gelida e distaccata. Maschera che ora era crollata, rompendosi miseramente in mille e più pezzi. No, sulle prime John non aveva capito a cosa fosse collegata ma poi come in un flash visse le ore successive alla loro fuga dall’Hudders. I soldati, la cella, il pericolo della morte… niente di tutto questo lo aveva preoccupato davvero, niente lo aveva scalfito. Solo un uomo c’era riuscito, un qualcuno che ormai era lontano giorni e giorni di navigazione ma che non smetteva di ferirlo. Magnussen e i laceranti ricordi della faccenda di Vivian Norbury dovevano essere tornati potenti alla memoria di Victor e da allora non se n’erano più andati. Affrontare il governatore non doveva esser stato semplice e parlare con lui normalmente, ignorando il desiderio di ucciderlo, doveva esser stato persino peggio. E se chiudeva gli occhi John ricordava la mano che tremava e quella spada puntata alla gola di Magnussen, ricordava lo sguardo carico di rabbia e dolore. No, lui non conosceva proprio ogni dettaglio ma mettendo insieme i vari pezzi, aveva capito che Magnussen aveva venduto Vivian Norbury a Moriarty, informandolo del fatto che era lei a fare da spia per il Pirata Bianco. Dopo di allora, Moriarty aveva rapito Victor proponendo a Sherlock uno scambio: una vita per un’altra vita. E la decisione era arrivata, dopo un tentativo fallito di salvare entrambi, era stata proprio la dolce Vivian a salvare Victor. No, John non aveva idea di cos’avesse passato davvero Victor né di cosa gli fosse successo mentre era tra le mani di James Moriarty, ma non doveva essere nulla di piacevole. Il dolore e quei ricordi ancora gli piegavano lo sguardo, ancora gli rattristavano le espressioni del viso. Fu in quel momento, dopo aver in un attimo realizzato ogni cosa, che agì ben deciso a sedare parte di quel dolore. In quell’attimo si sentì uno stupido, aveva ingigantito le proprie paranoie e i propri stupidi problemi di accettazione, quando davanti a lui aveva per tutto il tempo avuto un enorme dolore. Doveva riparare, si disse. Quindi spense la lucerna, lo prese per mano e lo condusse alla loro cabina. E una volta giuntovi e chiusa la porta alle spalle, John iniziò a spogliarlo. Aveva movimenti lenti, ma sicuri. Delicati e decisi al tempo stesso.  
«Se vuoi approfittare del mio corpo sappi che non l’ho mai preso da nessuna parte, sii delicato» gli disse Victor. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, il viso rigato di pianto, gli occhi arrossati e le mani tremavano vistosamente. Eppure, un bel sorriso gli dimorava sul volto. Un sorriso amaro e dolce al tempo stesso.  
«Coglione» lo rimbrottò invece John, trascinandolo con sé sopra al letto. Soltanto allora lo sentì lasciarsi andare e piangere così come non gli aveva mai sentito fare. Piangeva e si aggrappava a lui, stringendolo quasi non avesse nessun’altra scelta. Come se, lasciandolo andare, avesse rischiato d’annegare. John non sapeva cosa ci fosse di tanto terribile nel suo passato o cosa gli avesse fatto James Moriarty per ridurlo in un simile stato, però provava rabbia. Una rabbia cieca e furiosa per un qualcuno che era già morto e che, in una certa maniera, aveva ucciso proprio lui. Anzi era stato Barbagialla, lui aveva ucciso Moriarty trasciandolo con sé giù da quella rupe, là sull’isola del tesoro. Lo aveva fatto senza conoscere il dolore di Victor, ma avendo coscienza di trovarsi di fronte a un uomo furbo, intelligente e spietato. In quei frangenti quasi si detestò per aver agito in quel modo, avrebbe voluto avere Moriarty di fronte in quel momento soltanto per poterlo uccidere a mani nude e vendicare in quel modo la povera e sfortunata Vivian Norbury.  
«Mi ha mandato da lui» gli sentì sussurrare con voce rotta da un pianto che ormai non riusciva più a controllare, ma che al contrario era disperato. «Mi ha mandato da lui, John. Dall’uomo che ha venduto Vivian Norbury a Moriarty solo per un divertimento personale. L’uomo per cui io sono stato torturato e… e…» No, Victor non voleva parlarne. Era evidente che non fosse ancora pronto per una confessione simile e fu infatti per questo che John lo abbracciò di slancio.  
«Sssh» sussurrò al suo orecchio, senza smettere di accarezzargli la schiena «non parlare, non adesso. Fallo solo quando sarai pronto.»  
«Io...»  
«È come hai detto tu, Sherlock non l’ha fatto per ferirti. Se ci ha mandati qui, se ci ha fatto questo è perché non aveva altra scelta. Perché ormai lo abbiamo capito: siamo tutti quanti in pericolo. Nella sua testa una sofferenza vale la vita di tutti e la salvezza della nave. Lui preferirebbe che lo odiassimo, sarebbe meglio che vederci morti. Tu però devi parlare, devi raccontarci tutto quello che quel mostro ti ha fatto così che possiamo aiutarti a superarlo. Mentre per me… è come hai detto, cambieremo e lo faremo in meglio.» Furono quelle le ultime parole di John Watson, almeno per quella notte nessuno dei due disse altro. Tutto ciò che fece fu cullare Victor tra le proprie braccia e non svegliarlo una volta che si era finalmente addormentato. Dopo anche John cadde in un sonno pacifico. Ciò che nessuno di loro poteva immaginare era che la Norbury con tutto il suo equipaggio, era molto più vicina di quanto immaginassero.  
   
   
   
 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Faccio presente, per coloro che se ne fossero dimenticati, che questo Victor mi è stato ispirato da Tom Hiddleston. Dico questo perché in passato per altri Victor mi sono ispirata ad altri attori.  
> [2]Il Balsamo Innocenziano era un medicamento molto in voga nel seicento. Era un unguento che a quanto ho capito era piuttosto liquido e che conteneva, tra le altre cose, fiori di iperico, mirra e aloe. Veniva utilizzato nelle contusioni o nelle ferite, in quanto velocizzava la cicatrizzazione. Fonte.  
> https://www.baroque.it/cultura-del-periodo-barocco/la-scienza-nel-xvii-e-xviii-secolo/medicine-e-terapie-in-epoca-barocca.html  
> [3]Considerate che John ha trascorso un paio di settimane a bordo de la Norbury e poi otto mesi a Barbados, dopodiché è tornato per poter trascorrerne altri tre o quattro (circa) di nuovo a Barbados. Praticamente ha fatto un anno all’Hudders.
> 
> Ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine di questa storia, ma non so dire quanti capitoli ci vorranno da qua al finale perché non so effettivamente quanto spazio mi prenderà Sherlock.


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Norbury, la nave di Sherlock Holmes è alla fonda a largo di Tortuga. Lei e il suo equipaggio sono pronti a ricevere Henry Baskerville e la sua ciurma di marinai.

Poco prima di mezzogiorno l’uomo in cima all’albero di mezzana annunciò che c’erano vele a tribordo, da quel momento il ponte della H.o.u.n.d. divenne un caos di uomini, grida convulse e di un serrato andirivieni. La campana d’argento, sistemata sul cassero, venne sbatacchiata a destra e a sinistra con quel vigore grezzo tipico degli uomini di mare che non badano troppo alle buone maniere. Il capitano, al contrario di molti, doveva trovarsi sul ponte già da diverse ore. Come spesso faceva, Henry Baskerville usciva dalla propria cabina di buon mattino per poi ritornarci soltanto per il pranzo, che aveva spesso in compagnia dei propri pirateschi ospiti. C’era qualcosa di profondamente inglese nel suo non rinunciare mai a un buon pasto consumato civilmente a tavola. Segno che la sua educazione, così come la formazione che aveva ricevuto, erano state sufficientemente rigide d’essergli rimaste avvinghiate addosso anche in quelle terre selvagge. Secondo Victor, invece, era più che altro un’indole caratteriale perché anche loro avevano ricevuto un’educazione simile, eppure questo non li aveva fatti desistere dal diventare dei fuorilegge. Baskerville, pur essendo un uomo giusto nelle decisioni che prendeva, era anche un capitano rigoroso. Sentiva sulle proprie spalle il peso che il comando comportava e provava la necessità di trascorrere delle ore sul cassero, a controllare la situazione persino in quei giorni di navigazione noiosa. Quel mattino, quando la voce dell’uomo in cima all’albero più imponente della H.o.u.n.d. raggiunse gli uomini giù di sotto, John vide un qualcosa scattare nello sguardo del capitano. Il busto s’irrigidì e la posa rilasciata che aveva assunto, dopo essersi appoggiato con i gomiti alla balaustra del castello di prua, lo abbandonò completamente. Al suo fianco, pronto e veloce, Mastro Palmer gli si era affiancato per ricevere gli ordini sul da farsi. Al di sotto, giù a fianco dell’albero di mezzana, Brooks, non del tutto ristabilito dallo scorbuto ma sufficientemente in buona salute da poter lavorare, teneva il naso puntato all’insù, in attesa.  
«Andiamo!» Disse soltanto questo, Henry Baskerville, valoroso capitano inglese. In risposta, un lieve cenno del viso, come di assenso, da parte di Mastro Palmer diede il via al tutto. Lui che se ne stava trincerato dietro ai piccoli occhialini calati sul naso, aveva assunto un vigore che a John pareva avesse fatto vibrare l’intero veliero.  
«A tribordo, signor Chris» urlò in direzione del nerboruto timoniere, pronto a girare l’enorme ruota che aveva davanti e che maneggiava con estrema facilità, nonostante la pesantezza. Avanti a sé teneva bussola e sestante che venivano usate per mantenere stabile la direzione della nave. «Virare di quaranta gradi direzione nord-est.» John si sentì sballottare appena, mentre il veliero cambiava la propria rotta veleggiando ora in direzione de la Norbury, ancora invisibile dalla posizione che John si era ritagliato.  
«Dobbiamo diminuire la velocità, pronti ad ammainare» ordinò quindi Baskerville. «E dica al signor Chris di avvicinarsi più che può, Holmes non ci aspetta di sicuro, ma sarà troppo incuriosito dalla nostra mossa per attaccarci.»  
«Ammainare velacci e velaccini, chiudete gli stragli e le gabbie» [1]» urlò il quartiermastro con voce grossa. Il suo grido venne imitato da Brooks, il quale a propria volta sbraitò il medesimo ordine agli uomini che già si stavano arrampicando sulle sartie. Come riuscissero a farsi sentire anche da coloro che stavano a metri di altezza, John non lo aveva mai capito davvero. Eppure ci riusciva persino Baskerville che di corpulento e nerboruto non aveva davvero nulla, al contrario il suo aspetto fisico per certi versi lo faceva somigliare a Sherlock Holmes. Una persona che in apparenza c’entrava poco o nulla con l’ambiente circostante, ma che all’occorrenza mostrava una tempra invidiabile.  
   
   
In effetti, John rimase per un paio di istanti di troppo a osservare la sicura freddezza con il cui il capitano e il suo primo ufficiale si muovevano lungo il cassero. Se quest’ultimo era agitato, frenetico nel passo e nelle gesta e spesso ridiscendeva gli scalini per poter aiutare Brooks, Henry Baskerville si limitava a passeggiare con fare lento ma sicuro, per poi soffermarsi a osservare, grazie a un binocolo, la Norbury che diventava via via più vicina. Era un buon capitano, si convinse per l’ennesima volta, ritornando con la mente a tutti quei pensieri già fatti, composti di osservazioni e deduzioni più o meno precise. Era circondato da persone molto competenti che sapevano il fatto loro e che probabilmente sarebbero facilmente sopravvissute anche senza di lui, ciononostante Henry Baskerville restava comunque un buon comandante, al punto che se ne scoprì affascinato. Di certo non era bello (almeno secondo il suo gusto) ma aveva un qualcosa che avrebbe attirato a sé chiunque. Sebbene dovette ammettere che ammirare il Pirata Bianco durante un’azione fosse molto più appagante di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo e che, di conseguenza, il cipiglio di Baskerville svaniva a confronto di tanta maestosità. Ma quello doveva essere per merito del suo fascino innato, della compostezza, dell’indubbia eleganza o ancora dell’apparente freddezza che celava in realtà un fuoco vero e proprio, oppure doveva essere perché Sherlock Holmes era naturalmente bello, ma si era convinto che il suo capitano fosse insuperabile in tutto ciò che faceva. E guardando il mare calmo di mezzogiorno si ritrovò addirittura a sospirare. La Norbury non era poi tanto lontana, l’avrebbero raggiunta in un’ora o meno, se si considerava il vento a favore. Eppure, fermo dove stava alla balaustra di dritta, in un punto nel quale sapeva non avrebbe dato fastidio a nessuno, John Watson non riusciva a non sentirsi impaziente. [2] Voleva vederlo, ne aveva un disperato bisogno. Quant’era che mancava da casa? Neanche se lo ricordava più e neppure aveva ragione di sentirsi così nervoso, ciononostante le mani gli tremavano e tanto che era stato costretto a incrociare le braccia al petto pur di nasconderlo agli occhi dei meno attenti. Credeva quasi d’impazzire, Sherlock era così vicino e al tempo stesso tanto lontano… quant'erano sessanta minuti? Troppi, decisamente troppi. Per fortuna, in suo aiuto giunse il suo monacale compagno di viaggio. Lo aveva lasciato che ancora dormiva e a giudicare dall’espressione insonnolita che aveva in volto, la campana doveva averlo svegliato da poco. Aveva indossato il saio di fretta, senza badare troppo ai capelli spettinati o agli sbadigli non trattenuti ed era salito sopra coperta. John aveva notato subito che quella era la prima volta in nove giorni di viaggio che lo indossava, e lo aveva fatto principalmente per vanità. Victor aveva pur sempre un’immagine da mantenere, una a cui teneva molto oltretutto. Era quella del monaco lussurioso che tanto era distante dalla persona che era diventata negli ultimi giorni, ma che un tempo era esista e che forse sarebbe tornata a esistere. O almeno lo sperava, per quanto invadente e volgare fosse, quel Victor gli mancava da morire. Ad ogni modo anche lui era impaziente e lo si poteva notare da come aveva ficcato le mani dentro le ampie tasche del saio, mordendosi le labbra e tacendo intanto che, muto, scrutava il mare nella sua stessa direzione.  
«Sei stato bravo» mormorò a un Victor che in viso portava la più gelida maschera di severità che gli avesse mai visto addosso. Una copertura come un’alta a ciò che in realtà teneva dentro, ovvero un maremoto di sentimenti. «La gente sbaglia a ritenerti un idiota, sei in gamba tanto quanto il Pirata Bianco, sei riuscito a portarci a casa sani e salvi.» In risposta lui gli sorrise appena e di una dolcezza che era quasi palpabile da tanto era vera. Era passato più di un giorno dal suo sfogo su Moriarty e Vivian Norbury e da allora non aveva più accennato all’argomento né aggiunto una parola. John gli aveva consigliato di aprirsi, ma soltanto quando si sentiva di farlo e non prima. Per questa ragione aveva preferito non dir nulla. Nonostante questo era più che evidente che non si fosse ripreso del tutto. A suggerirglielo era la pacatezza con cui rispondeva alle provocazioni, così come la serenità che gli leggeva negli occhi. Era dolce e amara al tempo stesso. Quello era troppo tranquillo per essere il Victor che conosceva, e a quel punto si domandò se mai lo avrebbe rivisto. Sarebbe tornato il giocherellone di un tempo? O quel viaggio aveva irrimediabilmente cambiato anche lui? A questo per ora non poteva dare una risposta.

 

«Emozionato?»  
«Chi io?» replicò John, fintamente distaccato. Sapeva che il suo atteggiamento disinteressato non avrebbe funzionato e di sicuro non con Victor Trevor, che era un abile stanatore di sentimenti e bugie. Senz’altro lui aveva capito quale maremoto gli si agitava dentro, tra paura, rabbia, impazienza, eccitazione, John rischiava di non capire più nulla neppure di se stesso. «Nah! Cioè, scommetto che con questa barba non mi riconoscerà nemmeno e so già che litigheremo per tutto il pomeriggio, ma va bene così.»  
«Guardala in modo positivo, Barbagialla» gli rispose, rimarcando quel nomignolo che, o almeno questa era l’impressione che si era fatto, non gli piaceva poi così tanto. Preferiva sempre chiamarlo “Dolcezza” e questo perché, a sua detta, lui era davvero una persona dolce. E poco importava che John non avesse mai creduto di esserlo e tanto che non aveva neppure capito dove ne vedesse così tanta da addebitargli un nomignolo simile, di certo Victor avrebbe continuato a chiamarlo in quel modo.  
«Dopo la lite farete la pace» riprese «e sappi che Sherlock diventa molto appiccicoso quando vuole fare pace con qualcuno, finché non ha ottenuto tutta la pace che vuole ti starà addosso, anche per mesi se necessario. Ricordo una volta, avevamo vent’anni o poco più e ce n’eravamo già andati dall’Inghilterra. Stavamo andando in Francia e lui decise di lasciarmi indietro per “il mio bene”. Mi incazzai così tanto che fu costretto a chiedermi scusa per averlo pensato, dopo mi rimase incollato addosso per tre mesi. Ma con te sarà diverso… Mio Santissimo e Amatissimo Cristo, farete tremare l’intera nave!»  
«Non dire amenità del genere, non qui almeno» lo rimproverò, arrossendo appena sulle guance e guardandosi attorno nella speranza che nessuno lo avesse sentito. Non si vergognava di quello che aveva con Sherlock e infatti su la Norbury tutti sapevano della loro relazione e nessuno aveva avuto da obiettare o riteneva la cosa strana, che a capitan Holmes non piacessero le donne era drasticamente ovvio persino al piccolo Archie. Non era però sicuro di come quegli uomini potessero prendere una notizia del genere. La sodomia, l’amore fra maschi, era considerato come un peccato mortale e punito con l’impiccagione oltre che con l’inferno per l’eternità.  
«Che Dio benedica la copula, dolcezza.» Scherzava e la voce era più leggera, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora velati di sofferenza. John invece che notarlo si riscoprì ad arrossire ancora più vistosamente e non tanto per quella presa in giro, quanto per il fatto che era molto probabile che la sua previsione si sarebbe avverata. Oh, era davvero eccitato e ormai era inutile nasconderlo. Da settimane pensava al momento in cui avrebbe riabbracciato e baciato il suo amato. Da mesi tentava di ricordare i suoi lineamenti, soltanto per paura di dimenticarsi com’era fatto. Era ancora così perfetto come lo ricordava? Quei ricci erano ancora indomabili e impossibili? Nemmeno questo era certo di saperlo e più la Norbury si avvicinava, più i sentimenti dentro di lui si agitavano, impazziti. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalla presenza calma al suo fianco, così come dal vento salmastro che gli carezzava il viso. Respirare non gli sembrò mai tanto complicato come allora, perché presto lo avrebbe rivisto e niente più ormai importava.  
   
   
   
   
Quando la Norbury fu a distanza d’abbordaggio, John concesse a se stesso di portare nuovamente lo sguardo su quella magnifica nave che, nel corso degli anni, era diventata la sua casa. C’erano già tutti: li riusciva a scorgere sul ponte, più o meno affaccendati nei rispettivi mestieri che sino ad allora non si erano decisi a lasciare. L’imponente galeone, un tempo appartenuto alla Spagna ma rubato dal più furbo dei pirati, era decisamente più importante rispetto a quel mercantile inglese che portava meno di una ventina di bocche da fuoco. Era gigantesca e con più di cento uomini a governarla, tra i quali spiccavano ufficiali gentili ma col pugno ferreo. Aveva inquietanti vele nere, ora ammainate e sulla prora v’era una polena dalle ammalianti fattezze di donna. La nave era chiaramente alla fonda, sfruttando un tratto di mare relativamente basso e un gruppo di scogli sottomarini, di quelli che c’erano per miglia e miglia attorno a Tortuga, era riuscita ad ancorarsi in attesa della loro venuta. Sebbene il vento fosse relativamente basso, il Jolly Roger sbandierava in tutta la sua fierezza sull’albero di mezzana. [3] Portando lo sguardo più in basso, Barbagialla riusciva a scorgere Lestrade e Mike, uno a fianco dell’altro con in viso una severità che sapeva però nascondere anche del sollievo. Stamford era un gran bravo diavolo, oh lo era davvero, ma non era mai stato troppo capace a mentire e infatti John si ritrovò a sorridere in sua direzione, sopraffatto dal marasma di sentimenti che in quegli istanti lo opprimevano. Oltre a loro c’erano Angelo e il piccolo Archie che, cielo, quant’era cresciuto! E poi ancora Fortebraccio con la sua gamba di legno, le possenti braccia tatuate e una barba grigiastra in viso. Quindi Donovan, con un ghigno duro in viso e accanto a lei un Bill Wiggins sempre più dinoccolato. Qualcuno tra gli altri marinai già li aveva intravisti e aveva preso ad agitare la mano in segno di saluto, su tutti Archie che era corso alla più non posso in direzione della balaustra di babordo e che urlava, festante. John ricambiò quei saluti con un gran sorriso e Victor fece lo stesso, sebbene ci fosse ancora tristezza nel suo sguardo e le labbra fossero tirate in un ghigno storto e a tratti incomprensibile. Salutava ma lo faceva con piccoli cenni, nulla di eclatante. Soltanto il sollievo ora dimorava sul suo volto. Non che fossero mai stati seriamente in pericolo, ma era rincuorante avere la certezza d’avercela fatta. Fu però allora che ogni cosa scomparve, il mondo attorno a loro, le persone, le grida, gli ordini di Palmer e quelli di Stamford. Ogni cosa intorno a John Watson si spense. Perché fu quello l’attimo in cui lo vide: Sherlock Holmes già lo stava fissando, forse da minuti, forse da mesi interi. Sostava in tutta la sua gloria sulla ringhiera del cassero di poppa, in equilibrio nel vuoto come il più capace dei saltimbanchi. Oh, era molto lontano e non poteva vederlo bene in volto, eppure era bellissimo e imponente come solamente la sua nave era in grado di essere. Vestito col consueto lungo cappotto e scuro, portava un cappello sopra la testa tutto rattoppato. Severo, rigido, elegante, stupefacente, ben dritto con la schiena, John ne fu tanto ammirato che credette di star guardando una figura impressa su della porcellana. Statuario e magnifico, il Pirata Bianco con la sua pelle di alabastro e gli occhi del colore dell’acqua più azzurra, sapeva mantenere un’espressione imperiosa al punto che pareva esser in grado di tener in pugno il mondo intero. Oh, il povero Barbagialla se ne scoprì profondamente innamorato; come aveva fatto a star lontano da lui per tutto quel tempo? Come aveva potuto vivere senza incrociare quel suo sguardo furbo, divertito e severo che stava esibendo proprio in quel momento, intanto che si avvicinava in loro direzione. Era infatti saltato giù con un balzo lesto, stupendo i marinai più increduli della H.o.u.n.d. i quali presero a parlottare fra loro, indicandolo. Non era la prima volta che lo incontravano, ma Sherlock Holmes era capace di stupire persino il più ottuso dei lupi di mare. Ma più di tutto, il Pirata Bianco aveva l’innata capacità di far innamorare di sé.  
   
   
«Che piacere rivederla, capitan Baskerville. Impaziente di farsi rubare dell’altro?» aveva tuonato il Pirata Bianco con fare di scherno, scatenando le risate di tutta la sua ciurma. C’era chi stava appeso alle sartie e chi invece ciondolava i piedi giù dalla balaustra. Erano relativamente tranquilli, ma comunque in allerta. Dovevano esser stati informati da Lestrade circa il loro piano o magari avevano detto loro una parte di verità, per non scaldare troppo gli animi, eppure parevano in guardia e pronti a sguainare le spade. Non sarebbe stato necessario, nessuno tra i due capitani che ora incrociavano lo sguardo con la stessa determinazione con cui avrebbero incrociato le strisce, [4] desiderava che avvenisse una cosa simile.  
«Mh, non proprio, Holmes» negò Henry, con fare sicuro e accentuando un ghigno che pareva riuscire a farsi strada facilmente su di lui. «Trevor, la prego di farsi avanti, non aveva detto di riuscire a convincerlo?»  
«Vedo che lei ha qualcosa che mi appartiene, capitano» sputò Sherlock, con aria fintamente risentita. Era talmente bravo a mentire che sembrava seriamente colpito dalla loro presenza a bordo di quella nave. «Un qualcosa di estremamente prezioso, per giunta» aggiunse, facendo vibrare John di un’assurda felicità. Era così? Lui era “estremamente prezioso” per capitan Holmes? Ma certo che lo era, rispose a se stesso non riuscendo più a trattenere la gioia. Oltretutto aveva anche notato in lui come un tono lieve di gelosia, trapelata appena dalle sue parole e che aveva finito col divorargli anche lo sguardo. Geloso, possessivo, esibizionista e infinitamente teatrale, Sherlock Holmes era una prima donna che teneva molto a ciò che considerava come suo e non mancava di mostrarlo in situazioni del genere.  
«E tornerà a esser sotto la sua protezione, se mi restituisce il mio carico.»  
«Come prego?» mormorò Sherlock, facendosi ora più avanti. Aveva dato ordine a uno degli uomini di allungare una passerella, tuttavia non l’aveva utilizzata, preferendo una delle cime grazie alle quali di solito saltavano da una nave all’altra, quando facevano un assalto. Fu grazie a una mossa agile che li raggiunse e di nuovo con una leggerezza e una delicatezza nei movimenti davvero invidiabile, che questa volta scatenò una sincera ammirazione nei marinai della H.o.u.n.d.  
«Sì, capitano» intervenne Victor, aveva parlato in maniera remissiva come se si fosse sentito per davvero in colpa per quanto aveva fatto. Normalmente nessun capitano avrebbe accettato uno scambio simile, per un pirata un carico rubato valeva molto di più della vita di chiunque, specie quella di due uomini che non avevano un reale compito lì a bordo. Escludendo John e il suo mestiere di medico, comunque prezioso, sia lui che Victor non sapevano fare poi tanto a bordo di una nave. Ed era piuttosto probabile che se si fosse trattato di chiunque, sarebbero già belli che morti. Sherlock Holmes non era però un capitano come tutti gli altri, avrebbe barattato l’intero carico anche per la vita di un singolo uomo. Figurarsi cos’avrebbe fatto per coloro che, a sua detta, amava più di tutti gli altri.  
«Li abbiamo convinti a portarci fin qui in cambio del carico che gli abbiamo rubato e ho detto anche loro che avremmo concesso del tabacco giamaicano, come ringraziamento.»  
   
   
Victor non disse altro, non a voce perlomeno. Tutto ciò che i due fecero negli istanti successivi fu guardarsi negli occhi, in apparenza il capitano stava vagliando l’offerta ricevuta. Per quanto ne sapevano gli uomini di Baskerville, Holmes avrebbe anche potuto rifiutare l’accordo e conceder loro la vita di quei due marinai. E se con Barbagialla si sarebbero limitati a offrirgli un lavoro, perché necessitavano di un medico esperto lì a bordo ma soprattutto perché avevano molta ammirazione nei suoi confronti, avrebbero accettato volentieri di svendere Victor Trevor a Magnussen o a chiunque tra i governatori delle Indie Occidentali, in cambio di denaro. L’avrebbero giudicato un buon pagamento al carico perso. Eppure non era quanto stava succedendo e lui, che conosceva perfettamente entrambi, sapeva che la faccenda era molto più complicata. Sherlock doveva essersi accorto di qualcosa, del dolore di Victor nello specifico perché il suo sguardo si era rabbuiato specialmente dopo che Trevor aveva abbassato la testa, come a volersi nascondere. Il capitano non era uno stupido e soprattutto non era insensibile alla sofferenza altrui, come poteva sembrare a chi lo conosceva in maniera superficiale. Al contrario era molto attento ai loro sentimenti e alle loro esigenze, per lui mandare Victor a Barbados doveva essere stata un’atroce sofferenza. Non ci aveva mai riflettuto e sino ad allora aveva dato per scontato che si fosse sentito obbligato (magari non desiderandolo) a fare ciò che era giusto. E il discorso era più che corretto, Sherlock agiva spesso per quello che era più saggio fare per salvaguardare l’equipaggio e la nave, spesso andando contro ai propri desideri. Ma fino a questo momento non aveva calcolato quanto avesse sofferto e quanto manipolare lui e costringere Victor a incontrare l’uomo che lo aveva praticamente dato in mano a un pazzo assassino, lo avesse provato. Sì, lo aveva fatto perché obbligato dalla situazione e aveva certamente avuto le sue buone ragioni, ma dal senso di vergogna che riusciva a leggergli nello sguardo, dalla sofferenza palpabile con cui corrucciava le labbra, si rendeva conto che non doveva essergli affatto piaciuto. Il silenzio che seguì le parole di Victor Trevor fu lungo e teso, nervoso nella maniera in cui Baskerville batteva frenetiche le dita sulle altre. Furioso per come Palmer e Brooks avevano incrociato le braccia al petto, pronti a sguainare le spade. Rilassato, al contrario e con un fare adesso sereno, negli uomini de la Norbury. Un silenzio che venne spezzato dalla profonda voce di capitan Holmes e dal suo piglio deciso, quello con cui metteva a zittire le proteste di chiunque. Era ancora sorpreso e sconvolto, ma ormai non lo dava più a vedere. Ora, a farla da padrone era il tono che non ammetteva repliche da parte di nessuno, ma che pretendeva che il suo volere venisse fatto. No, Sherlock Holmes non era un tiranno malvagio come spesso veniva descritto, ma era una persona autoritaria e che pretendeva da chi gli stava attorno obbedienza cieca e assoluta. Un’obbedienza che avrebbe fatto valere, se necessario, persino sui marinai della H.o.u.n.d.  
«La vita di coloro che tiene in ostaggio sulla sua nave, capitan Baskerville, vale per me più di tutto l’oro del mondo.» Aveva esordito con queste esatte parole, facendosi avanti di uno o due passi in direzione della ciurma che se ne stava arretrata di un poco rispetto a lui, un pugno di uomini raggruppati tutti assieme appena sotto il cassero di prua. Parevano intimoriti e profondamente rispettosi, di certo pronti a sentire quanto aveva da dire e proprio per questo Sherlock si era fatto avanti, camminando a passo lento e deciso.  
«Riavrete il vostro carico, oltre che un gentile omaggio da parte mia: il tabacco giamaicano che padre Trevor vi ha promesso sarà vostro. Ma sia chiaro» disse alzando la voce di modo che tutti potessero sentirlo. «Che la sola ragione per cui faccio questo è per ripagare il debito d’onore che ho nei vostri confronti. Che non si dica mai che il Pirata Bianco non è un uomo onorevole, che non si dica che non è rispettoso e giusto nei confronti di chi gli ha fatto un favore. Perché potrei distruggervi e con la sola forza di cinque uomini affondare la vostra nave, ma non lo farò perché avete tratto in salvo il mio tesoro più prezioso e me lo avete riportato, e questo vi rende giustizia. Così ho deciso e così verrà fatto. Lestrade» disse quindi, rivolgendosi al nostromo de la Norbury, il quale lo aveva raggiunto a metà di quella stessa passerella che stava percorrendo. «Il carico del signor Baskerville e due casse di tabacco, alla svelta. Vorrei ripartire prima di un’ora.» Poi Sherlock aveva roteato su se stesso, agitando il cappotto e incamminandosi verso il ponte de la Norbury. Per un attimo aveva quasi avuto l’impressione che gli avesse concesso uno sguardo un po’ più lungo di quanto non avesse fatto con nessuno lì a bordo, ma doveva esser stata una sua allucinazione. D’altra parte, da minuti uno strano miscuglio di frenesia e agitazione aveva preso possesso dei suoi pensieri, torcendogli lo stomaco. Qualsiasi cosa avesse pensato Sherlock in quei brevi istanti era di sicuro passato, perché ora gli dava la schiena e s’incamminava lontano da lui.  
«Visto?» sibilò in direzione di Victor, qualche istante più tardi «non mi ha nemmeno riconosciuto. Si starà chiedendo chi è il tizio barbuto che ti sta accanto e dove sia finito John Watson.»  
«Ma non dire stronzate per favore» lo rimproverò il monaco «ti ha lanciato un’occhiata talmente significativa che l’hanno capito tutti quello che gli è passato per la mente.»  
«E sarebbe?» gli chiese, mortalmente scettico.  
«Sodomizzami.» E dopo che l’ebbe detto, questa volta con un sorrisino malizioso addosso, il prete s’incamminò lungo la passerella, seguendo il proprio capitano a testa bassa. Doveva avere altro per la testa che queste faccende perché presto lui e Sherlock si sarebbero dovuti affrontare, di sicuro nessuno dei due avrebbe lasciato che la questione passasse inosservata. Era troppo importante perché si ignorassero ancora. John, dal canto proprio, sentiva di dover essere presente. Certo lui per primo aveva qualche questione ancora irrisolta e c’era un certo discorsetto che doveva fare, ma era di così poco conto se paragonato a quello che preoccupava entrambi. In qualche maniera avrebbe dovuto dar loro una mano, stando vicino a Victor e supportando Sherlock che, lo sapeva, prima o poi sarebbe caduto preda dei sensi di colpa. E stava giusto per incamminarsi a propria volta lungo la passerella, quando delle grida lo raggiunsero. Erano i marinai della H.o.u.n.d.  
«Lunga vita a Barbagialla, il nostro salvatore» urlavano. «Lunga vita a Barbagialla, il pirata più nobile che ci sia» aggiunsero poco dopo. John si voltò in loro direzione con un certo stupore dipinto in volto, la bocca spalancata e gli occhi aperti per la meraviglia. Li aveva tutti lì davanti e ognuno urlava alla sua gloria. Nemmeno sapeva i loro nomi, si rese conto con un briciolo di amarezza, ne ricordava alcuni ma con altri neppure aveva scambiato una parola. Eppure lo festeggiavano ugualmente e urlavano il suo nome come se li avesse per davvero salvati da qualcosa. Erano brave persone che avevano fatto la scelta di andare per mare soltanto per poter sopravvivere o perché in Inghilterra non avrebbero trovato un lavoro decente, quella vita per quanto dura non era poi così terribile. In fondo non erano tanto diversi da un qualsiasi pirata, la differenza stava nella parte che avevano scelto. Chi con la legge e chi contro, ma in effetti tutti avevano un cuore che batteva dentro al petto e sentimenti di onore e rispetto. John sentiva di non aver fatto poi molto per loro o comunque niente di diverso da un lavoro che un qualsiasi bravo medico avrebbe svolto. Aveva dato loro delle cure e ordinato di seguirle, suggerendo a capitan Baskerville di andare immediatamente a Port Royal a cercare un dottore che li aiutasse. Non sentiva d’aver fatto nulla di speciale, eppure era entrato nei loro cuori e ora, quelle stesse persone, lo salutavano con una mano alzata stretta a pugno in segno di vittoria.  
«Lunga vita a Barbagialla!» gridarono di nuovo e questa volta, a quel coro si era unito persino Henry Baskerville. John, con un profondo inchino e un cenno della mano, li salutò come soltanto un nobile pirata o un lord inglese avrebbero saputo fare. Poi, ebbe soltanto il tempo di scorgere una punta di orgoglio nello sguardo di Victor, che il mondo scomparve ancora. Nell’attimo stesso in cui i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Sherlock ogni cosa svanì e restò la sorpresa impressa su quel viso di porcellana e forse anche un accenno di gelosia nello sguardo, ma fu solamente per un istante. Poco dopo, capitan Holmes già era sparito sotto coperta.  
   
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
Non era successo poi molto negli ultimi mesi, non a bordo de la Norbury comunque. A informarlo erano stati principalmente i suoi amici. Coloro che lo avevano subito accolto una volta che aveva messo piede su quel grande ponte di comando che gli era mancato così come, altrettanto spesso, si era sentito mancare la terra sotto ai piedi durante i momenti di nostalgia. Angelo era stato il primo ad averlo abbracciato, subito prima di rimproverarlo per esser dimagrito troppo e avergli così strappato la promessa di passare in cucina prima di sera. Soltanto dopo gli aveva detto che no, non era avvenuto granché. Il fatto più tristemente eclatante era stata la morte di Bartolo Diaz, detto Manolesta, avvenuta una quindicina di giorni prima. A John era dispiaciuto davvero e per un istante lo aveva pervaso un senso di vuoto, era come aver perso un proprio parente molto anziano. Nuovamente si era ritrovato a maledire la sua stupida idea di andare a Barbados, avrebbe voluto stargli accanto sino all’ultimo e occuparsi di lui per farlo sentire il meglio possibile. D’altronde la sua morte era inevitabile, così come quella di tutti, e questo era ovvio, ma Manolesta aveva più di settant’anni e un fisico indebolito dalla faticosa vita in mare. Si era rifiutato, nonostante le insistenze sue e di Sherlock, d’andare a vivere sulla terraferma per poter trascorrere in tutta tranquillità gli ultimi momenti della vita. A quanto pareva il suo desiderio più grande era trascorrere ogni giorno sino all’ultimo al lavoro su una nave, e così aveva fatto. Bartolo aveva lavorato sempre, incurante dell’età, della debolezza e persino del braccio che aveva perduto ormai più di cinque anni addietro. Secondo Lestrade era stata una morte dolce e non aveva sofferto, il che aveva dato a John un briciolo in più di sollievo. Sollievo che era andato perduto quando Greg gli aveva espresso alcune sue preoccupazioni riguardanti Sherlock. Sussurrate in disparte, a metà strada tra il ponte e la cabina del capitano. Lo aveva preso da parte e, con fare grave, aveva preso a raccontare. Da dopo la morte di Bartolo, infatti, l’umore del capitano si era incupito ulteriormente e al punto che nelle ultime due settimane era diventato intrattabile. Non che nei mesi precedenti fosse stato di compagnia, anzi principalmente aveva trascorso il proprio tempo rinchiuso in cabina a suonare o a scrivere. Non dormiva granché e, anzi, diversi marinai gli avevano riferito d’averlo visto la notte a prua, oltre il Bompresso a guardare il mare. E questa situazione era peggiorata dopo la partenza di Victor, da allora Sherlock si era rinchiuso in cabina e non aveva mai messo il naso fuori. A vederlo, ogni mattino, era soltanto Angelo che gli portava un pranzo sostanzioso ovvero la sola cosa che metteva nello stomaco e soltanto perché Dita di ferro lo minacciava puntualmente di spifferare la sua inappetenza al dottore, una volta che questi sarebbe tornato. Ma oltre a lui nessun altro, se non Archie una qualche volta, ci aveva parlato. Sì, Greg Lestrade era felice che lui e il prete fossero tornati e la sua gioia poco contenibile era fuoriuscita da quell’abbraccio corposo e fraterno che gli aveva regalato. Una stretta poderosa e felice, sciolta subito prima di rendersi conto che Victor era svicolato lontano da lui, quasi fuggendo.  
«Che gli è successo?» domandò riferendosi proprio al prete. John la notò immediatamente, un’espressione ora più seria sul viso di Lestrade. «Nemmeno mi ha salutato, non è da lui il non accogliermi con una battutina stupida.» Indeciso su quale fosse la maniera migliore di rispondere, si era ritrovato a mordersi le labbra senza sapere cosa dire. Che Victor fosse di cattivo umore era piuttosto ovvio, ma di quanto Lestrade fosse a conoscenza questo non ne aveva idea. Per un istante, di nuovo, si sentì inadeguato come si sarebbe sentito prima che Barbagialla si imponesse sulle sue insicurezze. Faceva parte del bagaglio emotivo dentro al quale aveva ficcato il suo sentirsi escluso e inadatto e che lo aveva portato ad arrabbiarsi e a non fidarsi di Sherlock Holmes. Bagaglio che richiuse alla svelta nella propria mente, ben deciso a non ricadere negli stessi stupidi errori. Preferì usare il cervello e ragionare in maniera logica. E questa gli suggeriva che se Greg era un uomo di fiducia, era ovvio che conoscesse per filo e per segno la vicenda di Vivian Norbury ed era altrettanto ovvio che fosse a conoscenza di molti dettagli. Anzi, probabilmente ne sapeva ben più di quanto non ne sapesse lui.  
«Diciamo che non è di buon umore, ecco. Incontrare Magnussen, come dire…»  
«Aye, ma è ovvio!» sputò Lestrade con un moto di stizza, aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e ora guardava in maniera insistente la porta che conduceva alle cabine, scrollava il capo e continuava a ripetere fra sé quanto idioti fossero quei due. «Che stupido che sono a non averlo collegato subito.»  
«Tu quindi lo sai? Sai che è stato Magnussen a vendere Vivian Norbury a Moriarty?» domandò, ora con fare indeciso.  
«Ma certo che lo so!» sbottò, aveva serrato i pugni e pareva pronto a menare le mani. Era chiaramente arrabbiato, ma la sua non era pura ira era più che altro preoccupazione e una grande sofferenza che, esattamente come Victor e il capitano, riusciva a tener celata, anche se non del tutto. «E mi ero anche chiesto per quale motivo Sherlock avesse deciso di mandare lui dopo tutto quel che gli ha fatto quel pazzo. Gli avevo anche detto che sarei potuto venire io a riprenderti a Barbados e trattare con Magnussen, ma né lui né Victor hanno voluto sentire ragioni. Sembravano talmente sicuri che mi sono convinto che non fosse un problema e che aveva superato tutto, ma vedo che non è così. Ovvio che non è così, che stupido che sono! Stupido, stupido… Avrei dovuto saperlo o almeno insistere e non lasciarlo andare da solo.»  
«Non ti colpevolizzare» mormorò infine John, afferrando Lestrade per le braccia e intrecciando gli occhi ai suoi con l’intento di rassicurarlo. «Io stesso non avevo capito niente e, anzi, sono convinto che ci siano cose che Victor non ha detto neppure a Sherlock riguardo ciò che gli è successo. Loro… Beh, non sono persone facili con cui avere a che fare, lo sai e sto cercando di prendermene cura, ma non è semplice.» Greg annuì vibratamente, pareva decisamente più sereno e infatti subito dopo gli concesse un secondo abbraccio come per ringraziarlo. La conversazione morì in quell’istante, dopo che Lestrade gli ebbe sussurrato un “menomale che ci sei tu” che gli riempì il cuore di gioia. Non se n’era mai reso conto prima di allora, ma era come se la sua stessa presenza rendesse Greg molto meno ansioso. Il nostromo de la Norbury era stato mandato lì da Mycroft e questo misterioso fratello di Sherlock, di cui John aveva tanto sentito parlare e che a quanto pareva si preoccupava in maniera costante, aveva affidato le vite sue e di Victor a un brav'uomo come Greg Lestrade. E questi aveva obbedito sempre al compito affidatogli. Sacrificando il sogno di una vita serena, magari modesta ma felice e soprattutto a Londra e seguendo due ragazzini che volevano fare i pirati. E per loro era stato un guardaspalle, un padre, un amico e un fratello maggiore e non aveva smesso nemmeno per un istante di temere per le loro vite o la loro felicità. Ma da quando John era arrivato a bordo de la Norbury parte di quel timore era diminuito, John lo aveva visto alleggerirsi un giorno dopo l’altro e pian piano scomparire, anche se mai del tutto. Quel pomeriggio, a poche leghe marine a nord di Tortuga, Greg lo aveva abbracciato di slancio e non soltanto per salutarlo, ma anche per dirgli quel grazie che, di nuovo, riempì il cuore del fiero Barbagialla di una gioia incontenibile. Poi lo aveva lasciato, spingendolo a raggiungerli in cabina. E così aveva fatto. Silenzioso e lento, con ancora una certa frenesia in corpo John era sceso giù di sotto. In un attimo fu catapultato in un mondo che conosceva alla perfezione e che aveva temuto, ingiustamente, di dimenticare. Rivide tutto ciò che gli era caro, la sua stanza, trasformata in un piccolo studio di medico, la cabina di Victor e quella di Archie. Rivede Barbarossa che gli era corso incontro scodinzolando e al quale aveva grattato le orecchie. E infine rivide Sherlock Holmes in piedi nella sua grande e caotica cabina. Stava di fronte la finestra e guardava al di fuori, perdendo lo sguardo ai confini dell’orizzonte. E vide anche Victor appena dietro di lui, ancora a testa bassa. Ancora con le lacrime a pungergli gli occhi. Non si guardavano e tacevano e nel vederli così distanti John ebbe paura come mai ne aveva avuta prima, avrebbero taciuto per sempre? O avrebbero trovato il coraggio di parlarsi? Fu però dopo un paio di istanti che ogni suo timore crollò miseramente. Aveva appena varcato la soglia della cabina, quando la voce baritonale di Sherlock giunse alle sue orecchie.

 

   
«Entra, John» disse in modo severo, con quel tono che non ammetteva repliche e che voleva essere di comando ma che inevitabilmente ora tremava. Sherlock aveva abbandonato il proprio cipiglio deciso, lasciandolo sul ponte. Di lui era rimasta l’incertezza e la consapevolezza d’aver commesso un errore imperdonabile. Uno sbaglio che lui per primo avrebbe faticato a giustificare. «O forse dovrei chiamarti Barbagialla!» Fu allora che si voltò in sua direzione e che John si scoprì perduto. Tutta la rabbia che aveva provato e quelle parole che per nove lunghi giorni gli erano girate in testa e che era stato ben deciso a dirgli, svanirono. Ogni cosa perse importanza. Tutto. Persino Victor e i suoi problemi. Perché Sherlock lo guardava e lo faceva con quel suo sguardo bellissimo, al solito complesso e affatto semplice da comprendere. Il rigore e quella punta di cattiveria che gli aveva visto addosso era svanita, lasciando il posto a una dolcezza che faceva male al cuore. Una tristezza che usciva dal suo sguardo e che gli premise di rendersene conto. Lo aveva già intuito quando stava sul ponte, ma in quei frangenti la sua sofferenza lo investì completamente. E assieme a essa gli arrivò il digiuno, la solitudine, l’intrattabilità e anche il senso di colpa che gli dilaniava lo sguardo, deformandogli i tratti del viso. C’era tutto questo sul suo volto e molto altro. Avrebbe dovuto dargli addosso e sbraitargli tutte le colpe del mondo, ma non lo fece e azzerata la distanza che li divideva, lo strinse in un abbraccio disperato. E allora finalmente, finalmente! Dopo mesi percepì il calore della sua pelle, la muscolatura perfetta. Il corpo snello e forte. Troppo magro sotto a una camicia che era davvero troppo larga. Sentì il suo calore, percepì le sue lacrime bagnargli le labbra. Il calore della sua bocca in quel bacio lieve e non appassionato, ma disperato tanto quanto l’amore che li legava. Sentì il suo “John” sussurrato all’orecchio. E quel “perdonami” che, dopo minuti di baci ininterrotti, aleggiava ancora nell’aria. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per le parole, per lui, per Victor, per tutti. Adesso contava soltanto il ritrovarsi. Contava l’aver attirato Victor contro i loro corpi ed esser crollati miseramente a terra in un abbraccio a tre un po’ scomposto, fatto di pianti, dolore e risate. Contavano le lacrime di Victor che non si fermavamo e la disperazione che Sherlock metteva nei suoi mi dispiace. Contava la determinazione di un uomo che era cambiato profondamente, di un Barbagialla che c’era ed era lì con loro e non se ne sarebbe più andato. Perché era con le persone che più amava al mondo e solo di questo gl’importava. John Watson era cambiato e lo aveva fatto profondamente, ma non in maniera radicale. In quei mesi lontani da la Norbury non aveva mutato così tanto il proprio essere, si era limitato a tirar fuori ciò che di sé aveva sempre tenuto nascosto. Era per questo che pareva irriconoscibile e che in quella seria determinazione che divorava il blu dei suoi occhi si stentava quasi a vedere il dottore confuso che aveva messo piede sul grande galeone non più di due anni prima. Il suo cambiamento non stava soltanto nella barba, portata non troppo lunga e che conferiva durezza ai tratti del suo viso. Ma che era soprattutto nell’animo, nella decisione, nel non tentennare più. Nel sapere ciò che desiderava per sé. Era in ciò che lui per primo voleva essere, nelle aspettative altrui che avrebbe disilluso. Il cambiamento stava nel fregarsene degli altri e nel pensare soltanto a se stesso e a coloro che amava. Sì, John Watson si sentiva diverso e quello era il momento di dimostrarlo.  
«Adesso ci sono io» disse, poi il silenzio li avvolse e prese a cullarli. Lui seduto a terra in modo scomposto con Victor da un lato che piangeva in silenzio, il capo posato sul suo petto e il respiro lento. E poi Sherlock dall’altra parte che non smetteva di baciare il suo nome, in quel John che non aveva smesso un solo istante di pronunciare. Le loro mani unite in una stretta lieve, intrecciate in un groviglio di dita di due, tre o forse quattro mani. Si stavano perdonando. Non facevano nient’altro che questo e, per ora, era quello che più contava.  
   
   
   
 

**Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Sono tutti nomi di vele: velaccio, controvelaccio, velaccino e controvelaccino sono vele quadre e si trovano molto in alto sugli alberi. Straglio di contromezzana, straglio di belvedere, straglio di velaccio, straglio di gabbia sono invece vele latine e quindi a forma triangolare e di dimensioni molto piccole. Tutte queste sono vele che si spiegano quando si vuol far andare la nave molto veloce, ma sono anche un rischio perché se il vento sale troppo, gli alberi rischiano di spezzarsi.  
> [2]Rinfresco per chi non avesse dimestichezza: dritta o tribordo (Dritta è la dicitura più moderna) guardando la prua e quindi con la poppa alle spalle, corrispondono al fianco destro della nave. Ricordo che sul veliero di Baskerville, al contrario che su la Norbury, ho posizionato il castello (o cassero) a prua e non a poppa.  
> [3]Il Jolly Roger era il nome che si dava alla bandiera classica della pirateria. Ne esistevano svariate e ogni pirata ne aveva una propria, con dei segni che fungevano da distintivo. La più famosa è il classico teschio con le spade incrociate.  
> [4]Le avevo già citate, ma le cito di nuovo. La striscia è l’antenata del fioretto, chiamata anche “spada all’italiana” era sottile e molto lunga e aveva una sorta di gabbia in cui infilare la mano.
> 
> Siamo quasi alla fine, dovrebbe concludersi tutto col prossimo capitolo che al massimo sarà più lungo del normale. Ma tengo a finirla entro una settimana. Intanto ringrazio chi è stato con me fino a questo capitolo, chi ha letto, chi ha sostenuto me e la storia su Facebook e soprattutto chi ha recensito finora.


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock si ritrova a dover prendere una decisione molto difficile, unitamente a questo il pensiero di aver qualcosa di cui farsi perdonare li porta a un duro confronto.

Essere tornato a bordo de la Norbury e averlo fatto con una barba ben tenuta e un nuovo nome cucito addosso, che a sua insaputa già veleggiava per il mar dei Caraibi, non aveva risolto l’intrigo sentimentale che lui, Sherlock e Victor si ritrovavano a dover affrontare. E non l’aveva sgarbugliato neppure il loro esser riusciti a perdonarsi, quello aveva semplicemente rasserenato gli animi alleggerendo in buona parte la tensione accumulata. Dopo minuti interi trascorsi distesi sul duro pavimento, là nella cabina del capitano, fu proprio Sherlock a rompere ogni indugio. Improvvisamente gli si agitò addosso, salvo poi alzarsi in piedi come se fosse stato morso da un qualcosa che gl’impediva di star fermo. Le questioni da sviscerare erano parecchie e lui più di tutti doveva sentire su di sé il peso che quel non parlare comportava. Non era necessario conoscerlo a fondo per capire che era teso, nervoso, agitato in quel tamburellare delle dita che ora teneva intrecciate dietro la schiena. Aveva portato lo sguardo altrove e dai movimenti scattosi che faceva pareva pronto a esplodere in una furia incontrollata. Ciononostante, la maniera in cui quel discorso ebbe inizio fu relativamente tranquilla. Per prima cosa avevano bisogno di sviscerare le questioni pratiche e ciò che quel viaggio aveva prodotto era il primo e importante tassello da aggiungere alle rispettive certezze. In pratica Sherlock voleva che gli riferissero della conversazione con Magnussen. Forse era per via della serietà dei ragionamenti che stavano andando a fare che aveva messo tutta quella distanza, stupidamente John sentiva che già gli mancava. Cielo, a malapena si erano baciati! Portò lo sguardo su di lui e senza badare al solito caos che contraddistingueva la sua cabina, ma concentrandosi invece sul cappotto e il cappello che erano stati gettati malamente sul letto. Scioccamente pensò al modo anche un po’ brusco con cui aveva fatto cadere la propria maschera, quella del capitano imperscrutabile e temibile, il vero terrore dei sette mari che sapeva piegare un veliero con la forza di pochi uomini. Ebbene quello stesso uomo aveva adesso preso le distanze da lui e da Victor forse per paura di cedere o per la consapevolezza di non riuscire a mantenere i nervi del tutto saldi. Immobile e a pochi passi da dove John ancora sedeva, capitan Holmes teneva lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé e sebbene non potesse scrutarlo con attenzione, John era sicuro che ci fosse un briciolo di timore in lui. Così come ce n’era in quelle parole, poche e dritte al punto. Nessun indugio né tentennamento, desiderava soltanto sapere cos’era successo di modo d’avere un piano da portare avanti per compiere il passo successivo.  
 

«Era come avevamo ipotizzato?» domandò rivolgendosi a un Victor che già si era alzato da terra, lisciandosi il saio sgualcito che ancora portava. Un prete che prese ad annuire blandamente e quasi senza convinzione, era stanco e lo si vedeva dallo sguardo. Nonostante si fosse svegliato da poco era chiaro in lui l’intento di levarsi ogni cosa e tornare a dormire. Forse provato dalla massiccia dose di emozioni che stava provando e che lo avevano tormentato negli ultimi tempi, il suo sguardo era come spento.  
«Bene, allora. Sarà meglio decidere il da farsi e anche alla svelta.» Barbagialla non aveva bene idea di cosa stessero parlando, ma se c’entrava la conversazione avuta col governatore allora le ipotesi non dovevano essere molte. Alcune delle questioni in ballo le ricordava chiaramente e infatti fu proprio Victor a confermare i suoi sospetti un attimo più tardi.  
«Ci offrirà una lettera di corsa, in questo è stato molto chiaro e ho creduto nella sua buona fede.» [1]  
«E in cambio?»  
«Aiuto» replicò in modo severo e non distorcendo quella sua espressione ancora in buona parte sconvolta. Guardandolo, John si rese conto che Victor era cambiato rispetto alle ultime settimane e che quella notte trascorsa tra le sue braccia aveva compiuto una sorta di miracolo. Mentre in passato non aveva fatto altro che tentare di nascondersi, adesso non si preoccupava di mostrarsi sconvolto né di far capire che in lui qualcosa non funzionava più come prima. Era semplicemente sincero, drasticamente arreso a se stesso. John non seppe dire se fosse una cosa positiva oppure negativa, nel dubbio tacque e rimase ad ascoltare.  
«Mi infastidisce ammetterlo, ma Mycroft aveva ragione» rispose Sherlock con fare mesto e una punta più accentuata di seccatura. No, John non seppe mai dire cosa fu a farlo scattare, probabilmente la colpa fu da addebitarsi al senso di confusione che ancora provava. Si era detto sicuro d’aver capito di cosa stessero parlando ovvero dell’offerta di diventare un corsaro, ma poi la conversazione gli era sfuggita dalle mani e per l’ennesima si era ritrovato a non aver più idea di cosa stessero dicendo. E quindi scattò e lo fece con risentimento, lasciando da parte la rabbia più cieca. Quella ormai non gli apparteneva più, in lui c’era soltanto amarezza oltre che il desiderio, che ancora premeva sul cuore, di liberarsi del peso che aveva dentro. Perché quanto cambiato fosse, provava sentimenti che lo avrebbero fatto impazzire se li avessi taciuti oltre. Doveva essere coinvolto o avrebbe preso la porta e se ne sarebbe andato. Anzi, forse era ancora in tempo per saltare sulla H.o.u.n.d., pensò in un moto di follia.  
«Si può sapere di che accidenti state parlando?» tuonò a voce fin troppo alta, ignorando Victor che chiudeva la porta e gli intimava di abbassare i toni e non facendo caso al modo in cui Sherlock si era tirato, voltandosi appena in sua direzione. Aveva esagerato, questo lo aveva capito ma ciò non mutava di una virgola il senso del suo discorso.  
«Senti» riprese, rivolgendosi direttamente al capitano che adesso lo fronteggiava guardandolo con occhi grandi e timorosi. John lo aveva capito, che tutta la spavalderia e la freddezza di prima se n’erano andate e che erano soltanto una finzione così come sapeva che quello Sherlock che aveva davanti ora, era tra i più sinceri che avesse mai avuto la fortuna d’incontrare. «L’ho già detto a Vic e lo dico anche a te, io non sono arrabbiato, non più almeno. E non voglio farti pesare l’avermi manipolato e mentito, l’avermi spedito su un’isola in cui pensavo d’esser circondato da nemici facendomi credere che fosse una mia idea. Potrei darti un pugno in faccia, ma non lo farò. E non credere che sia meglio così, anzi è peggio perché lo sai come mi hai fatto sentire? Come un idiota! Ho passato tutta la mia vita a sentirmi uno stupido e poi arrivi tu e dici d’essere innamorato di me e quando finalmente penso d’aver trovato qualcuno che mi rispetta per quello che sono, mi rendo conto che in realtà mi propini un sacco di stronzate.»  
«Joh…»  
«No, ora tu stai zitto e mi ascolti» gridò, avanzando appena in sua direzione e imponendogli di rialzare lo sguardo, abbassato poco prima. Non erano più un capitano e un proprio sottoposto, ma due uomini feriti e arrabbiati che tentavano l’impossibile pur di salvare ciò che li legava. «Io sono il tuo amante, Sherlock. Vengo a letto con te e il rapporto che stiamo costruendo non l’hai mai avuto con nessuno, nemmeno con lui» aggiunse, indicando Victor che, da un lato, li ascoltava a capo abbassato. Guardava a terra, di tanto in tanto sospirava come se sentisse su di sé il peso di tutto il loro dolore. Non sollevò mai il volto, ma era sicuramente dominato dall’angoscia. «Voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo o giuro che prendo tutte le mie cose, me ne vado da Baskerville e voi non mi rivedrete mai più.»  
«Tu-tu non puoi farlo davvero. John, tu non…» lo sentì balbettare, terrorizzato tanto quanto un Victor che aveva sollevato gli occhi di scatto e ora lo fissava. John non lo pensava davvero eppure lo aveva detto e lo aveva fatto unicamente per ferire. In un moto di emozioni infantili di cui, al momento, ben poco gl’importava. Avrebbe fatto ammenda dopo per il proprio comportamento, adesso aveva solamente bisogno d’essere capito.  
«Sherlock, io non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti così» ammise. «Io ti amo, ma questo è troppo. Io… sono confuso e non so più dove sbattere la testa. Insomma, un minuto prima vengo a sapere che io e Vic avremmo dovuto diventare il Pirata Bianco e assumerne l’identità dopo la tua morte, e quello successivo scopro che mi hai mentito, manipolato e trattato come un bambino scemo. Cosa vuoi che pensi, Sherlock? Chi sono per te? Dimmelo perché io non lo so e sai cos’è peggio?» aggiunse senza dargli il tempo di ribattere né quello di rispondere alle già troppe domande che gli aveva posto. «A uccidermi è l’idea che l’uomo che dice di amarmi in realtà non si fidi di me e delle mie capacità. Anche se in fondo lo so che hai ragione, perché non sono come voi e non lo sarò mai. Probabilmente se fossi in te, di me, non mi fiderei per niente. Sono solo un dottore, da dopo la guerra nemmeno riesco a combattere con la spada o a sollevare una pistola abbastanza da prendere una mira decente. In due anni non ho imparato nulla di come si porta una nave, cosa nella quale è riuscito persino Lestrade o Donovan. Non so nemmeno perché mi tieni a bordo.»  
   
   
Aveva iniziato gridando, ma quella sua rabbia carica di risentimento era finita in meno di un sussurro. Si era allontanato in direzione della porta, arretrando appena come se volesse per davvero sparire da lì da un attimo all’altro e pur sapendo che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di abbandonarli né d’implorare Baskerville di dargli un lavoro. La solitudine l’aveva provata per molto tempo, da prima di Antigua e del suo ritorno a Londra, dopo la guerra. Era tutta la vita che si sentiva solo, inadeguato e perso e ora che aveva trovato una famiglia e degli amici non li avrebbe abbandonati per nulla al mondo. Eppure quella minaccia l’aveva gridata, peccando di vittimismo ma non gl’importava perché una parte di lui ci aveva creduto davvero. Il dolore, il sentirsi rifiutati era peggio di qualsiasi cosa. Ciò che comunque non si sarebbe mai aspettato fu la reazione che quelle parole scatenarono. E se Victor aveva assunto un’espressione smarrita, nemmeno se si fosse sentito mancare la terra sotto i piedi, Sherlock con in viso un dignitoso dolore, aveva fatto l’impensabile. No, da due anni a questa parte erano molte le cose che, di capitan Holmes, ancora ignorava ma altrettante erano quelle che conosceva. E anche lui, così come tutti i coloro che comandavano una nave, non era solito implorare qualcuno. Lui ordinava e i suoi sottoposti obbedivano senza lamentarsi. Anima viva avrebbe mai pensato di vederlo pregare e inginocchiarsi al cospetto di colui che, in fin dei conti, altro non era che un semplice uomo senza alcun potere. Eppure lo aveva fatto e tanto che John neppure ebbe modo di rendersene conto, un attimo prima stava in piedi con uno sguardo quasi indifferente, mentre ora era a terra e lo supplicava di restare.  
«Io ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno, John Watson, ti prego non andare» aveva esordito con queste esatte parole, a voce ferma ma arrochita da un pianto che stoicamente non usciva ma che gli pungeva gli angoli degli occhi. C’era dignità in lui, nonostante la posizione che aveva assunto riusciva a mantenere una certa nobile compostezza. «Ti amo come non amo nemmeno Victor e lui ti ama come non ha mai amato me né nessun altro. Io non posso vivere senza di te, nessuno qui può farlo. Tu sei il cuore di questa nave, John. Guarda cos’hai fatto in questi mesi! Ti sei fatto amare da coloro che avrebbero dovuto odiarti, c’è gente che inneggia il tuo nome quando dovrebbe chiedere la tua testa. È un mistero come tu riesca a essere così buono e generoso, saggio e meraviglioso. Ma tu sei fatto così, John, sai farti amare da tutti. Se ho voluto che voi prendeste il mio nome dopo la mia morte è perché entrambi conoscete lati di me che l’altro ignora, insieme potete essere me. Insieme potete essere qualsiasi cosa. E mi dispiace averti mentito, però è stato necessario e se tornassi indietro lo rifarei» annuì Sherlock, dopo esser crollato miseramente a terra. Seduto in modo scomposto. «Delle volte penso tu sia troppo onesto per fare il pirata» aggiunse, scatenando in Victor una lieve risatina. John non ci trovava nulla di divertente, al contrario lui voleva essere un buon pirata. Non era nato con questa idea nella testa ed era cresciuto col desiderio di diventare un bravo medico, poi era stato dominato da quello di combattere ma adesso credeva in quel che facevano e non l’avrebbe scambiato per niente al mondo. Quindi l’idea di essere un cattivo bucaniere lo faceva vibrare di rabbia. Pertanto incrociò le braccia al petto, arricciando le labbra in un cruccio che non voleva essere delizioso ma che sembrò esattamente questo. Ciò che lo faceva arrabbiare di più era che aveva ragione. Se non gliel’avessero detto Sarah e Janine che era necessario mentire e farsi crescere la barba, a lui non sarebbe mai venuto in mente.  
«Io ho detto tutte le menzogne necessarie per poter sopravvivere, questo devi saperlo.»  
«Ci crediamo, dolcezza, così come crediamo che tu ti sia impegnato. E te l’ho già detto ma lo ripeto visto che il concetto non ti è arrivato, sei stato molto più bravo di quanto non ci aspettassimo.»  
«Ma se non me lo avessero detto le ragazze a me non sarebbe mai venuto in mente e mi sarei fatto arrestare a tempo zero» ammise, con aria sconfitta. Gli bruciava da morire l’idea di arrivare a questo punto, di dover confessare di avere un problema a pensare come un vero bucaniere eppure lo aveva detto ugualmente. Perché giunto a questo punto, tenerselo dentro aveva davvero poco senso. «E lo so che non sono bravo come voi e so anche che non mi mettete al corrente delle cose perché non sono all’altezza. A quanto pare tutto quello che so fare è ricucire ferite, fare a botte e fare l’amore. Bella cosa.»  
«Ma non è per questo» gridò il capitano, agitando le braccia con fare esasperato. «Tu non sei fatto per le bugie, mentire ti fa soffrire e tenerti tutto dentro ti fa impazzire e io non volevo causarti del dolore inutile. Tu sei una persona buona, John. Sei onesto e sincero, hai una tua morale e non la trasgredisci mai. Insomma è come ho già detto: vai su una nave piena di marinai che ti odiano e finisci col farti acclamare a gran voce.»  
«Io non ho fatto nulla di speciale, alcuni di loro erano ammalati di scorbuto e li ho curati. L’avrebbe fatto chiunque.»  
«Non l’avrebbe fatto chiunque, dolcezza» gli rispose invece Victor. «Le persone sono egoiste e meschine, non tutti hanno una solida morale come la tua.»  
«Mi dispiace» lo interruppe Sherlock, ancora seduto scompostamente a terra «e ti prometto che ti coinvolgeremo in futuro, perché non sei un idiota e non sei nemmeno un incapace. È solo che… beh, non sono abituato a condividere le cose con nessuno e fin da bambino ho sempre considerato Victor come un prolungamento di me stesso, però ora ci sei anche tu e ne terrò conto, lo giuro. Però resti comunque troppo buono per fare il pirata, Barbagialla» rise infine, trascinando sia lui che Victor in un divertimento leggero e appena accennato.  
«Io non pretendo di conoscere ogni cosa di voi, del vostro passato e di quanto avete fatto finora. Vorrei solo capire cosa cavolo sta succedendo e perché un governatore dovrebbe implorarti di aiutarlo. Perché è questo che ha fatto, Sherlock, anche se si è ben trattenuto dal mostrarlo apertamente. Il punto è: perché dovremmo diventare dei corsari solo per fargli un favore?»  
   
   
A fronte di quella domanda il silenzio cadde di nuovo nella cabina del capitano de la Norbury. Ciò che da giorni gli girava in testa era finalmente venuto fuori e una volta sviscerate le questioni più personali, ora non restava che questo quesito da sciogliere. John ci si era scervellato a lungo, ma non aveva trovato nemmeno un motivo valido. Perché un governatore, con tutti i mezzi del Regno d’Inghilterra a propria disposizione, avrebbe dovuto chiedere l’aiuto di un pirata? Certo Sherlock aveva un’ottima nave da guerra, aveva uomini a disposizione e un discreto potere sugli altri pirati che battevano la costa da lì all’Europa, ed era sicuramente intelligente e scaltro, ma sempre un pirata era. In cosa mai avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo? Magnussen aveva accennato a un pericolo e a degli omicidi, ma per questo non esistevano le guardie? Nessuno era in grado di stanare un semplice colpevole e metterlo ai ceppi? A nessuna di queste domande era riuscito a trovare una risposta e dovette ammettere di sentirsi in parte rincuorato quando, poco dopo, il capitano prese a raccontare. Stava ancora seduto a terra e lo sguardo gli saltellava da lui sino a Victor e viceversa. Un Victor che annuiva appena, come in un cenno d’incoraggiamento. Fu soltanto allora che Sherlock si decise.  
«Lo sai chi è, qui a bordo, il nostro uomo più importante, John?» gli domandò a un certo momento. La sua voce non vibrava più, la paura di prima pareva del tutto scomparsa e andato il tremare delle mani. «Lestrade, sì, io credo sia indubbiamente Lestrade perché lui è il nostro contatto con Mycroft. Una volta ogni sei mesi manda delle comunicazioni a mio fratello e ne riceve altrettante. Sono lettere in cui Graham fa una sorta di rapporto, dove spiega cosa sta succedendo qui a bordo. Parla del mio stato di salute, di quello di Victor, ora anche del tuo... Quello che facciamo o non facciamo, le decisioni che si prendono. I fatti salienti insomma. In cambio mio fratello ci dà tutte le informazioni che vogliamo. Sappiamo cosa succede in Inghilterra e in Europa, sia le questioni più importanti che quelle di poco conto.»  
«E come avviene questo scambio di posta?» domandò, vivamente curioso. Possibile che non si fosse mai accorto di niente? Sì, se si pensava che da quando li conosceva aveva trascorso quasi più tempo a Barbados che su la Norbury.  
«Lestrade è ufficialmente una spia dell’Inghilterra, dolcezza. Assoldato dal Re in persona per tenere d’occhio Sherlock Holmes, il Pirata Bianco» gli spiegò Victor, con fare saggio.  
«Ha un anello che viene dato alle spie» aggiunse il capitano «e una carta siglata per farsi riconoscere ed è andato tutto bene, fino a qualche anno fa. La situazione politica che c’è a Londra ha complicato le cose, dato che tecnicamente Lestrade non è una spia di Cromwell ma non risponde neppure al Re visto che è morto. Risponde unicamente a Mycroft che si è reso indipendente e che aspetta soltanto l’evolversi della situazione da una villa in Francia. Quando il Re è caduto abbiamo temuto che la sua posizione fosse compromessa, ma Mycroft ha risorse infinite. Una parte della marina è ancora fedele a Sua Maestà ed è, di fatto, agli ordini di mio fratello. Le comunicazioni arrivano a Port Royal, Lestrade ci va, dà le carte da spedire e ne riceve altrettante. Semplice e facile.»  
«D’accordo» annuì Barbagialla iniziando a capire come si svolgeva il tutto. Era semplice come la maggior parte dei piani geniali di Sherlock, anche questo aveva in sé una certa banalità che sorprendeva. «Quindi è per questo che sapete sempre tutto di quello che succede oltre il mare. Adesso si spiegano tante cose...» mormorò, parlando fra sé e pensando a questioni anche poco importanti come il tè o certi fatti di cui erano a conoscenza e che erano da considerarsi alla stregua di pettegolezzi.  
«Nelle ultime lettere, Mycroft ci ha detto che sta succedendo qualcosa e che questo qualcosa non riguarda Cromwell o i Lord inglesi. Qualcuno sta approfittando del momento di caos per farsi strada.»  
«E chi è questo tizio? Cosa vuole?»  
«Non lo sappiamo, dolcezza e non lo sa nemmeno Magnussen» disse ora rivolgendosi al capitano. «Lui è disperato, Sherlock. Ha paura che qualcuno lo faccia saltare piantandogli un coltello nella schiena. Ci darà una lettera di corsa, ci darà aiuto e protezione. Tutto quello che vogliamo pur che indaghiamo su questa situazione e fermiamo questo pazzo. Senti, lo so cosa ti sta passando per la testa, ma diventare corsari… Cristo santo, va contro tutto quello in cui abbiamo sempre creduto.»  
«Ne sono ben consapevole» mormorò levandosi in piedi e tornando con lo sguardo oltre i vetri della grande finestra, a un mare limpido e calmo. «Ma non abbiamo molta scelta. Dobbiamo diventare corsari o il prossimo pugnale sarà nella nostra schiena. Abbiamo bisogno di tutte le forze della marina britannica e di quelle di uomini come Henry Baskerville, perché chiunque sia sta arrivando e sta arrivando per noi.» E dopo che lo ebbe detto capitan Holmes si ritirò in un tacito mutismo.  
   
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
   
Nonostante avessero a lungo discusso di questioni importanti, c’erano ancora diversi nodi da sciogliere che pur tuttavia sembrava dovessero aspettare prima di venir affrontati. Il primo riguardava il prossimo futuro de la Norbury, dato che per il momento pareva che il capitano non avesse ancora preso una decisione definitiva in merito alla lettera di corsa, sia lui che Victor si ritrovarono a domandarsi dove sarebbero andati e se avessero semplicemente ripreso le loro attività. Quelle poche parole che Sherlock aveva rivolto loro, erano sembrate a entrambi profondamente indecise. L’altra questione, invece, riguardava strettamente Victor Trevor e quel suo dolore ormai fin troppo evidente. Negli attimi che seguirono, tuttavia, capitan Holmes non diede segno di voler affrontare né l’uno né l’altro discorso. Al contrario si era lasciato compostamente cadere sul letto ed era crollato in una delle sue pose meditative, segno che per almeno qualche ora non avrebbe più parlato. Fu così che l’intera cabina, accecata dal sole dell’una di pomeriggio e ormai immersa in un caldo soffocante, cadde nel più odioso dei silenzi. Secondo Victor, che a quel punto gli aveva rivolto un cenno, invitandolo a uscire, Sherlock non stava evitando proprio niente. Non era un modo per non parlare di Magnussen e di Moriarty, ma aveva semplicemente bisogno di riflettere. Diventare corsari era una questione importante che andava contro tutto ciò in cui avevano sempre creduto, sarebbe stato difficile convincere gli uomini che quella era l’unica cosa sensata da fare. John non dubitava che avrebbero comunque seguito il loro capitano, ma magari qualcuno avrebbe potuto restare deluso o decidere di andarsene o sollevare una qualche polemica. Per questo motivo la decisione doveva essere ponderata e presa con saggezza. E fu proprio per questo che Victor e John lo lasciarono, preferendo dedicarsi ad altro. Tornare a respirare l’aria de la Norbury era un piacere infinito che Barbagialla il salvatore voleva gustarsi attimo dopo attimo.  
   
   
La prima cosa che si ritrovò a fare fu quella di scendere nelle cucine, a trovare Angelo così come questi si era fatto promettere. Con lui e Archie trascorse un pomeriggio tranquillo e divertente, mangiò un buon piatto di fagioli e della gustosissima carne secca, fece qualche lezione al bambino, complimentandosi per quanto fosse migliorato nella lettura e soltanto al tramonto si decise a spingersi fin sopra coperta. E là, inspirando l’aria della sera intanto che gettava uno sguardo al cielo aranciato e con punte di viola all’orizzonte, un senso di felicità lo pervase, sconvolgendolo. Non sapeva come avesse fatto a minacciare di andarsene, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo perché quella era casa sua. Una casa galleggiante, non propriamente ortodossa e popolata da un branco di vecchie canaglie, ma era la migliore famiglia che avesse mai avuto. Di certo più accogliente di quella di Harriet Watson che da qualche parte a Londra doveva domandarsi cosa ne fosse stato di quel suo fratello scomparso anni prima. Ma a questo, Barbagialla non volle pensare. Preferì non permettere all’amarezza di trascinarlo in un mare d’incertezze e scelse di volgere gli occhi agli uomini che ancora lavoravano. Non erano molti e la maggior parte dei presenti svolgeva lavori di manovalanza come la pulizia del ponte. Dopo che le vele più grandi erano state spiegate e regolate a seconda della forza del vento, gran parte della ciurma era scesa sotto coperta. Tra i rimasti, oltre ai mozzi di turno alla ramazza, c’era Fortebraccio che era in procinto di lasciare il timone a un Rathbone, al solito investito dalle mille e più raccomandazioni. Oltre a loro, Mike e Lestrade erano ancora sul cassero e parlottavano fittamente. Lo avevano informato del fatto che stavano andando a Tortuga e la decisione l’aveva presa direttamente Stamford, senza informare Sherlock. Decisione saggia che il quartiermastro si era preso la libertà di prendere, pur sapendo che per il capitano non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. Dopo un pomeriggio intero, Sherlock non aveva ancora detto nulla riguardo il da farsi e quindi Mike e Greg avevano preferito far rotta verso un porto sicuro, che fosse il più possibile lontano dalle rotte della marina. John era stato anche tentato di dirgli cosa stesse succedendo, ma immaginava che fosse meglio tacere almeno fino a quando capitano non avesse preso una decisione. Per questa ragione evitò di vagabondare ancora attorno a loro, si sentiva un po’ un infame a lasciarli annegare nelle teorie senza chiarire i dubbi che li attanagliavano. Proprio per questo se ne andò a prua, in quell’angolino speciale che era tutto per lui e Sherlock. Aveva quasi sperato di trovarcelo, accucciato oltre la balaustra, poco distante dall’albero orizzontale che, al pari della lancia di un cavaliere medievale, intimoriva qualsiasi avversario venisse loro incontro. [2] Camminando gli era parso di scorgere una figura snella, dalle spalle ampie e con una schiena lunga e dritta. Ma per quanto ci avesse sperato, per quanto si fosse convinto che quella sagoma appartenesse a Sherlock, bastarono pochi passi in avanti a farlo ricredere.  
«Victor!» esclamò, con fare sorpreso, prima di raggiungerlo dall’altra parte grazie a un saltino agile. «Dove sei stato tutto il giorno?»  
«Qua e là» mormorò il prete con fare vago. Lo vide spostarsi di modo da fargli spazio, ma non appena si sedette, questi gli si avvinghiò addosso. John si sentì afferrare e abbracciare in una stretta scomposta. Pareva un polipo aggrappato a uno scoglio, con la testa sulla sua spalla, le gambe intrecciate in un informe groviglio e le mani posate sul petto. Era raro vederlo così affettuoso, ma presumeva che fosse a causa della pesante conversazione avuta quella stessa mattina. E poi a dire il vero nemmeno gli dispiaceva, pensò lasciandosi andare contro la balaustra e cingendogli la schiena con un braccio. Soltanto allora si concesse d’osservarlo per bene. Doveva aver dormito in maniera profonda perché il suo viso era disteso come se avesse riposato a lungo.  
«È tutto a posto?» gli chiese, rafforzando la stretta e accarezzandogli di poco la base della schiena. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così costantemente preoccupato, ma si sentiva dominato da quello spirito di buon dottore che badava giorno e notte alla salute di chi gli stava attorno. Lui più di tutti sapeva che ciò che appariva sul volto di un uomo spesso non voleva dir nulla. Le più grandi sofferenze si nascondono dietro ai sorrisi o agli sguardi carichi d’indifferenza. E Victor ne era maestro.  
«Sto bene, anche se quando hai detto che te ne volevi andare mi hai spaventato a morte. Non farlo mai più, dolcezza.»  
«Non avevo davvero intenzione di farlo» annuì, baciandogli una guancia a mo di scuse. «Volevo solo dargli una svegliata e fargli capire fino a che punto la situazione mi faceva soffrire.»  
«Credimi lo ha capito fin troppo bene. Lo so che non si è ancora risvegliato dalla sua seduta di pensiero, ma abbi fede che lo farà molto presto. Non oso nemmeno immaginare come tu stia in questo momento, voglio dire… già eri in astinenza dieci giorni fa.»  
«Mh, per quello posso aspettare» sbuffò Barbagialla, divertito. Lo sapeva che sarebbero tornati su questo argomento prima o poi. In fondo aveva a che fare con una canaglia della peggior specie, uno che negli ultimi tempi aveva parlato fin troppo poco di fornicazione. Il che non era affatto da lui. E forse fu anche per questo, dato che stava tornando parte della leggerezza di un tempo, che si ritrovò a non trattenere un sorriso.  
«Non sono una bestia in amore pronta a saltare addosso a chiunque gli si pari davanti.»  
«Ora stai parlando per chi? Per la ragione o per il pisello? Quel tuo coso enorme che hai in mezzo alle gambe non ne sembra così sicuro invece» scherzò di nuovo accennando al cavallo di John che, per ora e nonostante le insinuazioni, non gli aveva dato problemi di nessun tipo. Certo un po’ di sana attività da letto non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta e se Sherlock si fosse deciso a farsi vivo e magari anche a concedersi, non gli avrebbe senz’altro detto di no, però poteva aspettare. Beh, più o meno. Gli si leggeva davvero in faccia che aveva bisogno di portarsi a letto il capitano il più presto possibile? O era Victor che aveva in mente una cosa soltanto e vedeva gente arrapata ovunque? Comunque stavano le cose, era lì per ribattere quando la sua voce lo distrasse per l’ennesima volta. Com’era che non riusciva a formulare pensieri coerenti quand’era con quel dannato prete?  
«Ehi, John?»  
«Mh?»  
«Se fossi attratto sessualmente da me e io da te, avresti già assaggiato le arti amatorie del dolce Victor, non è vero?»  
«Sì, è molto probabile» gli rispose, senza riuscire a trattenere una risata. Che si smorzò però qualche istante più tardi. Non poteva negare d’essere divertito, oltre che sollevato nel vederlo spensierato. Eppure un tarlo che gli premeva dentro la testa scatenava in lui una sequela insistente di domande. Aveva bisogno d’accertarsi che fosse tutto a posto, perché l’istinto gridava ben altro. «Ehi, sei sicuro di star bene? Sai che puoi parlarmi di quello che ti ha fatto quel bastardo, in qualsiasi momento tu lo desideri.»  
«Il fatto è che non c’è molto da dire» ammise questa volta Victor, aveva sciolto l’abbraccio e gli si era seduto di fronte a gambe incrociate. Quei suoi occhi così azzurri, sfiorati appena dai ricci capelli biondi che gli cadevano di tanto in tanto sulla fronte, erano piantati nei suoi e lo trapassavano da parte a parte come la lama di un coltello. «La cosa peggiore è che mi faceva credere che Sherlock fosse morto per far sì che smettessi di lottare. Non ho mai ceduto e nessuna delle cose che mi diceva riusciva a ferirmi davvero.»  
«Co-cosa faceva?» si azzardò John, a voce sussurrata e un po’ titubante. Non era sicuro di volerlo sapere davvero, ma era indubbio che gli avrebbe fatto bene e quindi, a pugni stretti e con tanta determinazione, rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare ciò che aveva da raccontare. E più gli attimi passavano, più in lui maturava il desiderio di uccidere quel figlio di puttana che aveva provocato tutto questo.  
«Tentava di convincermi che Sherlock non mi amava e che per lui non significavo niente, che mi avrebbe abbandonato presto o tardi perché io non valevo nulla per lui.» Per quanto si fosse aspettato di vederlo di nuovo scoppiare il lacrime, John notò che c’era invece della serenità sul volto di padre Trevor. Una serenità quasi arresa e carica di un’amarezza dolce. Lo guardava ancora negli occhi e le aveva allungato le dita che si erano intrecciate alle sue. «Ma io non ho ceduto, non l’ho fatto neanche una volta e sai cos’è stato a tenermi in vita? La fiducia che avevo nel capitano, quella che ho ancora adesso. Ciò che ci lega è stato più forte di qualsiasi dubbio Moriarty insinuasse dentro la mia testa e, credimi, sapeva essere convincente.» Per davvero, John lo osservò soltanto in quel momento. Conosceva già la forza del loro legame, ma fino a che punto questo riuscisse a spingersi lo stupiva di volta in volta. Quel che avevano passato e le cose che avevano imparato l’uno dell’altro, aveva creato un qualcosa di stupefacente e di unico. Era come aveva detto Sherlock quella mattina, erano un prolungamento l’uno dell’altro. Un qualcosa che, anche sforzandosi, non sarebbe mai stato capace di dividere.  
«Naturalmente la mia determinazione a non credere alle sue insinuazioni lo ha fatto arrabbiare e a quel punto è arrivata la tortura fisica: acqua gelida, fuoco, mi versava addosso la cera delle candele o l’olio delle lanterne soltanto per la furia che aveva nei miei confronti. Anche se a pensarci non mi ha mai fatto davvero male e io credo che avesse paura.»  
«Paura di cosa?»

   
«Della mia reazione.» E questa volta a parlare era stato Sherlock, proprio lui che era arrivato alle loro spalle con fare silenzioso. Sherlock in maniche di camicia e con un’espressione mortalmente seria in volto, lui con i capelli scompigliati e i piedi scalzi. «Se mi fossi reso conto che era stato ferito in modo grave non mi sarei limitato a voler morto James Moriarty, lo avrei anche umiliato e sarei andato avanti anche a costo di finire sulla forca. Non me ne sarebbe importato. E per quanto tenesse a distruggermi, Jim non voleva la mia scatenare la mia ira. Sapeva infatti che gli si sarebbe ritorta contro.»  
«Tutto questo bel discorso però lo hai mandato lo stesso da Magnussen» sibilò Barbagialla con una punta di risentimento nel tono della voce che non sfuggì a entrambi. Proteggerli e difendere il loro onore, persino vendicarli era sempre stata la cosa più importante da che li aveva conosciuti. Farlo persino da loro stessi era una piega nuova del loro rapporto che stava assumendo aspetti spaventosi tanto quanto meravigliosi.  
«Credi che l’abbia fatto a cuor leggero?» sibilò capitan Holmes, oltrepassando la balaustra di prua e sedendosi al loro fianco. I movimenti leggeri, svelti e agili erano contraddistinti questa volta da una tensione palpabile. In quel suo sguardo John ci vide un velo di rabbia, oltre che paura. Soltanto allora si rese conto che aveva tirato forse troppo la corda, accusandolo ingiustamente. «Credi che non sia morto dentro esattamente come è successo a lui? Pensi davvero che sia così spietato?»  
«Non lo penso affatto» ribatté alla svelta, senza dargli modo di formulare pensieri strani. «Però credo anche che tu sia talmente abituato a prendere decisioni del genere, che ti dimentichi di chiedere scusa. Io capisco le tue motivazioni e penso che anche Vic lo conosca, ma questo non cambia le cose. Sherlock, dovresti ricordati che non è sempre tutto quanto scontato. Le scuse delle volte sono necessarie e sai che ti dico? Che dovresti farlo proprio adesso.»  
«Non è necessario» lo interruppe invece Victor, alzando le mani così da sottolineare il concetto.  
«Ha ragione lui invece, devo farlo» mormorò Sherlock abbassando il capo in segno di resa. John lo vide passarsi una mano fra i capelli, in un gesto che era solito fare quando era agitato e non sapeva come trovare le parole. Stava per domandarsi seriamente quando avrebbero trovato un po’ di pace e se davvero Sherlock sarebbe riuscito a fare quel piccolo ma grande passo in avanti, che lo vide sollevare di scatto la testa e puntare lo sguardo in direzione di quello di Victor. No, nessuno dei due piangeva. Si guardavano e basta. Come se nessun altro al mondo contasse, forse neppure lui. Eppure non si sentì di troppo, non in quel momento. Per quanto stesse in mezzo alle due persone più importanti della sua vita, per quanto non lo considerassero, John si sentì un privilegiato. Era un onore sedere lì, con due dei pirati più temuti delle Indie Occidentali e osservare da vicino quella loro umanità sconvolgente. La capacità di amare infinita che stava dietro sguardi sinceri e un sorriso ora più aperto.  
«Era importante che ci andassi tu, lo sai che non affiderei la vita di John a nessuno se non nelle tue e in quelle di Angelo. Ma Angelo mi serviva qui e tu lo sai.»  
«Ma certo che lo so, amore mio, ci sarei andato anche se me lo avessi proibito.»  
«Ne sono perfettamente consapevole» annuì Sherlock, ridendo appena e facendolo in un modo dolce. Ma subito il suo volto tornò nuovamente serio, come se il divertimento di poco prima non fosse mai esistito. Lo sguardo duro, severo, implacabile era dominato da una disperazione più che evidente e che sembrava quasi stonare su di lui. Un dolore che mai gli aveva visto addosso e che colpì Barbagialla molto più che le parole, che sussurrate, rivolse di nuovo al suo Victor.  
«Cosa devo fare per farmi perdonare da te?» Fu soltanto a quel punto che lo disse, mormorandolo e con un ampio sorriso a divorare la triste amarezza che sino a quel momento lo aveva dominato. Un sorriso che eppure stonava con lo sguardo carico d’apprensione e il volto ancora tirato dall’agitazione. Eppure Sherlock sorrideva e lo faceva con convinzione a un Victor con gli occhi furbi e vivaci che, lentamente, stava tornando quello di sempre. Quelle ultime parole le disse sulla sua bocca, appena prima di baciarlo. Le disse ancora mormorando, dopo aver posato la fronte contro quella di Victor. Con John sempre in mezzo, ma appena un po’ indietro, schiacciato contro la balaustra di modo da conceder loro lo spazio necessario.  
«Stammi addosso» mormorò il prete. Poi un tocco delle labbra, un bacio fugace e leggero. Dolce. «Razza di coglione, che cazzo vorresti fare di diverso dallo starmi addosso? Stammi addosso e basta.» Le lacrime arrivarono allora. Barbagialla aveva stupidamente pensato che ormai se ne fossero andate, ma quel pianto silenzioso intervallato da singhiozzi aveva fatto crollare Victor in maniera definitiva tra le loro braccia. Era qualcosa di diverso rispetto alla notte di non molti giorni prima, a bordo della H.o.u.n.d. Era un pianto più disperato, pareva quasi definitivo. Come se si fosse scaricato di tutto e adesso sentisse la necessità di lasciarsi andare. E quindi pianse, pianse in modo rovinoso. Sotto la commozione di uno Sherlock dagli occhi lucidi e che faceva quanto in suo potere per rassicurarlo. Pianse con la mano che gli carezzava la schiena, forse quella di John o magari quella di Sherlock. Pianse bagnandogli la camicia, infilandogli una mano sino a sfiorare il tatuaggio e poi scendendo sulla pancia e con quasi l’intenzione di scendere ancora di più, scatenando una risata drammatica e un “testa di cazzo” che volò nell’aria assieme ad altre risate. Pianse sino a che il sole non fu calato. Poi, di nuovo, solo silenzio.  
   
   
   
 

*

   
 

 

Quella notte la trascorsero insieme. Uno tra le braccia dell’altro. Victor se n’era andato ore prima, infilandosi di soppiatto nella cabina di una certa bellezza dai capelli grigi o almeno, questo era quello che aveva borbottato andandosene. John non sapeva se fosse davvero una scusa per lasciarli soli o se in lui c’era il sincero desiderio di salutare un caro amico col quale non parlava da tempo. Che fosse una commistione di entrambe le cose, al momento non gli era importato poi molto. E non l’avrebbe fatto per il resto della notte. Non con Sherlock eccitato per quella sua barba che, a quanto pareva, era in grado di scatenare sentimenti di passione violenta. Non con quella voglia che avevano di fare l’amore, un desiderio impetuoso e difficile da fermare. Tutto era nato dall’impensabile, da quella barba che a quanto pareva piaceva moltissimo al capitano. John in effetti non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, anzi era quasi sicuro che Sherlock la odiasse e che gli chiedesse di levarla. Al contrario non aveva smesso per un singolo istante di accarezzarla. Lo faceva passandogli le mani sul viso, strusciando le proprie guance lisce contro la sua barba ispida e quindi gemendo appena di quella strana sensazione.  
«Credevo che i dottori ti piacessero ben rasati, capitano.»  
«Lo pensavo ma sono stato stupido, molto stupido» sussurrò già sulle sue labbra, prima di coinvolgerlo in un bacio travolgente. No, da lì non si erano mai mossi. Nemmeno gli aveva permesso di scendere sotto coperta di modo che trovassero un po’ di intimità nella loro cabina e su quel letto che, di risate, ne aveva viste così tante. John neppure aveva protestato, non troppo almeno. Certamente amava la comodità di un materasso morbido, ma era altrettanto vero che con Sherlock già nudo dalla vita in giù e con quell’insistenza che metteva nei baci che gli dava, era molto difficile allontanarsi. E quindi rimase, senza mostrarsi più troppo contrariato.

 

«Qui» gli aveva detto infatti, montandogli sopra e con già le brache gettate oltre la balaustra. «Qui» aveva ripetuto, baciandolo di nuovo. «In questi mesi mi sono immaginato di farti di tutto una volta che saresti tornato, ma adesso che ti vedo con questa barba… Dio, fammi tuo, Barbagialla. Ti prego fammi tuo.»  
«I-io, i-io» balbettò, trattenendosi soltanto per via di quell’ultimo barlume di pudore che ancora possedeva. Non che non amasse un certo rischio e in effetti la prospettiva di esser scoperti era imbarazzante, ma era anche parecchio eccitante e poi con Sherlock in simili condizioni, che non gli lasciava un attimo di respiro, era piuttosto difficile dirgli di no. E infatti non lo fece e semplicemente si lasciò a lui. Sherlock con le mani che, frenetiche, lo toccavano dappertutto. Sherlock con i baci famelici e i gemiti appena, appena trattenuti. Sherlock che gli diceva quanto riusciva a essere arrapante soltanto per pochi peli lasciati crescere sulla faccia. Sherlock che lo masturbò lentamente e che poi lo prese in bocca, di modo da non lasciargli per davvero altra scelta. Sherlock accucciato fra le sue gambe che succhiava e leccava e gli ricordava che, oh, sì, Dio quanto ce l’aveva grosso! E lui, eccitato come non ricordava d’esser mai stato e con già le mani affondate nei ricci, ad aiutarlo a spingere, la testa rilasciata indietro a osservare un cielo notturno di cui, al momento, non gl’importava proprio nulla. Lui che poi lo aveva afferrato con forza per i capelli strattonandolo indietro e quindi penetrandolo con un unico, lungo e meraviglioso affondo. Lui che lo aveva preparato poco o niente, aiutandosi con dell’olio che Sherlock si era procurato chissà come o dove. Lui che gli aveva morso la spalla, baciato il collo, che gli strizzava quel suo culo perfetto tanto da fargli male e mormorandogli parole sconce all’orecchio. No, non erano affatto soli sul ponte de la Norbury. In ordine c’erano il timoniere, a poppa. E diverse guardie, di cui due a sostare in cima all’albero maestro e a quello di Bombresso. Eppure a nessuno dei due interessava. Di certo non a Sherlock che a un certo momento prese a cavalcarlo e a farlo con vigore. E senz’altro nemmeno a un John che non si tratteneva dallo spingersi vibratamente in lui, evitando solo di non lasciarsi travolgere dall’impeto di sollevarlo e schiacciarlo a terra. Perché, per quello, non avevano lo spazio necessario. Non lì perlomeno. John che non la smetteva di baciarlo e di torturargli i capezzoli con la barba ispida. Che lo baciava ancora e poi scendeva a divorargli il collo facendolo urlare senza ritegno. John che pompò dentro di lui, spingendosi e che ci fece l’amore con una tale passione che, era certo, d'aver per davvero fatto tremare l’intera nave. John che gli venne dentro, accasciandosi contro la balaustra senza smettere di stringerlo a sé. E lui, il suo bellissimo capitano, che gli era crollato addosso esausto e soddisfatto, ma pronto a ricominciare non appena si fossero riposati a sufficienza. Sherlock che nel silenzio buio di quella notte senza luna, prese a parlare e a farlo con la sua bella voce profonda.  
«Ti starò addosso.» E disse soltanto questo. Il suo modo di chiedere scusa.  
«Non smettere mai di farlo» poi, di nuovo il silenzio ma questa volta rilassato dai loro fiati che si mescolavano fondendosi insieme. Loro, sempre lì, a prua. Dopo ore ancora abbracciati, ancora sconvolti. Ad aspettare l’alba.  
   
 

Il sole, infine, sembrò sorgere come tutti i giorni e con lui arrivò anche Victor Trevor. Bello tanto quanto lo era quel cielo dalle punte di rosa laggiù a est. Un ampio sorriso ad accompagnarlo e una battutina o due su cosa avessero fatto effettivamente per tutta notte, considerato che sì a Rathbone qualcosa di strano era parso di vederlo, ma non ci scommetteva proprio. Victor che aveva passato davvero la notte con Lestrade, a parlare di ogni cosa. Di Moriarty, di sé. Di Sherlock, di John. Del povero Bartolo Diaz e delle sue ultime ore, a raccontare la storia di una sirena dai capelli corvini. Avevano parlato dell’essere un pirata e lo avevano fatto sino a che il sole non era sorto. E Victor stava di fronte proprio a loro, John e Sherlock, stanchi ma felici e li guardava con malizia e con una ritrovata leggerezza.  
«Il Grigio è andato a svegliare Mike, presumo tu abbia un annuncio da fare, capitano.» Sherlock annuì, levandosi immediatamente dal nido che si era ricavato tra le braccia di John e tornando in piedi con un movimento lesto. In effetti di quello non avevano ancora parlato. Avevano discusso di tutto in quelle ore, dalla vita con la signora Hudson sino al dolore del dover stare separati. Avevano parlato delle vite che avevano vissuto in quei mesi e di cosa significasse perdonarsi e andare avanti, ma non avevano affatto accennato alla proposta di Magnussen.  
«Hai deciso, non è vero?» gli domandò ora, con una punta di timore addosso. Paura che veniva più che altro dall’incertezza del futuro e dal pensiero di non sapere perfettamente che cosa avesse riservato il fato per loro. John l’aveva una propria opinione a riguardo, ma l’aveva espressa poco e malamente. Si era convinto che qualsiasi fosse il pericolo che avevano di fronte, chiunque fosse la persona che li voleva morti, lo avrebbero affrontato come facevano sempre: con astuzia e coraggio. Essere corsari era una soluzione? Oppure dovevano mantenere fede alle loro idee? No, non spettava a lui a decidere né a Victor né a nessun altro. Questa volta capitan Sherlock Holmes, il Pirata Bianco si era visto costretto a compiere da sé una scelta, e che fosse saggia e la migliore di tutte. Anche a discapito delle proprie convinzioni o dell’orgoglio. No, in effetti John non sapeva quanto grande fosse il peso del dover accettare una lettera di corsa, o cosa significasse ammettere che in fondo Mycroft aveva ragione, che prima o poi questo sarebbe successo, così come gli aveva riferito Victor. [3] Non ne aveva idea, ma poteva immaginarlo dal turbamento che gli leggeva in viso. Turbamento che scomparve, spazzato via dalla determinazione quando poco più tardi lo vide annuire. Soltanto allora John ebbe la sensazione che il mondo si fosse appena un poco alleggerito, e con esso anche il proprio cuore.  
«Sì» assentì in modo grave. «Sarà difficile convincere la ciurma, ma diventare corsari è la sola via d’uscita che abbiamo. Senza l’appoggio della marina britannica non riusciremo a sconfiggere questo nemico. Perderemo la nave e tutto l’equipaggio, ma soprattutto perderemo noi stessi. E questo non lo voglio. Farò di tutto per proteggere quello che in questi anni abbiamo costruito e se ciò significa scendere a patti con l’orgoglio, allora va bene. Facciamolo.»  
«Quindi è questo che succederà?» domandò John «si va a Barbados e poi? Poi che succede, Sherlock?» La risposta arrivò con convinzione, mentre già stava tornando verso il cassero con Victor al seguito. Lo disse dopo essersi fermato, voltandosi in sua direzione e guardandolo negli occhi con un mezzo sorriso stirato in faccia.  
«E dopo torniamo a casa, mio buon Barbagialla. Dopo torniamo in Inghilterra.»  
   
   
John non ci aveva mai creduto davvero, non sino a che non iniziò a sentire il gelo nelle ossa o ebbe cominciato a camminare in mezzo alla nebbia che divorava il ponte, lassù nei mari più a nord. Soltanto allora si rese conto che, a casa, ci stavano tornando davvero. Dopo esser andati da Magnussen, dopo aver accettato quella lettera di corsa, dopo aver issato la bandiera inglese a fianco del Jolly Roger. Dopo aver convinto tutti gli uomini che quella era la decisione migliore. Dopo essersi commosso di fronte alla lealtà e alla cieca fiducia della ciurma de la Norbury. E con l’Inghilterra a un passo e i Caraibi ormai lontani, John Watson, ormai Barbagialla, sentiva che l’avventura doveva ancora cominciare.  
   
 

 

 

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]La “Lettera di corsa” era di fatto una lettera siglata dal proprio governo ed era ciò che faceva diventare chiunque, un corsaro. Né più né meno si tratta di pirati. Ma la differenza sta nel fatto che mentre i pirati agivano per loro stessi, i corsari assaltavano navi per conto del governo. Proprio per questo avevano più possibilità di fare bottini più alti, in quanto avevano la possibilità di attraccare legalmente su più porti. Fonte, Wikipedia dove c’è anche un’immagine di una vera lettera di corsa.  
> [2]Avevo già fatto questa nota nella prima storia, ma è sempre bene ripetere i dettagli tecnici di navigazione. Molti velieri, specie quelli di dimensioni più grandi, oltre ai tre normali alberi, ne avevano anche un quarto che dalla prua partiva in orizzontale, come fosse una lancia. Di solito quell’albero portava vele di fiocco e controfiocco latine (e quindi triangolari) tutte di piccole dimensioni. Quest’albero non partiva direttamente dal ponte, ma da poco più in là. Oltre la balaustra che delimita quello che è il ponte regolamentare c’è una piccola parte leggermente più ribassata. Non è grande ma ci si sta seduti comodamente.  
> [3]Questo e altri dettagli verranno approfonditi in una raccolta di lettere, scritti e messaggi che pubblicherò fra non molto e che aggiornerò di tanto in tanto.
> 
>  
> 
> Questa non è la fine. Come avrete capito. Ci saranno ancora due storie (se escludiamo la raccolta). Una piuttosto breve, forse addirittura una one shot, mentre una decisamente più lunga e complessa. Non so dire quando arriveranno, ma le scriverò. Intanto ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno recensito e quelle che, magari, in futuro recensiranno. Ringrazio chi su Facebook mi ha dato supporto morale durante i momenti di sconforto, che sono stati parecchi. Scrivere questa storia è stato in parte anche doloroso, ma molto divertente ed è per questo che ho deciso di arrivare alla fine e sono felice d’averlo fatto.


End file.
